Saga AlexGamer: Nueva Vida (Primera Parte)
by AlexGamer 402
Summary: (OC x Harem) [Anthro] Un humano muere en una catastrofé de la madre naturaleza. Le dan una segunda oportunidad y reencarna en un pegaso para ir a un mundo de criaturas antropomorficas, donde al poseer una armadura su vida cambia con poderes especiales, y tendrá que proteger a sus seres queridos de la rebelión llamada 'La Legión de la Perdición'.
1. El fin y un nuevo comienzo

En esta ocasión triago un fic que muchos conocemos de segundas oportunidades, solo que a mi manera y detallado a escribir bastante y no muy cortos.

Los ponis de MLP son antropomorficos, así que relato una circular de la última temporada a una versión distinta a la serie, y por ende los sucesos ocurridos pueden o no tener el mismo orden.

También cabe aclarar que sí eres menor de 18 años, no te recomendaría leer esto ya que contiene; Vocabulario inapropiado, escenas lemon, algo de violencia, entre otros conceptos. Buenos ya quedaron advertidos y para que dejen de quejarse que mi forma de escribir es floja, escribire alrededor de 2,500, 3,000 o más palabras para que queden satisfechos. Mejor no retraso esta mierda y empezemos de una vez.

Prologo: El fin y un nuevo comienzo

Nos encontramos en lo que parece ser una ciudad como cualquiera y era la tarde, pues el sol estaba a merced de esconderse tras el horizonte. Divisamos a un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años color de cabello negro, ojos color marrón, vestía una camisa azul, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos rojos y blanco. Su nombre era Alex Pérez un tipo que a muchos no les cae bien por ser extraño y diferente. Andaba usando su celular y de repente no diviso que choco con una persona que le hizo tirar su mochila.

-Hombre: ¡Mira por donde vas pendejo!

-Alex: Lo siento mu... (No termino la frase al ver un tipo de 20 años que era rubio con ojos color naranja, vestía una chaqueta negra, con unos jeans azul claro y unos zapatos deportivos color gris con cintas blancas)

-Alex: Pero mira con quien me encuentro, Shawn Basper. (Saluda con su mano mientrás que Shawn hace lo mismo)

-Shawn: ¡Alex! te he dicho que no uses el celular cuando camines, puedes chocarte con cualquier persona.

-Alex: Cualquiera que no sea puto. (Esto hizo que Shawn se molestara)

-Shawn: Cuida lo que dices, puede que estemos en mismas clases pero tengo dos años mayor que tú, así que respeta a tus mayores.

-Alex: Ni que fueras mi padre para decirme a quién debo respetar. Y me vale una chingada respetarte así que ¡muevete! (Dijo para despúes quitar del medio a Shawn y seguir con su camino)

-Shawn: ¡Éste Alex y sus pendejadas! ya veo por que todos piensan que eres raro. (Termino de decir para retirarse y seguir con su camino)

Nuestro amigo Alex caminaba pácificamente a su apartamento pues vivía solo por que perdio a sus padres en un accidente de un avión cuando tenía solo 12 años de edad. La única compañía que le hacía un bien a Alex era su mascota Goliat un pitbull color cáfe claro de edad adulta y parecía respetar a su dueño en todo momento. Éste sin decir nada se recosto en la cama no sin antes de darle de comer a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Alex miro el reloj y vio que marcaba las 7:30 indicando que llegaría a tarde a sus clases.

-Alex: ¡Carajo no otra vez! (Dijo desesperado cogiendo sus útiles escolares, desayunado y despidiendose de su amado perro)

Como de costumbre Alex vivía a tres cuadras de donde estudiaba, y no le hacía díficil llegar sí no fuera por que corre sin detenerse. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente llega saludando a una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules, vestía una blusa amarilla, con un short blanco corto, unos zapatos negros y traía accesorios como por ejemplo unos brazaletes de oro yun collar dorado con un rubí rojo. Era Elizabeth Perkins la chica más popular de la escuela, ésta se acerco a Alex diciendole.

-Elizabeth: ¡Hola Alex! ¿Viniste por más de la maestra Milk? (Se burlaba de forma juguetona con el chico lo cual suspira molesto)

Pues Alex y su maestra Milk llevaban un romance en secreto y quien sabe lo que hacían. El problema era que al tener una edad mayor podrían llevarla a la cárcel por tener relaciones sexuales con un menor. En el momento Alex la ignora y sigue su camino hacia el salón de clase donde estaba por comenzar las clases. De la puerta entra una mujer de al parecer 27 años de edad, con cabello castaño, unos ojos verde esmeralda, vestía un traje negro que hacía relucir las medidas de sus pechos siendo de tamaño mediano, con una falda corta negra, tacones negros y un fino collar de oro. Era nada menos que Milk Queen la profesora de anatomía, la clase que Alex tomaba en su curso. Tras varias horas había acabado las clases, y cuando Alex estaba por salir la profesora Milk lo detiene.

-Milk: ¡Señor Alex Pérez! usted y yo debemos hablar de algo, por favor sientese. (Insistio a lo que el chico se sento)

-Alex: ¿Súcede algo profesora Queen?

-Milk: ¿Sabes que me gusta que me llames Milk verdad? (Pregunto con un tono serio)

-Alex: Lo sé, solo quiero saber sí necesita algo de mí.

-Milk: ¡A mi oficina de inmediato! (Le dijo de forma coqueta para entender el mensaje)

Mientrás tanto, afuera del salón de clases un chico de 18 años con cabello rubio, ojos color negro, vestía una camisa blanca, con jeans azules, zapatos negros y traía un reloj en su muñeca derecha. Su nombre era Peter Lepin un estudiante de otea clase observaba por la ventana la escena.

-Peter: ¡Carajo! Alex ya es todo un profesional en coger con una adulta mayor, y sobretodo con su maestra. (Dijo observando como del otro lado la profesora Milk se llevaba al joven Alex a su oficina y encerrandosé)

-Peter: Bueno los dejo con su amor salvaje. (Lo dice para retirarse)

Alex POV:

¡Me lleva! esta buena con ese robusto y confeccionado equipo de pechos que cada día me hace querer jugar con ella. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientrás le decía lo mismo que le decía cuando cogiamos de forma salvaje.

-Alex: Vamos Milk serás mi putita.

-Milk: ¡Me entrego a usted señor Alex!

Así seguimos besandonos y tocandonos mientrás sobaba sus blandos pechos y le daba lámidas y los mordisqueaba para que ella gimiera de placer. ¡Maldita mi suerte! a ésta puta me la llevaré a lo máximo, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa para luego comenzar a meter mi pene en su vágina y debo admitir que era bastante agradable esa sensación en mí. La tome para dar embestidas fuertes mientrás me apoyaba en sus caderas y ambos gemiamos de placer. No tardamos ni 5 minutos hasta que ella se vino, para luego yo 2 minutos más tarde me viniera sobre ella. Yo saqué mi miembro y la pongo en posición fetal para darle más placer.

-Alex: ¡Esta vez iré con todo! (Decía preparado para comenzar)

-Milk: ¡Adelante hazlo y te apruebo el curso!

Eso me hizo feliz y tome fuerza para darle una tremenda embestida para que gimiera pero no tan fuerte. Varias embestidas y yo tocando las partes que una mujer de 27 años posee buena suerte que las chicas de este colegio. No dejaba de usar mis energías en cogerme a Milk de forma explendorosa y muy divertida en mi parecer, unos 10 minutos despúes yo saco mi pene para meterlo en la boca de Milk y que lo chupara como toda una putita. No lo soporte más y me vine en ella tragandose todo el semen que había soltado para ver su cara de satisfacción. Nos quedamos cansados para recostarnos en el escritorio hasta que acabe la tarde.

Narración tercera persona:

Sin embargo la paz no dudaría mucho ya que la alarma de la escuela sono alertando a todos los estudiantes que evacuaran por completo la escuela. Tanto Alex como Milk no entendían lo que pasaba hasta que se escucho unos truenos cayendo del cielo y provocando que el suelo se estremeciera llevandose a varios estudiantes. Entre los que se agarraban de los bordes para no caer estaba Peter agarrandosé hasta que el viento fuerte soplo.

-Peter: ¡Pinche viento! no te llevarás a mí 'Peter Lepin'. (De repente un árbol es arrancado del suelo cayendo en el borde aplastando las manos de Peter y sin aguantar cayo al agujero para luego morir.)

En tanto Alex y Milk salieron rápido y se alejaron viendo varios autos siendo explotados por el extraño olor a gas natural, no tuvo tiempo de reeacionar Alex y un letrero lo golpea en la frente haciendolo caer, pero aún firme. Mientrás Milk se desvio y tomo otro camino dejando a Alex solo y confundido, hasta que recuerda que tiene a su querido Goliat en casa y sin protección. Tomo prisa y se dirigio viendo el apartamento en desastre pero no había caído, fue a su habitación sacando a su amigo peludo y tomando algunas de sus pertenencías como su reloj, su mochila con su celular y auriculares, entre otras. Una vez recogido lo que necesitaba salio junto a su mascota para ir a un sitio seguro. Aunque no se sabe donde pues la cuidad es un completo caos, y el clima empeora cada vez más. Ambos corrieron sin rumbo alguno hasta detenerse debido a que Alex se resbalo con el cemento terminando estrellando su cara con el pavimento de la carretera. Goliat asustado solo se recuesta frente a su amo sin ninguna esperanza pues todo había terminado para nuestro amado amigo.

Se encontraba Alex flotando en el vacío, solo había oscuridad completa sin ningún rastro de vida alguno. Hasta que una luz se ilumina viendo lo que parecia ser un ángel.

-Ángel: ¡Veamos! usted es Alex Pérez; hijo de Michael Pérez y Betty Pérez. ¿Sí te preguntas por que estás aquí? Es que ya moriste debido a una catastrofé de la madre naturaleza. (Lo dijo y Alex se sorprende de escuchar una terrible noticia)

-Alex: ¡Oh rayos! Perdí mi amada vida ¿y ahora que se puede hacer? (Le pregunta al ángel a lo wue éste responde)

-Ángel: Puedo darte dos opciones: La primera es pasar la eternidad en el paraíso y disfrutar lo que este mundo puede ofrecerte.

-Alex: ¿Y la segunda sería? (Pregunta con un poco de duda)

-Ángel: Será revivirte, pero no en un humano sino en otra criatura. ¡Así es! reencarnarás en lo que puedo saber un pegaso. (Dijo el ángel de forma segura)

-Alex: ¿Qué me garantizas si doy a la segunda opción?

-Ángel: Podrás decidir tu nueva vida ahora que vivirás en otro mundo. Eso o quieres reencontrarte con tus padres, por que al cruzar esa puerta será díficil que intentes dejarlo sí aceptas la primera opción. (El ángel hablo, pues es casi probable que sí Alex se unía al descanso eterno no podría salir del paraíso por sus respectivas reglas)

-Alex: Creo que acepto la segunda opción. Pero a cambio quiero algo que puedes darme ¿o me equivoco? (Le pregunta al ángel a lo que éste se lleva su mano a la barbilla mientrás pensaba en lo que le brindaría a este humano)

-Ángel: ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué necesitas y yo te lo consedo?

-Alex: Ok; primero deseo que mi fiel amigo Goliat sea mi protector y que tenga unos rasgos diferentes, aparte él es el único que me acompañara en el nuevo mundo.

-Ángel: Muy bien será como tu ordenes ¿algo más?

-Alex: Sí voy a ser la personificación humana de un pegaso que sea color azul, con cabello y cola negro, con la vestimenta que tenía antes de morir, un corbatín rojo y una marca de una laptop.

-Ángel: ¡Aceptado! ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Alex: Por último, quiero ser jovén, guapo y ser la envidia de los chicos para tomar a las chicas y cogermelas sin importar sus rasgos físicos.

-Ángel: Eres demasiado afortunado con respecto a coger, bien tus tres peticiones serán cumplidas. Pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que tendrás que inventarte una historia, pues no creo que los habitantes de ese mundo sepan de tu pasado. Espero y tengas suerte...

-Alex: ¡Llamame AlexGamer! un nuevo ser. (Confirmo su nueva apariencia y nombre)

-Ángel: Entonces me despido de ti AlexGamer y disfruta de tu nueva vida. (Termino de hablar para hacer aparecer un portal y ver del otro lado un hermoso paisaje)

-Alex: Ok, nueva vida ahí voy. (Dijo para despúes saltar al portal cerrandose y el ángel retirandose dejando el mundo oscuro donde encontro a Alex)

Una vez se aclaro todo, la vida de Alex comenzaba con una historia diferente. Tendrá un mundo al cual adimirar, muchas mujeres con cuales coger y mucha más diversión.

Bueno hasta aquí acaba el prologo y empieza una nueva aventura para nuestro amigo.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo

Nuestro querido Alex se empieza a despertar de la sorpresa viendo que se encontraba en un bosque.

-Alex: A ver, a ver, algo no cuadra. ¿Por qué carajos estoy en un bosque? Creí que me enviaría a ese nuevo mundo no uno donde tenga un bosque el cual me puedo perder.

Quejandose de su alrededor escucho un ruido que estaba cerca de su posición.

-Alex: ¿Quién anda ahí? Vamos no tengas miedo no te haré daño.

De los arbustos sale lo que parece ser un perro antropomorfo color cáfe claro que tenía unos musculos en sus brazos con unos ojos color verde oliva. Vestía una chaqueta color negra, con un pantalón largo y botas negras, al ver bien a la criatura la identifico como Goliat su más leal amigo.

-Alex: ¿Goliat eres tú? (Pregunta el joven que no tenía idea de que era su perro, aunque sería tonto que tratara de hablar)

-Goliat: ¡Amo! (Tanto el perro como el joven se llevan una impresión viendose uno al otro, para luego pasar a un charco de agua y observar sus cuerpos)

-Alex: ¡Su puta madre! soy un pegaso y ambos somos antropomorficos.

-Goliat: Oh Amo usted es muy bueno en lo que hace, ahora ambos vivimos un nuevo mundo donde seremos felices. (Eso desmotivo un poco al pegaso)

-Alex: Solo que hay un ligero problema mi querido amigo.

-Goliat: ¿Y cuál sería ese problema que tanto le preocupa? (Tomo aire y respondío)

-Alex: ¡¡ESTAMOS EN UN PUTO BOSQUE!! (Exhalo de forma enojada)

-Goliat: ¿Y? ¿Tiene algún problema estar parados en un bosque? (Al parecer eso tomo por sorpresa a Alex)

-Alex: Que no te das cuenta de que significa estar parados en un bosque. (El niega con la cabeza)

-Alex: Significa que no tenemos ni puta idea de donde estamos. Y sí intentamos caminar solo lograremos perdernos sin rumbo fijo, ahora ves ¿Por qué digo que es malo estar parado en un bosque? (Le reprocho bastante enojado y a regañadientes, pues Goliat no entendía bien éste tipo de cosas)

-Goliat: Ok ya no te enojes. Digo que hay que ir al norte a ver sí podemos encontrar habitantes. (Alex no dijo nada y ambos emprendieron camino hacia el norte)

Alrededor de dos horas y media de caminata, no habían conseguido encontrar a nadie o alguna criatura que los guíe por su trayecto de ir a quien sabe donde. El estado de humor de Alex es más frecuente y puede empezar a perder la paciencia. Hasta que divisan una casa árbol enfrente de ellos, suponiendo que puede haber algún civil en esa choza.

-Goliat: Mire amo, encontramos una casa.

-Alex: ¡Por fin carajo! me dolían los cascos de tanto caminar y ni siquiera sé como usar estas alas. Tal vez no este hecho para volar pero pueden ser necesarias para otras cosas. (Al joven pegaso le empezaba a doler sus cascos pues no quería seguir caminando)

Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron para ver sí alguien respondía.

-Alex: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? Por favor no venimos a robar solo queremos pedir indicaciones. (Hablo Alex para ver si alguien respondía)

La puerta se abre divisando algo que ambos no esperaban ver. Era una cebra antropomorfica de una estatura mayor a Alex, con rayas, un traje marrón claro unos aretes dorados en las orejas y en el cuello, con una marca de un sol en su flanco.

-Cebra: Un gusto conocerlos, soy Zecora una cebra chamán, y por lo que veo perdidos están. No hay por que alarmarse pues yo les doy la bienvenida para recostarse. Vamos entren que es peligroso estar afuera hay criaturas peligrosas que no dudaran en comerlos.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña de Zecora mientras les ofrecia té para calmar sus cuerpos y contarle a la cebra todo.

-Alex: Un gusto conocerla señorita Zecora, yo soy AlexGamer, sí exacto así soy yo. (Obviamente penso en un mejor apellido por que el que tenía era de humanos y ahora es un pegaso)

-Goliat: Y yo soy Goliat, su mejor amigo. Es un gusto conocer a una cebra ya que no esperabamos encontrarnos con una como usted ¡no se ofenda! (Lo dice para no insultar a la chamán)

-Zecora: No me ofendo mi querido amigo, y es para mí también recibirte como invitado estando conmigo. Ambos lucen cansados les importarían dormir hoy en mi hogar, pues afuera anochecera y es más peligroso explorar.

Aceptaron y Zecora les ofrece una habitación para dormir, con la idea detallada de quedarse para seguir su travesía al proximo día. Entonces Zecora decide hablar un poco con ambos, deduciendo que no son de este mundo.

-Zecora: Y diganme ¿De dondé vienen ustedes?

-Alex: Yo vengo de una tierra lejana muy al sur de por aquí, y Goliat fue un cachorro cuando lo encontré abandonado y lo cuide hasta ver que crecio bastante pero no de la forma como lo haría cualquier perro. Aunque él es el único amigo que tengo pues no era muy social con los demás y prefería estar con alguien a quien contarle mis más grandes secretos aunque no hable mucho que digamos. Y en cuanto a esa tierra lejana solo diré que hubo una tormenta que arrazo mi pueblo y me ahoge en la inundación haciendo que el río me trajera hasta estas tierras. Extraño tanto mi hogar como mi familia y no sé como regresar, por eso Goliat también vino conmigo y me dijo que me rescato y estuvo por días cargandome y llevandome a un lugar seguro hasta parar aquí en este bosque. (La cebra se impresionaba con cada palabra que Alex decía, pues él invento una historia falsa para no revelar su verdadero origen)

-Zecora: Muy impresionante tu historia de amor y sufrimiento, dejame decirte que en todo momento me halaga tu expresión de decir tu lamento. (Hablo la cebra con rimas)

-Goliat: No es por ofender otra vez pero ¿Por qué hablas en rimas? (Le pregunto de manera curiosa pues Zecora hablaba mucho en rimas)

-Zecora: La rima es una costumbre que aprendí en mi juventud, sí es de importancia hablar así no veo algo con virtud. Me enseñaron este lenguaje para conjurar hechizos y pociones, puesto que la magia que utilizo necesita ese verso para sus funciones. Pero sí desean que no hable más de esta forma rara, entonces sean cómodos con su amiga Zecora. (Volviendo a ambos a darse una cara de aburrimiento al pensar que su amiga dejaría de hablar así para ellos)

Zecora les ofrecío de cenar para ayuadarla a limpiar su hogar para irse todos a dormir pues un nuevo día les esperaba a ambos seres vivientes. Al día siguiente se levantaron con pereza pues el día es algo que no están a acostumbradod a despertar, deciden salir y ver sí Zecora estaba presente, pero no estaba en ninguna parte hasta que Goliat encuentra una nota.

-Nota: "Queridos amigos estare un poco ocupada con mis hechizos, en la mesa les deje el mapa donde cerca de aquí hay un pueblo llamado Ponyville, les agradara vivir allí. Espero y nos volvamos a ver." Zecora

Al leer la nota ven un mapa con un trazado hacia lo que parecía ser el pueblo que les escirbio.

-Alex: ¡Vaya! Zecora nos ayudo tanto que ya nos dio indicaciones de adonde ir. Al menos habrá mucha gente que nos ayude a quedarnos mientrás pensamos en como ganarnos la vida, bien Goliat es hora de irnos. (Éste asiente y ambos salen de la casa de Zecora con el mapa y rumbo al pueblo de Ponyville)

En un lugar desconocido se encontraba una especie de una mujer con similitud a un insecto femenino de traje color negro con alas verdes, unos ojos y cabello del mismo color con un cuerno, agujeros en sus patas hablando de forma psicopata.

-Chrysalis: ¡Algún día volveré! voy a vengarme de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, haha y pagarán por robarse mi reino. (Luego dibuja la imagen de un incesto en un tronco para despúes desaparecer de forma misteriosa)

En otro lugar lo que parece una prisión súbterranea, en una jaula se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada de piel roja clara, barba blanca, vestía un traje arrugado color gris y patas negras con grilletes en sus muñecas. Se hallaba tachando los días en que andaba encerrado hasta que una dulce voz lo saca de trance.

-Voz: Tss... Tirek. (Hablo la voz, en la otra jaula había una pequeña niña de color crema, con cabello azul claro y ondulado, que vestía una camisa naranja y una mini falda blanca con una marca de una pieza de ajedrez que representaba un castillo)

-Tirek: ¡Es Lord Tirek! ¿Y qué quieres tú ahora? (Pregunto de mala el centauro)

-Potra: Solo quería recordarte lo maravilloso que somos, así que hice está estatua de mejores amigos.(Le muestra una estatua de ella y del centauro juntos)

-Tirek: Eres bastante desesperante, cada vez que abres la boca siempre es un dolor de cabeza. Lo que haría por salir de este maldito lugar y desacerme de esta molesta Cozy Glow. (Murmura de forma irritada el centauro diciendo el nombre de la pegaso)

De pronto ambos desaparecen del lugar sin ningún rastro y la estatua se destruye.

En una cueva oscura aparece un sujeto que habla de forma malvada.

-Sujeto: Con el hechizo de resurreción avanzado podré traerte de vuelta a la vida, y ahí me ayudarás con un trabajo que tengo para tí. (Saca una varilla para dibujar un circulo con una línea y traza una 'M' donde sale un cristal negro, para que salga una neblina negra con ojos verdes fosforecentes y un cuerno rojo)

En otra parte Tirek y Cozy son teletransportados hacia una guarida, donde también aparece Chrysalis y se sorprende al ver a alguien conocido.

-Chrysalis: ¡Lord Tirek! (Le habla al centauro)

-Tirek: ¿Una cambiante? Ves ella sabe. (Se lo dice a la potra para luego rodar los ojos)

-Chrysalis: Chrysalis reina de los cambiantes o al menos lo era, cuando recupere mi reino. (Se acerca de forma amenazante hacia el par de liberados)

-Chrysalis: ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Qué es lo que desean? (En eso la pequeña se espanta al ver la actitud de la cambiante)

-Cozy: Oh... nosotros no te trajimos, pensamos que nos habías liberado del Tártaro. (Dice con una sonrisa tierna, pues ese es el nombre de la prisión en la que estaban)

-Chrysalis: ¿El Tártaro? Quien los alla liberado debe de ser un poni muy poderoso en realidad.

De pronto escuchan unas risas provenientes de una neblina negra donde le daba forma de un hombre con la apariencia de un unicornio gris, con cabello negro, una armadura gris con una capa roja con bordes blancos y unos ojos rojos como la sangre y su mismo cuerno tenía ese color y era puntiagudo pues a diferencia de los demás éste es curveado.

-Chrysalis: ¡Rey Sombra! ¡Has regresado! ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? (Pregunto la cambiante poniendo dudas a los demás)

Sombra: Yo no los traje, a mí me revivieron cuando creyeron que había muerto, y ahora estamos en un mismo lugar. (Se defendía el rey pues también fue traído con los demás)

De pronto una voz gruesa y maligna hablo.

-Voz: ¡Él no lo hizo!

Se hacía presente el dueño de esa voz, era lo que parecía ser un hombre azul oscuro con cuernos de carneros, barba blanca un poco larga, con un collar rojo y unas campanitas amarillas, vestía un chaleco azul claro y oscuro, un traje rojo que le llega a los tobillos, su edad al parecer era de un viejo. Caminaba hasta estar frente a una bola de cristal mágica.

-Carnero: ¡Lo hice yo! ustedes pueden llamarme... Grogar. (Al decir ese nombre un escalofrío recorrío la espalda de todos)

-Chrysalis: ¿El gran Grogar?

-Tirek: ¿Creí que eras una leyenda?

-Sombra: ¡He oído de tí!

-Cozy: ¿Quién?

Todos se acercan ante el poderoso Grogar.

-Grogar: Les aseguro que soy bastante real, y ustedes han sido traídos aquí como parte de mi plan para liberar a Equestria de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. ¡De una vez por todas! Hehehe. (Ríe burlonamente mientrás los demás solo le veían con asombro)

Una hora había pasado durante la caminata de Alex y Goliat hasta que finalmente encontraron el pueblo que Zecora les había dicho. El pueblo se llamaba Ponyville un lugar donde los ponis eran felices, trabajaban y se divertían alegremente.

-Goliat: Bien, hemos llegado. Yo digo que busquemos una especie de alcaldía para alquilar una casa ¿no lo crees? (Le pregunto a su amigo pegaso)

-Alex: ¿Eh? Ah sí claro, vayamos a ver quien dirige este lugar para buscar donde nos quedaremos.

Entraron al pueblo viendo lo elegante que son las casas y sus negocios, con muchos ponis con los rasgos físicos de humanos, solo que algunos traían cuernos, otros alas y varios de ellos sin ninguna de las anteriores deduciendo que son ponis normales saludando y hablando. Hasta que sus vistas se filtraban en Goliat, pues era un bicho raro que quería aterrorizar el pueblo y era un ser que no conocerían. Alex llego hasta una chica, con cabello color marrón más oscuro, ojos color lavanda, vestía una camisa color púrpura, pantalón corto negro, zapatos del mismo color, con un corbatín púrpura y una marca de una nota musical.

-Alex: Disculpe ¿puede decirme donde queda la alcaldía? (A lo que ella responde)

-Chica: ¿Ves ese edificio? Ahí está la alcaldesa Mare, sí deseas decirle algo o eres nuevo yo que tú voy con ella para que te registre como ciudadano o algo así.

-Alex: ¡Gracias! Oye Goliat ven tenemos que ir a buscar a la alcadesa de este pueblo. (Ambos tomaron camino hasta que la yegua que los ayudo hablo)

-Chica: ¡Oye! (Se gira para verla)

-Chica: No me han dicho sus nombres.

-Alex: Soy AlexGamer y éste es mi amigo Goliat. Así que gracias señorita...

-Chica: ¡Octavia, Octavia Melody! (Se presento como Octavia la poni violinista)

-Alex: ¡Bonito nombre! en serio eres muy hermosa con un nombre como ese. (Ella se sonroja por el comentario y sigue su camino, mientrás él y Goliat se dirigían a la alcaldía)

Al llegar entran y se encuentran con lo que parecen una secretaria y ésta al alzar la vista quedo enbobada viendo lo guapo que era Alex, un pegaso azul, con cabello negro, vestía una camisa negra con unos jeans azules, unos zapatos negros, un corbatín rojo y la marca de una laptop. Lo que Alex noto rápidamente fue que otra chica caía en su encanto por ser muy atractivo.

-Secretaria: ¿Puedo ayudarlos caballeros? (Temblaba de miedo al ver a Goliat y de nervios por ver a Alex tan cerca de ella)

-Alex: Bueno... ¿Sabés sí la alcaldesa Mare se encuentra disponible?

-Secretaría: Sí, esta arriba en su oficina con unos documentos le digo que vinieron a verla. (En eso les abre paso para que suban a recibir a la alcaldesa)

Tras llegar al segundo piso al fondo se encuentran unas puertas donde ahí se hallaba la alcaldesa Mare. Abren las puertas y encuentran una mujer de edad entre 27 y 30 años, color crema, con cabello gris, unos lentes, una camisa que hacía notar su escote, una mini falda blanca, usaba tacones negros, una corbata verde, una marca de un papel y una pluma. Parecía una mujer ocupada hasta que se sorprende al ver que tenía visitas de un ser desconocido y de un atractivo pegaso. Al igual que la secretaria se queda enbobada al ver lo guapo que resulta ser Alex aunque él ya lo sabe.

-Mare: ¡Un gusto visitantes! ¡Bienvenidos a Ponyville! un pueblo divino de la cultura ecuestre, y hogar de los elementos de la armonía junto a la residencia de Equestria. Bueno basta de charlas ¿a qué debo su aparición? (La alcaldesa les ofrece la hospitalidad a lo que Alex responde)

-Alex: ¡Buenos días alcadesa Mare! me llamo AlexGamer y éste de aquí es Goliat. Descuide no es hóstil, solo veniamos a quedarnos y yo me preguntaba ¿Sí tenía una propiedad disponible donde podamos vivir? (Esperando la respuesta de la alcaldesa está saca unos papeles y una foto de la casa)

-Mare: Tengo esta que se desocupo hace unos meses atrás, pueden tenerla si quieren esta a seis cuadras de aquí, y trae un taller, dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, una sala y un patio donde pueden poner sus pertenencías. (Ambos lo pensaron por un momento y llegaron a una conclusión)

-Alex: ¿Cuánto es por la renta del mes? (Pregunto algo nervioso pues ambos no traían dinero y llegaron a un mundo que no saben cual es la moneda de valor)

-Mare: ¡Son 200 bits mensuales!

Al decir esa cantidad Alex se pone muy triste y esto lo nota la alcaldesa.

-Mare: ¿Sucede algo? (Pregunto indignada)

-Alex: Gulp* Es solo que no tengo para pagarle el primer mes, sí quere podemos dejarlo y me busco otro lugar donde quedarnos. (Al estar deprimido por casi conseguir una casa propia, decidirían volver con Zecora)

Hasta que la alcaldesa viendo el movimiento de los flancos de Alex se le ocurrío una idea para sorprender al pegaso y que no tuviera que buscar donde quedarse junto a su amigo antropomorfo.

-Mare: ¡Espera! Tal vez haya una forma de darte el primer mes gratis, sí tú me haces un favor digo si no tienes prisa. (Lo dice de forma coqueta para despúes guiñar un ojo y tomar al pegaso de una mano y saber sí captaba el mensaje)

-Alex: Goliat, hazme un favor ¿quieres?

-Goliat: De acuerdo, ya sé a donde va esto. Te espero en la recepción cuando terminen de negociar. ¡Suerte con tu montada! (Dijo para despúes cerrar ambas puertas y bajando al primer piso dejando solos a ambos ponis)

-Alex: ¿Entonces comenzamos? (Pregunto Alex de forma seductora)

-Mare: ¡Hace años que necesitaba esto!

Rápidamente se dan un beso apasionador donde tanto pegaso como poni de tierra harían, Alex se quito su ropa quedando su torso desnudo mientrás le quitaba lo demás a la alcaldesa dejandola con un bracier y monto a Mare en su escritorio hechando a un lado sus documentos para recostarla debajo de él y mostrar su pene de unos 13 metros, mientrás Mare habría su intimidad mostrando una hermosa vágina. Él introdujo su miembro en su cálida flor y gemía del placer, a Mare le era díficil acostumbrarse a que la monten ya que nunca la cogieron pues era virgen. Alex le daba embestidas a la yegua y la besaba para evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran, mientrás más embestía con brutalidad más le daba placer a Mare para experimentar lo que se siente un hombre viole a una mujer.

Mientrás abajo en el primer piso Goliat se encontraba con la secretaria llamada Paper Set, una mujer de piel azul celeste y cabello blanco, ojos amatista que vestía una blusa amarilla, un mini pantalón blanco, unos zapatos grises y traía la marca de un tintero con una credencial. Ella y Goliat dialogaban sobre sus historias.

-Paper Set: Llegue a Ponyville hace unos siete años cuando Mare buscaba una secretaría para su compañía en la alcaldía. Ella ha sido alcaldesa antes de que Nightmare Moon llegara a traer la noche eterna, era la mejor candidata y por lo que sé las elecciones son el próximo año, así que Mare se retirara de su puesto para darle paso a un nuevo alcalde de Ponyville. Elegir a los líderes es muy confuso y a veces no lo eligen a los correctos, por ejemplo un alcalde de hace unos años atrás antes de que llegará Mare había un tipo llamado Luck Wild fue alcalde por 10 años. Unos 10 años llenos de corrupción y mentiras, subía los impuestos, reducia la educación para los menores, menos población femenina y trato de robar el territorio de las granjas de los Apple. Hasta que fue sacado de su puesto y reemplazado por Mare, en un reporte de Manehattan lo encontraron muerto de una borrachera bien loca en un bar.

Goliat al oír cada palabra de lo que la querida Paper contaba era impresionante tener a supuestos líderes buenos y malos.

-Goliat: Para ser un pueblo hay líderes que solo buscan su propio beneficio, y los pueblerinos se rompen la cabeza y espalda por dar lo mejor de ellos. (Agrego Goliat dando un buen ejemplo de conspiradores)

-Paper Set: Se nota que tú y tu amigo son cercanos. ¿Por cierto cuándo crees que terminaran de negociar? ( Pregunto de forma curiosa Paper)

-Goliat: ¡Conozco bien a Alex! Sé que consigue un buen acuerdo con la alcaldesa. (Hablo de amabilidad pues ambos son como hermanos y se cuidan entre ellos)

Volviendo con Alex y Mare estos seguían con el sexo y Mare lo disfrutaba como ninguna otra yegua. Alex se habia venido unas dos veces mientrás Mare unas tres veces para darle gusto a ambos, en pleno término tomo su miembro y empezo a agitarlo con fuerza para venirse una vez más, el líquido biscoso cayo en la boca de Mare y en una de sus mejillas, mientrás se lamía la boca en señal de gusto y haber terminado satisfechos. La alcaldesa se levanta y le entrega unas llaves y unos papeles mientrás que Alex se vestía de nuevo y dejaba a la alcaldesa exhausta.

-Mare: Aquí están las llaves de tu casa y los permisos de la propiedad, espero y nos veamos de nuevo joven Alex. Y gracias otra vez por darme esto y sacarme un poco el estrés por el trabajo. (Agradecio satisfecha y Alex decide tomar las llaves y bajar para encontrarse con Goliat)

Ambos se despidieron de Paper Set y con un mapa que Mare le entrego en los permisos junto a las llaves se fueron de camino a su nuevo hogar.

Wow, escribí bastante y eso que me duele un poco el brazo derecho.

El MLP de este fic es mucho mejor, pues al principio pense usar los mismos de la serie pero me di cuenta de que sería aburrido sí traigo poca trama a esto, y como dicen es mejor ver escenas lemon con humanos que con ponis.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	3. Rey Sombra y El Anillo de Poder

Capitulo 2: Rey Sombra y El Anillo de Poder

-Cozy: Lo siento pero el nombre de Grofar no se me hace conocido. (Dice la pequeña que no conoce a Grogar)

-Grogar: ¡¡Grogar!! (Grito de forma enojada, pues lo llamo erronéamente)

-Grogar: Me he ausentado tanto que mi nombre ya no causa terror en el corazón de alguien tan pequeña. ¿Tal vez una muestra de mi poder les serviría? (Dijo para hacer aparecer una bola amarilla y se la pasa a Tirek para comersela y de un brillo verlo diferente. Era un hombre con unos cuernos, de piel roja clara, barba un poco larga, traje rojo y sus grilletes se habían roto, aparte sus músculos aparecieron dandose un beso en ellos)

-Tirek: ¡Grogar es antiguo y extremadamente poderoso! La tierra que despúes seria Equestria era una simple serie de granjas y pastizal, hasta que él se autoproclamo emperador de todo lo que veía. Aún recuerdo haber oído histotias sobre su tiranía cuando era joven.

-Sombra: Yo también escuche algo sobre el primer emperador de Equestria. ¡El padre de los monstruos!

-Grogar: Le di vida a las más despreciables criaturas y las deje rodando libres tomando lo que tanto querían. Mi reino fue una época terrorifíca de oscuridad en Equestria. (Hizo aparacer una imagen de como era el reino de Grogar mucho tiempo antes)

-Chrysalis: Bueno, hasta que Gusty la grande se levanto y te desterro. (Le recordaba el nombre del poni que lo derroto)

-Grogar: Esa inútil creyo que quitandome el cencerro me vencería. Pero solo me debilito temporalmente. (En eso Cozy empieza a hablar)

-Cozy: Mmm... Tirek es bastante viejo sin ofender eres lindo, pero parece que tenemos algo en común sabiendo lo que significa temporal. (Hasta que Grogar la interrumpe gritando)

-Grogar: ¡¡SILENCIO!! Pase milenios recolectando poder, dandome mi tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para tomar el control de Equestria. Y observandolos a ustedes, he visto todas sus humillantes derrotas a los cascos de seis patéticas ponis. ¿Y saben por qué siempre los han superado?

En eso los villanos empiezan responder y ninguno acierta.

-Chrysalis: ¡Por que hacen trampa!

-Tirek: ¡Por que ellas tienen una suerte exasperante!

-Cozy: Yo soy una niña asi que... (Finalmente Grogar decide decir el motivo de por que fueron derrotados)

-Grogar: ¡Solo es por que ellas trabajan unidas! Cuando una es débil la otra es fuerte y cuando se unifican son una fuerza indominable. Pero usaremos su propia estrategia para derrotarlas.

-Chrysalis: ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? (Le pregunto confundida la mujer cambiante)

-Grogar: ¡No sugiero nada! Les exigo que se unan a mí y juntos Equestria va a ser nuestra.

Los villanos se tomaron un momento para pensar en la oportunidad que Grogar les esta dando, sin embargo uno de ellos se niega a este trato.

-Sombra: ¡Yo no acepto nuestra, yo solo acepto mía! (Desaparecio y aparecio frente a Grogar)

-Sombra: Yo voy a recuperar el Imperio de Cristal por mi cuenta, y yo destruiré a cualquier poni que se cruze en mi camino.

-Grogar: ¡Cuanta confianza! Hazlo ve y recupera tu reino, yo mismo puedo enviarte allá sí prevaleces te lo quedas, pero sí fracasas vas a someterte a mí.

-Sombra: ¿Y sí me niego a aceptar este trato? (Pregunto de forma burlona el unicornio)

-Grogar: Entonces te regresare a la oscuridad de la que te encontrabas. (Amenazo el carnero, pues él lo revivio y sí puede matarlo si quería)

-Sombra: ¡Bien! Es solo una pérdida de tiempo, por que voy a aplastar a los que me desafíen, voy a destruir a todos los que se me atravíesen, yo... (Dejo de hablar cuando Grogar ya molesto con su tonto discurso tomo de su magia y lo saco de su guarida para enviarlo a su destino)

-Grogar: Y en cuanto ustedes necesito de su ayuda en algo. (Los villanos confundidos lo siguen)

-Cozy: ¿De qué se trata? (Pregunta la pequeña con dudas)

-Grogar: Necesito de tu ayuda en una importante misión que no podrías volver. He encontrado una reliquia tan poderosa que con mi magia combinada podremos ponerle fin al reinado de Twilight Sparkle. Se trata de un poderoso anillo que cuando alguien lo utiliza tiene acceso a muchos poderes, el problema es que se encuentra en un sitio apartado del lugar donde viven esas ponis. Sí te envío a tí es por que no por ser pequeña y adorable sino que no llamaras mucho la atención de esos ponis. Solo encuentra ese anillo y regresa antes de que alguien sepa que estas libre. (Del collar de Grogar sale una esfera amarilla que envía a Cozy a su destino)

En tanto Chrysalis y Tirek decidieron irse a otra parte separados mientrás Grogar sale por un momento, con Cozy Glow y Sombra en sus objetivos ya fijados.

Ya de regreso al pueblo el par de amigos caminaban hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos y taller al lado derecho, color crema y azul en los bordes del techo.

-Alex: ¡Parece que llegamos! (Dijo el pegaso observando la pintura de la casa)

-Goliat: Es muy hermosa en mi opinión, es perfecta para vivir. Una suerte que tu montada con la alcaldesa diera frutos.

-Alex: ¡Así soy yo! No me negaría sí una chica quiere darme una mamada, es lo más placentero que un hombre como yo disfrutaría por el resto de su vida. (El comentario de Alex le daba igual a Goliat de como se portaría su amo con una hembra)

-Goliat: Como sea ¿entramos? (Éste asiente y abren la casa)

Al estar adentro se impresionaron tanto que fueron a explorar rápidamemte cada rincón de la casa, viendo sus habitaciones, cocina, sala, baño e incuido el taller algo sucio nada que una limpieza no puede solucionar. Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y pusieron sus pertenencías, limpiaron de arriba a abajo y acomodaron tanto sillones como electrodomésticos y decoraron sus camas de lo que tanto querían. Pero aguardaba una sorpresa por encima de ambos.

Alex se hallaba limpiando el ático cuando de una sábana aparece una caja métalica con una inscripción que Alex reconocio como era el lenguaje que Zecora usaba en sus frases.

-Alex: ¿Y esto qué es? (Pregunto leyendo la carta con unas rimas que lo molestaban pero eran bastantes serias)

-Inscripción: "En esta caja se guarda un articulo poderoso, del mundo debe saber y de su poder se sabrá, puesto que aquí adentro esta un bien y mal muy engañoso, para el portador adaptarse a sus poderes o destrucción a la vida traerá."

Una vez leído la inscripción abrio la caja con mucho cuidado y saco lo que parecía un anillo color platacon una ranura de color azul y un raro símbolo, en cuanto Alex se lo puso empezo a sentir una poderosa energía que le retumbaba la mente y su cuerpo hasta dejarse caer al suelo y llevarse tremendo susto.

-Alex: ¡La puta madre! ¿Qué fue todo eso? Sí hubiera continuado así tal vez me hubiera matado, de modo que este anillo es muy poderoso mm... Me pregunto que puede hacer. (Pensando en como sirve el anillo, este empieza a brillar y a emitir un raro mensaje que solo eran palabras cortas)

-Alex: Cristal... oscuridad... reino... salvar... Creo que significa que un reino hecho de cristal corre peligro por la oscuridad y debo ser yo quien lo salve. Ok lo puedo hacer pero ¿cómo llego hasta allá? (Sin siquiera saberlo el anillo cubre a Alex de una armadura color azul oscuro y emprende un vuelo desde sus alas que fueron mecanizadas)

-Alex: ¿Pero qué carajooos? Estoy volando sin ningún destino excepto por el reino de cristal, de acuerdo esto va a joderme demasiado cuando termine. (Siguio volando de forma automática sin la necesidad de que él lo haga)

En el reino de cristal era un lugar pácifico con ponis hechos de cristal hasta que una neblina negra invade por completo el reino obligando a sus habitantes a esconderse. La aparición del Rey Sombra se hizo presente haciendo que los guardias trataran de detenerlo pero era inútil pues su magia era bastante poderosa que no le podían ni siquiera tocar, en eso el malvado tipo oscuro hace aparecer unos cascos y manipula a los guardias convirtiendolos en sus esclavos.

Ya adentro del castillo un hombre blanco de cabello azul, con una armadura púrpura y un cuerno por ser unicornio junto a otros dos guardias llegaban junto a una mujer de piel rosa, cabello amarillo, púrpura y rosa, con ojos del mismo color, vestía un vestido rosa claro y blanco que hacía ver sus atributos y eran de una mujer adulta, con una corona dorada, unos brazaletes, zapatillas y una tierna sonrisa que haría a cualquier hombre morirse por ver hermosura de parte de la mujer, conocidos como Shining Armor y Mi Amore Cadenza o Cadence.

-Shining: Sombra esta de vuelta y tiene tropas por toda la ciudad. (Hablaba el cápitan a su esposa)

-Cadence: Espero y Twilight y sus amigas vengan. (Escribía una carta pidiendo ayuda y la envía desapareciendola)

A pocos kilometros del imperio Alex volaba sin ningun problema pues le cuesta trabajo mantener el ritmo hasta que una carta lo saca de su trance choca con su cara para luego tomarla y guardarla sin perder tiempo.

De vuelta al castillo ambos corren para ver a su hija, una chica de unos 17 años de edad, color blanca, con cabello color púrpura, con alas y un cuerno, vestía una camisa rosa con un corazón de cristal, unos pantalones cortos morado y zapatillas celestes con una tiara del mismo color, unos mini aretes de corazón en sus orejas. Viendola a los brazos de Sombra pensaron que su amada hija Flurry Heart no huiría.

-Flurry: ¡Máma, pápa! (Dijo gritando viendo a sus padres)

-Cadence: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Sombra! (Dijo la princesa enojada viendo al antiguo rey en persona)

-Sombra: Pero sí ya lo hice, hahaha. (Ríe para despúes tomar a los tres como prisioneros y usando su cuerno para atraer un corazón hecho de cristal)

-Sombra: Con el corazón de cristal en mi poseción nada me impedira gobernar el Imperio de Cristal. ¡Arrodillense! (Hablo haciendo que los tres encadenados se arrodillaran en prueba de rendición)

-Sombra: Ahh... ¡Larga vida al rey! hehehe.

A unos metros del castillo Alex observaba a tantos guardias malvados como gente asustada como queriendo que alguien los salve. Aterrizo a la entrada sorprendiendo a muchos y los guardias no dudaron en atacar a su agresor.

-Alex: De acuerdo anillo probemos poderes, 'Barrera anti protones! (Dijo para aperecer un escudo que lo protegía de los ataque de cristales oscuros y los guardias)

-Alex: 'Viento soplador' (Una ráfaga de viento sopla a una increíble fuerza que arraza a los guardias y los deja chocando contra las casas, estos se levantan y con sus lanzas las arrojan contra el pegaso robotico pero antes de que llegaran a tocarlo éste realizo otro poder)

-Alex: 'Suelo frío' (Del suelo aparecen una estalactitas que al tocarlas los guardias se congelaban y así paso, más de 15 hombres se congelaron en cubos de hielo y lanzas fueron detenidas convertidos en lanzas de hielo y cayendo al suelo haciendolas inmunes)

Los habitantes del pueblo salen de sus casas viendo como un chico pegaso acabo con tantos miembros del ejército de Sombra, aplaudieron en felicidad por ver un héroe salido a salvar su hogar. Pero esa felicidad no duraria tanto pues olvidaron que sus príncipes corrían peligro del malvado rey de la oscuridad.

-Hombre: Por favor señor salve a nuestros príncipes del Rey Sombra. (Un hombre en la multitud hablo por el motivo de su ayuda)

-Alex: ¿Quién carajos es el Rey Sombra? (Pregunto pues no lo conoce ni jámas le habían hablado de ese tipo)

-Mujer: Es el malvado tirano que nos obligo a vivir bajo sus leyes hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora a vuelto, sin las elementos o Spike el valiente solo usted puede salvarnos, hagalo por nosotros y por ellos. (Una mujer hablo señalando a su gente que tanto amaba y protegía como su familia)

-Alex: ¡No hay problema! Yo mismo derrotare al Rey Sombra. (Sin decir más cogío vuelo hacia el castillo mientrás atrás la gente lo felicitaba y esperaban que ganara)

Ya una vez adentro corrío lo más que pudo hasta divisar un puerta donde era la sala del trono. En el otro lado Sombra junto a unos ponis como sus esclavos le daban de comer frutas y le abanicaban para sentirse fresco. Para Cadence, Shining y Flurry estaban encerrados en una jaula hecha de cristales oscuros, para Flurry pensaba usar su magia para liberarlos pero era magia oscura que le impedia destruirlos.

-Shining: Escuchen, pase lo que pase no dejaremos que Sombra vuelva a esclavizar a los ponis de cristal, estamos esperando a que Twilight venga con sus amigas. (Esperanzados por que venga su hermana solo provoco que Sombra se ría de gracia)

-Sombra: Dudo mucho que tu tímida hermana venga, debe tener miedo al enfrentarse a mí.

-Shining: ¡Maldito! Mi hermana no es una cobarde, sí te derroto antes lo hara de nuevo.

-Sombra: Ya paso una hora y tu querida hermana no llegara a salvarlos, nadie puede vencerme hahahaha...

Knock*

Un sonido hizo que todos voltearan a ver a un chico pegaso con un traje robotico.

-Sombra: ¿Y tú quién eres fenomeno? (Le pregunto Sombra de forma graciosa)

-Alex: El que te pateara el culo y regresara todo como estaba antes. (Dijo para soltar un proyectil en una de sus alas disparado y explotando en la cara de Sombra)

-Sombra: Ahhh, tú estupido pegaso lamentaras haberte metido con el rey. (Se preparo para pelear contra Alex)

En el salón tanto Alex como Sombra se miraban con miradas que confundía a los presentes. Y ambos se lanzaban al ataque para repartirse puños y patadas, Sombra le pego en el estomago a Alex haciendolo retroceder psra disparar un mini proyectil que tomo por sorpresa a Sombra y lo empujo, ya enojado intento acestarle una patada pero falla y Alex responde con un rodillazo al abdomen, y de su espalda saca un mazo para mandarlo a volar. Recuperado del golpe Sombra lanza un rayo a Alex quien lo esquiva fácilmente y repetidas veces dispara rayos intentando acestar pero el pegaso no se rendía y unos de esos rayos destruye una parte de los cristales oscuros liberando a los príncipes.

-Flurry: Vaya ese sujeto es fuerte para hacerle frente a Sombra. (Decía la alicornio menor)

-Cadence: Tal vez mientrás él lo derrota, pueda mandar el corazón de cristal de vuelta a su sitio. Es muy fuerte a mi parecer. (Dijo volando hacia el corazón y llevarlo a su sitio, sin embargo Sombra se dio cuenta y detuvo a Cadence con su magia, hasta que Alex lo toma de su capa y lo estrella al suelo liberando a Cadence)

Con el corazón en su sitio y reparado los ponis manipulados por la magia de Sombra fueron liberados y la neblina negra se disperso. Mientrás Sombra viendo su derrota es golpeado repetidas veces por Alex en la cara para agotarlo de la pelea.

-Alex: Ya no eres tan rudo o sí. Tal parece que este pendejo es un problema para ustedes, tranquilos yo me encargo. (Dijo para cargar una esfera azul y lanzarla)

El rey sin darse cuenta fue consumido por la esfera mientrás esta se desvanecía. El Imperio de Cristal fue salvado gracias a Alex que decidio quitarse su casco revelando quien era, todos en el reino celebraron junto a Alex en agradecimiento por derrotar al Rey Sombra, tanto Cadence, Shining y Flurry le agradecieron y festejaron por ver un héroe salido de la luz.

Ya era tarde y Alex decidio volver antes de que su amigo Goliat se preocupara por él, se despidio de los príncipes que reconocieron a su nuevo héroe AlexGamer.

De vuelta en Ponyville Alex entro a su casa por el ático para no levantar sospechas, bajo para encontrarse a su amigo dormiendo en el sillón.

-Alex: Oye Goliat ve a la cama yo tengo que salir un momento. (Le dijo para aue su compañero se fuera a dormir a su cama)

-Goliat: Ok pero no regreses tarde.

-Alex: No lo hare volveré antes de medianoche. (Goliat asiente y se va a la cama mientrás Alex sale de su casa)

En el camino de la noche Alex se topa con una jovencita que sería Cozy Glow.

-Alex: Oye pequeña ¿estás perdida?

-Cozy: Sí, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero ando perdida y no tengo donde quedarme. (La niña quien fingio estar perdida hizo que a Alex le diera pena)

-Alex: Pues, ¿ves ese camino? Síguelo y por allá esta mi casa, bueno fue un gusto conocerte... (Se quedo corto al no saber el nombre de la niña)

-Cozy: ¡Cozy, Cozy Glow! (Respondio tiernamente)

-Alex: Soy AlexGamer, pero puedes llamarme solo Alex.

-Cozy: ¡Pues gracias señor Alex! (Agradecio la pequeña mientrás ambos tomaban sus caminos separados)

En la guarida de Grogar; él, Tirek y Chrysalis pensaban en por que Cozy y Sombra no habían regresado. Hasta que una neblina se hizo presente llegando el Rey Sombra aún vivo del ataque de Alex.

-Chrysalis: ¿Lograste tu éxito? (La mujer le hablo al tirano)

-Sombra: ¡¡Cállate!! Hubiera triunfado de no ser por que un pegaso con extraños poderes me derroto y me quito mi reino ya gobernado. (Se quejo de forma enojada y abandonandolos para que Grogar sonriera)

-Grogar: Ese tipo ya aprendera que no puede hacer esto por cuenta propia. Y respecto a Cozy debe saber que mis planes no marcharan sí no se unen.

-Chrysalis: Yo para opinar, pienso que deberías reclutar más villanos para que te ayuden en tus planes.

-Grogar: Aunque eso fuera necesario a quien más reclutaría. Discord reformado, el Tantabus estan obsoleto a la hora de obedecer ordenes, y el Poni de las Sombras no querrá trabajar para mí mientrás aún haiga fuerza alta. ¿Hay algún villano que nos ayude? (Pregunto Grogar pensando en quien más reclutar para sus planes)

-Tirek: De hecho escuche unos rumores de un tipo que asalto a las princesas y les quito su magia. Se hacía llamar Rey Tormenta, pero el muy idiota murio trás su derrota con las ponis.

-Grogar: ¡Es excelente! Vere sí puedo traer al Rey Tormenta a la vida. Pero necesitare a alguien que lo conozca bastante y haría cualquier cosa por darnos un poco de ayuda hehehe... Y creo saber quien me ayudara. (Se río de fomra malvada mientrás en la bola de cristal aparecia la imagen de una mujer color vino, con un cabello bien recogido y oscuro, un chaleco color azul y negro, con pantalones de mismo color, unas botas negras, un reloj en su muñeca izquierda y traía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, era conocida como Tempestad)

Fue igual de largo pero valio un poco la pena haber sí ahora lo disfrutan.

El regreso del Rey Tormenta y de Tempestad, la derrota de Sombra a manos de Alex en lugar de las seis yeguas, la edad de Flurry Heart en adolescencia, el anillo de poder con referncia a uno de los anillos de Linterna Verde solo que éste da superpoderes y demás cosas son parte de este fic.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	4. Amigos

Capitulo 3: Amigos

En plena noche en Ponyville Alex buscaba una respuesta de lo que ocurrío el día de hoy.

-Alex: A ver, se supone que traigo este anillo y puedo pedir cualquier poder sí le digo lo que requiere saber de estas técnicas tan poderosas, como lo que paso hoy en el Imperio de Cristal. (Exclamo pues estaba confundido de que hacer sí tenía que hablar con Goliat sobre esto)

-Alex: ¡Pinches ideas! No se me ocurre nada para decirle a Goliat de un nuevo descubrimiento, y puede poner la vida de cualquiera en peligro es mejor solo usarlo cuando haíga una emergencia.

Siguio caminando sin ningún rumbo hasta que tropieza con un roca mientrás cae al suelo lastimandose una de dus piernas.

-Alex: Ouch, maldita roca de mierda me lastime una pierna, por suerte no fue grave pero tengo que saber lo que esta sucediendo con este anillo. (Tomo un poco de impulso y se levanto para seguir caminando)

Llego al tramo del pueblo donde estaba el bosque Everfree uno de los sitios más peligrosos para los ponis en toda Equestria, y ahora sabía a donde ir.

Cozy Glow POV:

Ese tipo trae el anillo que Grogar me pidio ¿Cómo se lo quitare? Sí tiene a alguien más en su casa me metere en problemas y llamara la atención de los ponis, y yo los odio demasiado desde mi plan de drenar la magia en Equestria, todo iba bien hasta que esos estudiantes de pacotilla lo arruinaron todo. Despúes de eso me encarcelaron en el Tártaro por robo de magia y traición a la corona, a mí que me importa las princesas y su estúpido sindicato de tener a las criaturas de otros reinos aprendiendo de la amistad. De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de volver a robar los artefactos mágicos pero dudo mucho que me descubran y me encierren de nuevo, mejor dejo eso pues con Grogar y esta liga de la perdición que de hecho no esta mal el nombre nos vengaremos de Twilight y sus amigas. Estuve un rato caminando por el sendero que ese pegaso azul me dijo y divise una casa tan hermosa que decidi entrar para no hacer ruido. Vi por dentro de la casa y al parecer quien vivía con este sujeto esta dormiendo por ver que limpiaron la casa. Subí para revisar cada habitación y encontre a alguien dormiendo así que lo ignore y vi una habitación vacía para luego volar hacia la cama y decidir dormir para mañana ver que hago con el anillo antes de volver.

Narración tercera persona:

De regreso con Alex se encontraba con su amiga Zecora quien preparaba un hechizo en su caldero y él lo ayudaba a organizar un poco la casa.

-Zecora: Te lo agradezco joven Alex, sin ti hubiera terminado hasta la madrugada y no podría descsnsar. (Agradecio la cebra por la labor que hizo Alex al ayudarla)

-Alex: No es nada, además también vine por que quería saber una cosa. (Zecora se voltea para ver al pegaso y escuchar lo que tenía que contar)

-Alex: Hoy salve al Imperio de Cristal del malvado Rey Sombra, todo gracias a este anillo pensaras que estoy loco pero tiene poderes que con solo decirlos se activan. Voy a darte una demostración 'Pulida salvaje' (Tras decir esas palabras, el pañuelo se movio hacia una cubeta de agua para entrar y mojarse, luego se sale de la cubeta y limpia las paredes, el techo y la puerta para exprimir la suciedad en la ventana de afuera y volver a su sitio)

Zecora impresionada por tal demostración se intereso bastante en el anillo.

-Zecora: ¿Puedo examinarlo? (Pregunto tratando de saber que era en realidad)

-Alex: ¡Por su puesto! (Le entrega el anillo y Zecora lo examina con cuidado cada parte aunque sea pequeña)

Por un momento hubo un silencio hasta que Zecora hablo ya resuelto el problema.

-Zecora: Lo que tienes aquí es un anillo de super poderes. (Alex con una expresión en su cara de 'No me jodas, ni sabía que era')

-Alex: Sí Zecora sé que tiene super poderes, pero lo que yo quiero saber es sobre su origen, por que un objeto poderoso como ese no debe de ser fácil encontrar y que lo encuentre cualquier imbécil que aparezca. (Eso último fue un insulto, se insulto a si mismo)

-Zecora: Sí es poderoso deberías ir con la princesa Twilight Sparkle ella te dirá lo que es y tal vez tenga un libro sobre eso.

-Alex: De todos modos, gracias por dejarme dormir hoy Zecora ya que una pobre niña se quedara en mi hogar y mañana regreso a explicarle a Goliat. Y de paso busco a esa tal Twilight para darme detalles de como se usa el anillo. (Agradeciendo se fue rumbo a la habitación de húespedes a dormir para su tercer día en el mundo que vive ahora)

Al día siguiente Alex se levanto primero despidiendose de Zecora y volviendo al pueblo de Ponyville para buscar a una tal Twilight Sparkle, estando a la entrada de Ponyville a lo lejos Alex divisa una casa igual a la de Zecora solo que está apartada del pueblo. Y de la puerta sale lo que deja enbobado a Alex por unos minutos. Era una pegaso color amarillo, con cabello rosa claro, un suéter verde que al parecer lo que traía de unos pechos son un tamaño más grande que los que ya había visto antes, con unos ojos verde claro, una falda amarilla, zapatos verdes y un broche de mariposa en su cabello. Era una belleza ante los ojos del pegaso azul, lo único que desearía es tirarsela aunque no parezca una mujer seria. Pero Alex se recupero de su trance y siguio caminando ignorando lo que vio.

-Alex: ¡Carajo! Esa chica es demasiado linda, no por sus pechos creo que por su cara, cabello y ojos. No la culpo esa radiante belleza haría que cualquier semental se la chingue así nada más, pero dudo que sea seria, tímida o solo busca aprovecharse de mí. Más tarde averiguo eso por el momento sera mejor volver a casa. (Dijo acelerando el paso hacia el pueblo para volver)

Hasta que una nube rosada lo cubre dandose contra un letrero y quejandose del dolor.

-Alex: ¡Ay, mi pinche frente! (Se quejaba pues le dolía la frente que no entendía lo que pasaba)

El humo se disipa dejando ver a una hermosa chica color rosa, con cabello rosa un poco más claro, vestía una camisa blanca con círculos rositas, una falda azul, uno zapatos rosas y unos ojos azules záfiro, una marca de tres globos dos azules y uno amarillo. Sus pechos eran igual de medianos pero cualquiera pensaría que la chica que vive lejos es la envidia de todas las yeguas.

-Chica: Hola soy Pinkie Pie la mejor organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville ¿Eres nuevo? Debe de serlo por que nunca te había visto por aquí, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dondé vives? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¿Te gustan los pastelitos? ¿Tienes novia?... (En eso Alex la interrumpe)

-Alex: Oye tranquila una pregunta a la vez si, bueno me llamo AlexGamer, vivo en aquella casa por el pueblo, me gustan las fiestas, los pastelitos y todo eso, y con respecto a lo último... No, no tengo novia. (Respondía a las preguntas de la poni que parecía tener mucha energía)

-Pinkie: ¡Excelente! por que pienso hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida esta tarde y también por salvar al Imperio de Cristal del malvado Sombra. (Al decir eso último Alex sudaba de los nervios)

-Alex: Hey ¿Cómo carajos sabes de eso? (Pregunta esperando una respuesta obvia)

-Pinkie: ¡Lo presentí! (Dijo con una tierna sonrisa y cerrando los ojos)

-Alex: Wow eres una poni bastante rara y no te ofendas pero parece que consumiste mucha azúcar ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Pinkie: Oh... No es azúcar lo que tengo es que estoy emocionada de conocer a alguien nuevo, y cuando alguien es nuevo merece que le de su fiesta de bienvenida. No faltes esta tarde ¿de acuerdo? (Dijo dibujando una sonrisa)

-Alex: ¡Ok vendré en la tarde! Por cierto ¿Sabes dondé puedo encontrar a una tal princesa Twilight Sparkle? (Le pregunto a la yegua a lo que ésta contesta)

-Pinkie: Sipi ¿Ves ese castillo? Ahí vive Twilight, pues soy una de sus mejores amigas ven te acompaño. (Alex acepto la invitación y caminaron rumbo al castillo de la amistad)

Dentro del castillo podemos ver a una alicornio color lavanda, con cabello púrpura y rosa, vestía una chaqueta del mismo color de su cuerpo y también sus ojos, una mini falda blanca con rosita clarito en los bordes, unas botas negras con tacones, traía un collar plateado y una diadema dorada con una marca de una estrella rosa de seis lados juntos otras blancas y pequeñas. Junto a ella una chica de más edad que la alicornio, era unicornio color púrpura claro, con cabello púrpura un poco oscuro y línea verde celeste, con ojos del mismo color de cabello, vestía una camisa verde con negro en los bordes, unos pantalones negros con agujeros, zapatos negros, un brazalete azul claro con una marca de una estrella morada en una espiral verde celeste. Y un pequeño dragón de estatura baja a las chicas, color púrupra con espinas verdes de la cabeza hasta la cola con alas, al igual que sus ojos del mismo color, con una chaqueta púrpura, pantalones del mismo color, zapatos de ambos colores. Los tres se hallaban con un coherente mensaje que la princesa Cadence envío el día de ayer.

-Twilight: No puedo creer que Sombra haya regresado, pense que el corazón de cristal lo purifico hace unos años. (Hablaba la alicornio quien era Twilight Sparkle; princesa de la amistad)

-Spike: ¡Tranquila Twilight! Cadence dijo que un pegaso llamado Alex lo derroto y salvo a nuestra familia, deberías estar orgullosa de lo contrario habrían perdido su reino y vivir bajo las ordenes de Sombra. (Exclamo el pequeño dragón)

-Starlight: Lo que no entiendes Spike es que fue bueno que alguien los salvara, pero lo que no entendemos es como regreso del mundo de los muertos. (Hablaba la unicornio expilcandole al dragón de la situación)

Hasta que las puertas del castillo sonaron dejando entrar a Pinkie acompañada de Alex quien se quedo unos segundos en shock al ver dos hermosas chicas con un escote divino igual que Pinkie pero sus rostros eran de unas hermosas chicas.

-Starlight: Pinkie ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Pinkie: Oh yo nada, es que este caballero quería que lo trajera con Twilight para conocerse. (Twilight miro al pegaso por un momento y también parecía estar sintiendo algo en su interior)

-Alex: Un gusto princesa, Soy AlexGamer nuevo en éste pueblo junto a mi amigo, debo reconocer que es maravilloso y tentador tenerla en presencia. Y sobre Pinkie se nota que son muy cercanas. (Se presento humildemente ante la alicornio lavanda)

-Twilight: Un gus... un momento. (Se detuvo al recordar su nombre)

-Twilight: ¿Fuiste tú verdad, el que salvo al Imperio de Cristal de las garras del Rey Sombra? (Twilight se sorprendio al reconocer el héroe que su cuñada describio)

-Alex: Sí lo pones como salvador pues sí ese soy yo. (En ese instante se levanta de su asiento y abraza al pegaso dandole las gracias)

-Twilight: Gracias por salvar el Imperio, a mi cuñada, mi hermano y a mi sobrina. Estoy agradecida contigo ¿Pero cómo derrotaste al Rey Sombra? Su magia era bastante fuerte y manipuladora para cualquiera que lo enfrente.

-Alex: Digamos que tuve cierta ayuda. (Dijo mostrando su anillo a todos los presentes)

-Spike: ¿Ese anillo te ayudo a vencer a Sombra? (Pregunto el dragoncito con curiosidad)

-Alex: ¡Para eso vine aquí! Necesito saber como es este anillo y que puede hacer sí tienen un libro de eso.

-Twilight: ¡De acuerdo dejame buscar a ver que encuentro! (Dijo para ir a donde estaban unas estanterías llenas de libros)

Pasaron diez minutos de búsqueda hasta que Twilight encontro el libro titulado 'El Anillo de Poder'.

Twilight: Bien, dice que este anillo fue creado con múltiples poderes de diferentes formas, con solo decir lo que deseas de poder él se encarga de cumplirlo y solo puede activarse cuando su portador esté conectado a el anillo para que se encienda. También hay que cuidarse pues existen poderes que son un poco díficil de controlar y pueden terminar por herir a alguien, solo el portador que eres tú le dice al anillo que hacer. Sí el anillo cae en manos enemigas significa que Equestria y los demás reinos sufrirían un destino que acabaría extinguiendo todo este mundo, sí el anillo parpadea es que hay un peligro cerca o que viene. Es una suerte saber que alguien como tú consiga por lo menos aprender poco a poco, bueno sí es todo me imagino que Pinkie te hara una fiesta esta tarde, así que iremos. (La alicornio termina de relatar todo lo contado y se olvida del problema anterior)

-Alex: ¡Vaya! me hubiera jodido sí esto era díficil de controlar**. **Por otra parte les agradezco esto que me ofrecen, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien como buenos amigos. (Dice para retirarse dejando a tres chicas rojas del celo)

-Starlight: Ese tipo es muy atractivo, solo verlo me darían ganas de vivir con él.

-Twilight: ¡Detén ahí tus hormonas zorra! Ese tipo hablo conmigo y como princesa yo sere quien juegue con su vibrador. (Sale baba de la boca de Twilight imaginando tirandose al pegaso)

-Pinkie: Uyy ¿me pregunto sí las demás querrán ver que guapo es Alex? (En eso las tres discuten sobre quien debe acostarse con Alex y Spike solo se iba dejando a las chicas discutiendo sobre quien se tira a Alex)

Con nuestro amigo Alex, regreso a su casa viendo a Goliat con la pequeña Cozy Glow, al verlo éste se sorprende al ver que traía un anillo.

-Goliat: Ha... no esperaba que se casara tan pronto. (Lo dijo de tono burlón)

-Alex: ¡No mames! no me pienso casar ni aunque haíga buenas tías que tirarse. Pero en fin ¿Cómo te va con Cozy? (Le pregunto a su fiel amigo de como se tratan los dos)

-Cozy: ¡De maravillas! soy una viajera hacia ciudades buscando turísmo, incluso me atrevo a decir que ser tierna me deja muy sonriente. (Hablo la pegaso fingiendo esto para conseguir el anillo y volver)

-Goliat: ¿Ves? no está mal que viaje aún teniendo cierta edad.

-Alex: Tienes razón ¿Oye Cozy vendrás para la fiesta de bienvenida de esta tarde?

-Cozy: ¡Me encantaría! pero mi tren sale en unas horas y debo partir, lo lamento. (Finge pues los ponis la conocen y pensarán que los está utilizando)

-Alex: ¡Que pena! Esta bien pues esperaba pasar más contigo, sí quieres te ayudo a ir a la estación de trenes a que lo esperes.

-Cozy: Ok. (Afirmo la pegaso)

Alex se llevo a Cozy hasta la estación donde la dejo en espera del tren en lo que se despedían. Una vez alejado Cozy fue teletransportada de vuelta a la guarida de Grogar donde lo esperaba.

-Cozy: Lo siento pero un tonto pegaso tiene el anillo de poder y sería arriesgado intentar quitarselo. (Dijo deprimida al fallar en la misión)

-Grogar: ¡Descuida! por ahora olvidemos del anillo de poder, ve y reunete con los demás están esperando por tí. (Al decir esto Cozy se va por un camino mientrás Grogar miraba su bola de cristal con lo que parece un cencerro)

-Grogar: ¡Muy pronto sabrán de mí! Hehehe.

Habían pasado el día completo y cayo la tarde, Alex y Goliat caminaban hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una casa hecha de dulces, pues las indicaciones que Pinkie les dio eran en una pastelería.

-Alex: ¡Aquí debe ser! Esa pinche loca a la azúcar sí que tiene un trabajo donde tengan que comer postre mucho rato.

-Goliat: Bueno tiene razón por que esa chica en serio tiene problemas con su temperamento, deberían llevarla con un terapeúta o un doctor psíquiatrico. (Pues ambos no se acostumbraban a que Pinkie actue así con todos)

Tras abrir la puerta del local el lugar estaba oscuro y ambos entran con dudas para luego las luces encenderse y gritar.

Todos: ¡¡SORPRESA!! (Todos los presentes incluyendo a Pinkie, Spike, Starlight, Twilight y esa pegaso que Alex vio en la mañana que llamaban Fluttershy)

-Chica: Es bueno verlos así nos conocemos mejor. (Una voz femenina hablo entre todos)

Al parecer tres chicas se aparecen delante de Alex y Goliat. La primera era una chica color naranja, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, una tonalidad de pechos casi grandes, una camisa corta marrón, una mini falda azul, botas marrón, con la marca de tres manzanas rojas y traía puesto un sombrero vaquero. La segunda era color cian, con cabello arco iris, ojos color rojo claro, un cuerpo que resonaba mucho pero era una mujer de pechos entre medianos y normales, un traje negro, un pantalón igual de negro, zapatos deportivos, con una marca de un rayo multicolor y una nube. Y la tercera era una fina belleza para cualquier hombre, era color blanco, cabello morado, ojos azules un poco oscuros, su cuerpo media exactamente igual a Fluttershy de pechos casi grandes, traía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a sus piernas, con tacones rojos, con la marca de tres diamantes azules, una cadena de oro y un brazalete igual de oro. Era casi una envidia con Fluttershy, al parecer se llamaban Applejack la chica vaquera, Rainbow Dash la pegaso deportiva y Rarity la hermosa unicornio de la moda.

-Rarity: Un gusto conocerlos tesoros, admiro mucho ese estilo de ropa pues son buenos en la moda, pero sí necesitan más ropa pasen por mi boutique y los ayudo. (Dijo de forma coqueta a Alex, lo que provoco un celo a sus amigas)

-Rainbow: No esperaba de que un pegaso como tú venciera al Rey Sombra, incluyendo ese anillo que te ayudo. (Exclamaba la pegaso creyendo que fue Alex un héroe)

-Applejack: ¡Compañero! en nombre de la familia Apple te felicito por tu victoria en el Imperio de Cristal. (Agradecía la vaquerita)

-Pinkie: Bueno ya que conociste a mis mejores amigas... ¡A festejar! (Dijo la alegre poni rosada y la fiesta comenzo a dar ritmo)

Así prosiguio la fiesta, Alex se hacia amigo de todos los residentes de Ponyville, comían, bebían, jugaban, bailaban, cantaban, reían, entre otras actividades que hacía la fiesta bastante buena, pues se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida de Alex y Goliat. Eran las 1:00 de la mañana y todos tomaron camino a casa para acabar la fiesta, tanto Twilight y sus amigas se fueron cansadas al igual que Spike y Goliat, excepto Alex que todavía tenía energía y bebio bastante sin emborracharse pero una de las chicas aún estaba consiente de su oportunidad y esa afortunada era Starlight Glimmer. Alex siguio a su casa recostando a Goliat en su cama y baja cuando una voz femenina lo sorprende.

-Starlight: ¡Hola querido amigo! Sabes no estoy todavía cansada y quisiera que tú y yo... (No pudo terminar ya que escucho un sí de parte de Alex, y por instinto éste la beso sorprendiendo a la unicornio)

Una vez separados del beso con un hilo de sáliba en sus bocas van a la habitación de Alex cerrandola para evitar despertar a Goliat. Estando en la habitación volvieron a darse un apasionado beso como sí no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, cortando el beso Alex se quita la ropa para quedarse en ropa interior y Starlight le muestra sus pechos siendo de estatura a mediana como los de Twilight o de Applejack, impresionado por empezar ambos se recuestan en la cama Starlight por encima de Alex le quita lo que le queda de ropa mostrando un erecto pene de 13 centímetros, bastante largo y comodo, luego muestra una hermosa vágina que hizo que el miembro de Alex creciera ahora 14 centímetros. Ella introduce su delicada flor en el pene de Alex mientras lo besaba para evitar gemir tan alto, daba embestidas y jugaba con los pezones de Star mordisqueandolos y chupandolos haciendo que la excitación de Alex prosiguiera sin problema, con cada embestida lograba hacer a la unicornio una total descontrolada por perder su virginidad contra un pegaso. Tras varias embestidas Alex termina viniendose en Starlight y ella hace lo mismo, prosiguieron ahora Alex encima de Starlight mientrás introducía nuevamente su miembro en su palpitada flor, Star gime de dolor y acerca a Alex para besarlo mientrás siente más profundo el miembro del pegaso. Al borde de no poder soportar ser alcanzada por su flor está daba embestidas y Alex le seguía el ritmo, tras varios minutos consiguen darse una embestida brutal, para rápidamente sacar el pene de la vágina de Star y empezar a chupar el miembro erecto mientrás una gran cantidad de semen dntraba por su boca y lo disfrutaba, en sus años no esperaba perder su virginidad a una edad casi adulta. Hasta que ambos se desploman en el suelo ya cansados de tanto sexo.

-Starlight: ¡Eso estuvo increíble! Tienes el mejor miembro que cualquier hombre tendría que ser más alto pero funciona en el buen sentido. (Dice una Starlight agotada)

-Alex: ¡Yo igual! Pienso que fue divertido todo esto, y respecto a mi pene deberías haber visto el de mi padre es casi corto. (Ella ríe por el comentario)

-Alex: ¡Bueno descansa Starlight!

-Starlight: ¡Descansa Alex!

Ambos se dan un beso para caer profundamente dormidos.

¿Pensaron que sería Twilight el que se tire a Alex? Aún no por sí no lo notaron, por que el harem que muy pronto vendrá pone a nuestro pegaso inquieto de ver a tantas chicas hermosas que se tira una a una.

Otra mierda de escribir tanto, agradezcanme por que no es ningún trabajo flojo o para haraganes.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	5. Alex y Discord: El mejor en trucos

Sí saben la descripción de mi OC es por que lo deduje con trabajo y creatividad. Solo edito escenas lemon para las ocasiones en que protagonista nuestro se tire una o dos yeguas a la vez, bueno continuemos con este fic.

Capitulo 4: Alex y Discord: El mejor en trucos

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Alex despertaba con una Starlight dormida despúes de una noche de placer y gustos. Para el pegaso era un poco temprano levantarse pero quizo aprovechar un poco de compañía a su invitada. Tras levantarse se va a la ducha a darse un baño, terminando se pone su misma ropa ya que no traía otro conjunto y recordo que esa yegua llamada Rarity le haría un conjunto nuevo de ropa. Ambos desayunaron mientrás Goliat aún seguía dormido despúes de la fiesta de ancohe, decidimos ir a caminar un poco en el pueblo mientrás algunas yeguas le tenían miradas asesinas a Starlight por que esta con un apuesto pegaso. Su paseo fue tranquilo hasta que empieza a llover malhumarando un poco a los dos, pero Alex al acercar su mano y probar de la lluvia éste se dio cuenta de algo que no era normal.

-Alex: ¡Que putada! No sabía que pudiera llover leche con chocolate. (Ese comentario sorprendio a Starlight)

-Starlight: En realidad, aquí no llueve leche con chocolate, solo es la broma de un búfon que todos conocemos como Discord. (Exclamo explicando quien lo causaba)

-Voz: ¡Eres muy observadora Starlight! (Dijo una voz que para Starlight era conocida pero no para Alex)

Por arte de magia aparece una clase de alquimía con diferentes partes de animales, una garra de león, una de aguila, un cuerno de venado, otro de dragón, una pata de cabra y otra de serpiente, con la personificación de un hombre mayor de 40 a 50 años con un traje marrón, unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas. Era el mismisimo Discord dios del caos y la desarmonía, pero hacía un tiempo que fue reformado.

-Discord: Un gusto volver a verte Starlight y veo que ya andas con un novio, lástima que tú y Sunburst nunca llegarían a ser algo más que la amistad. (Tras decir eso Starlight sonrojada de la vergüenza Alex actúa por en ese instante)

-Alex: Oye mamonazo, mejor dejala es bella y tiene bastante resplandor, pero de que sea mi novia aún no nos conocemos del todo. Así que no andes con chismes de que es un noviazgo por que no soy ningún pendejo para olvidarme que debo protegerme antes de hacerlo. (Se defendía Alex pues el uso protección durante sus actos sexuales con Starlight y la alcadesa Mare, pues aún no conoce a nadie en absoluto excepto Goliat)

-Discord: Pero no es contigo quien le estaba hablando.

-Alex: ¿Y quién eres tú para hablarle de una manera muy mala hacia Starlight? (Le pregunto enojado por sus insultos)

-Discord: Soy Discord dios del caos y la desarmonía, veo que ya conoces uno de mis trucos. (Dijo chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo la nube rosada)

-Alex: Sí, el dios de las bromas y juegos. Hahahahaha. (Se reía comicamente y burlandose del draconequus)

Discord se ofendio ante esas palabras, una broma y decide usar un cañon de fiesta para hacerlo volar pero Alex fue listo y con un bate de acero que invoco evita que la bola de hierro le de y la lanza bien lejos.

-Discord: ¡Buenos reflejos!

-Alex: Y eso que no has visto nada aún.

Ambo se lanzan miradas como querer un desafío para ver quien es mejor entre los dos, sin contarlo Discord invoca unas cartas de naipes que en las puntas era adormecedores y Alex se da cuenta de aquello y esquiva todas las cartas sin que ninguna lo rozara. El turno vendría de Alex e invoca unas lanzas de madera tratando de atacarlo, sin embargo Discord chasquea los dedos y los convierte en mariposas pero una de esas lanzas lo agarro desprevenido y se clava en una de sus patas. Resulta que la lanza traía el mismo adormecedor que tenían las cartas de Discord, éste sin poder mantenerse en pie cae al suelo dormido asegurando la victoria del pegaso azul.

-Alex: Ha... yo gane, viste Starlight no hay sujeto que me derrote. (Celebraba victoriosamente de derrotar al dios del caos)

-Starlight: ¿Ya qué terminaron, podemos irnos? (Pregunta Starlight empezando a sentirse incomoda ante esta escena)

-Alex: ¡Muy bien Glimmer vamonos!

Ambos dejaron al dormido Discord mientrás caminaban de la mañana hasta el medio día.

En la guarida de Grogar, los villanos se reunen para hablar sobre un tema importante.

-Grogar: ¿Ya sabrán por qué los reuni? (Hablo Grogar esperando una respuesta)

-Sombra: Supongo que no. (Contesto de mala gana pues aún se sentía humillado por su segunda derrota)

-Chrysalis: Me imagino que por el tema del anillo de poder supongo. (Contestaba la cambiante dando una respuesta un poco mejor)

-Grogar: Les he dicho que nos olvidemos del anillo sí alguien más lo tiene. La razón por la que los reuni es por el hecho de traer a Tempestad y al Rey Tormenta a nuestra legión de la perdición. (Esa era la respuesta que los demás no esperaban)

-Cozy: Sí sabes eso ¿por qué no lo revives como lo hiciste con Sombra? (Pregunta la pequeña Cozy al gran Grogar)

-Grogar: ¡Ese es el problema! a Sombra lo reviví usando la escencia de vida que le quedaba en uno de sus cristales negros. En cuanto al Rey Tormenta debemos buscar su escencia de vida para revivirlo, de lo contrario no habría forma de hacerlo.

-Chrysalis: ¿Y no hay otro libro con hechizos que hagan el mismo efecto de revivirlo? (Pregunto la cambiante pensando en otras formas de hacerlo)

-Grogar: Los más avanzados son imposibles de dominar, debido a que durante milenios ni soy tan fuerte para conseguirlo. Además esos libros son de magia prohibida y se resguardan en la biblioteca de Canterlot, entrar allí sería un viaje sin retorno pero no hay otra salida de poder a traer a Tormenta de vuelta. (Suspiro preocupado pues hay más libros pero entrar a Canterlot sin ningún plan sería arriesgado, así que la magia de escencias que se puede hacer por ahora)

-Cozy: Creo que apoyo esa idea.

-Tirek: ¡Igual yo! ¿Pero dondé conseguimos por lo menos un rastro para revivirlo? (Pregunto el centauro)

-Grogar: Tengo entendido que despúes de su muerte él se rompio en pedazos pero algunos cayeron fuera del palacio, y esa es nuestra señal de hacerlo. Chrysalis tú te infiltras en Canterlot evitando a todos los que sospechen de tú movimiento. Mientrás a ustedes tres busquen a Tempestad y traíganla para nuestra venganza, solo así les dire mi plan y juntos haremos que Equestria sea nuestra. (Hablo detalladamente sobre como debe funcionar el proceso de su plan)

-Todos: ¡¡De acuerdo!! (Asienten y se preparan para salir a cumplir sus misiones)

Unas horas despúes Discord se recupera y recuerda lo sucedido, fue vencido por un pegaso con poderes inimaginables. Éste resignado se teletransporta hacia la casa de su amiga Fluttershy solo para encontrar a su amiga alimentando a sus mascotas.

-Discord: ¡Fluttershy! ¿Te puedo ayudar? (Dijo el draconequus con mala gana y se ponía a ir con su amiga)

-Fluttershy: Hola Discord, claro ayudame son muchos animales. (Dijo de forma amigable la chica tímida)

Alimentando a los conejos, aves, ratones, mapaches, ardillas, su grande oso, entre otros tipos de mascotas que tenía. Hasta que Fluttershy noto lo deprimente que estaba Discord está se acerca a él y lo consuela.

-Fluttershy: ¿Te pasa algo Discord? (Pregunto su gran amiga)

-Discord: Un chico me derroto y me humillo, yo soy un experto en las bromas y ese tipo llega con una especie de anillo y hace extrañas invocaciones como sí le hablara al anillo y éste le responde.

-Fluttershy: ¿Hablas de Alex? (Al decir ese nombre Discord se asusta de ver al pegaso que lo insulto por ser el dios de las bromas y de los juegos)

Discord: ¿Sábes quién es?

Fluttershy: Sí, es él quien salvo al Imperio de Cristal del Rey Sombra. (Al contar lo ocurrido ese día, Discord parecía entender lo que ese pegaso puede hacer usando un anillo tan poderoso)

-Discord: ¡Ya veo! no debería meterme con él la ptoxima vez que lo vea. (Lo dice asustado de encontrar nuevamente a ese poderoso chico)

Fluttershy no entendía el mensaje pero le hizo entender que no trate de jugar bromas con Alex por que puede desaparecerlo. Aunque Discord no parecía del todo contento, pues nadie le gana en las bromas. Haría que ese pegaso lo page bastante caro y ya tenía una forma de desafíarlo.

Con Alex se hallaba practicando algunos trucos con el poderoso anillo que trae, hacía trucos básicos desde las paredes de metal, nubes de agua, armas de raices, entre otros trucos no tenía ningún miedo en mostrar hasta que el mismo Discord aparecio con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Discord: Escuchame apuesto Alex, no me gusta que un desconocido venga y me insulte de está manera, que tal si ponemos otro reto bastante interesante pero con una condición. (Le reprocho el draconequus)

-Alex: 'Ya vino a chingar' Ok ¿qué condición sería? (Le pregunto Alex de querrer alejarse del bufón de las bromas)

-Discord: Sí yo gano tú te vas de Ponyville y buscas otro lugar para vivir.

-Alex: ¿Y sí yo gano?

-Discord: Te dejare y admitire que eres bueno en los trucos con ese anillo que hace más que yo y también... te dejo a Fluttershy una noche sí ella lo desea. (Discord extendio su garra en aceptación a su desafío)

Por un momento Alex estuvo pensando como terminaría ¿Sí buscando otro lugar para vivir o querer una noche con Fluttershy y ser respetado por el dios del caos? Era obvio la respuesta que podría escoger.

-Alex: ¡Acepto! (Extendio su brazo y ambos se estrecharon sus manos para luego Discord desaparecer solo a Alex)

Alex POV:

¿Pero qué mamada me he metido? Ese draconequus se piensa que abandonare este pueblo solo por demostrar quien es mejor en magia, pues una ventaja es tener el Anillo de Poder y una desventaja de que el muy cabrón sepa de mis movimientos por su título de dios. No puedo perder ademá sería una oportunidad de cogerme a esa chica dulce y atractiva pero dudo que ella me deje hacerlo sí esta de acuerdo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es practicar un poco antes de nuestro combate.

Al caer la tarde era momento de que ese creetino y yo terminemos con esto, me encontre con mis amigas y todo el pueblo en la plaza. Al parecer Fluttershy y sus amigas supieron de nuestro duelo y que o me iba de Ponyville o me cogo a la pegaso. De pronto el dios del caos se hizo presente y tenía una sonrisa confiada.

-Discord: Parece que no huiste como pensaba. Bueno aquí se decide todo; quién logre evitar ser golpeado por un truco de magia sera el ganador. (Ese Discord no me la pone fácil)

-Alex: ¡Bien, pedazo de accidente animal! (Haha ese chiste hizo reír a muchos por el apodo que le puse al pobre)

Sin saberlo Discord lanza una granada al cual me cubro con mi escudo magnetico y la granada rebota explotando en el cielo. Alex decide atacar con un dado de seis lados donde al lanzarlo éste genera una cadena que no atrapa a Discord pero sí a un árbol y lo electrocuta. Mierda sí hubiera apuntado bien tal vez no hubiera fallado, Discord responde con un golpe de viento pero yo me cubro rápido con una batería de 23 electrones que desvía el golpe y lo revienta en el bosque. Esperando a que se distrajera lanze una sierra directo a su cuello, sin embargo lo convierte en humo y responde lanzado contra mí pero yo contraataco con un láser de fuego que lo evapora por completo. Saco un cinturón y lo pongo en el suelo para activar una pequeña trampa que sería invisible, pero Discord no están idiota y desaparece la trampa, a lo que invoca tres gatos y los lanza contra mí, por suerte tomo un cubo de paja y evito que los gatos me rasguñen lanzandolos con las chicas para tranquilizarlos. Yo hago aparecer una espada y Discord hace lo mismo.

-Alex: Eres muy persuactivo y muy contingente, se nota que sabes lo que puedo hacer si lo pienso. (Le conteste de forma admirable pero burlona a la vez)

-Discord: Como dije solo uno de nosotros puede ser mejor que el otro. (Era cierto no había espacio para ambos y solo uno sale victorioso)

Vaya que soy un hijo de puta con suerte, ambos nos lanzamos a duelo de espadas sin seder, pero el muy idiota invoca tres espadas más haciendome díificil atacarlo y yo respondo convirtiendo esas espadas en globos, me centre en que tenía una espada y era más que suficiente para pelear. No soy el único asombrado los ponis humanos del pueblo se quedaban maravillados incluso esas siete yeguas y su dragoncito en ver como le pateo el culo a éste mamonazo. La verdad me costaba evitar que su espada me toque así que rápidamente active el anillo e invoque una cortina de humo para confundirlo, pero saca una aspiradora y succiona llevandosé el humo para poder atacarlo pero de nuevo mi suerte es una mierda. Al intentar atacarlo éste lanza una flecha tomandome desprevenido y se clava en mi abdomen. Las chicas horrorizadas viendo tal acto corren hacia mí y se preocupan.

-Rarity: Sabía que este reto era una mala idea. (Comento angustiada Rarity)

-Applejack: Compañero parece que tiene un severo problema. (No me jodas Applejack)

-Pinkie: ¡Aunque fue divertido!

-Rainbow: ¡Y muy arriesgado de tu parte!

-Alex: ¡Chicas por favor! estoy bien no fue tan grave.

-Fluttershy: ¿Cómo que no es grave? Te hirieron y piensas que pudo ser peor. (Me dijo una Fluttershy muy molesta)

-Discord: Ya no te angusties Fluttershy, total lo mejor que se prepare para empacar sus por que yo le gane. Hahahaha (Reía felizmente por su victoria)

-Alex: Te equivocas Discord, no ganaste. (Yo le contesto muy sonriente, y las chicas se confunden al igual que todos)

-Discord: ¿Por qué lo dices sí te clave la flecha en tu abdomen?

-Alex: ¡Por que era un juego de soldados! ¡Placa metalica! (En eso se reaparece una parte de mi armadura con un flecha que no la atraveso)

Yo sonriente y distraídos tomo la cadena y está se lleva a Discord electrocutandolo tanto que cayo al suelo, lo cual significa una cosa.

-Pinkie: ¡EL GANADOR ES ALEX! (Carajo yo quería decirlo, pero ni que pedo con eso)

-Rarity: Lo hiciste venciste a Discord.

-Spike: Y de la forma más habil y buena que ni yo pensaba.

-Starlight: Pienso que ese anillo y tú si que tienen una conexión muy enlazada.

-Alex: ¡Pues he dado lo mejor, y resulta que soy bastsnte fuerte como para vencer tipos bien listos como Discord o al Rey Sombra!

-Rainbow: Y nos gustaría verte enfrentarte a más poderosos como el Pony de las Sombras, al Rey Tormenta, Chrysalis o incluso a Tirek, pero dudo que también derrotes a alguien tan inocente como Cozy Glow. (Al decir último nombre me quede sorprendido al ver que esa niña era una villana)

-Alex: ¡Ya veo! entonces el mal siempre viene de quienes desean poder. (Pues lo decía por que esa Cozy no sonreía de forma amigable sino de loca y mi anillo brillo cuando estuve cerca de ella. Pero que pendejo fui y deje entrar a una loca a mi casa)

-Fluttershy: Otro día te contamos todo, pero me alegra que hayas por lo menos ganado y no salir herido. (Me dijo con una cara hermosa)

-Alex: Bueno y ya que gané ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo o salir conmigo? Por que el acuerdo es tener eso o que me vaya. (Estaba por irme cuando Fluttershy me detiene)

-Fluttershy: ¡Espera! Que tal sí salimos mañana, es que estoy cansada y la verdad necesito asegurarme que mis animalitos esten bien. (Se sonroja pero acepto que saliera)

-Pinkie: Te voy a preparar unos cupcakes de la victoria y sí quieres podemos... (La interrumpí por que sabía lo que quería)

-Alex: Gracias Pinkie pero me conformaría con unos cupcakes, por que igual necesito descansar y... Rarity ¿puedes hacerme un traje? (Le pregunte a la modista)

-Rarity: ¡Claro querido! Cualquier cosa que desees te lo dare.

-Alex: ¡Excelente ya que lo necesito para mañana para mi salida! (Pude notar como se le borraba la sonrisa cuando dije para que necesitaba un traje)

-Rarity: Ok. (Dice un poco triste pero bien)

Así una vez fuimos a SugarCubeCorner a celebrar mientrás Discord ya recuperado me agradecio por lo poderoso y hábil que soy con la magia de este anillo.

-Discord: ¡De acuerdo AlexGamer! Me alegra que ganaras así que tienes mi respeto y honor en ser un guerrero fuerte y valiente. (Me agradecio por un comentario tan bueno no cursi pero si sorprendente)

-Alex: ¡Tranquilo! Despúes de todo tú tampoco lo hiciste mal y admiro tu poder. (Al decir eso vi como sonrío de la felicidad mientrás nos estrechamos las manos en señal de respeto y confianza, así nos hicimos buenos amigos)

Narración tercera persona:

Despúes de un rato de plática todos cogieron rumbo a casa mientrás Alex se la tenía pensando en su salida con Fluttershy.

-Alex: Con un poco de ayuda seguro me la cogo despúes y quien sabe cual sera la siguiente. (Dice con alegría por saber lo que le espera)

Como de costumbre Goliat esta dormiendo en su habitación, Alex se va a su cama y se prepara para dormir.

Bueno me gustaría escribir más pero estoy algo cansado y no creo encontrar más acción para nuestro héroe por hoy.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	6. Cita de amigos

Capitulo 5: Cita de amigos

Al día siguiente Alex se levanto y le conto a Goliat de sus planes con su amiga Fluttershy de esta noche.

-Goliat: ¿Amigo en serio? Tener una cita con tu amiga para conocerse mejor, debe ser que te adoran demasiado. (Hablo Goliat con animo de escuchar algo emocionante)

-Alex: ¿Verdad? Todo por un duelo de magia y mi premio fue salir con ella. Pero Goliat te pasas demasiado tiempo en casa y deberías conocer a los ponis, este lugar tiene a gente amable y gentil incluso las mejores ponis que son nuestras amigas incluyendo a Fluttershy. (Razonaba Alex indicandole a su amigo que conozca un poco el pueblo)

-Goliat: ¡Como digas, haré todo lo posible por caerle bien a estos ponis!

-Alex: Al menos sabemos que esto es necesario para conseguir lo necesario, y sí la situación requiere protección necesitare usarlo. (Dijo sacando unos cuantos condones del sillón)

-Goliat: ¿Dondé conseguiste esos condones?

-Alex: Para Alex el truco es que los hombres de este pueblo me dieron unos cuantos, incluso hay que ser estúpido para no llevar un condón en una cita cuando la chica cree que no se podrá poner de bien o mal. Tranquilo que lo tengo resuelto. (Dijo Alex con una seguridad que le asegura que nada malo saldrá en su cita)

Terminando de limpiar y asear un poco la casa Alex se dirigio rumbo a la Boutique Carrusel donde trabaja Rarity como diseñadora de moda, al tocar la puerta se abre dejando ver una pequeña de edad color blanco, con cabello blanco y violeta, ojos verdes, un súeter violeta, pantalones amarillos, zapatos blancos, con una marca de un escudo con una nota musical. Ella al ver al pegaso se quedo con cara extrañada.

-Pequeña: Hola soy Sweetie Belle y tú eres... (Hablo la pequeña mencionando su nombre)

-Alex: Soy AlexGamer ¿Y aquí trabaja Rarity?

-Sweetie: Ella es mi hermana, pasa le dire que estás aquí pues me dijo que le avisara cuando llegue un tal Alex. (La pequeña unicornio dejo entrar al pegaso y lo invito a quedarse mientrás iba por su hermana)

Estando sentado Alex veía unos cuantos maniquíes con diferentes modelos de ropa, éste observaba con mucha admiración los vestidos, se notaba que a Rarity le encanta la moda y el glamour que cualquier mujer de la clase alta admiraría con belleza y también se notaba el estilo que Rarity y su hermana Sweetie pueden vivir. Unos minutos más tarde una voz conocida llamo la atención de Alex.

-Rarity: Oh hola Alex, es un alivio que vinieras pues necesitaba tus medidas para tu traje. (Le hablo la unicornio modista)

Alex hizo caso y se desvistio, mientrás Rarity vio su abdomen con musculos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que de su nariz salía un poco de sangre por derrame nasal, en cuanto Alex se dio cuenta se avergonzo tanto que Rarity decidio ignorarlo para tomarle las medidas de 23m de ancho y 36m de alto por su estatura un poco mayor de Rarity y se notaba que no era alto para ser un fenomeno. Una vez terminada las medidas y unas horas de preparar el traje Alex se quedo dormido en el sillón de visitas hasta que Rarity lo despierta y le enseña un hermoso traje gris, pantalones finos igual de negros, zapatos elegantes y su corbatín rojo que hacía juego con su estilo de traje. Unos segundos de ir al vestidor a cambiarse aparecio de un tono muy guapo haciendo que Rarity se sonroje por lo hermoso que le quedo su traje.

-Rarity: Te ves como un caballero, ahora ve que Fluttershy te espera para tu cita, por cierto Twilight me mando estos 500 bits para que la lleves a Canterlot a disfrutar su cita. (Le entrega una bolsa con 500 bits que Twilight le envio temprano)

-Alex: Te lo agradezco mucho, sí hubiera con que pagarte este favor tal vez ambos quedaríamos satisfechos. (Agradecio y se iba a su cita cuando Rarity lo detiene)

-Rarity: No tienes por que hacer esto, es suficiente como muestra de mi generosidad y como amigos que somos solo te dire que te ves guapo, estoy segura que a Fluttershy le sorprendera verte tan elegante y formal. (Dijo la unicornio observando de pie a cabeza el traje que le preparo a Alex)

Al príncipio Alex cree que por ser buena con la moda quería decir algo pero no tenía las palabras correctas para agradecerle por tal humilde gesto dejando su buenos modelas ambos salen y se despiden con un abrazo mientrás Alex va con Fluttershy y Rarity con su trabajo.

Alex tomo camino a casa de Fluttershy y al abrir la puerta un pequeño conejo la abre con cara de celos y lo deja pasar, sentado en el sillón ese conejo que Fluttershy lo llama Angel lo veía con una cara de 'Te estoy vigilando' pero como sí un conejo fuera a ser tan malo, pero se equivoco cuando trajo una pala de jardín. ¿Cómo un conejo cargaría una pala? Y de pronto le da en uno de sus pies asustandolo pues era obvio que Angel es celoso a la hora de que alguien quiera robarse a su amada Fluttershy la cuidadora de animales. Es como su propia madre y no quiere que nada malo le pase, y menos que un vago idiota y aprovechado le haga daño y la lastimen ya que cualquier cosa sería una pesadilla de lo que ese conejo del demonio puede hacer. Pero Alex no es ninguna de esas cosas y Fluttershy sabe que solo es una cita y no una excusa de querer aprovecharse de Fluttershy. De las escaleras baja una hermosa pegaso amarilla, con vestido verde muy reluciente y esplendoroso, zapatos verdes, un broche de mariposa en su cabello recogido. Al ver que Alex llego se sonrojo un poco y decidieron irse juntos no sin antes despedirse de sus animales.

Llegaron a la estación del tren para dos boletos hacia Canterlot con el dinero que Twilight les dio, llego el tren y ambos abordaron para ir hacia un reino donde esta en la ladera de una montaña, lo llaman Canterlot la capital de Equestria. Por primera vez Alex veía un reino tan hermoso y fino que puede no ser igual a Ponyville o al Imperio de Cristal, pero de algo no se admira todos los días. En cuanto a ambos pegasos admiraban el maravillado reino de Canterlot con sus grandes lugares, gente de clase alta y el palacio de las princesas Celestia y Luna algo que tanto Twilight y Cadence le contaron de ser princesas de Equestria. Llegaron a una banca donde contemplaban una fuente con una hermosa estatua de lo que parece la princesa del sol.

-Alex: Es genial Canterlot, pienso que como los ponis de este reino son muy adoradores me imagino que Rarity querra vivir aquí. (Le decía de algo que su amiga pudiera vivir)

-Fluttershy: Yo también pienso que es hermosa Canterlot y cada día la princesa Celestia nos da apoyo para cumplir con sus labores matutinos.

-Alex: ¡Muy elegante en mi opinión! (Opino el pegaso)

-Fluttershy: Oye ¿por qué usas un vocabulario tan obseno? (Pregunta Fluttershy con una duda que el pegaso sea el único que diga palabras malas)

-Alex: No es que me agraden, pero pienso que es una forma mía de hablar y mientras nadie repita esas palabras no causare palabras, así no pasa nada. (Expreso su derecho de sentirse libre de hablar sin que nadie le diga como hacerlo)

-Fluttershy: Pero otra pregunta ¿Por qué traes el anillo, hubiera sido fácil si lo dejabas y ya? (Preguntaba Fluttershy extrañada de tal artefacto)

-Alex: Es que en caso de que algún imbécil de por ahí nos asalte o haga algo malo, lo mejor es estar preparado. Además tengo un trato que hice con él y sí me deshago del anillo puede darme muerte automática, por que una vez conectados el trato que tenemos es importante nunca darle este anillo a algún villano que desee la destrucción o la esclavización como el Rey Sombra. Tranquila no dejare que te hagan daño. (En eso besa la mejilla de Fluttershy en señal de que es todo un caballero, ella se sonroja un poco por como actuo y continuaron observando el panorama de Canterlot)

Fluttershy tenía miedo no de que pensaría que algo malo pasara, sino de como confesar su amor por Alex pues no esperaba encontrar a alguien tan apuesto y caballeroso ante las damas. Fueron a un restaurante a comer.

-Mesero: ¿Qué desean ordenar? (Pregunto el mesero la misma pregunta que influenciaba a la clientela)

-Fluttershy: Yo quiero una ensalada mixta ¿y tú Alex? (Le pregunto de quería comer)

-Alex: Yo una hamburgesa de heno y patatas fritas.

-Mesero: ¿Algo de tomar? (Pregunto ahora ofreciendoles de beber)

-Alex: ¡Traiganos una buena botella de vino! (Menciono Alex, en eso el mesero se retira con las ordenes ya escritas y confirmadas dejando solo a Fluttershy)

Fluttershy POV:

Habíamos pedido de comer y me sentía un poco incomoda al ver a los demás ponis presentes viendonos, pues yo soy famosa por representar el elemento de la amabilidad y ser amiga de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, estoy consiente de que ser tímida es un poco reencoroso pero es bueno encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por los demás aunque espere algo a cambio. Como sea hablabamos sobre nuestras vidas yo le conte de la mía.

Fluttershy: Mis padres y mi hermano Zeephir Breeze viviamos como cualquier otro pegaso en la hermosa Cloudsdale, aunque casi no volaba pues por mi tímidez deje que me derrotara y nunca fui casi buena en lo que hago. Incluso en la academía de vuelo se burlaban por que nunca llegaría a ser algo sí no superaba mis miedos, y a veces me agredían por lo pequeña que soy. Hasta que un día cuando conocí a Rainbow Dash mi vida cambio, me defendía de los bravucones, me ayudaba en mis lecciones de vuelo hasta nos hicimos las mejores amigas donde ves a las demás y eso es lo que somos, a parte de salvadoras grandes amigas. (Le relate mi pasado y esperaba como reaccionaría Alex)

Parecía que estaba le dio bastante curiosidad y pena por mi vida pasada. Incluso parecía que sí hubiera sido igual de doloroso entonces veo a alguien no tan diferente a los demás. Aunque es bueno saber del dolor que puedo sentir hacia los demás cuando contamos nuestras heridas.

-Alex: Wow Fluttershy es muy detallado y triste lo que me cuentas. Admito que tengas razón, nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma y menos a alguien tan hermosa, amable y especial como tú. (Ese comentario me animo un poco y me sonrojo por como dijo que era hermosa, amable y especial)

Llego nuestra comida y juntos cenamos para deleitar y olvidar lo que conte. Al terminar Alex pago la cuenta y salimos para admirar más de Canterlot. Fue hermoso ver tanto los lugares que hasta Alex de buen humor me compro un brazalete de plata para que haga juego con mi vestido. La tarde fue hermosa y paramos al jardín del castillo de Celestia, donde los animalitos al verme se alegran y deciden venir a vernos. Claro que a Alex aún no lo conocían pero entendieron que era su pareja y se sentían felices de que yo soy feliz al lado de Alex. Juntos alimentamos a los animalitos y estuvimos todo un rato viendo como se oscurecía el cielo indicando que la princesa Luna había bajado el sol para levantar la luna y para dar paso a la bellísima noche que nos regala. Hasta que le pregunte a Alex una cosa que podía cambiar mi vida para siempre.

-Fluttershy: ¡Oye Alex, quería hacerte una pregunta! (Le conteste para ver como reaccionaba)

-Alex: Sí Fluttershy que me quieres preguntar. (Estoy nerviosa por preguntarle algo que espero y no lo lastime)

-Fluttershy: ¿Yo... te... gusto? (Yo cerré los ojs esperando a que dijera algo como una negación o que solo me quiere como amigo, no sé lo que pasara)

Hasta que sentí algo en mis labios y cuando abrí mis ojos era Alex besandome, eso respondía mi pregunta, en enserio amaba tanto a Alex que nos quedamos por un minuto en el beso y lo cortamos. En eso él me dice unas palabras que me hicieron sentirme verdaderamente feliz.

-Alex: Fluttershy eres la pegaso más tierna en toda Equestria y tu belleza no se compara con tu miedo, por que no me importa que seas tímida yo te pienso amar y hacerte feliz. (No lo soporte más y lo bese profundamente para llorar y darle un abrazo por ser muy bueno conmigo)

Estando caminando decidimos volver a Ponyville, tomamos un tren y en cuanto salimos de la estación yo le dije unas palabras a Alex para que se sienta feliz.

-Fluttershy: ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a tu casa y hacemos lo que tú quieras hacerme? (No esperaba a que su respuesta fuera un sí.)

Regresamos a Ponyville viendo que eran las 8:30 de la noche y Goliat no estaba en casa aún así que nos metimos a la habitación de Alex y ahí comenzamos nuestra entrega de amor.

Yo me encontraba besandolo apasionadamente pues tener a un pegaso tan atractivo era la envidia de todos los hombre en este reino. Me quito el vestido para ver mi brazier color rosa, me lo quito y le enseño mis pechos de un tamaño casi grande, empezo a chuparlos y mordisquearlos haciendome gemir mientrás lo desvestía para finalmente dejarlo desnudo y con él boca abajo y yo encima despúes de jugar con mis pechos. Me acerque a su miembro y debo aceptar que era un poco más largo que el de cualquier otro semental, aunque que era eso que tenía en su miembro como una bolsa plástica que se ajusta a su tamaño, bueno no le dí importancia y metí mi rosada y hermosa flor delicada en su miembro. Me movía de arriba y abajo para complacer a Alex mientras lo acariciaba y tocaba su abdomen muy fuerte en mi opinión, cada vez que subia y bajaba me alegraba y me hacía sentir una mujer con derechos, durante unos minutos más no lo aguante y me vine dentro de él pero con el plástico impidiendo mi venida. Cambiamos de posición él encima mío y yo debajo de él. Metio su miembro en mi otro hueco y comenzamos a hacer lo mismo solo que Alex me daba embestidas y yo gemía tanto que Alex me beso para callar mis gemidos pero el beso ayuda bastante y dimos con todo para amarnos en este placentero amor que me llena de orgullo. Un rato más él se vino y yo igual, ambos estabamos casi exhaustos por las sacudidas que dimos sin que Goliat estuviera aquí escuchandonos y decidimos terminarlo. Alex tomo su miembro y lo empeze a chupar, pues era rico tener esto ya que era virgen y él es el primero que consigue desvirginarme, pues otros sementales serían bien malos conmigo y me tratarían como cualquier otra mujer mal herida. Llego a un punto donde al darle lámidas se empezo a venir en mi rostro soltando su suave y rico esperma, me limpiaba todo corriendl al baño y luego volviendo exhausta para darle un beso de buenas noches a Alex y dormir, pues esta cita si que rindio frutos.

Narración Tercera Persona...

A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy se despertaba orgullosa de que su cita saliera como lo planearon, iba a despertar a Alex cuando una nota aparece en una almohada.

-Nota: "Querida Fluttershy lamento haberme ido temprano, pero me urge una emergencia que llego y debo buscar la respuesta y salvar a quien lo necesita. Tranquila volvere y lo de anoche fue nuestro mejor momento." Atte Alex

Al terminar de leer la nota Fluttershy se queda pensativa en cual sería la emergencia que Alex debe resolver.

En otra parte Alex se hallaba volando hacia Canterlot donde su anillo le indico el origen de donde venía el peligro. Al aterrizar muchos se le quedan mirando con caras de que no lo conocían y sin darse cuenta choco con un hombre alto, color blanco con cabello azul, un bigote del mismo color, un traje negro con corbata blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, traía un monoculo en su ojo izquierdo y tenía la marca de tres coronas doradas.

-Alex: Lo siento no me fije por donde veía señor...

-Fancy: ¡Fancy Pants! y un placer conocerlo... (Intentaba articular y averiguar el nombre del pegaso)

-Alex: ¡Soy AlexGamer, un placer señor Fancy Pants! (Se presento de forma humilde)

-Fancy: Que bueno verte, quería preguntarte algo sí tendrias tiempo.

-Alex: Claro ¿qué sería? (Espero la pregunta el joven pegaso)

-Fancy: En cuatro días sera la Gala del Galope y quería saber si asistiría ya que por lo que escuche usted salvo al Imperio de Cristal. (Dijo el unicornio elegante confirmando de que con quien hablaba era el pegaso robotico)

-Alex: Por su puesto, sea lo que sea. (Respondío sin saber lo que era la Gala del Galope)

-Fancy: Entonces lo esperamos, mi clienta y yo estaremos encantados de saber más sobre usted. (Dijo para despúes entregarle un boleto dorado despidiendose de Alex)

Guardo su boleto para dirigirse a donde le indicaba el problema y el mensaje de esta mañana fue; Cambiante... buscar... Canterlot... peligro... impostor... Indica que en Canterlot un cambiante que se define como impostor había que buscarlo antes de que el reino esté en peligro.

Bueno otra más de las yeguas en encanto y se une al harem con Alex. El capitulo puede ser largo pero lo que importa es que se detalle y haga sentido la trama del fic.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	7. Opciones buenas y malas

Últimamente esto de trabajar en los fics me dan una flojera de no hacer nada sin ideas. Recuerden que este fic lo califique para mayores de 18 debido a que nuestro protagonista se ira tirando a las yeguas que más atracción sientan por él. Es más pondré la búsqueda de 30 chicas para un harem que tendrán con el OC de la historia. Recuerden que solo es para las que sientan atracción no las que podrían rechazarlo por tener a alguien más especial o a su pareja, sin más que decir comenzemos a editar Xdxdxdxd.

Capitulo 6: Opciones buenas y malas

Nuestro amigo se encontraba en el reino de Canterlot debido a que su anillo le indico la presencia de un enemigo cercano al palacio. Tras evitar ser descubierto Alex con su armadura se oculta en lugares oscuros para no llamar la atención de los ponis y así atrapar a quien este detrás sea como sea. En otra parte muy alejado de Alex se encuentra una mujer de edad entre 30 y 33, un color verde que no era ni claro ni oscuro muy casi detallado con cabello, sus pechos alcanzaban a ser medianos pero no demasiado, traía un traje del mismo de su pelaje, con una blusa rosa, mini falda marrón, zapatos de tacones bajos negros y una marca de una cámara fotográfica. Pero para nosotros ya sabemos de quien se trataba.

-Chrysalis: Entrar a Canterlot sin ser descubierto fue un plan ingenioso, ni siquiera el muy torpe de Thorax se le ocurriría algo así. (Dijo la cambiante recordando ese día en que fue derrotada por Starlight Glimmer)

Flashback: 2 años y medio antes...

En una colmena destruida los cambiantes fueron sanado de su horrible ansía de comer el amor de las criaturas y se sentían libres de no ser más esclavos. Todos con excepción de Chrysalis ya que piensa que la amistad fue la que le gano y no se dejaría caer ante una idea de compartir con los ponis, sin embargo ese día fue un desastre perderlo todo y por culpa de una unicornio llamada Starlight Glimmer.

-Starlight: Cuando Twilight y sus amigas me vencieron, elegí buscar venganza pero no era la solución hasta que me mostraron que el poder de la amistad puede cambiar a los demás, por eso te pido que seas el ejemplo de tu pueblo, conviertete en una mejor líder. (Starlight estrecho su mano hacia Chrysalis para dar su apoyo y ella hizo acercandose, sin embargo está la rechazo)

-Chrysalis: Ninguna venganza se compara a lo que te voy a hacer algún día. ¡Starlight Glimmer! (Acabo de hablar para emprender vuelo perdiendose en el horizonte)

Fin del Flashback...

Chrysalis en su interior sentia rabia, tristeza y miedo, y culpaba a los que le robaron el reino. Más aún ese tal Thorax quien la traiciono y se convirtio en el nuevo líder de los cambiantes. Otro recuerdo perturbo la mente de Chrysalis durante su pasado.

Flashback: 15 meses antes...

La pobre reina andaba caminando sin ninguna idea de adonde ir, pues no tenía su reino, sus súbditos, todo lo había perdido. Se estaba cansando pues lleva días sin darse una ducha y casi apestaba, creyo que perdería la esperanza cuando diviso un árbol a lo lejos que pensaría ser su nuevo hogar. Paso la mayoría de sus días alimentandose del amor de criaturas con excepción a los ponis ya que los odiaba tanto que tuvo que crear capullos con sus presas para un guardar un poco hasta el día siguiente.

Fin del Flashback...

Chrysalis se salio de su trance cuando diviso unas partes de rocas indicando que el rastro del Rey Tormenta estaba cerca. Y del otro lado se hallaba Alex buscando el origen de su incoveniente, hasta que se tropezó con la unicornio que mencionamos hace rato.

-Alex: Disculpe la molestia... (No termino de hablar pues se quedo viendo que se encontro con una mujer con cuerpo de insecto el cual se espantaron al verse uno al otro)

-Chrysalis: ¡Mira por donde vas tonto! casi pierdo mi concentración sí te figaras a donde vas. Un momento debes de ser el pegaso que Cozy menciono en su búsqueda por el anillo. (Al decir eso último Alex al parecer estuvo investigando en su mente lo que le digo)

-Alex: '¿Qué mierda?' ¿Oye tú cómo sabes de Cozy? (Le pregunto indignado pues esta mujer sabía demasiado)

-Chrysalis: Deja que te cuente, soy Chrysalis ex reina de los cambiantes, conozco tanto a Cozy como a Sombra y a Tirek. Dejame decirte que viendote eres además de apuesto un poco ingenuo. (La cambiante se burlaba de Alex pero éste no entendía a que se refería)

-Alex: Tú debes ser alguien metida en asuntos que deseas venganza o ¿me equivoco? Pues si es así Chrysalis no veo por que el anillo me dice que tú eres una cambiante y me trajo hasta a tí. Aún siendo una dama y lo fea que eres debo detenerte. (Tras decir eso Chrysalis se molesta por como le llamo fea y que no era nada hermosa)

-Chrysalis: ¡Te vas a arrepentir por insultarme, y cuando termine desearas ponerte de rodillas ante mí!

-Alex: 'Sí es muy mala no quiero imaginarme como es su vágina, por que a está no me la cogo' (Penso viendo a la cambiante en modo de combate)

Ambos dieron miradas uno al otro y como era de esperarse Alex le propino un golpe en su abdomen quien se agarro con sus manos producto del dolor. Aún siendo una villana podría golpear a una mujer que no sea amable, le dio un rodillazo en quijada y de está escupio sáliba verde que al parecer siendo de diferentes especies tenían diferentes colores de sangre. Chrysalis muy enojada le da un golpe que manda a volar a Alex hasta un contenedor de basura y rápido se levanta no sin antes recibir una bofetada de parte de la cambiante aunque ella se llevo la peor parte pues Alex traía su armadura y el casco lo protege de ciertos daños.

-Chrysalis: ¿Qué no te enseñaron que a una mujer no debes golpearla, acaso eres machista ofensor o qué? (Le pregunto muy molesta mientras se sobaba la mano que aún le dolía)

-Alex: A mí me han enseñado que las buenas damas y doncellas con respeto hay que tratarlas bien como ellas se merecen, en cambio las putas como tú hay que enseñarle lo que puede hacer un macho, y sí la hembra es agresiva no me deja opción más que usar la fuerza en alguien como tú. (Tras decir eso Chrysalis estalla en enojo en como la insulto definitivamente)

Chrysalis tomo su cuerno y disparo haciendo volar a Alex hasta estrellarse con una casa y siendo lastimado nuevamente por una pared que le cayo encima. Invoco una resoltera y disparo una granda que da de lleno a la cara de Chrysalis y se estampa hasta llegar a caer en una calle, pero nadie sabía eso ya que Alex creo un espejo.

-Chrysalis: ¿Qúe es esto? ¿Por qúe no pueden vernos? (Se preguntaba Chrysalis al ver que hombres, mujeres y niños no puedan ver a él y a ella)

-Alex: Esto es 'Mundo Espejo' Donde al crear un mundo lejos de la realidad, nada ni nadie puede escucharnos ni vernos, este truco es muy avanzado y tarde un poco en practicarlo pero vale la pena pelear sin molestarlos. (Resumio Alex estando atrapados en el Mundo Espejo para no llamar la atención ni lastimar a los ponis)

Una vez encerrados ambos prosiguieron su pelea y comenzaron a repartir e intercambiar golpes, pero quien se llevaba más daño era Chrysalis pues golpeaba una armadura muy resistente. Alex usaba los trucos que habia aprendido por solo dos días, aunque falta mucho más de lo que esta a su alcance. Sin vacilar Chrysalis lanza un poderoso rayo que da de lleno con Alex enviandolo a chocar con una pared, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Chrysalis disparo otro rayo igual de poderoso esta vez mandando lejos a Alex de la cambiante, ese golpe lastimo una de las alas mecanizadas del pegaso haciendole díficil de volar con una sola ala.

-Alex: ¿Pero qué chingados pasa? Me lastimo un ala, a ver que haces con esto ¡maldito insecto del infierno! (Tan enojado estuvo que salio volando hacia la cambiante)

Estando frente a Chrysalis le dio un golpe que le quito un diente y lanzo una ráfaga de aire que la envio volando pero se recompuso y a toda prisa toma al pegaso del cuello quitandole el casco y salen del Mundo Espejo, volviendo al mundo real y estar cerca de un barandal donde Chrysalis aún ahorcaba a Alex con sus fuerzas, pero él no se daría por vencido.

-Chrysalis: ¡Ríndete! ya he ganado esta lucha y cuando termine contigo me llevare ese anillo para darselo a Grogar y así tus amigas ponis serán derrotadas de una buena vez. (Amenzaba Chrysalis con querer dar fin a esta pelea)

-Alex: ¡No permitire que lastimen a mis amigas! Y respecto a Grogar no sé quien sea, pero tú no viviras para contarlo. (Recalco el pegaso casi perdiendo el aliento)

-Chrysalis: ¿De qué...? (No termino la frase ya que invoco una espada y la clavo en el estomago de la cambiante la cual escupio sangre, para luego tomar la espada y cortarle una sus alas y dejarla sin medidas de vuelo, decidido Alex se lleva a Chrysalis y ambos caen fuera del castillo bajando una enorme montaña)

Tanto Alex y Chrysalis caían hasta que Alex con sus fuerzas hace funcionar una de sus alas y consigue reaccionar volando pero tropezandose con una ladera de la montaña y quedandose a salvo de la caída. Mientrás Chrysalis caía viendo su muerte y destino final, hasta que en la penumbre Alex escucha un *Boom* indicando lo sucedido, al acercarse un poco para no caer vio a Chrysalis tendida en el suelo y un charco de sangre verde salia de ella, indicando que le puso fin a la vida de la cambiante. Alex resignado sabía que no se arrepentía de haber asesinado a alguien, pues ya ha matado a dos villanos y fue por el bien de Equestria. Decidido a no contarle a sus amigas este suceso y de que tuvo que matar a una mujer solo para protegerse de morir ahorcado, y debía buscar información sobre ese tal Grogar que debe estar involucrado en tantas cosas. Pero lo más importante es que jamas debe hacer y nunca dejar que Grogar tenga ese anillo o sería el fin. Alex tomo ruta hasta la casa de Zecora donde llego lastimado y con una parte de su armadura defectuosa pero al menos no perdio su casco.

-Zecora: Tranquilo joven Alex no debes preocuparte de que no duela en absoluto, total no fue grave. (Dijo la cebra revisando el cuerpo del pegaso humano y verificando que no traía heridas graves)

-Alex: ¡Lo sé Zecora, es solo que hice algo para salvarlos! (Hablo Alex recordando lo ocurrido con Chrysalis y que no tenía opción de haber asesinado a una mujer solo por que intento acabar con su vida, pero lo que le preocupa es que debe defender a sus amigos del enfrentamiento contra Grogar)

-Zecora: ¡Lo entiendo, pero no tuviste opciones y aunque te sigas culpando hiciste lo correcto para protegernos y eso es algo que un héroe debe hacer. (La cebra chaman tiene fé en que Alex acabara con esto muy pronto)

Una vez curado y sus heridas fueron sanadas Alex se despidio de Zecora y volvio a Ponyville para ir a su casa a darse una ducha, comer e irse a darse una siesta pues eran las 3:00 de la tarde pero estaba muy agotado por la pelea.

En el castillo de Canterlot repleto de guardias y mucamas, en el salón del trono se hallaban dos mujeres sentadas, por sus títulos eran princesas. La mayor era de color blanco, con un cabello multicolor ondulante al movimiento, sus pechos eran un poco grandes,ojos color púrpura con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies, con una tiara dorada, zapatillas, un brazalete, un collar igual de dorado con un rubí lavanda incrustado y la marca de un sol que a diferencia de la que tiene Zecora era el sol brillante del sol con un buen diseño. La menor era de color azul, igual de ondulante su cabello solo que su color es igualado a la noche, traía pechos no tan grandes como la mayor pero no era envidia ver ese tipo de cosas, vestía un vestido azul y le llegaba igual hasta los pies, con ojos azules, una tiara azul, zapatillas, un brazalete y la marca de la luna en la noche. Ambas se encontraban dialogando un poco sobre temas de la realeza hasta que de las puertas entra el mismo Shining Armor del Imperio de Cristal con una cara de querer informar algo a sus princesas.

-Celestia: ¿Qué sucede cápitan Armor? (Dijo la princesa del sol con tono de voz muy dulce)

-Shining: Es que olvide mencionarle sobre el ataque al Imperio de Cristal por parte de Sombra, y que Twilight y sus amigas no llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo, pero vino alguien al rescate un pegaso de armadura azul con un poderoso anillo que se enfrento y derroto a Sombra y salvo al reino. (Relataba lo sucedido hace unos días con Alex y Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal)

-Luna: ¡Es interesante lo que nos cuentas Shining! un héroe bastante valiente para enfrentarse a Sombra es muy detallado por hacer algo arriesgado. Aunque nos preguntamos quien es y donde vive. (Pregunto la princesa de la noche)

-Shining: Bueno según lo que me conto es que se llama AlexGamer y que vive en Ponyville con Twilight y sus amigas. (Al mencionar esa información que son muy fáciles de encontrar la princesa le dijo a Shining que se retirara y éste asintio saliendo a su puesto de trabajo)

Celestia agarro un pergamiento y una pluma con tinta para escribir lo siguiente.

-Carta: "Querida Twilight, según lo que tu hermano me conto un héroe de armadura azul salvo al Imperio de Cristal de las garras del Rey Sombra, lo que conto tu hermano es que se hace llamar AlexGamer y que vive en Ponyville, sí desea presentarse puede hacerlo cuando él lo decida no lo estoy presionando pero que no tarde mucho pues quiero conocerlo y agradecerle por salvar a mi sobrina y a tu familia. Es mas traiganlo a la Gran Gala del Galope para conocerlo mejor." Atte Princesa Celestia

Al terminar de escribir enrolla el pergamino y con su cuerno lo hace desaparecer para envíarlo a su fiel estudiante.

En el castillo de la amistad en tanto Twilight recibio la carta que Spike había eruptado se sorprendio al igual sus amigas al saber que quería a su amigo Alex presentarse con las princesas en la Gala del Galope que será en cuatro días.

-Applejack: Es emocionante terroncito, por fin Alex ira a conocer a las princesas Celestia y Luna. (Dijo la vaquera con orgullo)

-Rainbow: Vaya ese tipo sí se gano un lugar con los mejores de Equestria, seria cool si va con nosotras y decide participar en esa gran fiesta. (Dijo la pegaso cian con entusiasmo y coordinación)

-Rarity: Estoy de acuerdo chicas, Alex es bueno y podrá contarle a la princesa de sus hazañas. Espero y lleve el traje que le hice. (Decía con un típica versión modista)

-Pinkie: ¡¡SÍ ALEX SE EMOCIONARA MUCHO CUANDO LE DIGAMOS QUE ESTA INVITADO!! (Tras gritar las chicas se taparon los oídos)

-Rarity: Pinkie querida lo entendemos.

-Fluttershy: Es una suerte que haya conocido Canterlot durante nuestra cita, aunque nunca le mostre el castillo por que era tarde. (Decía la tímida pegaso recordando el momento hermoso que tuvo)

-Twilight: Yo también estoy sorprendida, las cosas para Alex serán más tranquilas ahora que ya no corremos peligro. (Dice la alicornio lavanda orgullosa de todo)

Estaban por irse cuando Pinkie las detuvo por algo que penso y que no se había dado cuenta desde el príncipio.

-Pinkie: ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Alguna de ustedes ha notado por qué las alas de Alex se han abierto demasiado cuando nos acercamos a él? (Pregunto Pinkie muy curiosa)

Al pensar todas con claridad y al mismo tiempo sacaron una conclusión que las ruborizo convirtiendo sus caras tan rojas como una manzana por completo.

-Todas (Menos Pinkie y Fluttershy): ¡¡Pervertido!! ¡¡Son erecciones!! (Las chicas se asustaron pensando en que Alex ha estado teniendo erecciones todo este tiempo cuando sus alas se levantan mucho y ni él o sus amigos lo sabían)

En la casa de Alex y Goliat eran las 5:40 de la tarde, el pegaso aún seguía dormiendo mientrás Goliat se hallaba comprando al mercado cuando tres niñas de 10 años entran en la casa de ambos. Primero una chica de color amarilla, cabello rojo con un moño rosa, ojos color rojo, una camisa amarilla, con una falda azul, zapatos rojos y la marca de un escudo con una manzana adentro. La segunda era una pegaso color naranja, con cabello púrpura, ojos del mismo color, vestía una camisa corta naranja, mini pantalón púrpura, zapatos grises y la marca de un rayo en un escudo adentro. Y la tercera era bien conocidap por ser unicornio de color blanco, cabello rosa y violeta,ojos verdes, blusa blanca, violeta, zapatos rosas y blancos con la marca de una nota musical dentro de un escudo. En conclusión eran tres marcas de escudo con diferentes dibujos, eran conocidas como Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo las 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'.

-Applebloom: ¿Segura que ese tipo esta aquí, no vaya a ser que se sorprenda sí entramos a su casa sin permiso? (Hablo la chica normal con su amiga unicornio)

-Sweetie: ¡Tranquilas! él y yo nos conocimos ayer en el trabajo de mi hermana para su cita con Fluttershy. (Hablo la unicornio)

-Scootaloo: Estamos seguras de que no se molestara sí entramos. Bueno solo habra que comprobarlo. (Hablo la pegaso)

Las tres niñas ponis antropomorficas entraron a la casa de los dos individuos que tenían cuatro días viviendo en Ponyville se separaron para revisar cada rincón de la casa desde el taller, la sala, la cocina y hasta en el baño pero parecía que no estaba. Estaban por irse cuando un ronquido de alguien dormiendo les avisa de que estaba en su habitación. Con cuidado abrieron la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido y ahí vieron al pegaso que Sweetie le conto a sus amigas, sorprendiendose y confirmando que era ese mismo pegaso cerraron la puerta con delicadeza para no despertarlo y bajar hasta la salida. Una vez afuera y caminando bien lejos de la casa de Alex, hablaron de lo increíble que fue cuando sus hermanas les contaron de un suceso que paso el día en que ellos llegaron a Ponyville.

-Scootaloo: Tenías razón es el mismo sujeto con la descripción que nuestras hermanas nos dieron, se nota que para ser valiente y asombroso debes lucír increíble. (Decía la pegaso con felicidad)

-Applebloom: Espero y asista a la Gran Gala del Galope. (Aseguro la pequeña Applebloom de la fiesta a la cual ellas estan invitadas)

-Sweetie: ¡Sí Celestia lo desea esperamos que así sea! (Termino la unicornio de hablar para acompañar a sus amigas hacia sus casas mientrás daba paso la noche)

Goliat había llegado a casa para desempacar la compra, guardarla y cenar, aunque Alex todavía sigue dormiendo sin despertarse.

-Goliat: ¡Pobre Alex! en estos momentos comprendo que la actividad le parezca bastante aburrida pero por lo menos me gustaría que se adaptara más a convivir igual que yo, me estoy acostumbrando a que los residentes de este pueblo me adoren y más de tí cuando le puso a Discord en su lugar. Me alegra que esta nueva vida sea para por lo menos vivir feliz, aunque me sigue curiosando tanto el anillo que trae y de sus poderes, mejor lo dejo así pues él tiene sus decisiones y yo las mías. (Reflexiono Goliat sobre como la pasan estando viviendo con las costumbres de los ponis del pueblo)

Al día siguiente Alex se levanta con desánimo y cansancio como si quisiera no hacer nada por hoy, aunque recordo el taller que le vendieron y podía hacer con el como guste. Entro a su ático y saco unas piezas metálicas y conocidas para él. Despúes de unas horas de intento y fabricación finalmente había terminado su obra maestra, una laptop modelo W10, con ratón electriconico, memoria ram de 120 bytes, CPU de 64 bits, y un monitor de 3.7 pulgadas. Aunque lo raro de todo es que hay conexión a internet y tenía el viejo cable de cargar, quien haya vivido ahí dejo algo increíble para Alex pues no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Cuando un hombre color café claro, cabello marrón, ojos café, un traje de igual color, pantalones, zapatos del mismo color, con la marca de un reloj de arena.

-Hombre: Buenas soy el Dr. Whooves y me impresiona lo que acabas de crear. (Decía el poni admirando la laptop de Alex)

-Alex: Pues gracias supongo, aunque esto de las piezas es bastante delicado y requiere mano de obra, claro si no sabes lo que haces terminas jodiendo tu trabajo. (Respondía el pegaso agradeciendo por ver su trabajo)

-Whooves: ¡Dejeme decirle que es un genio!

-Alex: Pero claro que soy un maldito genio, como carajos no se me ocurrío antes.

-Whooves: ¿Sabes amigo mío? Has descubierto un increíble aparato electrónico.

-Alex: ¿Y usted también tiene un invento?

-Whooves: ¡Sí la TARDIS! una máquina con lo que parece una cabina de télefono que puede viajar a cualquier lado y hasta hace viajes en el tiempo ¿puedes creer lo loco que suene? (Exclamo el hombre de su preciado invento 'TARDIS')

-Alex: Yo no diría loco pues es impresionante inventar algo sí nos lo proponemos, de todos modos esta casa puede tener grandes sorpresas que tal vez aún no he descubierto. (Dijo el pegaso siendo muy operativo en está clase de inventos que hasta Whooves puede hacer)

Ambos hablaron un rato sobre grandes inventos que se pueden usar bastante entendible como la laptop y sus configuraciones. Alex se despidio de su amigo Dr. Whooves y se fue a su habitación a explorar el mundo de la red y sus funciones.

Bueno admito que escribi de más pero fue por que alargo los capitulos y ustedes lo piden para que no lo categorizemos como un trabajo corto.

¿Qué sí Chrysalis murio? Fue un momento donde nuestro protagonista no tenía opciones, y sí la hubiera salvado correría mala suerte por eso la trama de este fic cuenta que uno de los villanos de la Legión de la Perdición muere en lugar de seguir con su vida hasta el final.

Las medidas de pechos vienen en distintos tamaños, pero para no seguir confundiendonos decidí separar los tamaños por tres categorías:

Copa A- Pequeño

Copa B- Mediano

Copa C- Grande

Y repasando las yeguas contadas sin incluir a las CMC, Flurry Heart, Chrysalis y Cozy Glow lo pondríamos de esta forma:

Zecora: Copa B

Mare: Copa B

Paper Set: Copa A

Twilight: Copa B

Applejack: Copa B

Rarity: Copa C

Fluttershy: Copa C

Pinkie: Copa B

Rainbow: Copa A

Cadence: Copa C

Celestia: Copa C

Luna: Copa B

Starlight: Copa B

No estoy diciendo que todas las que menciono estaran en el harem por que aún falta más de esta pervertida y asombrosa aventura que nuestro protagonista tendrá.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	8. Tempestad y una invitación

Diganme donde leen fanfics, yo los leeo desde Google Chrome o Fanfiction, y tengo como pagina inicial 'My Little Pony FanFiction' donde sin importar que contenido, idioma o forma de escribir todo es aceptable en internet. Resumiendo no es por halagar pero esta motivación fue de parte a mis mejores autores y sus respectivos fics.

Capitulo 7: Tempestad y una invitación

En alguna parte lejos de Equestria una chica de color vino, con cabello de un vino más oscuro, un traje azul y negro, botas negras y una cicatriz en su ella era Tempestad la ex comandante de las fuerzas del Rey Tormenta antes de la traicionara de devolver su cuerno a cambio de ayudarlo a obtener la magia de las princesas, y que recibe a cambio la utiliza como sí no le importara su vida. 18 meses han transcurrido desde que Tempestad y Grubber se fueron de Equestria a vivir en la isla del antiguo Rey Tormenta. En estos momentos se encontraban alistando su equipaje de unas vacaciones que tenían planeado en ir a visitar Equestria.

-Tempestad: ¡Bien Grubber! ¿Tenemos lo necesario para nuestro viaje? (Le pregunto a su pequeño y comelón pero buen amigo)

Vemos a un tipo de estatura baja, color gris oscuro con un cabello gris, el mismo traje que tenía Tempestad pero debido a que es un erizo y no un unicornio es muy diferente el traje que tiene. De igual forma Grubber no piensa como Tempestad sino que prefiere el sabor de los postres, pues ese era su gusto que dirigir el ejercito aunque nadie ni siquiera Tempestad sabe por que el Rey Tormenta lo recluto. Como sea Grubber y Tempestad se volvieron tan unidos que el ejercito de Tormenta dejo de servirles y ahora viven tranquilamente.

-Grubber: Sí, lo dijiste tres veces ya te dije que tenemos lo necesario. (Le respondía el pequeño erizo ya asegurado de su equipaje)

-Tempestad: ¡Bueno si todo esta listo podemos partir! (Ambos salen de su casa y se dirigen a su transporte)

Al salir ambos quedaron sorprendidos viendo gran parte de sus camaradas muertos con cristales negros incrustados en sus cuerpos, grandes litros de sangre se extendían en todo alrededor de ambos sin ver a alguien por lo menos con vida. Hasta que divisan tres figuras de un centauro anciano, una pequeña pegaso y un unicornio que por su cara es muy maligno.

-Tempestad: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren? (Pregunta Tempestad molesta viendo a los culpables)

-Cozy: ¡Somos la Legión de la Perdición! Yo soy Cozy Glow y ellos dos son el invecible Lord Tirek y el oscuro Rey Sombra. Y hemos venido a reclutarte para nuestro equipo junto a tu antiguo líder el Rey Tormenta. (Dijo la niña presentandose junto a los demás)

Al mencionar ese nombre a Tempestad se le helo la sangre mientras recordaba al hombre que lo traiciono.

-Tempestad: ¿Por qué lo mencionan si él murio hace tiempo? (Les contesto a su respuesta)

-Sombra: ¡Eso no es nada! Yo estuve seis años muerto y gracias a un viejo enemigo de Equestria me revivio, y por si fuera poco ¿no deseas vengarte de esa princesa que te obligo a seder por tu voluntad? (Contesto Sombra haciendole recordar el proposito que Tempestad tuvo con Tormenta)

-Tempestad: ¿Pero aunque lo revivan, creen que me devolvera mi cuerno por que he estado queriendo tenerlo de vuelta y casi no hago nada en esta isla?

-Tirek: Nos aseguramos que tu cuerno regrese contigo ¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros o no?

-Grubber: ¡Por favor Tempestad! planeamos esto por semanas y quieres que ese tipo que te engaño lo vuelva a hacer. (Contesto de forma asustadiza el pobre erizo)

Tempestad no hace caso y empieza a pensar en la oferta que es tentadora pero ¿qué le garantiza que no volvera a caer en en el mismo truco? Mientrás más parecia hermosa la oferta todavía no toma una desición. Sin embargo otra cosa que la molestaba era que por culpa de Twilight hizo que se reformara y olvidara el hecho de tener un cuerno, pero no es fácil por que a los unicornios por tener cuerno usan magia y ella llevo tiempo sin usarla. Y por obra del destino Tempestad saca de su traje un cuchillo y lo clava en uno de los brazos de Grubber asustandolo y abriendole una herida que brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Grubber: ¿Qué estás haciendo Tempestad? (Ella no le responde simplemente marcha hacia los tres villanos)

-Tempestad: Lo siento Grubber, pero no soporto esto y vivir sin mi cuerno es algo que no pienso seguir haciendo, y sí esta es mi oportunidad de que tenga lo que siempre quise entonces deseo tener lo que en serio necesite. (Explico su verdadera razón)

-Grubber: ¿Pero y nuestra amistad y el plan de visitar Equestria? (Le recordo ciertos momentos antes de que esos tres llegaran)

-Tempestad: ¿Amistad? Hahahaha... Eres tan tonto como siempre lo fuiste, yo lideraba el ejercito del Rey Tormenta y tú ¿qué hacias? Solo comías pastel y dulces, a donde sea que vaya tú solo piensas en postres y no en la conquista que Tormenta nos proponía, además soy mejor comandante y tú no hacías bien las presentaciones siempre metes la pata y Tormenta a veces se decepciona de tí, pero no más sí tengo que ser engañada nuevamente solo por la magia de las princesas y mi cuerno regrese que así sea. (Termina relatando los sucesos ocurridos y los cuales ella no soportaría vivir con el bajito desesperante y atragantador de pasteles y dulces)

-Grubber: Por... favor... no... me dejes... aquí.

-Tempestad: ¡Fue un gusto conocerte Grubber! (Termino clavando el cuchillo en su abdomen y acuchillandolo marcando la cara de Tempestad de sangre roja mientrás veía el cuerpo de su ex amigo en el suelo desangrandose por la herida)

Al terminar y ver por última vez el cuerpo de lo que solía ser su amigo ella junto a los tres villanos para luego abrir un portal y volver a la guarida de Grogar dejando la isla llena de cadaveres de lo que solía ser el ejercito del Rey Tormenta y a Grubber.

En Ponyville Alex se encontraba junto a Goliat y a las chicas en un día de campo como cualquier otro, disfrutaban felizmente su día hasta que llega un trío de pequeñas revoltosas.

-Applebloom: No me cabe duda de que usted sí es muy valiente. (Decía la pequeña vaquera con entusiasmo)

-Sweetie: Y eso no es todo puede llegar a usar su armadura y patear flancos de malechores.

-Twilight: Oigan niñas ¿Podrían decirnos de que tanto hablan? (Dijo Twilight llamando la atención de las pequeñas)

-Scootaloo: ¿Pues de que vamos a hablar? Sí aquí esta nuestro buen amigo Alex un héroe que puede llegar a ser bastante increíble. (Responde la pegaso)

-Rainbow: ¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero no creen que eso de decir que Alex es un héroe lo puede ofender tanto?

-Alex: ¡No descuiden, sé que para todos soy un héeoe que aparece en el momento adecuado! (Hablo el pegaso azul orgulloso)

-Applejack: ¡Como sea! Me imagino que quieren saber algo de él ¿cierto? (Les pregunto la poni vaquera)

-Sweetie: No por nada, aunque eres especial en tu trabajo Alex sigue así. (Así las niñas se despiden dejando a las chicas confundidas)

Rarity: ¿Alguien sabe de que hablaban tanto? (Les pregunto la unicornio modista)

-Goliat: Ni idea yo solo sé que Alex se esta ganando una buena reputación en estos lugares. (Les decía el buen amigo canino)

Entonces todos toman un pastelito que Pinkie Pie trajo y parecía que lo disfrutaban bastante.

-Alex: Wow Pinkie tú si que haces los mejores pastelitos de toda Equestria, sí te metieran en un concurso tú te llevas el primer lugar. (Hablo sorprendido de los pastelitos que Pinkie preparo)

-Pinkie: Uy gracias por decir lo bien que cocino.

-Goliat: Sobretodo el ponche de frutas que tragiste, aunque también me agrada un poco el jugo de manzana de Applejack.

-Applejack: Estoy agradecida de que lo disfrutemos como solíamos hacerlo antes de que ustedes dos llegaran.

-Alex: ¡Ya lo creo! Por otra parte puede alguna decirme ¿qué es la Gran Gala del Galope? (Pregunto indignado sin conocer nada de ese evento tan especial)

-Rarity: ¡Oh querido es la fiesta más importante en toda Canterlot! ¿Qué nunca has tenido una fiesta de gala como esa?

-Alex: A decir verdad no lo creo, verán allá de donde vengo nos gusta las fiestas, pero no me gustan las que hablan sobre civilazión de la clase alta de ricos y poderosos. Odiaba esas putas fiestas pero mi padre decía que no me podía quedar tanto en casa y estar en fiestas que tengan bastantes malas acciones, estando una vez allí solo escuchaba cada jodida charla de los elegantes creídos en todo. Sí, hablan de dinero, de como son sus esposas o mujeres, de que invierten su negocio, de ser populares y presentarse con los famosos, hasta la realeza de por allá era una locura y nos obligan a leer y dictar tanto nuestras vidas que le quitan sentido a nuestros derechos. Son fiestas que no merezen valer la pena y solo tenía 13 años para cuando fui a la primera fiesta de gala que mis padres comúnmente iban y la pasaban bien excepto yo. (Les conto sobre de como la pasaba mal en esas fiestas)

-Pinkie: Pero esto puede ser diferente, sí nosotras estuvimos asistiendo comúnmente a las fiestas de gala y nos divertimos mucho.

-Alex: ¡Bueno sí tanto desean que valla con gusto ire! (Termino oyendo una felicidad a todos los presentes)

Así prosiguio la tarde hasta ver caer el día y dar paso a la noche. En casa del par de visitantes Alex se encontraba recostado y observando la bella noche con su luna y estrellas en el cielo.

-Alex: ¿Me pregunto que se siente asistir a esas fiestas? (Pregunta con desanimo)

-Alex: ¿Tal vez por agradarle a los demás? No lo creo ¿será por intentar ser humilde y buen ciudadano? Eso tampoco ¿podrá ser por que los de la clase alta me admiren por mi heroísmo? No sé ni que responder a eso, bueno se hace algo tarde y pienso que en una noche como esta es hermosa la luna en el cielo. (Decía viendo lo lindo que es la noche)

Bajo del techo para irse a dormir y pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

En otra parte en la guarida de Grogar espero pacientemente a que llegara la legión con Tempestad y así explicar algo terrible. Pasaron unas horas hasta que por fin llegan a su destino, pero en eso se dan cuenta de un pequeño incoveniente.

-Cozy: ¿Oye y Chrysalis? (Pregunto la pequeña viendo que faltaba la ausencia de la mujer cambiante)

-Grogar: Me temo que solo ustedes serán suficuentes para mis planes. (En eso les muestra de su bola de cristal la escena en donde Chrysalis y Alex pelearon y se lanzaron al alcantilado por la montaña de Canterlot, Alex había hecho que su traje funcionara, pero Chrysalis no tuvo suerte y solo vieron su lamentable muerte despúes de caer tan alto)

-Tirek: Es una pena que alguien muera así, aunque me caía mal esa bruja cambia formas. (Dijo el centauro libre de un peso que no es Cozy)

-Tempestad: ¿Pero puedes revivirla verdad?

-Grogar: ¡No lo hare! (Dejo a todos boquiabiertas sin creer lo que dijo)

-Cozy: ¿Y tus planes de derrocar a Twilight y a sus amigas?

-Grogar: Ya habrá otro método de revivir al Rey Tormenta, será mejor que descansen mañana los enviare a cumplir una tarea muy importante y necesito de su ayuda ¿de acuerdo? (Les pregunto con firmeza a los demás villanos)

-Todos: ¡¡SÍ!! (Correspondieron todos a la vez)

Y así los villanos fueron a descansar mientrás Grogar se encontraba afuera observando un cetro que tenía el mismo símbolo en el traje de Tempestad.

-Grogar: Hehehe... Ya encontré una escencia mejor para revivirte Rey Tormenta y cuando tenga el poder necesario tú volveras de la muerte y toda Equestria será nuestra. Hahahaha (Reía de forma siniestra mientrás sostenía el cetro que le correspondía al Rey Tormenta)

En Canterlot la princesa Luna se hallaba trabajando en vigilar los sueños de otros y asegurarse de que no tengan pesadillas cuando su trabajo es interrumpido por su hermana Celestia.

-Celestia: ¡Hermana te necesito! (Dijo con apresuramiento la princesa del sol)

-Luna: ¿Qué sucede hermana, hay algo malo?

-Celestia: Nos olvidamos de la Gala del Galope y mañana tenemos que preparar todo.

-Luna: ¡Calma hermana, ve a desacansar que mañana solucionamos todo eso antes de la fiesta! (Dijo calmando un poco a su hermana y retirandose del lugar)

-Luna: Incluso aquí hay algo que no esta bien. ¿Quién es ese tal AlexGamer y dondé esta su puerta de los sueños? No la veo por ninguna parte, esto es algo que no pasa todos los días. (Se resumío a su misma de no encontrar la puerta de los sueños de Alex, pero cuando llegue a la Gran Gala del Galope lo conocera en persona)

En cuanto Celestia volvio a su habitación, Luna regresa a su trabajo y continua su labor como princesa de la noche.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por que no se me ocurre algo más que escribir.

Admito que no he llegado a la cantidad que dije pero es que toda la acción se requiere de tiempo y dedicación, por suerte aún no perdía mis ideas.

Olvide decir que el tamaño de los pechos de Tempestad es 'Copa A'.

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	9. Eneamigos

Para los que aún no lo saben yo subo capitulos un día o dos dependiendo hasta donde llegue a escribir. Incluso en caso de quedarme sin ideas puedo tardar hasta cinco días y eso es por que escribir tanto hace muy complicado el trabajo, sin más que decir los dejo. (XD)

Capitulo 8: Eneamigos

Al día siguiente en la guarida de Grogar se encontraba contemplando su bola de cristal indicandole de un objeto, hasta que la pequeña Cozy Glow interrumpe.

-Cozy: No quiero delatar a mi buen amigo Tirek, pero sospecho que se esta comiendo nuestras reservas de comida. (Le dijo de un posible atraco)

-Grogar: ¡Me encargare de eso más tarde! (Dijo para despúes la pegaso irse caminando)

Volviendo a su deber es nuevamente interrumpido esta vez por Tirek.

-Tirek: No hagas caso de lo que esa pequeña tramposa diga. (Le replico el centauro)

-Grogar: ¡No confío en ninguno de ustedes! (Volvio a responder de muy mala gana y el centauro decidio irse)

Y nuevamente es interrumpido por tercera vez en esta ocasión por Sombra.

-Sombra: ¡Escucha a menos que tengas un plan sobre derrotar a esas ponis debes rápido, haces que nuestro tiempo se agote! (Otra vez Grogar impacientandose y el rey oscuro se largo)

Grogar ya cansado de tantas interrupciones vino una cuarta por sorpresa.

-Tempestad: Sí me prometieron un cuerno pues lo estare esperando, y ni siquiera hemos resucitado al Rey Tormenta, haz algo señor 'Padre de los monstruos'. (Ya harto de tanta interrupción éste va con los cuatro villanos para una petición)

-Grogar: Ya que no puedo ver que se lleven bien les recomiendo a cada uno de ustedes dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Voy a salir y cuando regrese espero que logren llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. (Hablo Grogar con autoridad)

-Todos: ¡¡PERO ES QUE!! (Todos son silenciados por la magia de Grogar)

-Grogar: ¡No me importa cómo! pero deben de aprender a trabajar en equipo, solo así nos libraremos de nuestro único proposito. ¡Derrocar a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas! Así que espero y cuando regrese logren unirse. (Dijo para despúes marcharse y dejar a los cuatro villanos solos)

Un rato más tarde Cozy Glow se encontraba dibujando un cartel donde se hallaban los rostros de Tirek, Sombra, Tempestad, Grogar y el suyo.

-Cozy: Cuando Grogar vea esto sabrá que nosotros sí podemos trabajar en equipo y se pondrá tan feliz que nos dejará ir a conquistar Equestria. (Habla la pegaso mientrás iba con su amigo el centauro quien estaba levantando pesas)

-Tirek: ¿Tú que quieres? (Pregunto el centauro de mal humor)

-Cozy: Bueno, ya que Grogar me dejo a cargo puedo decir que fue impresionate como absorbiste la magia de los ponis, y creciste tan alto que incluso llegaste a conseguir la magia alicorn. Debo decir que estar los cuatro trabajando para Grogar y compartiendo nuestra única meta es tener toda Equestria. (Explico la tierna pero malvada Cozy)

-Tirek: ¡Lo sé, fue impresionante! ¿Pero en serio qué quieres?

-Cozy: Quería reunirte a tí y a los demás a mi reunión para hablar y conllevarse mejor. (Resumio de su motivo)

-Tirek: ¿Sí voy a tu reunión me dejarás en paz? (Pregunto molesto por como su amiga lo molestaba)

-Cozy: Sí allí te veo. (Dijo para salir volando y buscar al resto)

En un rincón apartado de ellos se hallaba Sombra realizando un hechizo de fuerza, en lo que Cozy vino y lo interrumpio.

-Cozy: ¿Me preguntaba qué hacías?

-Sombra: Después de ser derrotado y humillado por ese pegaso azul, debo creer que trabajar por cuenta propia no servira de nada. Así que pienso que obedecer a Grogar es mi única opción ya que volver a intentarlo sería un riesgo que no pienso correr ¿y tú a qué has venido? (Pregunto Sombra esperando una respuesta)

-Cozy: Pues Grogar me dejo a cargo y quería invitarte a nuestra reunión y poder intentar llevarnos bien. (Respondio la pegaso resumiendo su misma respuesta)

-Sombra: Bien y espero que no sea largo por que sino tú serás mi presa.

-Cozy: ¡De acuerdo! ire por Tempestad y te vere allá con Tirek. (Respondio mientrás se marchaba y dejaba solo a Sombra en sus asuntos)

En otro rincón de la guarida se hallaba Tempestad resumiendo un poco sus ideas de cuando regrese el Rey Tormenta le devolvera su cuerno y podrán tener Equestria y el poder de las princesas como lo consiguio la primera vez, en eso llega Cozy con su misma expresión que tuvo las dos veces anteriores.

-Cozy: ¿Veo que aún le guardas rencor a Twilight o me equivoco? (Pregunto viendo la expresión de la unicornio sin cuerno)

-Tempestad: Sí todavía, tan cerca estaría de no ser que Tormenta me utilizo y esas dichosas ponis trataron de reformarme cuando en realidad estaba fingiendo y tome a todo el ejercito y volvimos a la isla de Tormenta para que ellos sean libres y yo planeara mi venganza. (Explico sus verdaderas intenciones)

-Cozy: Tú y yo somos iguales lo sabías.

-Tempestad: ¿De qué hablas?

-Cozy: Ambas traicionamos a nuestra especie para servirle a nuestros líderes que merecen poder y conquista en Equestria, y estando unidas conseguiremos que todo lo que siempre deseamos. Tú quieres tu cuerno y magia, yo quiero ser emperatriz y que los ponis me obedezcan en todo. Así que quería invitarte a la reunión con los demás para intentar unirnos como Grogar quiere que hagamos. (Explico su intención hacia la chica unicornio)

-Tempestad: Sí crees que me unire hacia ustedes estas muy... (Es interrumpida por la pegaso)

-Cozy: ¡Habrá pastelitos sí vienes! (Ofrecio la pegaso)

-Tempestad: Bien, voy en un momento. (Sorprendida de que todos aceptaran Cozy decidio correr para preparar los pastelitos que le prometio a Tempestad)

Estando todos reunidos Cozy decidio llevar a cabo su reunión.

-Cozy: Bueno gracias a todos por venir, como parte de la Liga de la Perdición es nuestro deber trabajar juntos y confiar entre nosotros. (Exclamo de forma amistosa)

-Sombra: Sí de verdad debemos confiar entre nosotros ¿podrías decirle a tu amigo Lord Tirek que deje de intentar absorber mi magia. (Dijo el rey oscuro viendo enojado como Tirek trataba de quitarle su magia)

-Tirek: ¡No es cierto! solamente afirmaba de que estos pastelitos eran sabrosos. (Dice para luego escupir un poco de escencia magica en un pastelito)

-Sombra: Eso espero. (Hablo para comerse el pastelito que Tirek escupio)

-Tempestad: Creo que ustedes dos son muy vulnerables con respecto a estar unidos, pero creo eso de confíar entre nosotros es muy díficil de hacer.

-Sombra: Al menos no soy alguien que trae un cuerno roto y no puede hacer magia. (Ese comentario hizo que se molestara por como se burlaba de ella)

-Cozy: Por estas mismas razones es que Grogar me dejo a cargo. (Suspirando y molesta respondio la pegaso)

-Todos: ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! (Le respondieron de forma gritona haciendo que se armara una discusión)

No tardo mucho hasta que Grogar volvio y al ver a su equipo peleando y discutiendo alzo la voz callandolos a todos.

-Grogar: ¡¡YA BASTA!! (Dijo muy enojado haciendo que todos le prestaran atención)

-Grogar: Pensé que al irme ya habrían resuelto sus diferencias pero parece que todavían no quieren cooperar en esto.

-Tempestad: Estaríamos unidos sí nos dijeras que tienes planeado y nosotros lo haríamos. (Dijo la chica indignada por saber sus motivos)

-Tirek: Suponiendo que por lo menos tienes un plan.

-Grogar: ¡Claro que tengo un plan! He encontrado un objeto de enorme poder y se me ocurrio que es la prueba perfecta para que ustedes me lo traígan, si conseguimos tenerlo esas ponis no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros. (Dijo para despúes suspirar y ver al grupo de villanos hablar)

-Tempestad: Tal vez yo debería ir despúes de todo he sido la comandante de las tropas del Rey Tormenta y es un trabajo que podré traerlo sin ningún problema.

-Sombra: Yo soy el gobernante del Imperio de Cristal y mi magia es muy poderosa en comparación a los ponis y por eso es que no es tarea díficil ir.

-Cozy: Yo he drenado la magia en Equestria y salí casi victoriosa, así que yo debo ir sí esto compensa lo de no poder traer el Anillo de Poder.

-Tirek: Yo he absorbido la magia de Equestria, se sintio tan bien tener tanto poder en mí que puedo traer ese objeto sin que nadie me derrote.

Nuevamente los villanos pelean y discuten, Grogar no lo aguanto más y lanzo una ráfaga de su magia al grupo y los manda a la pared encadenandolos.

-Grogar: Aún teniendo habilidades diferentes o lo que hayan hecho, los cuatro fracasaron en su intento de derrotar a Twilight Sparkle. Mi poder es mucho más poderoso que el de ustedes juntos. No pienso enviarlos a ninguno de ustedes en esta misión ya que sí envio a uno no podrá regresar, y esta tarea no es muy fácil para alguno de ustedes si solo trabajan por cuenta propia. Tengan de ejemplo a Chrysalis ella se enfrento a ese pegaso y demostro lo poderoso que es ese anillo, y termino muriendo a causa de un error que yo no le asigne pelear con él. A menos que uno de ustedes tenga dudas, esto es solo una prueba de mi poder sí creen que no pienso liberar toda mi magia, esto no lo voy a repetir ¿entendieron? (Resumio de forma enojada y muy agotadora sobre sus intenciones)

-Todos: ¡¡SI!! (Dijeron al unisono mientrás Grogar los liberaba)

-Grogar: Ahora presten atención por que ustedes traeran lo que necesito para que mis planes funcionen. (En eso su collar se activa lanzand tentaculos y contando una historia del pasado)

Grogar POV:

Hace miles de lunas atrás después de ser vencido por el arrogante de Gusty el grande decidio que como no puede derrotarme robo mi preciado cencerro. Un talismán tan poderoso que tiene en su interior parte de de mi escencia, el cencerro no puede ser destruido así que Gusty decidio esconderlo en un lugar que me ha tomado milenios descubrir. Lo escondio en una cueva en la parte más alta del monte Everhoof donde vientos muy fuertes le impiden a cualquiera llegar. El cencerro ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo... hasta ahora. (Termine de relatar mi triste derrota pero sabía que esta prueba es necesaría para que logren unirse como equipo y así conseguir nuestra venganza)

-Grogar: ¡Escalen el monte Everhoof, traiganme el cencerro y así podemos acabar con los ponis! (Exclame de forma autoritaria enviandolos a trabajar juntos)

-Tempestad: Ha... eso no parece díficil. (Ella hablo como sí no fuera problema, así que los envio al monte Everhoof para evitar ser detectados por el Anillo de Poder)

Una vez afuera me dispongo a preparar mi magia para resucitar al Rey Tormenta y poder conquistar Equestria.

Narración Tercera Persona:

-Tempestad: ¡Esto sí va estar díficil! (Exclamo Tempestad viendo que será complicado escalar el monte Everhoof)

Los cuatro contemplaban la impune montaña nevada del norte de Equestria más allá del Imperio de Cristal. Sin ninguna de como subir Cozy decide hablar.

-Cozy: Bueno ya que estamos aquí, se me ocurrio que estando juntos podemos soluc... (No termino de hablar viendo que los demás se habían separado rumbo a diferentes formas de escalar la montaña)

Cozy decepcionada de no verlos cooperar emprendio viaje sin la ayuda de los otros tres villanos.

En una parte del camino se ve a Sombra convirtiendose en neblina y flotando por los fuertes vientos, hasta retomar su forma de humano y seguir a pie.

Desde otro punto de vista Tirek parecía ver que tan fuerte es el viento así que comprobo tomando un poco de tierra en su mano, soplandolo y regresando la tierra hacía su cara.

Con Tempestad ella merodeaba por el peligroso bosque mientrás a su alrededor muchos temibles ojos la observaban y unos ojos rojos se acercaban hasta que sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo rugio para alejarlos de su espacio.

-Tempestad: ¿Quién dice que no doy miedo? (Dice para continuar su camino)

Con Cozy Glow ella se encontraba en la ladera de la montaña mientrás divisaba una casa, como sí alguien viviera ahí.

-Voz: ¿Quién anda ahí? (Hablo una voz perteneciente a un hombre que parecía ser muy viejo color café claro, vestía un abrigo color marrón con borde blanco, unos pantalones y botas del mismo color, traía también un balde puesto en la cabeza como si se tratase de un casco)

A Cozy se le encendio una idea de engañar a ese viejo hombre para que lo ayude a escalar el Everhoof.

-Cozy: Soy... solo una triste y pérdida potranca que necesita ayuda. (Dijo para intentar engañar al hombre)

-Viejo: ¡Oh no te preocupes niña! el gran Rusty Bucket esta a tu servicio, soy el protector de esta montaña. (Dijo presentandose como Rusty Bucket)

-Cozy: Es un placer y se ve que esta tan solo aquí. ¡Ya sé! que le parece si soy su nueva amiga. (Se presento para ver sí el viejo le hacía el favor de subir a la cima)

-Rusty: ¿Una amiga? Hehe... no he tenido a nadie con quien conversar o charlar en mucho tiempo.

-Cozy: Entonces como amigos ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar a la cima de la montaña?

-Rusty: ¡Lo siento no puedo hacer eso! (Esa respuesta enojar a Cozy y grito desprevenidamente)

-Cozy: ¿¿POR QUÉ NO?? (Eso sacudio un poco la montaña a lo que el viejo poni la silencia)

-Rusty: ¡Pero no tan alto! Soy quien protege esta montaña, mi trabajo es ayudar a los ponis a no correr el riesgo de ser aplastados por la nieve. No hay nada allí arriba más que nieve peligrosa, suelo peligroso, viento peligroso, casi todo aquí es peligroso. (Resumio su deber como un guardia vigila por la seguridad de otros)

-Cozy: Yo soy tu primera amiga así que es un favor ayudarme a subir por la montaña.

-Rusty: Pero una amiga no haría eso. Según lo dice en el diario de la amistad, escrito por la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. (Al mencionar ese nombre una ira se desperto en Cozy que volvio a gritar desprevenidamente)

-Cozy: ¿¿ES UNA BROMA?? (Volvio la montaña a sacudirse y Rusty la silenciaba, pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera muy molesta)

-Cozy: ¡Al fin y al cabo ni quería ser tu amiga! (Al terminar solo el viejo se decepciono por ya no tener un amigo)

Con Tirek se allaba recolectando unas lianas, un poco de madera y quien sabe lo que tiene planeado.

En cuanto a Sombra estando muy cerca de la montaña y se tranformo en neblina para llegar al otro extremo, pero el viento era tan fuerte que no le permitía seguir y termino estrellandose con una roca sin poder llegar.

De vuelta con Cozy hacía lo posible por escalar la montaña aunque Rusty no se lo impediría. Cada intento por subir la montaña era un regaño de parte de Rusty y esto hacía hervir la sangre a Cozy por querer gritar aunque no lo haría. En un intento fue cubierta por la nieve y esto ya no lo soportaría más así que grito sin importarle que la montaña se sacuda.

-Cozy: ¡¡TRATE DE SER AMABLE!!

-Rusty: Shh... Shh... oye calmate. (Trataba de silenciar a la pegaso pero era inútil pues la había hasta el límite)

-Cozy: ¡¡TÚ CALMATE, LOS PONIS DEBERÍAN HACER LO QUE YO DIGA POR QUE SOY TIERNA Y ADORABLE!! (Grito demasiado fuerte que retumbo muy fuerte la montaña)

En eso se forma una bola de nieve llevandose a Cozy del lugar mientrás el viejo sin importancia volvio a su casa.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y vemos a Tirek preparando una fogata y una silla hecha de lianas y madera, hasta que Cozy venía con su abrigo y temblando del frío. Tirek de tan solo verla se hecho a reír.

-Cozy: ¡No es gracioso! (Le respondio enojada de como era humillada)

-Tirek: Veo que la pasaste mal y no lograste llegar. (Reprimio el viejo hombre de cuatro pies y dos brazos)

-Cozy: ¿Tú no llegaste a la cima?

-Tirek: ¡Eso es por que decidí no subir!

-Cozy: ¿Qué? (Pregunto la pegaso confundida del tal respuesta)

-Tirek: Tardé 5 minutos en deducir lo peligroso que es. Grogar tenía razón ninguno de nosotros puede llegar a la cima, así que en lugar de someterme a los elementos decidí quedarme a aprender sobre sus estrategias y usarlas para poder subir sin problemas. (Se defendío de aprender y no cometer ningún error)

-Cozy: ¿En serio, sabes algo? He estado teniendo que soportar tu testaruda actitud en el Tártaro y ahora piensas seguir con esto. Yo soy tierna y adorable eso es lo que soy. (Hablo de forma irritada)

-Tirek: ¡Esa no eres tú, veo que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza! por que eres molesta y roncas mucho. (Exclamo burlonamente imitando a la pegaso como roncaba)

-Cozy: Bueno al menos no soy tú que piensa que esta hablando con su abuelita cuando esta dormiendo. (Eso fue lo que provoco enojo en el centauro)

-Tirek: ¡No te atrevas a meter a mi abuelita en esto!

Su conversación fue interrumpida al ver una criatura con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de serpiente.

-Tirek y Cozy: ¡¡ES TU CULPA!! (Ambos lo dicen culpandose asi mismos)

Antes de que la criatura hiciera cualquier ataque un rayo color negro atravezo su pecho dejandolo con hueco en su abdomen. Vieron hacia para ver quien lo ataco y se trataba de Sombra quien despúes de hacer desaparecer su rayo la criatura cae muerta en sus pies. De los arbustos sale Tempestad con su traje rasgado y su cabello muy desalíneado, así los cuatro villanos se vuelven a reunir.

-Sombra: Que quede claro que no los salve, solo lo hice por que... por que... (Tratando de encontrar alguna palabra Cozy lo ayuda)

-Cozy: Por que ¿nos necesitas?

-Sombra: Sí, necesito su ayuda. (Dijo refunfuñando por querer pedir algo de ayuda)

Todos deciden dejar a un lado la idea de subir la cima y quedarse a campar hasta el día siguiente.

-Tempestad: ¿Entonces eras tú quien gobernaba el Imperio de Cristal? (Pregunto la unicornio conociendo la historia del Rey Sombra)

-Sombra: Sí, hasta que fui tres veces derrotado; la primera por Luna y Celestia cuando me hecharon al norte ártico convirtiendome en neblina. La segunda en mi regreso por un dragoncito y sus amigas ponis quienes devolvieron el corazón de cristal en su sitio purificandome y expulsandome de este mundo. Y la tercera en mi regreso cuando Grogar me resucito tratando de volver a gobernar el reino y ese odioso pegaso de armadura azul de hace unos días me derroto pero fingí mi muerte para creerle que morí cuando solo regrese con Grogar. (Explico detalladamente los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de estos años)

-Tirek: ¡Eso no es nada! Despúes de estar mucho tiempo encarcelado en el Tártaro era obvio que escapar no era buena idea, hasta que un día el can Cerberos dejo su puesto y aproveche esa oportunidad para excabullirme sin que lo notara. Tres años despúes me encontraba merodeando por Equestria en busca de magia y decidí usar al inútil de Discord para fortalecerme y poder tener la magia en mi poder, claro que capture a sus amigas y las use como señuelo para atraer a Twilight y darme toda la magia alicorn. Despúes de ser vencido y ser nuevamente encarcelado en el Tártaro estuve tan vacio que nada me haría salir nuevamente. (Resumío los sucesos ocurridos con Tirek cuando Equestria estaba bajo ataque)

-Cozy: Hasta que hace dos años me hice amiga de Tirek mediante cartas y me daban indicaciones de como apoderarme de la magia. Usando las reliquías que estaban en la escuela de la amistad decidí elaborar un plan de atrapar a las elementos en el Tártaro haciendoles creer que Tirek tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de la magia en Equestria. Y lo había logrado de no ser por la criaturas de diferentes especies que hecharon a perder mi plan y como no pude escapar decidieron que por usurpar magia y traicionar a los ponis me encarcelaron en el Tártaro junto a Tirek estando como ocho meses metida en esa prisión sin felicidad. Y Grogar nos saco y ahora somos libres. (Explico detalladamente sus sucesos que tuvo lugares en conflicto con las elementos)

-Tirek: ¿Y tú Tempestad, tienes algo que contarnos? (Le pregunto el centauro a la unicornio sin cuerno)

-Tempestad: Yo en mi pasado se burlaban de mí por ser la única unicornio sin cuerno que no me dejaron estudiar magia en ninguna academía para unicornios. Estaba sola sin amigos sin la compañía de nadie que apoyara, hasta que un día llego el Rey Tormenta a darme una petición; y era que sí me unía a su ejercito y lo ayudaba con una tarea me ayudaría a recuperar mi cuerno. Desde ese día me volví su más leal comandante junto al comelón de Grubber, los demás ponis que antes vivía con ellos me tacharon de traidora cuando asalte su pueblo y maté a un civil que hizo algo indebido. Uniendome al Rey Tormenta juntos emprendimos por muchos sitios hasta parar en Canterlot donde me explico que quería la magia de las cuatro princesas de Equestria. Tuve dificultades para atrapar a Twilight pero al final conseguí darle a Tormenta lo que deseaba, sin embargo me engaño diciendo que me utilizo para obtener la magia alicorn y termine siendo yo quien asesino al Rey Tormenta. Esa princesa creyo que con la amistad haría la diferencia pero solo fingí que estaba bien. Así que Grubber y yo volvimos a la isla del Rey Tormenta pensando ser cuando en realidad mi único propisito es tener un cuerno propio. (Relato su historia de su vida pasada)

Despúes de que cada uno contara sus sucesos y de por que quieren vengarse contra los ponis que les quitaron lo que tenían.

-Cozy: ¡Bueno! ¿Y qué pasa sí vuelve a engañarte de que no te piensa devolver tu cuerno? (Pregunto Cozy indignada esperando saber una respuesta)

-Tempestad: Le pedire a Grogar un hechizo que haga crecer mi cuerno sí es que tenga que pasar por dificultades. (Expiro su respuesta)

-Tirek: ¿Saben? Pienso que trabajar con ustedes no es malo que digamos.

-Sombra: ¡Igual yo! mañana subiremos juntos y conseguiremos ese cencerro.

-Tempestad: Y tendremos lo cada uno de nosotros deseamos.

-Cozy: Entonces celebremos por la Legión de la Perdición. (Dijo para luego todos levantar sus vasos con jugo y decir)

-Todos: ¡¡Legión de la Perdición!! (Dijeron todos al unisono)

Al día siguiente todos despertaron rumbo a la cima encontrandose Cozy nuevamente con Rusty Bucket y Sombra hace temblar la montaña para hacer caer una avalancha que termina enterrando a Rusty y su casa. Sin prestarle atención de que estaba bien, siguieron con su travesía y juntos se ayudaban para subir, en el momento en que los fuertes vientos trataban de evitarles el paso uniendo fuerzas logran llegar al otro lado de la montaña. Finalmente llegaron hasta una cueva donde pensaron que estaría el cencerro de Grogar, Tempestad corrio para entrar pero se topo con una sorpresa al igual el resto, la cueva estaba resgualdada por un escudo que impide el paso de cualquier criatura.

-Cozy: ¿Puedes absorberlo? (Pregunto Cozy con duda)

-Tirek: Solo puedo absorber magia de seres vivos. (Le reclamo el centauro)

-Cozy: ¿Cómo ellos? (Dijo para señalar a Sombra y Tempestad)

-Sombra y Tempestad: ¿Qué cosa? (Preguntaron ambos confundidos)

-Cozy: Necesitaremos que le den su magia a Tirek para abrir el escudo y así entrar a la cueva, y luego Tirek se las devuelve. (Explico lo que tenía preparado)

-Tirek: ¿Es verdad? (Pregunto a lo que Cozy corresponde con un sí)

Sin perder tiempo Tirek absorbe la magia de Sombra y Tempestad para tener un cuerpo más grande y musculoso.

-Tirek: ¡Siento... mucho... poder! ¡De vuelta a la acción! (Lanza un potente rayo que abre el escudo pero de un tamaño pequeño)

-Tirek: No entro por ahí.

-Cozy: Tal vez tú no, mantenlo abierto sí se cierra quedaré por siempre atrapada. (Alerto la pegaso de lo pasaría sí dejaba de disparar el rayo)

-Tempestad: ¡Eso sería horrible! (Dijo Tempestad en el suelo imaginando sí Cozy se quedaba dentro)

-Tirek: No... podre... contenerlo... mucho tiempo. ¡Rápido! (Se estaba cansando de disparar tanto hasta que finalmente Cozy sale de la cueva con un cencerro en sus manos)

Sorprendidos por lograr esta tarea, Tirek les devuelve la magia a Tempestad y a Sombra para luego reunirse y volver con Grogar.

Estando en la guarida de Grogar éste se sorprendio con el cencerro en sus manos que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa maligna.

-Grogar: ¡Buen trabajo a todos ustedes! vengan es hora de traer de vuelta a alguien. (Dijo para conducir a los villanos a donde estaba el cetro del Rey Tormenta)

Una vez reuindos Grogar procedio a hacer el mismo hechizo de resucitación que uso en Sombra cuando lo hallo. Dibujando un circulo, una línea recta y una 'M' en la punta del cetro procedio a activarse y dar paso a un humo azul que dejo el lugar oscuro. Unos segundos divisaron un hombre bien alto con apariencia de un mono color blanco, con una armadura del mismo color de Tempestad, ojos azules, un casco con unos cuernos, unas botas de acero y unas manos bien pequeñas pero fuertes. Ese ser era el poderoso Rey Tormenta.

-Tormenta: ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! ¿A quién debo agradecer por traerme de vuelta a la vida? (Observo a su alrededor a los que tenían enfrente incluyendo su ex comandante Tempestad)

-Grogar: ¡Lo hice yo! tú me puedes llamar... Grogar. (Dijo presentandose el carnero ante el rey)

-Tormenta: ¡Muchas gracias Grogar! debo decir que Tempestad esta aquí por una razón ¿cierto? (Pregunto el rey esperando su respuesta)

-Grogar: ¡Así es! (Exclamo él con una sonrisa maligna)

Entonces un milagro sucedio, Tempestad fue rodeada por un aura blanca haciendo que sienta dolor en su cabeza, los dolores cesaron y cuando Tempestad se vio en un espejo vio que había su cuerno y ahora estaba en deuda con el Rey Tormenta y con su salvador el gran Grogar. ¡La Legión de la Perdición estaría lista para su ataque hacia Equestria y su único proposito es acabar con quienes les arruinaron sus vidas!

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, debo admitir que tomo bastante tiempo pero por fin acabó un capitulo que era díficil de hacer.

El episodio ocho de 'Eneamigos' en la serie decidí quitar la parte donde deciden esconder el cencerro de Grogar y trabajar por ellos mismos, y añadí cada uno de los relatos de los villanos mientrás estaban en la fogata. Recuerden que en este fic Sombra sustituye a Chrysalis en el capitulo pues ella murio en la trama dando también una sustitución a la muerte de Sombra en la serie. Nada de lo que lean aquí afecta a la serie es solo que preferiría cambiar un poco los papeles en caso de que no haya visto por completo la temporada y recuerden que cuando defino a Tirek como centauro es antropomorfico y ninguno de los personajes son iguales a la serie pues todos los aspectos que se mencionen tendrán la anatomía y el cuerpo de un ser bípedo, conocidos como 'humanos'.

Fue mucha plática así que no me jodan, pues tarde casi dos horas haciendo este capitulo y como me lo agradeceran. (XD)

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	10. La Gran Gala del Galope

Bueno esto de escribir aburre pero lo hago para entretenerlos mientrás busco con que pueda idear de estos fics que aún tengo pendiente, así que sean pacientes.

En este capitulo habra doble escena lemon. ¿Pero quiénes serán las dos yeguas afortunadas que se montaran a nuestro héroe? Descubranlo leyendo este capitulo disfrutenlo. (XD)

Capitulo 9: La Gran Gala del Galope

Comenzamos en Ponyville donde nuestro amado amigo Alex se levantaba de buen humor con un desayuno exquisito por su fiel amigo Goliat.

-Goliat: ¡Buenos días Alex! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? (Pregunto viendo lo feliz que se sentía el pegaso)

-Alex: ¡De maravillas Goliat, de maravillas! Claro que hoy es la Gala del Galope, pero pienso que deberías venir con nosotros y divertirte. (Dijo animando un poco a su amigo)

-Goliat: La verdad prefiero no ir, despúes de todo esas fiestas a mí no me interesan, así que debo mantener la casa segura.

-Alex: Bueno como gustes yo estare entrenando un poco para luego prepararme para la gala. (Dijo para despúes acabar rápido su desayuno y salir a continuar con sus ejercicios de dominación)

Estando en el patio Alex realizaba tipos de trucos más avanzados; como por ejemplo la 'cama pegajosa', la 'montaña de arena', el 'lazo giratorio', la 'bomba de agua', entre otros trucos hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-Alex: ¿Y qué tal sí uso la teletransportación sería perfecto? Solo hay una manera de saberlo. (Decide encender su anillo y poder pensar en un sitio y viajara en un parpadeo)

Al intentar buscar el sitio desaparece de su casa para encontrarse en una bañera con una mujer pegaso de color amarillo, con cabello entre amarillo y naranja, ojos del mismo color, y estaba en la bañera desnuda que hacía notar sus atributos siendo estos copa B.

-SpitFire: Ahhhh ¿Qué haces aquí? Largo no ves que me doy un baño. (Respondio muy enojada y sonrojada de la vergüenza)

-Alex: ¡Oh mierda! Lo siento mejor me voy. (Dijo para despúes desaparecer del lugar)

-SpitFire: Aunque, veo que su paquete es muy efectivo. (Menciono hablando de como vio la erección de Alex en su miembro)

Estando en otra parte se encontraba con la pastelería de Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie: ¡Hola Alex, veo que llegaste para darte un postre! (Respondio amablemente la chica rosada)

-Alex: Ok, espero y sea lo que pedi. (Dijo para luego entrar a la pastelería con su amiga pastelera)

Estando adentro Alex se encontraba con un muffin de chocolate que le pidio a Pinkie como recado que dejo.

-Pinkie: ¿Y te gusta? (Pregunto alegremente y esperando una muy feliz respuesta)

-Alex: ¡Claro! ¿Quién no adoraría estas delicias como tú? (Eso último lo dijo en forma sensible mientrás se rugorizaba)

-Pinkie: Hablando de eso, los Cake estan haciendo pedidos y los bébes dormiendo. ¿Así que quieres venir a mi habitación y ver que tan hermoso es?

-Alex: Por su puesto no veo por que no. (Y ambos subieron escaleras para estar en el segundo piso de la pastelería)

Estando ahí Pinkie cierra la puerta con seguro. Alex estaba por decir algo cuando sorpresivamente Pinkie lo besa en los labios dando su placer hacia su amigo el pegaso. Al impresionarse por tal acto quiso dejarlo y cortar el beso, pero sabía que no podía nuevamente resistirse a tan buen beso y eso que ya es la cuarta vez que lo hace. Dejandose dominar ambos caen a la cama mientrás Alex se desvestía y Pinkie hacia lo mismo para estar ambos completamente desnudos. Comenzando con su locura Pinkie toma el miembro de Alex y lo mete en su reluciente flor de un rosa muy hermoso. Sin negarse Alex dio embestidas teniendo encima a Pinkie y él debajo, tanto ambos gemían del placer era obvio que era merecedor ver tal acto que hasta un pervertido querría ver esto. Tras varios minutos de embestir Pinkie se vino en él y luego también termina viniendose en Pinkie, para luego recostarla en por debajo suyo y comienza a dar sus embestidas en su íntima parte femenil, ambos gemían del placer sin que nadie los escuche y por su puesto ni los bébes estarían despiertos o sufrirían un trauma irreversible. Pero a lo que estabamos Alex daba fuertes embestidas para hacer que Pinkie se venga y Alex hacer lo mismo. Una vez terminado Pinkie toma el pene del pegaso y lo chupa lentamente para poder terminar que solo duro unos 50 minutos pero valio la pena, despúes de tragar semen ella se limpia y va a bañarse mientrás Alex se retiraba teletransportandose de vuelta a su hogar.

Unas horas más tarde de entrenamiento habían pasado y Alex finalmente aprendio a usar la teletransportación consiguiendo ir a donde él piense y el anillo hara el resto, claro que hubo ciertas dificultades en lugares que no espero estar pero poco a poco consiguio aprender esa tecnica. Estando en su casa miro el reloj y marcaba las 6:20 de la tarde.

-Alex: ¡Oh carajo! Se me olvido que hoy es la Gran Gala del Galope, debo ir por mi traje y alcanzar a las chicas. (Dijo para salir volando hacia la ducha y preparar todo)

Unos minutos despúes de bañarse toma su traje elegante y sale hacia el castillo donde lo esperaban. Al llegar divisa a las chicas y sus hermosos conjuntos de vestidos.

Applejack vestía un vestido color naranja con decorativos de manzanas en los bordes con unas unas rayas blancas diminutas, unas botas cafe y unos pendientes con el diseño de unas manzanas.

Rainbow vestia un vestido corto azul claro, con una linea multicolor de arcoiris, una falda corta azul oscura, unos zapatos amarillos y su cabello estaba recogido como de una dama respetable y de la alta sociedad, algo que a ella le molesta usar.

Pinkie vestía un vestido rosa con puntos rosa más oscuro, una falda rosa y blanca, unas zapatillas del mismo color, traía un moño amarillo en su vestido donde estaban entre sus pechos y su cabello estaba ondulado pero inflado como siempre.

Rarity vestía un vestido púrpura que le llegaba hasta las piernas, con el borde color amarillo, traia una tiara plateada, unos tacones de cristal, unos pendientes de diamantes y se veía muy bella a comparación de las demás.

Fluttershy vestía el mismo vestido que uso en su cita con Alex, solo que su cabello esta más sujetado pero a pesar de tenerlo un poco largo no impedía ver lo hermosa que es.

Y Twilight vestía un vestido lavanda y con líneas rosas, usaba una tiara igual a la de Rarity pero esta era menos grande, una falda púrpura, tacones del mismo color, un hermoso brazalete de oro en su mano izquierda y su cabello estaba recogido.

En cuanto a Alex usaba un traje de vestir con botones de arriba a abajo color gris, un pantalón fino negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y bastantes elegantes, traía puesto su moño rojo y adornaba junto al anillo de poder. Las chicas al verlo de pies a cabeza quedaron sonrojadas de ver que tan apuesto era con un estilo tan caballeroso.

-Alex: ¿Bueno y dondé están Spike y Starlight, no vendrán con nosotros? (Pregunto viendo que faltaba la otra chica y el dragoncito)

-Twilight: Spike se fue con Bigmac a compartir una noche de chicos, y Starlight se fue con su amiga Trixie a un show de magia en Manehattan. (Hablo la alicornio resumiendo las decisiones que tomaron dos de sus amigos)

-Rarity: ¿Y Goliat no vendrá?

-Alex: Temo que no, ni siquiera tiene un traje y prefiere quedarse para que no nos roben.

-Pinkie: ¡Es lo mejor! ¿Buenos nos vamos? (Pregunto la poni rosada a lo que todos asienten y se van)

Llegaron a la estación para comprar siete boletos y subir al tren rumbo camino a Canterlot. Pasaron 30 minutos y habían llegado a su destino, tanto las chicas como Alex veían a todo tipo de hombre y mujer o como los definen con modales 'Damas y Caballeros' cruzando por el reino muchas mujeres se quedaron enbobadas viendo lo atractivo que se veía el pegaso azul con ese traje, las chicas al percatarse de aquello les dedicaban miradas asesinas como diciendo 'Alejense zorras éste es nuestro' o 'Alex es guapo pero nosotras lo amamos más' o 'Si se acercan a él les mostraremos que tan rudas somos no importando como nos comportemos' con esta clase de comentarios las demás solo se asustaban y disimulaban no dar miradas para no pelear ni meterse con las heroínas de Equestria si se acercaban al pegaso. Por otra parte Alex ignoraba lo que sucedía y prosiguieron hasta llegar al castillo y entregar los boletos para pasar y disfrutar.

Estando adentro del castillo Alex se sorprendio al ver tanta gente de la realeza, como otro perteneciente a la clase alta y lucían bien con atuendos deslumbrantes que para Alex no era la excepción. Tanto las chicas como el pegaso llegaron junto a lo que ellas conocen como las princesas de Equestria con mismos vestidos solo que Celestia usa un vestido blanco mientrás que Luna usa uno azul. Al llegar se presentan junto a ambas para saludarse.

-Celestia: ¡Mi querida Twilight, es un honor verte nuevamente! Y veo que llego nuestro invitado. (Lo dice observando con detenimiento a Alex)

-Twilight: Sí princesa, éste es AlexGamer y él fue quien salvo a mi familia de Sombra. Estoy muy agradecida de que viniera para conocerlas en personas. (Dijo Twilight)

-Luna: ¡Bueno pues disfrutemos de la gala! (Dijo la princesa de la noche para que todos vayan a divertirse)

La fiesta estuvo buena conociendo a tantos ponis, comer y beber, bailar, jugar entre otras activudades, hasta que Alex divisa al mismo sujeto que se encontro antes de su pelea con Chrysalis, era el fabuloso Fancy Pants donde al lado de él había una mujer color blanco, con cabello rosa claro, ojos del mismo, sus pechos eran copa C para ser exactos, vestía un vestido rosa y blanco que le llegaba a las piernas, con tacones rosas, traía un brazalete de oro y quien no diría que irradiaba una belleza que haría que cualquier hombre se desmayara por ver algo así. Decidio acercarse para presentarse y conocerse mejor.

-Alex: ¡Hola de nuevo! (Saludo amablemente ganando la atención de ambos)

-Fancy: Oh jovén Alex es un gusto volver a verlo, le presento a mi amiga Fleur dis lee, ella es modelo para revistas 'PlayPony' y es la mejor modelando que mis otras clientas.

-Alex: Vaya no pensé que usted se dedicaba a bueno usted sabe.

-Fancy: En realidad solo digamos que dirigo gran parte de los desfiles de moda en Canterlot, tu amiga Rarity es muy ovacionada a esto y siempre quizo ser como yo.

-Fleur: Aunque ella es muy tentadora cuando hablamos de gente importante aquí en Canterlot, ya que a diferencia de las demás comunidades de ponis somos muy benevolentes. (Decía la unicornio con una voz dulce lo que hacía a Alex sentirse raro)

-Alex: Veo que hablan sobre la cultura ecuestre de las princesas y sus bellas ciudades. (Ambos lo vieron por unos segundos y sonrieron)

-Fancy: ¡Estás en lo correcto mi estimado amigo! Bueno creo que ire a dar una vuelta los dejo para que hablen. (Y así el unicornio se retira dejando a ambos en una lado del castillo)

Algo en Alex le decía que esa bella dama era muy radiante y bastante hermosa con ganas de hacer lo mismo que hizo con Pinkie esa mañana del día. Por otro lado Fleur veía que las alas de Alex se levantaron de golpe y ella sabía que era una falta de respeto que los pegasos tuvieran erecciones, sin embargo al examinarlo sintio lo mismo pues algo le decía que era muy atractivo y no sería malo hacerlo, despúes de todo ella y Fancy solo son amigos, acercandose le pregunto algo que lo puso a ruborizar.

-Fleur: ¿Sabes? Me gusta ese traje que tienes puesto se te ve bien a la moda. (Le decía admirando su vestimenta)

-Alex: Tú también traes un hermoso vestido, y tu belleza hace que cualquiera tuviera envidia de ver impresionante cuerpo. (Decía con nerviosismo pues no era muy bueno cuando se trata con damas)

Antes de que dijera algo más sintio algo dulce en sus labios para ver que es Fleur quien lo estaba besando, quizo oponerse ante eso pero su cuerpo cada momento lo obligaba, y Fleur no parecía poner resistencia pues se enamoro así de rápido de nuestro amigo. Al intentar encontrar una alternativa trata de romper el beso pero mientrás más se besaban más le decía que quería tener placer con ella, parecía que le volvieron a ganar las ganas de dar otra montada y esta vez con alguien tan hermosa. Tanto Alex como Fleur cortaron el beso para retirarse pues vieron que ninguno de los presentes observo tal escena que haría vergüenza la reputación de Fleur hacia la realeza y ante su amigo Fancy Pants así que salieron para encontrarse con una habitación del castillo y encerrarse con seguro para hacer lo que nosotros ya sabemos.

Mientrás en el fiesta todos los ponis se reunen para unas palabras que va a declarar su gobernante de toda Equestria.

-Celestia: ¿Disfrutan de la fiesta? (Pregunto la princesa del sol viendo como todos respondían alegres con un sí)

-Celestia: ¡Que bien! Por que tengo que decir algo muy importante. Mi hermana y yo decidimos que muy pronto nos retiraremos del puesto de gobernantes, se lo preguntan ¿por qué? Pues llevo en este título por muchos años y ya no me siento con ganas de seguir gobernando Equestria y gracias a alguien por conseguir la armonía de este reino por muchos años a lo largo de una aventura que ella y sus amigas derrotaran enemigos poderosos y demostraron que tan poderosa es la magia de la amistad, así que decidí que la mejor al puesto de gobernante se lo demos a la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle. (Al acabar su discurso muchos de los presentes no esperaban que su amada princesa retire aunque lleve más de mil años gobernando y su alumna la princesa Twilight Sparkle sea la nueva gobernante)

Para Twilight le era íncreible pensar que muy pronto sera la nueva líder de Equestria, y que rodl lo que vivio resulto ser su más grande aventura hasta el final. Incluso sus amigas también sentían preocupación ya que su amiga alicornio se mudara a Canterlot y tendrá mucho que hacer cuando ascienda a gobernante. El ambiente se puso tenso para todos hasta que una voz conocida llamo la atención de todos y esa voz era del señor Fancy Pants preocupado por algo.

-Fancy: Lamento la interrupción pero ¿alguien aquí ha visto a Fleur que no la encuentro por ningún lado? (Pregunto el unicornio notando la ausencia de su amiga)

-Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso ¿dondé se metio también Alex? (Dijo la alicornio lavanda notando también la ausencia de su amigo azul)

-Rainbow: ¡No espero que esten haciendo lo que yo creo que hacen! (Dijo la pegaso multicolor mientrás sus amigas ponen un semblante de querer agarrar a Fleur cuando la vean si ocurre algo con ambos)

En una habitación del castillo como supuso Rainbow, encontramos a Alex y a Fleur en la cama besandose apasionadamente hasta que Alex decide hablar.

-Alex: ¿Lista para esto? (Le pregunto a la bella unicornio blanca esperando una respuesta)

-Fleur: ¡Estoy lista, pues tú serás el primero que lo hace conmigo! (Dijo Fleur segura de lo que iba a hacer)

-Alex: ¡No mames! ¿Acaso eres vírgen? (Le pregunto nuevamente pues no esperaba que le dijera que nunca se la montaton ni siquiera el propio Fancy Pants)

-Fleur: Se puede decir que sí, he estado trabajando para Fancy que nunca a alguien quien me diera placer, y por eso tú seras el primero que lo haga.

-Alex: ¡De acuerdo empecemos! (Dijo para comenzar con el acto sexual)

Tanto Alex como Fleur quedaron desnudos mientrás se ponían tan rojos por ver piel hermosa que Alex se puso encima de Fleur y metio su miembro en la vágina de la unicornio para dar unas embestidas que la hacían gemir, una experiencia que Alex sintio antes pero para Fleur era su primera vez así que el sexo debería ser delicado para evitar daños. Fleur daba gemidos de placer mientrás el pegaso azul daba embestidas como si un objeto alargado la penetrara de adentro a afuera, siguio así por unos 10 minutos hasta que ambos se vienen llenando ese placer tanto a los dos pero tanto a Fleur. Cambiando de posición era Fleur la que estaba encima de Alex y está agarra una de las manos del pegaso y la pone en sus pechos.

-Fleur: ¡Adelante, te doy permiso para que hagas lo que quieras con ellos! (Confirmo la unicornio haciendo sentir a nuestro más cachondo de lo que ya estaba)

Sin perder tiempo agarra uno de sus pechos y empieza a apreatarlos dando placer a Fleur mientrás ajustaba nuevamente su vágina en el miembro de Alex y seguir con las embestidas. Ahora ella era quien las daba y Alex jugaba con sus pechos, a tal grado de querer llevarse uno a la boca y chuparlo con todas las ganas de querer lo que tienen, incluso no solo lo chupaba también le daba pequeñas mordidas y eso hacía gemir a Fleur dandole a ambos placer y gusto. Por unos 20 minutos estuvieron así hasta que ambos volvieron a venirse siendo la segunda vez que se corrían, Alex decidio que era momento de acabar y de venirse una vez más. Así que saco su miembro y se lo puso en la boca de Fleur para que lo chupara de forma juguetona, al sentir un sabor delicioso en su boca está dio de lámidas que hicieron a Alex gemir de placer tanto que hizo alzar un poco la voz pero no demasiado para no llamar a nadie. Para los hombres era bueno que una mujer diera un cumplido de la forma placentera y se satisfaga con eso, así siguio de dar lámidas y chupadas cuando al fin se vino por tercera vez siendo en la boca de Fleur mientrás soltaba su espeso y caliente líquido conocido como semen que ella trago y disfruto. Tanto ambos estaban exhaustos que cayeron en la cama producto del cansancio de tanto sexo que tuvieron y gozaron.

-Fleur: ¡Muchas gracias por complacerme! Nunca sentí algo así en mucho tiempo. (Decía la unicornio feliz de que su primera vez fuera como ella esperaba)

-Alex: De nada y no te preocupes que no podrás terminar embarazada debido a que he usado protección todo este tiempo. (Dijo para mostrar un condón invisible que traía puesto para envolverlo en un nudo y con el anillo desaparecerlo como si nunca hubiese estado)

Ambos se dieron un beso para intentar descansar un poco y así transcurrío la noche mientrás la gala dio por terminar y todos fueran a sus hogares, con excepción de Twilight y sus amigas que se quedaron a dormir y Fancy dejo que Fleur se quedara con Alex hasta el día siguiente. Y así todos dormiendo mientrás Luna velaba los sueños de los demás dio paso a una bella noche que fue especial para todos.

Hasta aquí lo dejo pues escribí bastante y ya saben lo que dicen 'A veces cuando escribes mucho, tus ideas fluyen y las creas por tu imaginación.'

¿Tarde más de cinco días? Es que he estado ocupado y distraído demasiado tiempo como para seguir con mis fics y además con este son 10 capitulos así que espero y sigamos con esto.

¡Pinkie Pie y Fleur Diss Lee se unen al harem de AlexGamer!

Estuve distraído por un juego llamado 'Pony Town' en donde creas tu propio OC en poni, exploras el sitio y encuentras amigos que se unan a tí para conversar y agregar a los que nos gusten invitar. Busquenlo en internet Google y si tienen que iniciar una cuenta yo inicie la mía en Facebook, así que el paso sencillo de acceder es por ese programa, descarguenlo y podrán divertirse o sí no desean perder su tiempo en algo que no les guste, no lo hagan solo sí quieren buscar con quien conversar y divertirse.

Vaya capitulo que escribí carajo, pero no hay bronca a darle más de este sitio. (XD)

Me despido soy Gamer 402...


	11. ¿Sueño o realidad? Y rescate

Capitulo 10: ¿Sueño o realidad? Y rescate

En el reino de Canterlot todos dormían tranquilamente sin embargo alguien a quien cononcemos parecía no tener un buen sueño y tenía problemas para dormir o su mente pasaba por algo que lo atormentaba tanto que parece ser una pesadilla.

Alex POV:

¿Dondé estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué no veo a ningún otro ser vivo? Esas preguntas me llenaban de dudas, observando a mi alrededor el pueblo de Ponyville sin que nadie respondiera parecía un pueblo fantasma, corrí para ver si encontraba a alguien pero las calles estaban tan vacías que no parece haber rastro de nadie, en eso diviso a una unicornio blanca y cabello morado era Rarity pero tenía un semblante triste. Intente hablar pero algo me asusto bastante y era que su mano se convirtio en polvo cuando la quería ayudar a levantarse, hasta que todo su cuerpo se hizo polvo desapareciendo en el aire. Corrí hasta ver a la familia Apple con Big Mac, la abuela Smith, Applebloom y Applejack pero parecían decaídos y como sucedio lo mismo con Rarity todos ellos se convirtieron en polvo desapareciendo en el aire. Esto me ponía los pelos de punta decidí seguir corriendo a ver si por lo menos me encontraba con alguien que conociera pero el pueblo estaba vacío. Corrí hasta la casa de Fluttershy abriendo la puerta y solo encontrando a su conejo Angel tirado en el suelo y con una cara llena de lagrimas como queriendo decir que lo mismo ocurrío con los demás ella se hizo polvo, tan triste estuvo el conejo que a él también fue convertido en polvo desapareciendo de mi vista. Esto le ocurrío a todos los ponis de Equestria, se convirtieron en polvo sin ninguna razón, me preocupe pues parecía ser el único que continua vivo por alguna razón. No sé qué carajos sucede pero no había nadie más que yo, en eso escucho una risa malvada como si de un loco se tratase, yo me puse algo tímido pero molesto a la vez debido a que tal vez quien sea ese sujeto se encargo de matar a toda Equestria.

-Alex: ¿Quién carajos eres? (Pregunte esperando una respuesta)

-Voz: ¡En serio que eres idiota! Le traje la extinción a Equestria ya que no me servía, pero era algo que el destino quiere un nuevo mundo libre de oposición a leyes que no sirven, y viendo la desigualdad entre especies yo fui el que logro acabar con esas ponis. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? La vida es tan corta que las criaturas que habitaban este mundo traían desgracia para aquellos que no deseaban que su vida acabara de una forma no deseada. (Dijo la voz con un tono atemorizante pero no tan temerosa para mí)

-Alex: ¿Cómo lo que paso con el Rey Sombra o la Reina Chrysalis? (Le pregunte recordando a dos villanos que tuve el derecho de matar)

-Voz: Solo te dire que a Sombra de ser un esclavizador era un rey corrupto y manipulador, para el reino de Equestria él era un hombre muy poderoso de lo que Celestia y Luna pudieron ser, pero no significo que muriera por un error que cometio. En cuanto a Chrysalis solo mantuvo una discreción que hizo débil a sus súbditos, el poder es para los que lo entienden y se ganan su derecho a vivir, no para aquellos que no saben como se utiliza y terminan siendo débiles e indefensos. Por eso yo he estado trayendo terror hace mucho tiempo atrás y cuando no existio los elementos de la armonía ningún poni, dragón, grifo, cambiante o cualquier otra especie tenía las hagallas para derrotarme. En cambio lo que veo hoy solo es un reino fuera de sus promesas, por eso mi único deber es corregir lo que esas ponis cometieron y al final sere su nuevo gobernante trayendo nuevamente una era de la que yo les ofrecí vivir, pero tú intervienes con mis planes así que espero y te prepares por que todo lo que ves aquí pienso quitartelo hasta que seas el único ser que quede vivo. (Argumento tanto que me di cuenta que quien quiera que sea hara realidad esto)

-Alex: De ninguna forma te permitire hacer eso. Equestria sería un mejor mundo si tú no existieras y cuando consiga tenerte en mi presencia me encargare de que tú seas el que muera consiguiendo la paz y armonía. (Le dije muy molesto empezando a querer pelear con ese sujeto)

-Voz: ¡Eso lo veremos AlexGamer, y por cierto tú a mí me puedes llamas Grogar! (En cuanto escuche ese nombre ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba pero aún no conozco su personalidad)

El sujeto que se hacía llamar Grogar desaparecio de la vista dejandome en un oscuro lugar donde me quede flotando y pensando lo que vendrá en el futuro.

Desperté muy asustado viendo a mi alrededor y estaba en una cama donde a mi lado dormía Fleur sin que ella notara que me había despertado, decidí salir de la habitación usando una hablidad avanzada llamada 'camuflador' donde me mezclaba con el ambiente o sea me hacía invisible. Llegue hasta la cocina, tome un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche para relajarme y pensar un poco sobre lo que había soñado, pienso en lo que soñe y parecía que hablaba en serio de traer el fin a Equestria pero no dejaría que algo malo le pase a todos los que viven aquí y esto debía mantenerse en secreto para no llamar mucho la atención y que las maten por mi culpa, una vez acabado de darme un refrigerio conseguí llegar de nuevo a la habitación sin que me descubrieran para volver a cama y dormir un poco.

Narración Tercera Persona:

Había amanecido en Canterlot y nuestro apuesto amigo dormía abrazdo a Fleur despúes de la montada que se dio con ella, no había nada que lo molestara hasta que una presencia rosada se hizo presente dormiendo del otro lado de Alex y al igual que Fleur estaba abrazandolo. En cuanto la puerta se abrio eran las chicas con las princesas y quienes vieron esto y pusieron una cara de molestía viendo a Fleur dormiendo abrazado de Alex mientrás que no le molestaban lo de Pinkie pero sí de esa modelo que podría envidiarlas, pero decidieron dejarlo así y más tarde arreglarían cuentas con la bella Fleur-dee-lis y esperamos salga ilesa de esto, de lo contrario arruinaría su belleza.

Unas horas más tarde eran las 10:30 donde Alex y Fleur se habían levantado para ir a desayunar y reunirse con todas. Estando desayunando unos waffles que prepararon las chicas no dejaban de mirar celosamente a Fleur pues era una envidia con un cuerpo que cualquier semental le daría amor cuantas veces sea, en cambio a pesar de que Fluttershy y Rarity tenían envidiable tamaño de pechos y no cuestionemos a todas las mujeres de Equestria con eso, pero para Alex aún no sabia de que al levantar sus alas le dan una sensación de amor pero él aún no lo sabe. Lo mismo pasa con Celestia que le parecían tener corazones que las chicas no veían pero también sentían una completa molestia por como todas se enamoran de su amigo pegaso aunque sea tan guapo. Una vez acabado de desayunar era hora del postre pero en cuanto trajeron diferentes pasteles Celestia agarro uno de vainilla y le dio de comer al joven pegaso.

-Celestia: Toma Alex este es de vainilla. (En cuanto le dio un pedazo éste se lo comio sorprendiendo a la bella unicornio blanca)

Fleur sentía unos celos contra la princesa Celestia, así que agarro un pastel de chocolate y se lo dio a Alex.

-Fleur: Toma este es de chocolate. (En cuanto le dio un pedazo éste se lo comio sorprendiendo a la princesa del sol)

Y así una guerra de dar trozos de pasteles de chocolate y vainilla paso para poner a nuestro amigo lleno de pastel, las miradas que pusieron eran de asesinarse una a la otra para ver quien se quedaba con el pegaso azul y lo convertia en su esposo. Tanto las elementos también pensaban querer convertir a su amigo en su esposo y tener una familia. Lo que debe estar fuera de la imaginación incluso Alex no pensaría que sus amigas querían hacer eso con él pero en alguna ocasión el amor llegara.

Despúes de que Fleur se despidiera de su amigo Alex y le guiñara un ojo de forma coqueta, no evito que las demás sintieran un deseo 'querer matar a Fleur' hasta que la princesa del sol decide hablar.

-Celestia: Olvide decirlo, quería agradecerte por salvar el Imperio de Cristal del Rey Sombra que aún no tenemos idea de cómo regreso. Y Twilight me ha dicho que no eres de Equestria sino de una tierra muy lejana ¿es eso cierto? (Pregunto la princesa al pegaso que lucía muy nervioso)

-Alex: ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué mentiría? (Dijo empezando a sudar y preocuparse demasiado por saber como reaccionan)

-Celestia: De acuerdo no te forzare a mentir por que gracias a tí y a ese anillo tenemos a otro héroe en Equestria. Esto es un regalo de mi parte. (Al decir eso Celestia le planta un beso en los labios que al parecer la monarca del sol se enamoro de nuestro amigo azul y de moño rojo)

Pero las demás se impresionaron viendo con detalle el beso y esperando si se la va a montar, pero era un beso de agradecimiento como esperaban que fuera. Ya dejado eso de lado, los siete tomaron un tren de regreso a Ponyville mientrás que en la mente de Alex se retumba por lo que había pasado.

-Alex: 'Vaya que soy un puto suertudo, en serio que las chicas no se toman esto con calma. No sé por que pero parece que soy muy apuesto y no paso desapercibido, ahora yo me tengo que ligar a las todas y joderme para hacerle perder la virginidad a todas. Me pregunto ¿ y sí eso pasa? Nah, no creo que llegue a segunda base pero debo darle menos importancia.' (Se decía así mismo para que las chicas no se enfaden y terminen peleandose entre ellas)

De vuelta a Ponyville se dirigieron rumbo a sus hogares cuando el anillo parpadeo indicando un mensaje.

-Alex: A ver dice; Manticora... niñas... bosque... peligro... (El mensaje decía que unas niñas estaban adentro del bosque donde las espera un manticora por lo cual corren peligro)

Tomando esta decisición invoco su armadura y volo rápidamente al bosque que estaba en frente suyo.

En el bosque Everfree unas niñas a las cuales conocemos como las 'Cutie Marks Crusaders' exploraban el bosque perdidas de como salir.

-Sweetie: ¡Chicas les he dicho que no debimos separarnos de Zecora! (Dice la unicornio temblando de miedo)

-Scootaloo: Lo sabemos, pero nos distrajimos y la perdimos de vista. (Dice la pegaso preocupada al igual que sus amigas)

-Applebloom: ¿Y qué hacemos? El bosque Everfree es peligroso y podríamos encontrarnos a esas peligrosas criaturas como lobos de madera, manticoras, o cualquier otro animal que quiera comernos. (Dijo la poni terrestre asustada de no querer encontrarse con criaturas del bosque que puedan hacerles daños)

Las niñas seguían caminando sin encontrar a su amiga la cebra, cuando oyeron un rugido que a lo lejos se escucho y esto las paralizo del miedo. De los arbustos sale una especie de león, con alas de murciélago y una cola de escorpión, era esa criatura que la definían como manticora. Está al ver a las niñas corriendo las persigue sin dejar de correr, las CMC al ver que la manticora las alcanza estás llegan a un acantilado donde se detienen y observan atráde de ellas a la manticora.

-Applebloom: Bueno chicas parece ser todo para nosotras. (Dijo la pequeña Applebloom mientrás sacaba unas lágrimas)

-Scootaloo: ¡Fue todo un placer su amiga, fue divertido tener aventuras con ustedes!

-Sweetie: Lo sé, por eso espero y nos veamos de nuevo.

-CMC: ¡Las quiero amigas! (Ellas cerraron sus ojos esperando ser devoradas por la manticora y su final)

Pero tal acto no sucedio, al abrir los ojos estaban rodeadas por un escudo de protones que impedía a la manticora intentar hacerles daño, de pronto un chorro de agua es disparado contra la manticora alejandolo de las chicas, estás al voltear obsevan a su salvador.

-CMC: ¡¡ALEX!! (Dijeron al mismo tiempo reconociendo a su amigo pegaso azul de poderosa armadura)

-Alex: ¡Que bueno que llegue a tiempo! ¿Están bien niñas? (Les pregunto asegurandose de que no estén heridas)

-Applebloom: ¡Estamos bien, gracias por salvarnos! (Agradecio la pequeña junto a sus amigas)

-Alex: No hay de que, ahora quiero que se queden atrás mío ¡yo me encargo! (Dijo para ver a la manticora molesta y lanzarse al ataque)

Alex invoco una pistola de agua que disparo el mismo chorro que uso hace unos momentos atrás, la manticora se cubre con sus alas y recibe el chorro pero ni se mueve, éste corre para zarpar al pegaso pero rápidamente se levanta y lográ esquivar a tiempo el zarpazo para propinar una doble patada en la espalda del animal. Luego invoca una soga para atarlo pero la manticora ofrecia resistencia e intenta morder al pegaso pero lo evita invocando una cinta adhesiva que usa para mantener el hocico cerrado, invoca un guante de box donde le da un derechazo a la mandíbula y con su otra mano un guante de gravedad. Para así tomar al animal, levantarlo del suelo y arrogarlo al aire donde en su palma izquierda lanza una ráfaga de viento y de su palma derecha una luz con forma de disco de color azul donde esta impacta en el animal haciendole daño y lesionando sus alas para recibir una caída dolorosa. La manticora estampada en el suelo recupera la compostura y usa su cola de escorpión para tratar de atacar al pegaso, sin embargo Alex se percata de eso e invoca un hacha donde le corta la cola haciendo a la criatura gemir de dolor. Las niñas impresionadas por como su amigo mejoro con sus técnicas de poderes e invocaciones estaba en claro que a Alex nadie lo derrotaría. El pegaso queriendo terminar tomo nuevamente a la manticora y lanzo al aire para luego una de sus alas disparar un mini proyectil que le dio de lleno haciendo lanzar a la manticora lejos de ellos. La pelea concluyo y las niñas salvadas se abalanzaron sobre Alex para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Sweetie: ¡Muchas gracias en serio!

-Scootaloo: ¡Eres asombroso si me lo preguntas!

-Applebloom: ¡No sabíamos que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado! (Dijo para que ellas y sus amigas soltaran unas lágrimas, Alex al ver esto les habla)

-Alex: ¡Ya tranquilas, el anillo me dijo que corrían peligro y yo vine para salvarlas, de no llegar jamás me lo perdonaría y habré fallado como héroe! ¿Por cierto qué estaban haciendo aquí ustedes solas? (Pregunto el pegaso viendo que las niñas se encontraban solas en el peligroso bosque Everfree)

-Applebloom: Estabamos ayudando a Zecora en encontrar unas raíces para sus pociones y nos distrajimos viendo unas flores hermosas que la perdimos de vista. Y de seguro estara angustiada de por donde nos metimos. (Relato la pequeña sobre como ella y sus amigas se perdieron)

-Alex: ¡Ya veo, tranquilas que ví hace unos minutos a Zecora! Así que las llevare hacia su casa. (Al decir eso invito a las CMC subirse en él para ir a donde estaba su amiga la cebra chamán)

Unos minutos pasaron y llegaron a la casa de Zecora donde al ver que su amigo las trajo en buen estado se alegro y agradecio por su heroísmo.

-Zecora: Gracias por tu ayuda, de perder a las niñas fue una mala clavada , pero justo a tiempo llegaste, y las pequeñas niñas salvaste. (Lo dice con su típica forma de hablar en rimas)

-Alex: No fue nada para eso están los amigos, para ayudarlos a salir de apuros. (Dijo imitando a la típica cebra ganandose unas risitas de parte de las niñas)

-Sweetie: ¡Lamentamos habernos desviado Zecora, y sí vas a darnos un castigo solo esperamos que nuestras hermanas no lo sepan! (Dijo la unicornio con miedo a que su hermana la regañe por casi estar a un paso de la muerte)

-Zecora: Tranquilas pequeñas traviesas, no pienso darles ningún castigo, pero aprendieron su lección, pues ustedes sí son aventuras, y de su querido amigo, agradecer es una acción. (Dijo enmendando las cosas que sucedieron)

-Alex: Y lo de sus hermanas no pienso decirles nada, mantengamos esto en secreto ¿de acuerdo? (Les pregunto a las niñas a lo que estás asienten y se despiden de su amiga Zecora)

Un rato despúes llegan a Ponyville donde se encontraron con una sorpresa. Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow estaban enfrente de la entrada al bosque Everfree con caras de enojo y preocupación, en eso Alex decide hablar por ellas.

-Alex: Sé lo que van a decir, pero ellas no tuvieron la culpa y de no ser por mí ya no las volverían a ver. (Intento defender a las niñas del castigo que dus hermanas podrían darles a cada una de ellas)

-Applebloom: Sí van a castigarnos por favor haganlo y prometemos nunca más entrar a ese bosque de nuevo. (Hablo la poni del moño rosa en respuesta a sus amigas)

Esperando una respuesta las hermanas mayores solo cambiaron sus rostros a uno de felicidad al saber no solo que las pequeñas crusaders ya no volverían al bosque, sino que también su amigo Alex las rescato. Ellas no dijeron nada y abrazaron a sus hermanas en respuesta de que las perdonaban y no les pondrían un castigo para luego soltarlas y abrazar a Alex por ser un héroe que ellas creían que era. De parte de todos se acercaba la tarde indicando que paso rápido el tiempo, todas se despidieron de Alex para ir a sus respectivos hogares sin antes las elementos decirles a sus hermanitas que no habrá postre por tres días, un castigo menor pero suficientemente bueno para que todo se haya calmado.

Bueno aquí acabo otro capitulo de nuestro querido amigo y salvador Alex.

¿Tardé otra vez? Es que puede ser por dos cosas:

1: Me da un poco de flojera escribir que tengo para elegir el día adecuado.

2: Falta de creatividad y no tener motivación para al menos escribir.

Cualquiera de las dos da lo mismo, lo que trato de decir es que ya no podré publicar capitulos a diario o por dos días, solo así podré dedicar un poco mi tiempo libre a otras cosas y no aburrirme cuando esté ocupado sin joderlos a ustedes ni a mí.

Me despido soy AlexGamer402...


	12. Celos y Montadas (Parte 1)

Antes de comenzar les recuerdo que marque al principio del fic el contenido para mayores de 18 años, pues la búsqueda continua pero decidí hacer unos cambios. Por eso les dare estos dos puntos que voy a mencionar:

1: Cambié la portada, es igual a la anterior pero más diseñada y con escrituras como el título, el rating y el nombre del autor o sea yo. Incluso llege a cambiar algo en el texto lo encontrarán en las primeras palabras.

2: El fic de 'Mi Pequeña Flurry' lo encuentro en reposo por falta de motivación, eso incluye que los otros dos fics los tengo en suspenso hasta encontrar soluciones para continuar con mi trabajo.

Hacer esto con o sin ustedes me llena de orgullo al menos nuestro amigo se la pasa bien en su nueva vida en Equestria. Pero pobre de él ya que las chicas estaran como unas salvajes que lo querrán hacer suyo de diferentes formas.

Por ahora di mucha plática de mierda, disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo 11: Celos y Montadas (Parte 1)

Había pasado una semana desde que Alex y Goliat iniciaron su nueva vida en Equesteia y lo que parece ser un día como cualquier otro se volvería una loca aventura. Nuestro buen amigo se encontraba reparando el tejado debido a que no se dieron cuenta de que cuando llovío esa noche les caía gotas de agua de arriba de sus cabezas.

Flashback: 10 horas antes...

Eran las 7:30 de la noche donde tanto Alex se encontraba usando su laptop y Goliat preparaba la cena que consistía de huevos con patatas fritas y ensalada. Estando nuestro amigo ocupado en su máquina electronica, cuando algo le cae en su cabello pero no sintio nada, luego tres gotas más caen en su cabello pero no sucedio nada de nuevo, en un momento caerían más gotas de no ser que Goliat llamo indicando que la cena ya está lista.

-Goliat: ¡Ya esta lista la cena! (Hablo desde la cocina)

-Alex: ¡Ya voy! (Respondio para guardar su laptop en una alforja que se encontro y salio de la cama antes de que una cantidad de aproximadamente 25 gotas cayerán nuevamente en su cabello)

Una vez en la sala ambos comían tranquilamente cuando Goliat decide hablar.

-Goliat: ¿Y es cierto que salvaste a las niñas de esa espantosa manticora? (Pregunto curioso por lo que paso en su camino al bosque Everfree)

-Alex: Sí, al principio pense que era un león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, era raro en mi caso por que no es normal ver una combinación de tres partes de animales en un solo cuerpo. (Dijo recordando como era el aspecto de la criatura que derroto y salvo a las niñas)

-Goliat: ¿Y qué hay de Discord, él tiene diferentes partes de animales? (Pregunto recordandole al draconequus)

-Alex: La verdad me olvidaba de eso pero es muy diferente por que no serías salvaje y te convertirías en enemigo a los ponis.

-Goliat: ¡Tienes razón, Discord no es salvaje!

Su plática fue interrumpida debido a que unas gotas cayeron en la cabeza de Goliat extrañandolo un poco y mirando al techo lo que llamo la atención del pegaso.

-Alex: ¿Pasa algo? (Pregunto extrañado)

-Goliat: Es que sentí algo frío caer en mi cabeza, no debío ser nada. (Ignorando lo que paso siguío comiendo y dejando a un lado lo que paso)

Sin embargo de nuevo le caen más gotas de agua sin parar haciendo que el perro se quede con dudas y cuando miro hacia arriba vio que había un hoyo pequeño en el techo dando a entender que era una gotera. Alex también se percato de eso y miro arriba viendo como la lluvia entraba por su casa, ambos decidieron que en la mañana repararían el tejado que por ahora pusieran unos baldes para que no se moje la casa. Alex dirigiendose a su habitación se prepara para dormir cuando una sorpresa le tenía la lluvia, un chorro de agua cae en su cabeza.

-Alex: ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma! (Lo dijo molesto por ver una gotera en la posición de su cama así que la movio y puso un balde para que no se moje el piso)

Fin del Flasback...

Alex reparaba cada hoyo que veía en el tejado para no pasar nuevamente a dormir mientrás le caían gotas de agua. Estuvo casi una hora sellando las goteras gracias a un pegamento que disuelve el agua y no sobrepasa el exterior. Estuvo por terminar con unas más cuando perdio el equilibrio y estuvo al borde del tejado.

-Alex: Ahh carajo creo que no dormí bien. ¡Malditas goteras! (Maldecía por culpa de las goteras que no le dejaron dormir)

Repentinamente Alex no pudo sostenerse más y cayo esperando a recibir un fuerte dolor al estrellarse con el suelo.Y tal acto nunca sucedio pues alguien lo atrapo en su cuerpo antes de que tocara el suelo, vio que se trataba de su amiga Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow: Hola amigo casi te das un fuerte golpe de espalda. (Lo dijo viendo como Alex cayo de espalda)

-Alex: ¡Gracias Rainbow! ¿Me ayudarías con algo que tengo?

-Rainbow: Sí claro ¿de que se trata?

Y ahí Alex le explico que tenía que usar el pegamento para sellar los agujeros del tejado. Con rápidez confirmo y sello cada abertura faltante para tener un techo libre de goteras y unos segundos duraron y ya no había más goteras dando las gracias a Rainbow por ayudar.

-Alex: Te agradezco por ayudarme, si hubiera una forma de pagarte tal vez podría si no tienes nada que hacer digo yo por que quizas... (Sus palabras cesaron al ver a Rainbow darle un beso en los labios en señal de que ya sabemos cómo le tiene que pagar el pegaso)

-Rainbow: Vamos arriba y tal vez esto sea suficiente para agradecerme. (Al decir eso subieron a la habitación de Alex para entrar y cerrarla con seguro ya que Goliat salio esta mañana)

Acostados en la cama ambos se desvistieron para quedar desnudos y dar acaricias por todo su cuerpo mientras Rainbow besaba el cuello de Alex haciendole cosquillas y estar un poco agitado. Se dieron otro beso para entrar en calor y comenzar, Rainbow se puso encima de Alex e introdujo su miembro dentro de su vágina y se puede decir que para tener unos pechos no tan grandes pero cómodos era algo que ella sufría por ser de las seis en tener pechos pequeños. En cuanto empujo con fuerza el miembro hasta tenerlo muy profundo comenzo a dar embestidas mientras movía sus caderas para dar placer, al mismo tiempo que el pegaso azul daba embestidas pero placenteras por como lo disfrutaba cada momento y era lo mismo a las anteriores. En el caso de Rainbow era diferente pues ella deseaba experimentar el miembro de un semental o pegaso. Estuvo así por unos 10 minutos hasta que ella se vino pero Alex parecía mostrar resistencia, cambiaron de puestos y Alex estuvo encima de Rainbow siguiendo con su explícita sensación.

Mientrás esto ocurría en un lado a partado de la casa, se encontraba Applejack con una canasta de manzanas en agradecimiento por salvar a su hermanita y a sus amigas del bosque Everfree. Llegando hasta la puerta escucho algo como un gemido, parecía que se confundía pero lo volvio escuchar un poco más fuerte y casi audible, Applejack no perdio tiempo y de una patada empujo la puerta para dejar la canasta en la mesa y dirigirse a la habitación de Alex. Intentaría abrirla pero estaba con seguro, pego una de sus orejas para escuchar y parecía ser Alex quien hablaba con alguien.

-Alex: Ay Rainbow eres muy apresurada cuando me pides esto. (Dijo el pegaso desde el otro lado de la puerta diciendo el nombre de la pegaso que era una de sus mejores amigas y se la estaba montando)

Applejack roja de la ira por como su más leal amiga y deportista se tiraba al pegaso queriendo quedarse con él para un día casarse y ser su esposo. La misma expresión de cuando estuvo con Fleur-dee-liss que por una figura muy bella fue la envidia para ella y sus amigas. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando la voz de Rainbow Dash escucho.

-Rainbow: ¡Vamos! ya casi... ahhhh. (Era el sonido de ella cuando se viene y lo hizo con el miembro de Alex dentro de ella)

Ya cansada de escuchar tremenda explícitez empujo la puerta alertando a ambos y viendo que era su amiga Applejack quien no parecía estar contenta.

-Applejack: ¿Piensas que él sera tuyo? Pues tendrás que compartirlo. (Dijo para saltar y besar a Alex dejando a Rainbow muda por lo que acaba de pasar)

-Alex: '¿Un trío? Me parece bien.' (Dijo el pegaso mentalmente para no ser escuchado por ambas yeguas)

Applejack se desvistio enseñando su cuerpo un poco formidable y fue a la cama donde su vágina metio y Rainbow no tuvo opción más compartir con su amiga. Ambas decididas a tener a su amigo como algo más que un amigo es muy formado.

En otra parte un hombre viejo que por su característica era unicornio de avanzada edad con pelaje gris, cabello y barba blanca, vestía una túnica azul oscuro y negro con capa, zapatos arrugados color marrón oscuro, traía puesto un sombrero de hechizero y tanto su sombrero como su capa llevaban cascabeles dorados. Este viejo es Starswirl el más grande hechizero de todos los tiempos, se encontraba en el Imperio de Cristal analizando algo que por pura casualidad vino de parte de Celestia y Luna estando con Cadence y Shining Armor para investigar el caso ocurrido con el regreso del Rey Sombra.

-Starswirl: Tal parece que ese antiguo rey había vuelto de la muerte ¿pensaron que mandarlo al éter lo purificaría verdad? (Le pregunto al par de príncipes)

-Shining: El corazón de cristal purifica todo rastro de maldad pero cuando Sombra lo oculto antes de su destierro la tristeza abundo en la gente de este reino y cuando regreso gracias a mi hermana y a sus amigas, el corazón de cristal desterro a Sombra mandandolo al éter donde pensamos que su reinado del terror había terminado. (Relato Shining contando lo ocurrido de hace seis años)

-Cadence: Hasta hace una semana cuando nos enteramos que había regresado sin ninguna explicación, trato nuevamente de apoderarse del imperio, pero gracias a un tal Alex lo vencio y salvo nuestro reino. (Dijo contando la batalla que ocurrío con Alex y Sombra)

-Starswirl: Lo que puedo decir es que no es fácil salir del éter cuando entras despúes de morir. ¡Creanme, los Pilares y yo desde que sellamos al Pony de las Sombras al Limbo no ha sido para nada fácil intentar volver a la vida! Las reglas del universo se crearon para establecer el orden de la vida, en cambio revivir muertos quebranta las leyes y haría que toda Equestria sea condenada a la destrucción. No sabemos quien lo revivío pero parece tener un plan para atacar Equestria mientrás estemos distraidos, solo mantengamos esto en secreto no quiero que Celestia o Luna se enteren de que pronto Equestria estara sumergida en algún tipo de guerra. (Dijo el unicornio gris haciendo que ambos no dijeran nada de esto a las princesas del sol y de la noche o cualquiera que sea capaz de decirles incluyendo a las portadoras de los elementos)

-Cadence: Bien, no diremos nada pero ¿cuánto tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto? (Pregunto la alicornio rosa extrañada)

-Starswirl: ¡Hasta que nuestro enemigo aparezca en el momento adecuado para atacar! (Concluyo sus palabras)

La conversación termino y Starswirl se dirigio más a fondo para investigar más sobre la inexplicable resurrección del Rey Sombra.

Unas dos horas más tarde nuestro amigo Alex había terminado de tener una montada con Applejack y Rainbow Dash para ambas despedirse y dejar a un exhausto pegaso de tanto sexo. Eran las 3:00 de la tarde donde Alex corría despavoridamente escapando de unas yeguas que trataron de montarlo. Eran tres en total dos unicornios y una poni de tierra.

Una de las unicornios era color azul con cabello y cola azul con un mechón blanco, el color de su piel es igual a sus ojos, vestía una blusa azul y blanco con una línea rosa, falda de mezclilla blanco, zapatos de tacón bajo color crema, traía un reloj en su muñeca derecha y tenía un broche con forma de un reloj de arena, su nombre era conocido como Colgate y sus pechos eran copa B.

La segunda unicornio era color verde menta, cabello y cola de un verde más claro y una línea blanca que se notaba ver y sus ojos color amarillo, vestía una camisa de mezclilla color verde claro de manga corta, pantalón corto color blanco, zapatos verdes claro y traía una lira. Su nombre era Lyra una loca que cree en la existencia de los humanos, por eso le encanta saber sobre la antropología y sus pechos eran copa B.

Y por último la poni de tierra color crema con cabello de dos tonalidades de color rosa y azul, ojos color aqua celeste, vestía un uniforme de trabajo color marrón, con camisa rosa oscurito, pantalones azul marino, zapatos negros de trabajo. Su nombre era Sweetie Drops pero todos la llaman BonBon la mejor preparadora de dulces de Ponyville despúes de Pinkie claro y sus pechos copa A por así decirlo.

Ya de nuevo con el pegaso azul corría para alejarse lo más que puede de esas locas quieren hacer con él de formas no deseables. ¿Pero cómo llego a esta situación? Esto fue lo que sucedio...

Flashback: 20 minutos antes...

Alex caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville hasta que fijo su atención en una dulcería donde se le antojaba comer ricos dulces. Entrando y viendo lo elegante que es por dentro fue a la caja para tomar su orden.

-BonBon: ¡Bienvenido a la dulcería Sweetie Drops, donde hago los mejores dulces de Ponyville y no compito con los cakes y su negocio! Soy Sweetie Drops pero todos me llaman BonBon ¿qué desea pedir amigo? (Dijo la chica color crema que era la encargada del puesto y la única que trabajaba)

-Alex: ¡Buenas tardes señorita BonBon, mi nombre es AlexGamer y me encantaría que me dijera que tipo de dulces vende!

En eso la vendedora le mostro una variedad de deliciosos dulces desde gomitas de azúcar, rollos de goma de mascar, caramelos envueltos de diferentes tipos hasta chocolates, animalitos de gomitas con sabor a frutas y más de su especialidad. Unos minutos despúes de díficil elección consigue llevarse unos chocolates y unas gomitas a 10 bits el precio. En cuanto fue a sentarse para comerse sus dulces aparecen Lyra y Colgate que son amigas cercanas a BonBon, pero la apariencia de Alex se hizo presente para ambas y cuando lo vieron de pies a cabeza una extraña sensación las invadio como si de un posible enamoramiento las ponía muy nerviosas. Lo mismo pasa con BonBon que no puede esconder su cara ruborizada por ver lo apuesto y guapo que es el pegaso pero no lo culpemos las chicas son así. Las tres se reúnen y hablan discretamente para que Alex no las escuche.

-Lyra: ¿Ya vieron eso chicas? Ese semental es muy guapo. (Dijo Lyra observando muy detenidamente al pegaso)

-Colgate: Sí, parece uno de esos tipos que hacen ejercicios todos los días. (Lo dice observando los musculos en sus brazos)

-BonBon: De seguro es un precioso para cualquiera de las chicas en este pueblo, deberíamos aprovechar su tiempo sin asustarlo y ya saben. (Al decir eso ambas soltan una sonrojada cara e imaginan lo que quieren)

Sin embargo Alex noto lo rojas que se pusieron y una idea le vino a la mente.

-Alex: 'Maldita sea, no puedo estar tranquilo sin que las chicas me vean tan atractivo, si lo que quieren es cojer conmigo mejor me voy sin que se den cuenta.' (Dijo en su mente sabiendo lo que esas tres ponis querían hacer con él)

Disimuladamente tomo su bolsa de dulces tratando de salir sin hacer el mínimo ruido. ¿Pero por qué no usa un poder para salir de este apuro? ¡Es sencillo! ellas lo notaran en cuanto active su anillo, levantandose de su asciento y caminando bien silencioso llego a la puerta listo para salir. Pero para nuestro amigo tiene la peor suerte del mundo, pues al abrir la puerta olvido que traía una campanita que anunciaba llegadas o salidas. Las chicas al oír eso se dieron vuelta y miraron que el pegaso en el que estaban distraídas. Sudando de nervios a Alex no le quedo mas que una sola opción... ¡Correr!

Fin del Flashback...

Alex algo cansado consigue esconderse en una casa que al parecer la puerta estaba medio abierta, sin darle importancia entro cerrando la puerta y consiguiendo salvarse, pero nuevamente su suerte habia empeorado un poco. Al frente suyo había dos yeguas una poni de tierra y una unicornio.

La unicornio era de piel blanca con cabello azul claro con una raya de azul más claro, unos ojos rojos rubí, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga pero le llegaba a los brazos con botones azules, pantalones cortos blancos, zapatos blancos y negros, traía unas gafas de color vino y unos auriculares en sus orejas. Ella es Vinyl Scratch o conocida en su trabajo como DJPON3, la mejor organizadora de música en fiestas de Equestria y sus pechos eran de tamaño copa B. Y la poni de tierra era la misma que conocio en su primer día en Ponyville junto a Goliat, era Octavía Melody la misma poni tocadora de violonchelo y amiga de Vinyl.

En cuanto vieron al pegaso Octavía le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

-Octavía: Vaya Alex que sorpresa que vinieras, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga Vinyl Scratch. (Dijo presentando a la unicornio para saludarse dandose la mano)

La chica no respondio debido a que se quedo pensando en algo que para Alex le era demasiado conocido.

-Vinyl: 'Vaya hombre que trajo Octavía, deberiamos invitarlo a un trío que pienso hacer con ellos, claro si no esta ocupado.' (Hablo en sus pensamientos ruborizandose un poco pero Alex lo vio y como desesperación salio corriendo de la casa para no sufrir más de ese abuso)

-Alex: ' Ah me lleva el carajo ¿acaso todas están en época de celo? Por que de ser ese caso aún me falta mucho por vivir.' (Se maldijo a si mismo queriendo no ser atrapado por una yegua loca)

Tratando de huir de cinco yeguas en celo o algo así, aparece un portal que conduce a Alex hacia un mundo distorcionado. Sin saber cómo o dónde estaba escucho una risita que se le hacía familiar. Atrás suyo aparece el mísmisimo Discord quien salvo a Alex de un horrible y trágico destino.

-Discord: ¡No me lo agradezcas, despúes de todo somos socios! (Hablo el draconequus recordandole que ya son amigos)

-Alex: ¡Gracias Discord, no sé que hubiera hecho si me agarraban esas yeguas! ¡Puta madre que cansancio me dejaron al menos hice algo de ejercicio... hehe! (Exclamo aliviandose de ser salvado)

-Discord: ¿Te gustaría que te llevara a tu hogar para que te escondas?

-Alex: Claro lo que sea pero mantenerme de esas yeguas es lo que quiero.

Sin decir más Discord abre un portal que conducía a la sala de la casa de Alex, aliviado camino hasta estar fuera del mundo distorcionado.

-Alex: ¿Por cierto qué era ese mundo? (Pregunto extrañado al ver tal espacio nunca antes visto)

-Discord: Es mi hogar, vivo con Fluttershy pero la visito seguidamente solo por tazitas de té o hacer bromas y molestar a sus amigas. (Lo dijo con semblante de potrillo travieso)

Estando impresionado por tal mundo que esta lejos de la realidad debido a que esto lo creo Discord y él es el único que decide como decorar su hogar. Agradecido el portal se cerro y Alex tomo camino a su cama para descansar de su agitado y apresurado día. Aunque no esperamos que termine tan pronto.

Tendrá segunda parte esperenla y veremos que hacer para que nuestro amigo Alex se salve de ser violado por yeguas en celo, aunque sabemos que no es cierto pero en un fic todo puede pasar.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	13. Recordando el pasado

Capitulo 12: Recordando el pasado

Al día siguiente era otra hermosa mañana en Ponyville, en la casa de nuestro héroe la puerta se abría mientras se ve como Alex asomaba la cabeza para ver si no anda una yegua que quiera cojerselo.

-Alex: ¡Todo despejado! (Exclamo viendo su casa libre de yeguas)

Cerrando la puerta se disponía caminar pues eran las 6:30 de la mañana, cuando escucho un ruido y con ganas de no ser emboscado corrio hasta un arbusto y se escondio. Lo que había hecho ese ruido era una simple ardilla que de verla era tierna. Avergonzado por pensar que era una yegua celosa salio del arbusto y tomo camino al pueblo. ¿Pero a dondé iba tan temprano? Alex se dirigio al castillo de la amistad donde Twilight lo esperaba tras haber recibido una carta el día de ayer.

Flashback: 12 horas antes...

Alex se había despertado despúes del cansancio que esas yeguas lo perseguían para llevarlo a la cama y hacer lo que nosotros sabemos. En la puerta encontro una carta que decía lo siguiente:

"Ven a mi castillo por la mañana, no preguntes solo ven y te dire lo que sucede." Atte: Twilight Sparkle

Tras terminar de leer Alex entendio el mensaje y para mañana iría al castillo de la amistad para algo importante que Twilight necesita de él.

Fin del Flashback...

Ya en la entrada toco esperando respuesta, un minuto de espera y se abre la puerta revelando ser un malhumorado Spike que al parecer pensaba que lo estaban molestando.

-Spike: ¡Justo a tiempo, pasa Twilight te esta esperando! (Exlamo el pequeño chico dragón que de solo verlo recordo que Twilight lo necesitaba)

-Alex: ¿Y no les has preguntado para qué me quiere? (Pregunto el pegaso dudoso)

-Spike: Solo me dijo que era muy importante como para que yo me ocupara.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto Alex entro para dirigirse a la habitación de Twilight para lo acordado mientrás Spike regresaba a la cama por que aún tenía sueño.

Al mismo tiempo en una ciudad conocida como Manehattan se encontraba una chica unicornio color azul con cabello de un azul más claro y un mechón blanco, de ojos morados, traía puesto una blusa color azul con estrellitas amarillas, un pantalón largo de mezclilla del mismo color, unas botas azules de tacon bajo, adornada con una capa púrpura con estrellitas y un sombrero de hechizero el mismo diseño de su capa. Su nombre era Trixie Lulamoon pero algunos la conocen como 'La Gran y Poderosa Trixie' una hechizera que antes era rival de Twilight en magia hasta que un día se volvieron amigas junto con Starlight y el de sus amigas. Ella daba shows de magia como era su talento especial, estuvo saliendo de la ciudad para regresar a Ponyville y visitar a su buena amiga Starlight.

-Trixie: 'La gran y poderosa Trixie' prepara su viaje de vuelta a Ponyville para visitar a sus amigos. (Dijo para emprender su carreta e ir a camino a Ponyville)

Volviendo al castillo Alex estaba perdido pues no era fácil encontrar la habitación de Twilight en una casa muy grande, hasta que una de las puertas se abren revelando que se trataba de la habitacion de Twilight.

-Twilight: Me alegro de que vinieras. (Dijo ella con orgullo)

-Alex: No por nada me pediste que viniera temprano así que me alegro igual de verte. (Hablo ganandose una sonrisa nerviosa)

Estando en la habitación principal Twilight empezo a temblar por preocupación.

-Alex: ¿Pasa algo malo? (Pregunto notando que la alicornio lavanda se preocupaba por algo)

-Twilight: Estoy preocupada por lo del retiro de las princesas. Ellas me quieren encargar Equestria para cuando dejen el trono pero yo no me siento con ganas gobernar y menos ahora. Eso incluye irme a Canterlot a establecer la orden y la seguridad de todos, y si ya no veo a mis amigas y las tengo que dejar por deberes reales, no sé que hacer si mover el sol y la luna sea lo mío. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda para que me apoyes y opines que debo hacer cuando sea gobernante. (Hablo Twilight por que pronto sera la nueva gobernante de Equestria y no sabe como dirigir)

-Alex: Bueno no sé sobre dirigir o ser un buen líder pero si sé esto; todos requerimos de un cambio en nuestras vidas, y me imagino que como Celeatia y Luna gobernaron por más de mil años piensan que ya es momento de dejar su vida como princesas y vivir libremente dejando de lado los deberes reales. En cambio lo mismo puede pasar con Cadence cuando Flurry sea adulta sera la princesa del Imperio de Cristal ¿ves? todos necesitan cambiar y con tus amigas no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, por que como tu buen amigo te digo que aunque el tiempo por mucho que pase la amistad jamás desaparecera por que todos nosotros nos queremos como somos sin importar lo diferente que seamos. Tú fuiste princesa de la amistad en estos últimos cinco años y haz cambiado a muchos ponis y criaturas de otros reinos para demostrarles que todos nos podemos llevar siendo amigos. Incluso a los villanos que lograste vencer y reformar les demostraste que la magia de la amistad es poderosa y que nada puede cambiar eso. Por eso te digo que serás una excelente gobernante y todo lo que amaste en tu vida pasada siempre estaras agradecida por lograr tus objetivos. (Termino de relatar el pegaso azul haciendo que la alicornio llorara pero de felicidad)

Le dio un abrazo indicando que al haber oído esas palabras fue como si alguien la motivara a nunca rendirse y seguir adelante.

-Twilight: Gracias... sniff... Alex... por haberme demostrado... sniff... que lo que hice en nueve años... sniff... fue para unir a todo el mundo a un mejor futuro para todos. (Dijo en lágrimas y agradecida por su buen amigo)

-Alex: ¡Para eso estan los amigos, para ayudarnos en los problemas que tengamos!

-Twilight: ¿Aunque cómo sabías lo de los otros reinos y mi aventura con las demás? (Pregunto dudosa recordando que no le conto casi nada de su vida)

-Alex: Digamos que una amiga tuya que no para de hablar me conto su aventura en la fiesta de bienvenida. (Al decir esoTwilight ya tenía una idea de quien le dijo todo eso)

Twilight y Alex riendose un poco por que se trataba de la poni fiestera de Ponyville 'Pinkie Pie' ambos hablaban de lo maravilloso que fue tener el castillo, aunque Twilight le dijo que antes ella y Spike vivían en una biblioteca en una casa de árbol, hasta que fue destruida por el malvado Lord Tirek y el cofre de la armonía le regalo el castillo como su nuevo hogar.

-Alex: ¿Y tuviste problemas para vencer a los villanos que se entrometieron en tu aventura de la amistad? (Pregunto recordandole los sucesos que ocurrieron antes de que él viniera a este mundo)

-Twilight: NightMare Moon al principio no sabia que era Luna y la derrotamos demostrando que sin importar que destruyeran los elementos de la armonía, mis amigas y yo representabamos cada elemento y juntas vencimos a NightMare Moon.

Con Discord fue un problema ya que aunque sea un dios su única debilidad es el poder de la armonía, claro que eso no lastima a nadie pero lo que él hace altera la naturaleza de nuestro mundo y aunque trato de corrompernos haciendonos pelear entre nosotras la amistad nos mantuvo unidas y los vencimos a él para despúes un día ser reformado y ser nuestro amigo.

Con Chrysalis fue una locura, primero fingio ser Cadence en la boda de mi hermano para que ella y su ejercito de cambiantes se alimenten de nuestro amor. Y lo segundo fue tratar de raptarnos a todos excepto a Starlight, Trixie, Discord y el nuevo rey de los cambiantes Thorax, nos rescataron y los cambiantes fueron nuestros amigos.

Con el Rey Sombra fue un peligroso sujeto y una amenaza para Equestria hasta que el corazón de cristal lo purifico matandolo al instante y devolviendo la paz y la tranquilidad al Imperio de Cristal.

Tengo una amiga en el otro mundo llamada Sunset Shimmer que robo mi corona y trato de gobernar Equestria, hasta que las contrapartes humanas de mis amigas y yo la derrotamos y le dejamos que siguiera el camino hacia la amistad.

Con Tirek fue casi el fin de mi aventura, ese centauro lúnatico absorbio la magia de todos los ponis incluso la de mis amigas hasta uso a Discord para ayudarlo a fortalecerlo para luego traicionarlo y llevarse su magia, tuve que enfrentarme a él y termine dandole la magia alicorn haciendolo la criatura más fuerte de toda Equestria. Hasta que gracias al poder del cofre de la armonía logramos encerrarlo nuevamente en el Tártaro y devolver la magia de Equestria.

Cuando conocí a Starlight ella pensaba que todos los ponis deben ser iguales pero le mostramos que todos somos diferentes pero juntos como amigos logramos cualquier cosa.

Despúes de que los Pilares 'Flash Magnus, Rockhoff, Mistmane, Meaderbrook, Somnambula y el gran Starswirl el barbudo' los trajeramos despúes de vivir mucho en el Limbo, también tragimos al Poni de las Sombras que todos juntos logramos vencer y resulto ser un unicornio que busco venganza contra ellos pero todo se arreglo.

En el festival de Canterlot aparecieron Tempestad, Grubber y el temible Rey Tormenta que pretendía robar la magia alicorn y poder controlar los astros a su gusto, Tempestad se remidio y Tormenta murio despúes de convertirse en piedra para ser destrozado y nunca más saber de ese rey manipulador.

Abrí una escuela de la amistad donde los Seis Jovénes 'Sandbar el poni de tierra, Smolder la dragona, Gallus el grifo, Ocellus la cambiante, Yona la yack y Silverstream la hipogrifo' le mostaron a sus superiores que no importa lo diferente que sean se hicieron amigos y juntos la escuela de la amistad recibio a todas las criaturas. Yo pense que podría relajarme y encargarme de la escuela por nuestra cuenta pero ignotramos algo que nos sorprendio. Una pegaso llamada Cozy Glow vino a la escuela no para aprender de la amistad sino de como convertirla en poder. Fuimos mis amigas y yo al Tártaro por que si se trata de robar magia Tirek era el único que puede robarla, pero nos confeso que él y Cozy trabaron en este plan desde que se conocieron. Pense que todo termino, pero gracias a los jovénes estudiantes detuvieron los planes de Cozy que era drenar la magia de Equestria. Todo fue bueno para todos excepto para Cozy, ella fue juzgada por usurpamiento de magia y traición a los ponis ya que le digimos a las princesas que era complíce de Tirek, Celestia no dio más opción mas que encerrarla en en Tártaro junto a Tirek, trate de ayudarla pero ya era tarde por que Cozy no se reformaría y casi nos deja sin magia y eso en Equestria es un crímen bajo que ni en un calabozo, celda, destierro, cadena perpetua o cualquier otra parte tiene perdón. Y hasta ahora estamos felices con nuestras vidas y pienso que muy pronto la aventura de la amistad terminara. (Termino de contar su historia relativa Twilight ganandose la admiración de Alex)

-Alex: ¿Y por eso nadie perdonará a Cozy por sus crímenes, es solo una niña que no supo lo que hizo y debe estar arrepentida de sus actos, no lo crees? (Pregunto Alex sintiendo algo de pena la pequeña potranca)

-Twilight: ¡Tal vez tengas razón Alex! Pero cuando alguien es desterrado al Tártaro sus crímenes no pueden ser perdonados ni aunque dejemos de existir, pero no sientas pena estoy segura de que esta arrepentida y desea volver la luz del día. (Dijo también sintiendo pena por Cozy Glow)

Al mismo tiempo en la guarida de Grogar, Cozy reía de forma maníatica.

-Cozy: ¿Yo estar arrepentida? Eso nunca Grogar yo soy feliz de que pronto tendre un puesto de emperatriz para esos ponis debiluchos. (Dijo la pequeña pegaso de forma que lo dijera de verdad)

-Grogar: Me alegro por eso, tú maldad y odio hacia Twilight te inspira a no renunciar, eso es lo que un villano como tú debe saber. (Dijo el carnero de forma maléfica)

Entonces hizo aparecer su cencerro enfrente de ambos.

-Grogar: Pero para ser emperatriz deberás convertirte en una alicornio. (Dijo para despúes disparar un rayo amarillo y negro que le da de lleno a Cozy haciendola caer al suelo)

Cozy al sentir un poder que nunca había descubierto se sintio con ganas de querer tomar un lugar en Equestria y hacer que todos los ponis hagan lo que ella quiere. De su cabeza sale un cuerno muy largo, sus ojos blanco se vuelven negros y estatura cambia a la de una adolescente de 18 años. Cozy había vendido su alma por poder y un puesto de emperatriz para destronar a las princesas. Satisfecha con el resultado y de poder no solo volar sino hacer magia una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Grogar al ver esa sonrisa siniestra se reío como mérito a continuar con sus planes esperando a que la Legión de la Perdición logre su conquista a hacia el mundo.

De regreso al castillo de la amistad Alex no imaginaba las grandes aventuras que tuvo Twilight y sus amigas con un único objetivo; enseñar lo que puede hacer la magia de la amistad. Alex tenía una duda pero no queria revelarla.

-Alex: 'Según lo que dijo Twilight cada villano que derroto la hizo famosa y a sus amigas. Pero opino que ese Grogar es el único villano que no ha derrotado en Equestria, mejor no le pregunto y se ponga histerica pero necesito información sobre esto antes de que se desate una guerra.' (Penso en sus adentros para buscar información sobre historia antigua)

-Twilight: ¿Sucede algo Alex? (Dijo la alicornio sacando de los pensamientos del pegaso que se veía un poco pensativo)

-Alex: ¿Eh? Ah sí es que pensaba en unas cosas nada importante. (Intento disimular para no engañar a la alicornio)

Despúes de unas horas de plática era medio día por lo que Alex fue a SugarCubeCorner a comprar su almuerzo mientrás iba a su casa para ir a su habitación empacar una maleta con ropa no se sabe cuanta pero llega Goliat a verlo raro y quiere saber la actitud que trae su amigo.

-Goliat: ¿A dondé vas con esa maleta? (Pregunto viendolo extrañado por como empaca su ropa como un apresurado)

-Alex: Ire a Canterlot a buscar información sobre la antigua Equestria y averiguar algo que muy pronto ocurríra. Necesito que cuides la casa en mi ausencia y dile a todos que estare fuera unos días por seguridad de protegerlos, hazme el favor de decirle a las chicas que estare bien. (Hablo en forma autoritoria pero bastante serio)

-Goliat: ¡De acuerdo, como buen amigo te digo que te cuides y con ese anillo a tu lado no hay quien te derrote! ¡Cuidate!

-Alex: ¡Igual a tí! (Ambos se dieron un abrazo en señal de que se extrañaran)

Alex se despidio de Goliat para invocar su armadura y llevar su equipaje con ropa hacía Canterlot para buscar respuestas.

Hasta aquí termina este trayecto del capitulo, espero y les sea de su agrado.

Me comprometo a subir siete capitulos antes de que llegue la navidad, asi podemos hacer que la historia no se retrase y me lleve meses para que nuestro amigo Alex tenga la emoción de una aventura épica y algo pervertida.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	14. Respuestas

Capitulo 13: Respuestas

En la guarida de Grogar se puede apreciar lo que antes era Cozy Glow como una tierna e inocente niña pegaso, ahora era un cruel y despiadada adolscente alicornio mayor. Los demás villanos observaron admiración la transformación que tuvo Cozy al absorber los poderes del cencerro de Grogar.

-Grogar: Muy impresionante ¿cierto? (Les pregunto a los villanos que consistía en un sí)

-Tempestad: ¿Tu magia puede aumentar el poder de un ser individuo? (Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad)

-Grogar: No solo eso, también puede quitarle la magia de otros individuos y usarla a nuestro favor. Servira como ventaja para derrotar a los ponis y podremos drenar su magia sin que nadie intente deternos. (Explico Grogar con malicía, pues el cencerro puede quitar magia y devolverla)

-Sombra: Veo que tu poder sería mayor que el de las princesas en conjunto ¿puedes darme un poco de esa magia? (Pregunto Sombra emocionado)

-Grogar: Sí pero no tendre bastante cantidad de energía sino consigo más magia de seres vivos.

-Tormenta: Pienso que si consiguieras más magia de cualquier especie en Equestria ¿te serviría?

-Grogar: ¡Así es! El cencerro trae dentro parte de mi escencia, pero desde que estuvo encerrado en el monte Everhoof la magia de este artefacto ha estado perdiendo efecto, por milenios creí que recuperando todo lo que se me arrebato hace mucho tiempo tal vez consiga mi venganza y haga pedazos a Equestria. No se lo tomen a mal, pero el poder de la armonía no me afectaría en lo absoluto, lo sucedido con ustedes pronto sera olvidado.

-Cozy: Bueno con decir 'lo sucedido con nosotros pronto sera olvidado' ¿a qué te refieres? (Pregunta la alicornio con duda)

-Grogar: Hablo de que controlar el poder de los elementos no podrían ayudarnos, tienen excelentes habilidades y buenos recursos, pero la razón por la que perdieron es por que se confiaron demasiado y terminaron derrotados. ¡Pero yo no sere igual ustedes! Con lo que he visto estos últimos nueve años aprendí de las habilidades y poderes que los elementos de la armonía pueden hacer. He pensado un poco en lo que sucedera pronto y... debemos expandir la Legión de la Perdición. (Al decir eso último todos soltaron una sonrisa maníatica)

Era obvio que reclutar más villanos era una mejor manera de convertir lo que son en un ejército en contra de los ponis, Grogar ya penso en quienes se uniran a su grupo.

En Canterlot Alex había llegado y buscado un lugar donde quedarse pues era obvio que no quería la ayuda de las princesas ni de sus amigos para involucrarlos en su misión. De pronto un vortíce se abre enfrente suyo y resulta ser Discord.

-Alex: ¿Tú qué haces aquí? (Pregunto el pegaso molesto de ver al dios del caos)

-Discord: Es que escuche sobre que estaras fuera de Ponyville por unos días, así que quería ayudarte pero tranquilo no le dire a nadie sobre tu misión. (Al decir su motivo Alex tenía un poco de calma pero también molestia por que no quería que Discord le diga algo a alguien y se arruine su objetivo)

-Alex: Bien pero si dices algo de esto, te voy a joder de una forma no deseada ¿entendiste? (Eso último de forma amenazadora)

-Discord: ¡Sí, lo que tú digas!

Ya aclarado la conversación Alex le pregunto a Discord si había un biblioteca en Canterlot para investigar sus dudas. Éste le responde que hay una a unos 30 metros de su posición, ambos van a la biblioteca donde Discord se esconde de una forma rídicula mientrás Alex hablaba con la bibliotecaria que era una mujer unicornio de unos 27 años de edad, color verde un poco oscuro, cabello blanco y azul cielo, ojos color azul claro, traía unos lentes rojos, vestía un suetér amarillo, un pantalón largo gris, zapatos blancos y azul cielo con medida de sus pechos en copa A. Su nombre era BellRed la bibliotecaria de Canterlot a cargo. Estando Alex en el mostrador decide hablar para que lo atiendan.

-Alex: Buenas tardes señorita... (Se cuestinoaba el nombre de la bibliotecaria)

-Bell: Soy la señorita BellRed pero puedes llamarme Bell solamente. Y digame jovén amigo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Alex: Ah pues vera... necesito libros de... bueno busco información de historia antigua. (Dijo con nerviosísmo pues temía a que le respondiera de forma negativa)

-Bell: Disculpe pero no entendí lo que dijo. (Dice la señorita Bell que no entendio lo que dijo el pegaso azul)

-Alex: Hablo de cómo era la historia de la antigua Equestria antes de que Celestia y Luna gobernaran.

-Bell: A tu izquierda esta la sección historica sobre sucesos que ocurrieron hace como 3,000 años. (Dijo para señalar un pasillo a la izquierda del pegaso, indicando donde estaba la sección)

-Alex: ¡Gracias Bell!

Estando en el pasillo Alex miro cada libro de las repisas donde guardaban todo acontecimiento ocurrido antes de que Celesria y Luna nacieran, como por ejemplo la union de las raza ponis y su lucha contra los Windigos, también donde aguarda la creación de hechizos poderosos y realistas que un alicornio puede hacer y todo lo demás relacionado con lo antiguo. Revisando un libro tras otro por sus títulos se detuvo cuando encontro un libro titulado 'Secretos de la Necromancia' al ver el libro más de cerca se trataba de un libro con poderes siniestros y magia oscura que en manos o garras equivocadas provocaría la extincion completa a Equestria. Al hojear la primera página sintio un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo como sí de una advertencia se trataba. El título del libro fue escrito por un poni hombre que no era Starswirl pero era un alicornio, el nombre decía 'Dark Letter' un hechizero que aprendio lo peligroso y letal que puede ser la necromancia sino se sabe controlar a la perfección. Alex al leer la primera página comenzo a experimentar una extraña sensación de confusión y dolor, al leer cada página Alex solo observaba con asombro y terror el como un hechizero como Dark podía aprender a controlar magia oscura y peligrosa, en el libro también explicaba que Dark Letter conocio a Grogar y se convirtio en un carnero necromantico, fue entonces que parte del contexto relataba lo peligroso que era jugar con ese tipo de poderes. En la penúltima página explica que Dark Letter había muerto por extracto de magia para alimentar un extraño artefacto que Grogar poseía conocido como el cencerro. En la última página relata un mensaje muy detallado diciendo lo siguiente:

'Sí alguien entiende esto, la vida de muchos peligrará si ese carnero obtiene lo que quiere, por eso escribo esto para que en un futuro decida enfrentarse a Grogar y terminar con su reinado de terror en Equestria.' Atte Dark Letter

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Alex entendio que Grogar no quiere conquistar Equestria sino que quiere acabar con todos los que viven en este mundo. Como en el sueño hara que todos sean borrados de la existencia de alguna manera y creara un imperio donde decidira quienes merecen aclamarlo como su líder. Discord por otra parte solo se aburría leyendo libros en otra sección dejando solo a Alex en sus cosas. Cada detalle de ese significado le hacia pensar a Alex que es un suicidio hacer este tipo de hechizos. Buscando por el libro encontro un hechizo llamado 'Invocación oscura' en donde podra el portador crear una muestra de magia negra para usarla a su gusto, sin embargo existe un inconveniente; al hacer el hechizo, los seres vivos que puedan sentir tipos de magias a su alrededor estos presenciaran que tan peligrosa es la magia si no se controla.

-Alex: No pierdo nada con intentarlo. (Hablo para intentar hacer lo que dice el libro)

Poniendo su anillo en posición un aura color púrpura muy oscura recorre el libro como si de levitación se tratase, en el otro lado Discord pudo sentirlo y le parecío demasiado raro que Alex maneje un hechizo avanzado y también oscuro pero esa sensación le daba miedo al saber como puede la magia llegar a matar a alguien. Tan concentrado se encontraba el pegaso que parecía lograr proyectar una invocación mientras la onda púrpura aún hace efecto pero esto no paso desapercibido para algunos seres equinos.

En el castillo las princesas sudaron y temblaron cuando sintieron un poderoso poder oscuro y malvado.

-Celestia: Hermana ¿tú también lo sientes? (Pregunto Celestia a su hermana)

-Luna: Sí, magia necromatica un poderoso ser trata de aprender sobre sus habilidades y usos. ¡Esta en la biblioteca vamos! (Pudo sentir de dondé provenía y fueron a la biblioteca con rápidez)

Lo mismo ocurría en el Imperio de Cristal la princesa Cadence sintio poderosa cantidad de maldad en su interior, lo mismo ocurría con su hija Flurry Heart que llego llorando con sus padres.

-Flurry: ¡Mamá... papá, estoy sintiendo algo muy poderoso y tengo miedo! (Exclamo triste la pequeña alicornio)

-Cadence: No te preocupes, debe ser algo que aún no hemos aprendido.

-Flurry: Espero y no sea tan malo.

-Shining: Relajate debe ser un presentimiento de algo bueno o malo. (Hablo el unicornio ganandose miradas de no entender lo que dijo)

En Ponyville Twilight sentía una energía muy maligna más que la de Nightmare Moon, Rey Sombra y el Pony de las Sombras juntos pues no solo es magia oscura sino también provoca terror en quienes lo sientan.

-Twilight: ¡SPIKEEE! Tengo miedo y esta energía no nada buena y me estoy asustando de lo que pase. (Decía una Twilight muy desesperada y tirada en el suelo por como era traumada con esa magia)

-Spike: ¡Tranquila Twilight de seguro Celestia y Luna se estan encargando! (Exclamo el dragoncito asegurando que su amiga estuviera bien)

-Twilight: ¡Eso espero no quiero imaginarme si algo malo pasa!

En la guarida de Grogar, el carnero también siente una escencia de poder oscuro que es casi similar a su magia.

-Grogar: Así que alguien intenta practicar necromancia, espero y no sea tan tonto. Pero necesitare magia de seres vivos ya sean ponis u otras criaturas. (En su bola de cristal hace aparecer una aldea de ponis civilizados no muy lejos de su guarida)

-Grogar: Lo ideal para recolectar un poco de magia, Cozy trae a tu amigo fortachón.

La alicornio adolescente que no entuende trae a su amigo Tirek para algo en lo que le puede ayudar.

-Tirek: ¿Necesitas algo de mí? (Pregunto el centauro curioso)

-Grogar: Hay una aldea a unos kilometros de aquí, puedes tener magia sí lo deseas, pero necesitare que guardes un poco de magia para mí lo necesitaremos para fortalecernos. (Explica sus ordenes)

-Tirek: ¡Con mucho gusto! (Dijo con una sonrisa maligna y con un objetivo)

Así el centauro sale de la guarida y va a donde su objetivo en una aldea para robar magia.

De vuelta a la biblioteca Alex seguía haciendo el hechizo hasta que Discord lo interrumpe pero sin perder la invocación.

-Discord: Disculpa la interrupción pero debemos irnos. Las princesas ya saben de la invocación y vendrán si nos atrapan. (Dijo alarmado el draconequus)

-Alex: ¡Carajo, debemos irnos de aquí! (Hablo para dejar la invocación y poner el libro donde estaba, pero antes de que lo pusiera una hoja de papel cae al suelo)

Viendolo con dudas se acerca y lo abre revelando ser lo que Alex no se esperaba. El papel tenia dibujado un mapa con la ubicación de la guarida de Grogar en una posición muy lejos pero efectiva. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro significando algo que se le ocurrio.

-Alex: 'Ahora sí malnacido, este mapa revela la ubicación de tu guarida y espero que estes listo por que mi misión se cumplíra y Equestria estara en paz y armonía jeje.' (Hablo feliz de que terminara su misión)

Todo estaba bien hasta que las puertas de la biblioteca se abren de golpe revelando a las princesas con varios guardias mientrás revisaban las secciones. Alex y Discord consiguen abrir un portal y salen de la biblioteca para evitar ser atrapados.

En alguna parte lejos de Canterlot ambos logran escapar y cortan caminos debido a que no queria que Discord lo acompañara por su principal misión. Alex camino solo sin rumbo en un bosque que no era el bosque Everfree, hasta que su anillo le indica un mensaje.

-Alex: Magia... aldea... ladrón... salvacion... amenaza... (El mensaje decía; un ladrón de magia amenaza de muerte a los que viven en una aldea no muy lejos de su posición)

Extrañado por lo de ladrón de magia haciendose una idea de quien se trataba. Así que no perdio tiempo e invoco su armadura para volar y salvar vidas que podrían estar en peligro de morir.

En una aldea pacífica muchos de los ponis que antes fueron esclavizados por Starlight Glimmer cuando contaba la verdad sobre la igualdad que resulto ser la única en tener su cutie mark solo que la ocultaba de una marca de igualdad. Las familias que antes vivían de felicidad fingida, ahora viven feliz de verdad sin tener que sufrir de tristeza pero se hicieron amigos de Starlight y el resto de Equestria. Pero la tranquilidad sería interrumpida por un fuerte temblor que sacudio a los ponis viendo de donde provenía el suceso del temblor, ahí aparecio el temible Lord Tirek en su segunda transformación y los ponis horrorizados corrieron para esconderse. Para algunos les fue fácil esconderse en sus hogares, pero para otros Tirek los alcanzaba y les quitaba su magia haciendose más fuerte, muchos sufrían por perder tanto los ponis de tierra la fuerza, los pegasos el vuelo y los unicornios la magia. Tirek se hizo un poco más grande ganando fuerza y hagilidad llevandose a cada poni hombre, mujer y hasta potrillos que apenas aprenden de los ponis mayores. Todo era un desastre si esto continuaba asi la aldea tendria a muchos heridos sin su magia y podrían enfermarse o peor aún morirse. Para Tirek era alegre de volver a sentir las ganas de absorber magia desde su derrota con las elementos de la armonía hasta que un misil le da de lleno en su cara no provocandole daño pero sí molestandose por que nadie podía golpearlo o tocarlo, a lo lejos divisa un objeto azul volador que se dirigía a su posición al aterrizar a Tirek ya se le hacía conocido ese poni.

-Tirek: ¿Tú debes de ser el poni que humillo a Sombra con ese anillo?

-Alex: Asi parece y por lo que veo estas causando problemas quitandole la magia a todos estos ponis. (Dijo observando el panorama de muchos ponis en el suelo con dolor y sin energías)

-Tirek: Para mí, tener la magia de cada una de las razas ponis da entender lo poderoso que puede ser cuando eres superior a los demás. Lo que tu amiga Twilight me hizo en el pasado no se va a repetir por que toda la magia de los ponis de Equestria estara en mis manos y no habrá criatura en el mundo que me pueda vencer.

-Alex: ¡No en mi presencia, mientrás esté aquí no lastimarás más ponis o criaturas inocentes y usar sus habilidades para tus beneficios! (Hablo de forma héroica y con caractér de defender a Equestria)

-Tirek: Entonces tendré que darte una lección para que veas lo que pasan cuando desafían a Lord Tirek. (Se alzo contra el pegaso para intentar propinarle un golpe, pero Alex de suerte lo bloquea con fuerte)

Esto sorprendio al centauro y pone una expresión de querer pelear. Se miran fijamente para entonces prepararse para un combate que se apróxima.

Para el siguiente capitulo vendrá esta batalla que será un éxito.

El nombre de Dark Letter significa "carta oscura" refiriendose a practicar las artes oscuras del encantamiento que puede no solo traer espiritus del más alla, sino también poder usar ese poder para beneficios con fines destructivos.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	15. AlexGamer vs Lord Tirek

Capitulo 14: AlexGamer vs Lord Tirek

En el campo de batalla encontramos al pegaso robotico conocido como Alex y del otro lado tenemos al centauro ladrón abosrbedor de magia Tirek, ambos se encontraban mirandose uno al otro esperando el primer ataque. Alex decidido volo hasta estar a la altura del centauro y empezo a lanzar múltiples misiles de sus alas propulsoras, dando de lleno en la cara haciendo enojar a Tirek para mover su brazo con rápidez e intentar golpearlo, sin embargo Alex consigue bloquearlo para intentar también golpear a su oponente pero era tan grande que olvido que teniendo una mano libre, Tirek aprovecho para asestarle un golpe al cuerpo alejandolo un poco pero recuperandose. Corriendo con sus cuatro patas corre hasta estar frente al pegaso y asestarle otro golpe haciendolo dar vueltas para dejarlo un poco mareado pero Alex se recompone e invoca un arco con flechas para disparar flechas con punta de metal que le hicieron daño al centauro gemir de dolor, responde lanzando un rayo de magia color naranja que le da de lleno al pegaso pero éste contraataca con un disco de energía azul que le da en uno de sus brazos, pero no hizo efecto y consigue empujar al pegaso al suelo para aplastarlo pero Alex lo esquiva a tiempo e invoca un puño de acero que golpea en la mejilla del centauro haciendolo retroceder. Alex vuela rápido para invocar una lanza con punta de acero y la clava en una de las patas del centauro, pero no hizo efecto y con una de sus patas pateá a Alex provocando daño en sus costillas provocando dolor un poco fuerte. Tirek decide lanzar una esfera de energía pero Alex se protege con su barrera de protones haciendo chocar la esfera mantiendolo estable, la barrera se mantiene firme pero Tirek golpea el suelo con sus manos provocando una onda de energía que destruye la barrera y con la esfera la desaparece invocando una puerta enviandola a otra parte y desapareciendola. Alex invoca unos guantes de acero pesado y golpea sin cesar en el rostro de Tirek provocando que sangrara de la nariz pero sin arrancarle la sortija que trae enganchado a su nariz, Tirek responde con un gancho quebrando un poco el casco de la armadura para luego recibir un golpe en el casco dandole en la cara, ya molesto de sufrir empieza a invocar una espada de diamante para atacar por la retaguardia pero Tirek no es tonto y da una patada que acierta en la cara. Estando aún con energías activa su camuflador y fuerza aumentada para hacerse invisible y tomar uno de los cuernos para levantar a Tirek del suelo y arrojarlo lejos de la aldea para despúes ir a tratar de atacarlo pero logró bloquear un golpe que Tirek iba a propinar y contraataca con un rodillazo a la barbilla para despúes volver a atacarlo con una patada doble a su frente. Tirek se levanta y corre a embestir al pegaso para hacerlo chocar con una montaña y volver a embestir haciendolo estrellarse con el suelo para agarrarlo de la cola mecanica y azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces mientrás Alex no conseguía reaccionar a la situación dejando que su cuerpo le duela.

-Alex: 'Me lleva el carajo, me estan partiendo la madre y no puedo moverme. Este anillo puede tener poder pero este Tirek no es de bromear a la hora de pelear.' (Hablo mientras aún lo estaba estampando contra el suelo)

Siguio así hasta que lo lanza muy lejos cayendo cerca de la aldea mientrás los ponis que estaban ocultos miraban con asombro como era de fuerte un pegaso y se enfrentaba a una criatura tan fuerte. Estando preocupados por como el pegaso peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no se rendia y se levantaba para volar rápido hacia el centauro y propinarle un golpe al rostro, pero Tirek corresponde con derechazo que le da a una de las alas de la armadura dañandola un poco, sin rendirse invoca una pared de mármol para lanzarlo pero Tirek la destroza con una esfera de energía mientrás embestia a Alex y trato de dirigirlo a una montaña pero rápidamente se libera y se pone encima del centauro para disparar un rayo de energía azul estrellandose en el suelo. Buscando al centauro un rayo naranja sale del suelo y levanta al pegaso para ver que era Tirek y le propina un golpe que Alex consigue bloquear pero lo hace caer al suelo, decide usar de nuevo su fuerza aumentada para tomar de los cuernos a Tirek y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el cielo mientrás activa la hipervelocidad para volar rápido e intentar acertar un rodillazo al estomago pero Tirek le responde con ese ataque dejando aturdido al pegaso pero se recompone para golpear a Tirek repetidas veces en sus patas para dejarlo sin fuerza de caminar o correr, pero Tirek corresponde con un doble golpe de puños dando en la espalda de Alex haciendolo caer a una distancia del centauro quien aún seguía cayendo hacia arriba. Volviendo a impulsarse da un golpe doble en la espalda de Tirek haciendolo caer del cielo para estrellarse con el suelo. Los ponis que estaban viendo la batalla quedaron impresionados por ver que tan fuerte era ese sujeto manejando una especie de armadura que nunca vieron. Esperando para recibir un tremendo impacto llego lo inesperado, pues el suelo se sacudio tan fuerte por la caída que podría haber provocado un derrumbe en Equestria suerte que nadie lo sintio.

En el suelo se encontraba Tirek con múltiples rasguños en muchas de las partes de su cuerpo, su nariz estaba manchada de sangre pero aún conservaba la sortija y su cara estaba un poco hinchada pero no tanto. Mientrás Alex tenía raspones en su armadura y sufrío daño en su ala izquierda mientras en sus costillas se notaba una herida tan grave, mientrás tiene un severo cuerpo tan doloroso.

-Tirek: Debo imaginarme que Sombra no mentía contigo, tu poder y fuerza es inumerable sin embargo si hubiera absorbido más magia no estarías tan herido como ahora. Pero como los ponis de aquí son muy miedosos de seguro me encargare de llevar magia extra. (Hablaba el centauro algo cansado)

-Alex: Esa magia extra de la que hablas debe ser para darle más aumento al poder del cencerro de Grogar. Tengo que entender por como la magia que tiene te dio bastante fuerza para convertirte de un débil a un fuerte. Tengo entendido que desde tu encierro al Tártaro perdiste tus poderes y quedaste muy débil de magia que no tenías el suficiente como para escapar, aunque agradezco que me encuentro con otro enemigo tan fuerte como lo fueron Sombra y Chrysalis, pensando en el poder que Grogar puede tener espero derrotarlo. (Contaba su relato mientras aún estaba estampado en suelo sin fuerzas)

-Tirek: ¡Tienes razón! Grogar tiene magia que jamás pense que fuera tan poderosa, e imagina tanto poder que ese cencerro puede tener, y pensar que no solo podré absorber magia de Equestria puede que expanda mi dominio a otras tierras. Tus amigas ni saben que estas arriesgando tu pellejo solo para salvarlas y tenerlas en la cama. (Comento burlonamente el centauro para ver como Alex seguía tirado en el suelo pero algo molesto)

-Alex: ¡Puto mamón! no hables así de ellas, lo hago para protegerlas y lo único que quiero es que nada malo les pase, no me detendré hasta acabar contigo, con Grogar y todos los que trabajen para él.

-Tirek: ¡Mucho hablas, ahora veras como destruyo tu hogar y todo lo que amas!

Al decir eso Alex se levanta del suelo enojado y con ganas de seguir peleando sin caer hasta el final, lo mismo ocurría con Tirek se levanto con ganas de pelear hasta acabar con su oponente. Decididos a no rendirse seguirían su combate hasta que uno de los dos caíga y termine la pelea. Ambos se lanzan con sus puños en alto causando que al hacer contacto una onda de energía se disperse haciendo una ráfaga que se lleva el suelo elevando parte del área provocando un derrumbe y los ponis seguían viendo con asombro la pelea de dos titanes muy poderosos.

En la guarida de Grogar, los villanos veían la pelea que Alex y Tirek tenían mientras Grogar preparaba unas cosas para un viaje.

-Grogar: De acuerdo así va a ser el plan; Cozy y Sombra vendrán conmigo para reclutar más aliados a nuestra legión. Tempestad y Tormenta ustedes se quedan para asegurarse de que no venga nadie, si Tirek regresa asegurense de curarlo lo mas posible que puedan, no quiero arriesgarme a enviarlos si están heridos y con fuerzas agotadas eso incluye su magia. (Hablo autoritariamente el plan ya realizado para viajar)

-Tempestad: Todo entendido, descuide cuidaremos la guarida en su ausencia. (Dijo la mujer unicornio con su líder supremo a su lado)

-Tormenta: Espero y traígas a más aliados para nuestra rebelión.

-Cozy: ¡Ustedes dejenselo a Grogar que él se encarga, vamos Sombra!

Asi el viejo carnero, la adolescente alicornio y el malvado rey de la oscuridad son transportados a otro mundo donde esperan encontrar a más villanos para unirlos y conseguir que la Legión de la Perdición invada a Equestria.

Volviendo a la batalla ambos contrincantes no cedían y se daban con todo, Tirek lanza una onda de choque hacia Alex pero la esquiva y crea un campo de magnetismo haciendo que el centauro se tire al suelo por lo pesado que el campo le esta haciendo mientrás Alex ideaba un plan.

-Alex: 'Sí consigo de alguna forma drenar la magia que absorbio podré debilitarlo y asi todos los ponis recuperaran su magia, pero debo de pensar en una forma de distraerlo sin que se de cuenta.' (Penso en sus adentros mientras seguía peleando)

Ambos se repartían golpes, algunos los bloqueaban otros los evitaban y algunos les daban, llevandose un dolor por la falta de energía Alex invoca un drenador para quitarle la magia a Tirek pero tenía que buscar una manera de que él no se entere. Mientrás más golpes se daban mas el dolor abunda en ambos que hasta sus cuerpos andan un poco machados de sangre en especial Tirek, el pegaso recibe de lleno un golpe improviso para recibir una patada al mentor y un codazo a su estómago y espalda dejandolo un poco doloroso, éste responde con un gancho derecho a la mandíbula e invoca una soga para atar sus piernas, el centauro pierde el equilibrio y cae mientrás Alex decide invocar su drenador y empezar a quitarle la magia que traía. Inyecto el drenador mientras que arriba preparo una tormenta eléctrica para luego dejar caer un enorme rayo que electrocuto a Tirek quemando un poco su piel. Luego invoca un remolino donde en lugar de soplar viento hechaba granizo hecho de diamantes donde le hacían cortadas en la piel de Tirek provocando un ardor en su cuerpo y luego desprender un rayo luminoso que ciega a la aldea y a Tirek para luego oír como el centauro grita de dolor para ver como se encogía de perder la magia que antes absorbio y luego ver a los ponis caídos levantandose de alegría al saber que recuperaron su magia. Alex quitandose su casco estaba agotado y se dirigio al cráter donde veía un centauro encogido, lastimado e incosciente por el combate.

-Alex: Supongo que fue bastante emocionante tener una pelea con un tipo duro, aunque lo malo es que este sujeto me provocara problemas, asi que lo llevare de vuelta a ese lugar llamado el Tártaro y asi no molestara a nadie más. (Dijo asegurando donde debería estar Tirek en una jaula)

Estaba por irse cuando un rayo cae electrocutandolo y dandole mucho dolor, al voltear mira a dos seres que nunca vío. Eran Tempestad y Rey Tormenta quienes vinieron a salvar a Tirek para que no sea encerrado o eliminado. Tempestad ataca con un hechizo de inmovilización mientrás Tormenta usaba el poder de su cetro para que la armadura reciba el rayo y debilitara al pegaso mientras tomaban al centauro y salían en un portal de vuelta a su guarida. Alex tan dolorido decide ponerse su casco y buscar su mapa para ver a donde tenía que ir, hasta que su armadura se averia descontrolando el sistema de navegación y vuela hacia arriba sin control perdiendose en las nubes. Los ponis de la aldea estaban aliviados de que ya había terminado el caos pero su amigo azul se fue sin siquiera agradecerle.

Alex volaba sin control pues los circuitos de su armadura estaban desordenados haciendo que su intento por recuperar la compostura sea en vana, trato de deshacer la armadura con el anillo pero cada vez más se alejaba de las nubes y le dificultaba arreglar el problema a parte no vuela bien y teme a caer de las alturas, cada vez más se aleja del suelo y parecía ver el espacio hasta quedar en suspenso estando a unos metros de la atmósfera del planeta.

-Alex: ¡Puta... madre! Estoy en el espacio y ahora me encuentro en suspenso, esto esta mal no sé cuanto me quede aquí. ¡Vale! asi tendre que improvisar y seguir entrenando para volverme fuerte. (Dijo para observar a su alrededor el planeta donde vive y el resto del espacio era hermoso, desde el sol, la luna, las estrellas, los asteroides y demás planetas. Era obvio que Alex se quedaría suspendido hasta reparar su armadura)

En la guarida Tempestad y Tormenta pusieron a Tirek a descansar para que se recupere de su pelea contra Alex.

-Tempestad: Estara bien, pero tendrá que estar en cama unos días para que se recupere por completo.

-Tormenta: Esperaremos a que Grogar consiga más miembros a esta legión. Espero y sepa lo que hace. (Dice el hombre tormentoso no muy convencido de esa idea)

Ambos dejan descansando al centauro mientras Alex se encontraba en suspenso en el espacio y tardaría un poco en volver.

En Ponyville la antes conocida como Trixie había llegado a su destino caminando hasta llegar al castillo de la amistad donde es recibida por Twilight.

-Twilight: ¡Trixie que alegría verte! (Exclamo la alicornio sorprendida y emocionada)

-Trixie: "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" esta feliz de volver despúes de un largo tour en sus shows de magia estando de ciudad a otra. (Explico el tiempo en el que estaba la unicornio dando shows de magia)

-Twilight: Bueno... fue bueno verte pasa Starlight nos espera.

Ya una vez adentro Starlight junto con las portadoras y Spike estos le dieron un abrazo grupal de bienvenida.

-Starlight: Es un gusto que hayas vuelto Trixie, queremos que conozcas a alguien especial.

-Trixie: Trixie estara encantada de conocer a ese alguien especial.

Todos salen del castillo rumbo a la casa de Alex para saludarlo, al llegar tocan la puerta y quien la abre es Goliat.

-Twilight: Hola Goliat ¿de casualidad estara Alex aquí? (Pregunto la alicornio contenta de ver a Alex conocer a Trixie)

-Goliat: Lo siento pero Alex salío hace unas horas atrás, incluso lo vi empacando ropa como si estuviera diciendo que estara ausente por unos días. ¡Así que solo dire que se fue! (Les explico por que su amigo se había ido sin decirles nada)

-Todos: ¿¿ALEX SE FUE?? (Dijeron todos al unísono preocupados viendo que su amigo se fue y para colmo no se sabía cuando volvería si en unos días o semanas)

Bueno aquí se termina el capitulo y vaya combate tuvo nuestro amigo para acabar suspendido en el espacio.

Tuve que hacer un cambio de planes y es que solo serán 15 chicas para el harem de Alex ¿y sí se preguntan en esté fic sera legal boligamía? Depende de como terminara esto.

¡Joder! mandenme mensajes que solo he tenido uno y me molesta que no quieran opinar o comentar que parte les gusta y todo eso. Así que envíen sus putos mensajes que nuestro OC parece querer seguir sin su apoyo.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	16. Reclutamiento

En el capitulo anterior tuve un retraso debido a que me cortaron el internet. Y tuve que ajustar mi calendario para informarles que enviare los siete capitulos hasta el día 23 de diciembre, para asi no tener que escribir en navidad. Bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo.

Capitulo 15: Reclutamiento

En otro mundo apartado de Equestria vemos un portal abriendose, de este salen Grogar, Cozy y Sombra muy diferentes. Son iguales pero son humanos sin sus rasgos equinos, y Grogar sin sus cuernos es un humano común solo que es igual de viejo.

-Cozy: ¿En dónde estamos? (Pregunta Cozy muy confundida dell sitio en el que se encuentran)

-Grogar: Llegamos a otro mundo donde las elementos de la armonia no nos molestarán y podremos encontrar más aliados para nuestra legión. Pero el tiempo de buscar más reclutas es muy definido así que digamos que volveremos a nuestro mundo en cuanto hallamos conseguido a nuestros perversos aliados.

-Sombra: Espero y el tiempo sea suficiente pues supongo que habrá alguien aquí que nos ayude. (Decía Sombra con sarcasmo)

-Grogar: Bueno basta de hablar y busquemos aliados. (Los tres miran a su alrededor y estan parados en un campo silvestre con flores y una cascada asi que empiezan a caminar)

Muy lejos de ellos había una ciudad con diferentes personas donde era conocida como Equestria pero en versión humana, nos fijamos en la preparatoria Canterlot donde una chica color naranja, con cabello amarillo y rojo, ojos verdes celestes, traía puesto una chaqueta negra con espinas amarillas, una camisa color naranja con un sol del mismo color a su cabello, pantalón corto color vino y unos zapatos negros. Era conocida como Sunset Shimmer una chica que antes vivía en Equestria hasta que se decidío vivir en el mundo de los humanos y aprender de la magia de la amistad cuando la princesa Twilight fue de visita debido que ella le robo su corona y conocio a las contraparte de sus amigas, lo chistoso fue que Spike también estuvo con Twilight y se convirtio en un perro algo que él lo detestó pero se adapto por el mismo método de amar a Rarity pues estando en dos mundos diferentes es parte del destino que comparte el multiverso ya sea de diferentes dimensiones. Incluso llego la contraparte de Twilight y la de Spike cuando conocieron a Sunset y a sus amigas y Spike ni hablaba por que lo raro es ver un perro hablador. Hoy día se adaptaron a que Spkie hable y los sucesos de ver a las siete chicas con sus aventuras gracias a la magia de la amistad. Vemos a Sunset junto a sus amigas hablando.

-Fluttserhy (H): ¿Y eso es lo que dijo la directora Celestia? (Pregunto la tímida chica del grupo)

-Rarity (H): Dijo que algo paso con Sunset y quiere que estemos un día libre para ayudarla a superarlo, aunque me da pena por lo que pasara.

-Rainbow (H): Tal vez sea algo malo pero al menos pasaremos tiempo de calidad entre nosotras.

-Pinkie (H): ¡Las invito al SugarCubeCorner a por unas malteadas! (Dijo la alegre chica rosa haciendo que sus amigas se emocionen)

Para Sunset era bueno tener amigas que la apoyen, lo que paso con ella fue un terrible momento que sufrío demasiado al sentir esa energía maligna que en Equestria paso lo mismo.

Flaskback: Un día atrás...

El día de ayer Sunset se encontraba hablando con Twilight sobre un experimento que tenían pensado hacer.

-Twilight (H): No veo ningún problema en hacerlo solo debemos buscar información y los materiales necesarios. (Hablo la contraparte de Twilight alicornio)

-Sunset: ¿Segura? Pienso que esto puede ser un poco largo pero si tuvieramos que hacer esto solas entonces es por que no podremos hacerlo con los demás.

-Twilight (H): Solo digo que juntas lo conseguiremos. Despúes de todo nos ayudaremos aunque sea en la escuela.

-Sunset: Entonces vamos a... (Fue interrumpida cuando al piso cayo asustando a Twilight buscando a sus amigas para auxiliar a Sunset)

Al llegar Sunset lloraba y decía que algo la estaba asustando tanto que llego la subdirectora Luna a ver que le pasaba a su fiel estudiante.

-Luna (H): ¿Le ocurre algo malo a Sunset? (Pregunto la subdirectora alarmandose tratando de ayudar a Sunset)

-Applejack (H): No lo sabemos por eso esta llorando y asustada aunque aún no nos ha dicho el por qué. (Hablo la chica vaquera)

Todas las presentes la llevan ante la directora Celestia para que pueda decirle por que estaba triste.

Sunset POV:

Les dije que sentí como una esencia muy poderosa y oscura algo que no vi desde que me fui de Equestria. Puedo suponer que lo que sentí era de un villano poderoso, pero eso no tiene sentido, pues Twilight me explico que ya no hay peligros desde la derrota de un tal Pony de las Sombras. Explique que fue magia oscura o algo que aprendí llamado 'Necromancia' había sentido que alguien practicaba un hechizo de las artes oscuras y eso solo lo podrían detectar seres de magia fuerte como Celestia, Luna, Twilight, su cuñada Cadence, su sobrina Flurry e incluso ese tal Discord. ¿Pero yo? Cómo es posible si soy solo una unicornio y parte humana. Pero la necromancia es muy peligrosa si alguien muy malo desea usarlo para traer maldad al mundo de Equestria, también dije que si sentia eso es por que sentí miedo al ver medir su poder pues era enorme y para realizar hechizos o invocaciones se requiere de alguien con aprendizaje avanzado en todo tipo de magias. Esperé unos 5 minutos hasta que se detuve y deduje que como no esta permitido practicar ese tipo de magia en Canterlot o en otra parte donde las princesas sientan su inmenso poder. Ya calmada Celestia me dijo que me tome el día libre para tratar de olvidarme de lo ocurrido y que me excusaran de las clases para el resto del día estar tranquila.

Fin del Flasback...

Estuvimos en la pastelería tomando unas malteadas y comiendo de pastelitos mientras me decían cosas como la fiesta que habría mañana por la noche y todo lo demás. No puedo quitarme el hecho de haber sentido magia oscura pero de seguro era Twilight y de seguro Celestia le dio permiso de usar la necromancia y espero que cause problemas.

Narración Tercera Persona...

Lejos de las chicas en una casa habían tres chicas que eran diferentes pero eran como hermanas.

La primera era de color amarillo, cabello esponjado color naranja con rayas amarillas claritas, traía puesto una chaqueta púrpura con una camisa violeta, unos pantalones largos púrpura con franjas negras, botas altas del mismo color, incluía un brazalete de oro y un collar con lo que parece ser un rubí rojo hecha pedazos con su medida de copa B.

La segunda era violeta claro, con cabello morado y franjas verde celeste, traía puesto una blusa del mismo color a su cabello, una falda verde claro, zapatos de talla alta, traía un collar con otro rubí rojo y su medida era igual a la primera.

Y la tercera era azul celeste, con cabello azul más claro con franjas púrpura, vestía una camisa rosa, una falda color vino, zapatos rosa claro, traía el mismo collar que las primeras dos y al igual su medida de pechos.

Eran conocidas como Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk o como las llaman por otro nombre 'Las Dazzlings' unas sirenas que con su canto hacían que los demás se peleen unos a los otros. Tenían mismo color de ojos, mismos collares, hasta misma medida de pechos copa B, se veía que eran hermanas pues nunca se separaban y se querían mucho. Se encontraban aburridas en sus casas debido a que el efecto de su canto no podría seder.

-Aria: ¡Esto apesta! Los collares no funcionan, les dije que volviendo a unir las piezas no serviría. (Dijo la chica de pelo púrpura sentada en un sillón)

-Sonata: Pues fue Adagio la que sugirío esa idea. (Se defendio la chica de cabello azul quien estaba acostada en el suelo)

-Adagio: ¡Se equivocan las dos! Tratando de olvidar lo que provocamos y ahora me dicen que desean magia, yo también quiero esa magia pero nuestros collares perdieron su poder y ahora son solo reliquias sin valor. (Hablo la chica de pelo naranja que estaba recostada en una pared)

-Sonata: Estoy conciente de que al menos alguien debe ayudarnos ¿no creen? (Les pregunto a sus hermanas)

-Adagio: Eso espero, si alguien desea ayudarnos dudo de que nos ayude.

Las tres oyen que la puerta es tocada para ver a Adagio abrirla y dejar entrar a una adolescente de casi la edad de las Dazzlings, un hombre mayor de por lo menos 36 años y un hombre que parecía ser viejo. Los tres entran en la casa para examinar de pie a cabeza a las Dazzlings como que ya han encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Grogar: ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Grogar y ellos son Cozy Glow y Sombra. Venimos a ustedes por que según lo que entendí era que las tres eran sirenas que fueron desterradas de Equestria, y les ofrezco a invitarlas a la Legión de la Perdición para poner a Equestria de rodillas. ¿Y diganme aceptar venir y a cambio les doy lo que quieran? (Hablo el siniestro Grogar proponiendo una oferta para las Dazzlings)

Las Dazzlings estando un minuto pensandolo había dos opciones; la primera seguir estando aburridas sin conseguir más magia de la que desean sin que sus collares funcionen y vivan tristes. La segunda es unirse al trío de villanos y quedarse con las ganas de necesitar cantar aunque crean que trabajan para un grupo de fénomenos pero era la oportunidad adecuada para dejar el mundo de los humanos y volver a Equestria a por venganza. Estando reunidas llegaron a una sabia decisión.

-Adagio: Señor Grogar aceptamos ir con ustedes, este mundo ya no tiene sentido para nosotras y deseamos vengarnos cueste lo que cueste. (Hablo la más mayor por la decisión que tomaron)

-Cozy: Vaya era bastante sencillo buscar ayuda desde otro mundo.

-Grogar: Eso es por que Twilight estuvo aquí y parte de su magia se quedo, haciendo que la mayoría de los humanos ignoren locuras indeterminadas.

-Sombra: Bueno debemos buscar más reclutas, en cuanto hayamos terminado iremos por ustedes.

En eso los tres salen de la casa dejando a un trío de chicas felices y satisfechas con la propuesta que el gran Grogar les dio.

En un sitio apartado de la ciudad los tres llegan teletransportados hacia un hueco donde Grogar saca una varita e inserta el hechizo de resurreción que uso con Sombra y Tormenta, el mismo proceso hizo aparecer un humo púrpura que toma la forma de una chica humana color lavanda oscura, con cabello púrpura y rosa, ojos púrpura, traía puesto un vestido donde le llegaba sus rodillas del mismo color a su piel, zapatos púrpuras y azul diamante, tenía unas alas morado y un cuerno azul diamante. Esta chica era conocida como Midnight Sparkle la contraparte maligna de la Twilight humana donde ella recolecto la magia de los elementos y Sunset la detuvo mostrandole el camino correcto. Twilight penso que no la volvería a ver pero gracias a Grogar por resucitarla parece que no sabe que ya no lleva su contraparte en su interior, está al ver a los tres junto a ella decide actuar.

-Midnight: Vaya vaya, ustedes tres si tienen valor para encararme. (Hablo la chica sin tener miedo a los presentes)

-Grogar: Tú me puedes llamar Grogar, el más temido ser de toda Equestria, unete a nuestra legión y tendrás todo lo que desees. (Al escuchar tremenda oferta ella se quedo en sus pensamientos)

-Midnight: Interesante oferta, pero trabajar con fenomenos como ustedes prefiero hacerlo por cuenta propia. Lamento decepcionarte señor Grogar pero yo trabajo sola y ¿para qué quiero Equestria? Si puedo tener este mundo a mi merced. (Rechaza la malvada Twilight de unirse a Grogar)

-Grogar: ¿En serio? Debo recordarte que tú fuiste creada por magia de los elementos de la armonía por lo que no eres real, debo admitir que este mundo también aguarda magia de Equestria.

-Midnight: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Fui vencida por una tal Sunset Shimmer, hubiera sido libre pero en lugar de eso sus amigas apoyaron a Twilight a no dejarse dominar por la oscuridad, para ella estuve muerta y se olvido de mí, lo que quiero no es dominar Equestria sino matar a esa Sunset por lo que me hizo. (Redacto muy enojada la contraparte maligna recordando que fue vencida por una chica que provenía de Equestria)

-Grogar: Te propongo algo; te dare de mi magia para aumentar tus poderes, sí consigues derrotar a esa chica entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con este mundo. Pero sí fallas entonces estaras doblegada a trabajar para mí, de lo contrario no esperes a ser resucitada por que vas a estar muerta una vez que te derroten. (Propuso y advirtío Grogar a la chica que no parecía tener miedo a lo que le pase)

-Midnight: ¡Bien! espero y tu magia sea poderosa.

En eso Grogar utiliza su cencerro y un rayo amarillo y negro le da a Midnight haciendola caer al piso. Al levantarse y que el rayo desapareciera la malvada chica sintio en su interior como su fuerza crecía y sus poderes aumentaban bruscamente dandole un poco de dificultad y dolor pero se mantuvo filme viendo como sus alas crecían, sus manos reemplazadas con garras y le crecio una cola de dragón. Mirandose en un charco ésta quedo sorprendida y satisfecha con el resultado, decide abrir un portal y cruzarlo a donde ella decida ir dejando solo a los tres.

-Sombra: ¿Seguro que fue una buena idea darle un poco de tu magia? (Pregunto el hombre gris que quedo con dudas a lo sucedido)

-Grogar: ¡Si esto no la convence nada lo hará! ¿Ademas esto no te suena familiar Sombra? Por que tú sí aceptaste mis condiciones de lo contrario estarias junto a Chrysalis en el otro mundo, por veremos si ella se cree poderosa asi se unira a nosotros y podemos proceder con nuestros planes. (Respondio fríamente)

-Cozy: Este plan esta marchando bien, con esas tres sirenas y la maligna Midnight de nuestro lado seguro que esas ponis no tendrán oportunidad con nosotros. (Hablo orgullosa la tierna pero mala Cozy)

Ya teniendo a cuatro individuos en su grupo decidieron volver con las chicas sirenas para volver a Equestria.

De vuelta con Sunset y sus amigas estaban paseando por el parque cuando percibe algo extraño en el ambiente, miro a su alrededor viendo como el tiempo se detenía y todo lo que se movía se empezaría a detener viendo a sus amigas trato de advertirles pero un rayo púrpura le impide el paso dandole en su cuerpo y rodando desde una pequeña colina, al enfocar su vista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era Midnight Sparkle pero de un aspecto diferente y bastante atemorizante.

-Midnight: ¡Es un gusto volverte a ver Sunset! (Hablo tranquilamente la versión maligna de su amiga Twilight)

-Sunset: ¿Cómo es que estas aquí si tú no existes? (Pregunto confundida y asustada)

-Midnight: Digamos que tuve ayuda con un experto en magia, pero basta de charla vengo a mostrarte que no necesito de tu patetica amistad para ayudarme.

-Sunset: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste aquí?

-Midnight: Un hechizo que detendrá por completo el tiempo, así tus amigas no estorbaran y mi venganza se cumplira, así que esto es entre tú y yo, despúes me encargare personalmente de liquidar a tus amigas una por una y

-Sunset: No dejare que eso pase ni aquí, ni en Equestria. (Se enfado y fue a atacar a Midnight)

De pronto ella se transforma en lo mismo que Midnight solo que vestía un vestido blanco con zapatillas doradas, un brazalete de oro en sus muñequeras, alas blancas y un cuerno naranja, era la transformación que uso Sunset la última vez que derroto a Midnight para ayudar a su amiga Twilight.

-Midnight: Sí lo que quieres es morir entonces que asi sea. (Dijo desafiante Midnight)

-Sunset: Hare lo que sea necesario para proteger este mundo de amenazas como tú y te lo demostrare.

Volviendo con Grogar él y los otros entraban al portal de vuelta a Equestria con las sirenas mientrás dejaban atrás a Midnight con sus planes aunque éste no se percata de que el tiempo se detuvo y procede a entrar para luego cerrarse el portal y dejar atrás el mundo de Sunset.

En Equestria las chicas muy preocupadas de que su amigo Alex se haya ido sin decirles nada era muy preocupante y pensar que las dejaría para seguir su camino.

-Fluttershy: Aún no puedo quitarme esto de que Alex se haya ido. Me pregunto ¿por qué no nos dijo? (Pregunto la tímida pegaso)

-Rainbow: Y pensar que eramos un equipo pero si tenía un problema podíamos haberlo ayudado.

-Rarity: Estuvimos muy ocupadas que no nos percatamos que se fue, espero y le funcione la ropa de lo contrario podría sufrir de frío o calor.

-Pinkie: Yo me siento aún mal y no estoy de buen humor para fiestas sin él.

-Applejack: ¡Pinkie, todas estamos igual que tú! esta bien que solo él y Goliat estén viviendo una semana pero son nuestros amigos y estamos para apoyarnos. Me preocupa de que algo le pase.

-Starlight: Sí, tal vez un villano decida atacarlo y resulte ser muy poderoso para él, debe ser eso o esta encontrando la forma de volver a su hogar.

-Spike: Cualquiera de las dos podía no ser lo correcto pero ánimo estoy seguro de que Alex las extraña y para nosotros somos muy importantes.

-Twilight: ¡Spike tiene razón chicas! no perdamos la esperanza de que no volvera por que él quiere estar con nosotros, aunque tenga que huir de yeguas en celo como el otro día. (Ese comentario los hizo reír, todas asintieron y decidieron que su amigo Alex volvera)

Lo que ellas ignoran es que Discord sabe algo pero guarda el secreto y Goliat no sabía el motivo de su partida. Tanto las cosas mejoraran si Alex consigue aparecer o no, depende de lo que ocurra.

Las Dazzlings participan y Midnight junto a Sunset pelean el mundo de los humanos mientrás a su alrededor el tiempo se había congelado causando un desastre y poniendo la trama del fic un poco interesante.

Despúes de contar a las que Alex se tiro solo faltarían 8 chicas para el harem de nuestro amigo y la historia aún no acaba.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	17. Poder físico y mental

Capitulo 16: Poder físico y mental

En lo que se puede apreciar como el espacio exterior un lugar donde todo es infinito desde estrellas hasta planetas y universos, podemos ver una figura bípeda color azul parece estar hecha de metal con alas de pegaso y se encuentra suspendido sin poder moverse debido a que se encuentra inconsciente. Era nuestro amigo Alex que no sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde su pelea con el ladrón de magia Tirek estando posicionado sobre el planeta 'Equus' donde ahí estaba Equesteia y el resto del mundo, para Alex despertar era un trabajo díficil debido a que algo cruzaba por su mente.

Alex POV:

¿Otra vez estoy en un sueño, sera el mismo? Eso me preguntaba y no sabía la respuesta, desde que pare en el espacio mi cuerpo se canso y quede inconsciente despúes de mi enfrentamiento contra Tirek, oh y espero salir me estoy empezando a aburrir y tengo que volver. Estoy caminando en lo que parece mi mente pero todo esta oscuro, no podré haber muerto por que estuve herido y no corría peligro de morir. Olvidando mis heridas solo camine y camine sin saber a donde ir hasta que una desconocida voz hablo.

-Voz: "Y pensar que fui el único en practicar el arte de la necromancia." (Hablo la voz extrañandome un poco por como menciono esa palabra)

-Alex: ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en mi mente? (Pregunte confundido y a la vez asustado de que lo que pueda ser)

-Voz: "Seguramente no nos hemos presentado, tú me puedes llamar Dark Letter el hechizero en aprendizaje de las artes oscuras." (Al presentarse con ese nombre no lo podría creer ¿acaso estoy hablando con el sujeto que escribio el libro 'Secretos de la Necromancia'?)

De la nada una neblina gris se hace presente dando a revelar la identidad de Dark Letter. Era un alicornio macho de piel marrón oscuro, cabello gris claro con puntas de color azul grisaceo, sus ojos eran de un color verde limón y sus pupilas eran del mismo color a su piel y parecía tener marcas rojas justo debajo de sus ojos como si fuera a llorar, vestía una armadura color marrón y negro no traía casco pero era bueno ver su apariencia, verlo de pies a cabeza no podía creer que estuviera viendo otro alicornio ya que solo he visto cinco y todos son hembras. Me acerque lentamente para intentar entablar una conversación que no termine haciendolo enojar y que me mate por dentro mientrás aún me encuentro débil.

-Dark: "Tranquilo, sé quien eres tú eres AlexGamer quien me invoco despúes de poder ayudarme a estar en un lazo con tu cuerpo y mente." (Ok estoy seguro que no sé que carajos pasa aquí)

-Alex: Entiendo pero yo no te invoque en ningún momento.

-Dark: "Fue gracias al hechizo que realizaste en Canterlot donde al realizarlo mi alma atrapada en el Limbo fue sepultada despúes de carecer de magia y como me sacaste ahora podré estar a tu disposción, no me tomes como sirviente mejor tomame como amigo y compañero que pienso ayudarte en lo que necesites." (Daba cada detalle de lo que me contaba y me di cuenta de que el hechizo que realice en Canterlot era en realidad un conjuro para sacar el alma de Dark del Limbo, esto definitivamente no va acabar bien para mí)

-Alex: ¡Entiendo! ¿Supongo que no puedes salir de mi mente si lo deseo?

-Dark: "Así es, hasta que al menos mueras podré salir y buscar la paz en mi interior."

-Alex: ¿Y qué paso con tu cuerpo?

-Dark: "Fue convertido en polvo debido a que cometí un error en una practica de conjuros."

-Alex: ¡Maldición! estoy con un ser de hace más de tres mil años y tú vienes a tomar mi cuerpo para hacer con él lo que se te plazca. ¡No me jodas! ¿acaso hay algo mejor que tener alguien más en mi mente? (Dije enojado pues me tenía que venir la mala suerte)

-Dark: "¡No te quejes! tú tienes la culpa por haber hecho ese conjuro o aún mejor haber encontrado ese libro que creí haber destruido antes de partir."

-Alex: De seguro hasta Grogar puede con esta magia que cualquier ser en Equestria.

Al decir el nombre del sujeto que buscaba eliminar su semblante cambio de quejas a una de curiosidad, ya había olvidado que ambos se conocieron mucho tiempo antes y que por culpa de Grogar debio ser él quien desterro a Dark al Limbo. Sé que no debo enojarme de lo contrario sere yo un puto que solo busca problemas pero debo convencer a Dark de ayudarme ya que no le puedo encargar a nadie sobre la misión de venir conmigo a detener a Grogar.

-Alex: ¿Sabes algo? Si me ayudas a derrotar a Grogar podré dejar que te quedes el tiempo que quieras en mi mente. (Decidí ser generoso y darle un trato justo)

-Dark: "Me convenciste, estoy seguro que juntos detendremos a Grogar, pero como tu cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado del todo debo entrenarte de la forma mental." (Parece un reto díficil pero valdrá la pena intentarlo)

Quize responder pero no tenía palabras y según sé para derrotar a la oscuridad debo usar mi fuerza física y mental. Accedí a las peticiones pues el tiempo se agota y sin importar cuanto me lleve no dejare que Grogar se salga con la suya.

Narración Tercera Persona...

En el mundo de los humanos Sunset libraba un combate contra Midnight pero no podía detenerla sin el poder de los elementos de la armonía, el tiempo se detuvo que solo ella podía moverse pero sin la ayuda de sus amigas perdera su pelea y todo se habrá perdido.

-Midnight: Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes, debo agradecer a Grogar por haberme dado más magia y asi acabar de una vez por todas contigo. (Decía la personificación maligna de Twilight riendose de su triunfo)

-Sunset: ¡Rayos! no puedo ni siquiera llamar a Twilight para que me ayude ya que me encuentro en severos problemas. (Dijo Sunset sin esperanza de poder hacer algo)

Midnight de improviso golpea a Sunset en su abdomen haciendo perder su transformación y volviendo a como era antes, quizo responder pero Midnight le agarra la mano estrellandolo en el suelo con fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Acto seguido dispara una ráfaga de viento la cual ésta con facilidad lo esquiva y da un codazo en la cabeza de Sunset haciendola retorcer de dolor, no podiendo hacer nada lanza una patada a la cara de la malechora y da de lleno provocando que la enviara estrellandose con una pared, sorprendida de ver que aún se mantenía firme decidio tomar una pequeñas piedras y lanzarlas contra Sunset quien las evita creando un campo de fuerza pero no resiste lo suficiente para entonces Midnight deja de tirar piedras y Sunset deshace el escudo para propinar un derechazo a la mandíbula de Midnight haciendo que escupiera sáliba, resultaba que Sunset estaba llena de raspones y heridas leves pero aún se mantenía en pie. Midnight un poco molesta en como ver que esa chica resistía le guardaba tanto odio que la tomo con sus alas y se la llevo volando hasta en el cielo donde la arroja a las nubes que se pierde en el azulado cielo. Sunset no estaba destinada a perder pero si moría ¿qué ocurriría con su mundo y sus amigos? Parecia que a Sunset se le acaba las ideas y lamentablemente cae hacía abajo, la caída era tan leve que no podía usar su transformación por falta de magia, a Sunset no le quedo de otra más que aceptar su triste final.

En sus recuerdos veía lo feliz que era como la bravucona de la preparatoria Canterlot, todos le tenían miedo incluso las mane 5 pero cuando llego Twilight de Equestria le enseño el camino hacia la amistad.

En otro recuerdo ella junto a sus amigas vencían a las Dazzlings siendo sirenas en la batalla de las bandas y salvando a todos del control mental.

En otro de sus recuerdos ella junto a sus amigas participaron en los juegos de la amistad donde la Twilight científica recolecta la magia de los elementos convirtiendola en Midnight, ella la derrota y Twilight se une a su amistad.

En otro el viaje al campamento Everfree ella junto a sus amigas salvan a Gloriosa de una terrible pesadilla gracias a la maldición del Everfree.

Otro fue cuando descubrio que una chica llamada Wallflower le borro la memoria todos incluyendo a sus amigas de que era buena para recordarla como la abusiva Sunset, hasta que ella detiene a Wallflower y le ayuda a que todos nunca la olviden o abandone.

Recuerdo tras otro eran los momentos buenos y malos que paso al lado de sus amigas siempre apoyandolas en lo que necesitaban. Soltando algunas lágrimas mientras caía en cámara lenta espero pacientemente su destino final.

-Sunset: Las quiero... amigas... espero y sean felices... como yo... lo fui con ustedes... ¡gracias Twilight, gracias Celestia, gracias a todos por apoyarme y creer en mí! (Esa serían sus últimas mientrás cierra sus ojos para despedirse de su vida)

Sin embargo tal acto jamas paso ya que al abrir los ojos estaba flotando en un campo de fuerza color azul ¿pero de dondé vino?

Flashback: 5 minutos antes...

-Dark: "Rápido Alex debes salvarla, sé que no permitirías que nadie sea lastimado, por eso te digo que parte de la prueba es salvar a esa chica de una dolorosa muerte usando la energía de tu anillo y podras realizar hechizos desde tu interior." (Hablo el ser conocido como Dark)

Alex se concentro en usar su mente para intentar ayudar a Sunset a evitar su muerte, intentando lo más que puede no consigue invocar algo pero no se daría por vencido ¡la vida de esa chica depende de él! Alex seguía forzando su mente a crear un hechizo decidío relajarse un poco y poner a trabajar al cerebro. En su armadura el anillo brillaba constantemente mientrás Alex daba con sus fuerzas para usar su anillo de forma mental. El tiempo se le acaba y Sunset esta a cien metros del suelo apunto de morir hasta que da un último esfuerzo y consigue crear un campo de fuerza que detiene la caída de Sunset salvandola al instante. Tanto Dark como Alex estaban sorprendidos con el resultado que una estela de luz se lleva el cuerpo de Alex fuera del espacio y teletransportandolo al mundo de los humanos.

Fin del Flashback...

Volviendo al presente Alex y Dark emocionados al salvar la vida de Sunset antes de caer a su terrible muerte, en eso una luz se ilumina como el brillante sol artificial.

-Alex: ¿Y esa extaña luz? (Pregunto el pegaso de ver una iluminación en su mente)

-Dark: Es un resplandor que aparece cuando alguien hace un acto de valor salvando la vida de otro individuo significa que en serio puedes usar el poder del anillo de forma física y mental, te felicito por demostrar que en magia oscura lograste dominar y por eso sere tu amigo que te ayudara en tu travesía para detener a Grogar. Por cierto han pasado 5 días desde que estamos hablando. (Al decir eso Alex no creía lo que escuchaba)

-Alex: ¿Pero qué mierdas, cómo que 5 días para mí serían como horas o tal vez un día?

-Dark: El tiempo funciona de diferentes maneras, en tanto estemos en tu mente el tiempo pasa lento aquí que afuera pasa rápido, lo supe por que también tuve esto y el entrenamiento sirvio de mucha ayuda.

Alex al parecer entendía a medias pero descubriría que su aventura apenas comienza en donde se volvera más fuerte.

Volviendo al mundo de Sunset ella estaba aliviada de ver que fue salvada pero para Midnight no lo entendía.

-Midnight: Estabas muy herida y ni tu magia te alcanzaba para realizar un campo de energia y menos de ese color. (Dijo observando que el escudo que salvo a Sunset era azul y no naranja o blanco)

-Sunset: Sé que no fui yo pero tengo idea de que alguien más esta aquí con nosotras. (Aclaraba viendo si encontraba a alguien más que estuviera libre del efecto de tiempo congelado)

Pero de la nada Midnight la pone en el suelo estrangulandola sin poder liberarse, Sunset esta vez veia su vida pasar antes de morir ahorcada y decidida a que alguien salvara su mundo si ella se iría. Pero Midnight recibe un golpe de espalda viendo a su alrededor mirando al culpable, y del fondo aparecio un chico de piel azul, con cabello negro, ojos cáfe, vestia una chaqueta con una camisa blanca, pantalón azul, zapatos rojos deportivos. Era Alex en versión humanos sin sus rasgos equinos pero el diseño de su armadura era el mismo.

-Midnight: ¿Y tú quién eres? (Pregunto molesta observando a su atacante)

-Alex: Soy Alex y vengo de Equestria, yo salve a esa chica llamada Sunset y vine a ponerle fin a tu intento de acabar con su vida.

-Dark: "¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? Aún no te has recuperado por completo de tu pelea y sí intentas sobrepasar tu fuerza terminaras muy herido o peor." (Hablo en el interior indicando el estado en el que se encontraba el humano)

-Alex: "¡Oye! Me he enfrentado a tres villanos y salí victorioso, estoy seguro de que no sera problema para mí."

-Dark: "Como tú digas."

Flashback: 1 minuto antes...

-Dark: "De acuerdo esto te ayudara a estar en el mundo humano y ayudar a esa chica que de seguro si la salvas estara contigo en la cama, hahaha." (Reía de forma chistosa por pensar en lo que Alex terminara como lo hace con las yeguas en Equestria)

-Alex: Yo lo pienso de otra manera, solo salvemos la vida de esa chica. (Alex al terminar de hablar fue rodeado por un aura de color blanco que sintio como su cuerpo fue transportado de pegaso a humano y siendo llevado al mundo humano donde al ver como Midnight estrangulaba a Sunset lanza una esfera de energía que da de lleno a su espalda mirando quien la ataco)

Fin del Flashback...

Volviendo a la realidad Midnight miraba de cara y pies a Alex quien parecía no afectarle el efecto del detenimiento al tiempo. Sunset se quedo confundida mientrás sentia algo de su interior y se empezo a ruborizar pero parecía negarse a aceptar lo que pasaría. Tanto Alex como Dark sabían que tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para vencer a Midnight aunque sabemos que puede pasar cuando el cuerpo no recupera sus fuerzas puede estar en malas condiciones esperamos y consigan ganar.

La verdad es muy detallado el fic lo proximo sera la batalla de Midnight contra Alex, para Sunset parecía sentir algo por ese chico ¿tendra una montada con nuestro amigo?

Puede que esten un poco apresurados pero sean pacientes y entiendan esto debido a poca creatividad pero hare un esfuerzo en retomar el fic "Mi Pequeña Flurry". Para cuando acabe los siete capitulos dare un capitulo de "M.P.F" para antes de año nuevo.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	18. Batalla de Poder y Heridas

Capitulo 17: Batalla de Poder y Heridas

En Equestria tras haber pasado 5 días desde que Alex se fue de Ponyville las chicas no dejaban de pensar en donde estaría su estimado amigo. Las princesas acudieron a los demás reinos para la busqueda del pegaso azul, tanto los dragones, cambiantes, grifos, hipogrifos, las demas regiones de los poblados de ponis como Manehattan, Las Pegasus, Trottingham entre otras ciudades y demás criaturas buscaron sin parar cualquier pista sobre el paradero de Alex.

En el mundo humano Sunset estaba por presenciar una batalla entre la maligna contraparte de Twilight y al chico de armadura robotica proveniente de Equestria que dice ser un pegaso.

-Midnight: ¿Estás listo? (Dijo desafiante)

-Alex: ¡Claro que sí, aquí vamos! (Confirmo su respuesta)

Ambos contricantes se lanzan al ataque repartiendose golpes, algunos los bloqueaban y otros los esquivaban, Alex lanza un disco de energía pero Midnight lo repele usando un vortíce y desapareciendolo de la vista. La humana alicornio lanza una nube de humo cegando al pegaso y aprovechando para propinar un rodillazo al estomago y una patada en su espalda para luego intentar asestar un golpe a su retaguardia pero Alex se teletransporta y reaparece encima de Midnight dando una doble patada en su espalda para luego invocar una fina rama y golpearla como si se tratase de un bate de béisbol pero más liviano. Al ser golpeada decide lanzar un rayo de energía púrpura pero Alex lo bloquea con un escudo e invoca un tornado de granizo que choca contra la alicornio pero no le hace ni un rasguño y contraataca con un roca que Alex no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y se estrella contra una pared de un edificio. Recuperandose de ese ataque vuela a gran velocidad embistiendo a Midnight contra el suelo para luego disparar un rayo azul que por suerte Midnight bloquea y ataca con un rayo que sorprendio desprevenido a Alex recibiendo una descarga electrica. Sunset decide esconderse para no salir herida tal como esta ella ahora, del cuerno de Midnight hace aparecer unos explosivos que los avienta contra el pegaso pero este los evita creando un portal y desapareciendolo del lugar. Alex da una patada a la mandíbula de la chica púrpura haciendola escupir un poco de sáliba para despúes recibir un codazo en su cabeza y terminar siendo aplastada por un enorme martillo que el pegaso invoco.

-Midnight: Puedo ver que tú eres muy fuerte desde mi punto de vista. (Dijo levantandose del suelo sacudiendose el polvo)

-Alex: Debo creer que no te darías por vencida con un ataque tan simple. Sí eres poderosa entonces demuestra tu potencial. (Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de emoción al sentir tanta energía recorrer su cuerpo)

-Midnight: ¡Ya lo veras, te juro que no me rendire! (Exclamo ya en pie y aún conserva sus fuerzas y energías)

Nuevamente se atacan esta vez dando Midnight patadas a la cara de Alex intentando cubrirse pero no podía por que no lo dejaba concentrarse, terminando de patear en la cara del pegaso éste invoca una vara mágica y hace aparecer un lazo donde enrreda a Midnight la azota contra el suelo hasta dejarla algo herida, pero Midnight decidida a no perder vuela tan alto como puede y se prepara para lanzar una esfera de energía que va contra Alex pero él crea también una esfera de color azul donde ambas esferas al impactar crean un temblor por donde esta Sunset aún sorprendiendose de que ambos tenían un poder que sobrepasa al suyo. Al estar tan concentrados en intentar ser fuerte era obvio que Alex llevaba un poco de ventaja en la pelea.

-Sunset: 'Cuanto poder tienen, no recuerdo desde que me enfrente a Midnight ella no era tan poderosa como ahora.' (Hablaba mentalmente viendo la situación en la que estaba)

-Dark: "Debes saber que Grogar le dio un poco de su magia para aumentar los poderes de esa chica humana maligna."

-Alex: '¿Y cómo sabes que es de Grogar?'

-Dark: "Por que detecto magia necromatica en su interior, es buena en combate pero no sabe controlar a la perfección la magia oscura, solo acabara agotandose a sí misma si malgasta todo su poder. (Respondía Dark ya que puede detectar en quien usa magia oscura)

Por eso Alex tenia esa duda de por que sus enemigos eran fuertes, debido a que cada uno absorbio parte de la magia del cencerro de Grogar, era lo mismo con Midnight pero no era hora de analizar por que estaba en pleno combate. Volviendo de su trance el pegaso dispara una ráfaga de sus alas junto a unas balas de plomo que daban de lleno a la alicornio humana pero no hacían efecto y con el viento soplando se le dificulto volar bien. Aprovechando que esta mareada Alex usa un hechizo de velocidad para volar tan rápido le fuera posible intentando marear a la alicornio humana haciendola volar hacia otra dirección e invocar un resolte con forma de guante y golpearla desde su espalda empujandola hasta caer al suelo. Levantandose toda lastimada aún no se rendía y miraba al pegaso con mucha ira.

-Midnight: ¡Maldito pegaso! de saber que habría alguien tan poderoso hubiera ido con Grogar, pero no hay vuelta atrás voy a eliminarte con mis propias manos. (Amenazaba de forma enojada la humana púrpura queriendo terminar con su adversario)

-Alex: ¿En serio me tengo que preocupar por ella? Si solo es una malvada apariencia de Twilight, debo destruirla para que no ocasione más problemas.

Tanto los humanos volvieron a enfrentarse ambos chocan puños causando una onda de energía que sacudio y estremecio el suelo mientrás ambos aún contenían sus ganas de seguir peleando. Midnight daría uso de su magia haciendo una burbuja que encerro a Alex anulando sus poderes, intento liberarse pero era un poco poderoso el hechizo que incluso la armadura le estaba averiando.

-Alex: Ah carajo no puedo salir, debe haber una manera de salir o la armadura quedara dañada y tardara mucho en repararse. ¡A LA PUTA MADRE TENGO QUE SALIR! (Grito mientrás intentaba liberarse pero era inútil pues no tenía manera de salir)

Por suerte para él un rayo color naranja lo libera y cae al suelo un poco a dolorido, Midnight volteo para ver que se trataba de Sunset quien aún agotada podia luchar.

-Midnight: ¡Maldita! te enseñare buenos modales y cuando acabe contigo seguira tu amigo. (Dijo furiosa para lanzarse hacia Sunset con la intención de atacarla)

Sunset quien no se resistio fue golpeada una y otra vez por Midnight quien descargaba su ira con ella, al no hacer nada la golpea sacandole un poco de sangre de su boca y golpeandola repetidas veces en algunas partes de su cuerpo para dejarla adolorida. Sunset de las lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza sabia que había llegado su fin ero sabia que al menos estaba satisfecha en ayudar a ese chico que la había salvado y quería regresarle el favor salvandolo aunque sabía que ambos morirían. Pero el suelo comenzo a sacudirse mientrás una luz azul resplandeciente que cegaría a cualquiera se emprendio en todo el lugar viendo que se trataba de Alex pero ahora estaba de malhumor y un aura color azul lo rodeaba.

-Alex: YA FUE SUFICIENTE, DEJA EN PAZ A SUNSET ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO. (Grito furioso Alex de que Sunset quien la salvo de ser debilitado no dejaría que alguien muera por su culpa)

-Midnight: Eres un desconsiderado por creer que eres fuerte pero tendré que usar todo mi poder si quiero destruirte. (Hablo en tono molesto y retador)

Entonces un aura color púrpura rodeo a la alicornio humana aumentando más su poder y haciendo un desastre en todo el lugar derrumbando tanto el parque como la ciudad. Alex hizo aparecer un portal que absorbio a todos los seres vivos del mundo para mantenerlos muy lejos para no ser lastimados. En tanto Sunset estaba aún recostada y sin fuerzas estaba feliz de ver a aquel pegaso que la salvo y parecía haberse enamorado. Entre los dos ponis humanos chocaba una enorme cantidad de energía que retumbaba el mundo y sí seguia asi entonces el mundo de los humanos sería destruido, menos importancia le daba Midnight al asunto de que se destruiría el planeta sino que quería vencer a su contricante. Ambos se reparten golpes en sus movimientos pero para Alex llevaba ventaja en esto y hacía retroceder a Midnight con sus golpes, patadas y usando invocaciones consigue herir gravemente a Midnight pero ésta explotaba de rabia al ser aplastada por un pegaso a tal punto de no poder contener su furia.

-Midnight: ¡YA BASTA ESTO TERMINA AHORA, NO ME IMPORTA CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA, NO ME IMPORTA LA VIDA DE LOS SERES HUMANOS, NO ME IMPORTA NO SER TWILIGHT, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE TÚ Y SUNSET SHIMMER JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA SERAN DESTRUIDOS! (Grito furiosamente y harta de tener que ser tan débil)

Se posiciono en la atmósfera del planeta preparando un poderoso rayo de energía color púrpura que por su tamaño crecía cada vez más, Alex y Dark viendo esto parecía ser una verdadera catastrofé.

-Alex: Ah mierda, sí eso cae todo sera destruido ¿hay una forma de evitar eso? (Pregunto Alex muy aterrado por ver tan inmenso era el rayo)

-Dark: "Existe una forma pero es arriesgada y aunque la derrotemos igual es muy poderoso para tí." (Advirtio el alicornio)

-Alex: No me importa lo arriesgado que sea, le mostrare que tan poderoso soy.

En eso también crea un rayo de energía color azul que se hacía inmenso. Ambos lanzan sus ataques y los rayos al impactar uno al otro creo una onda de energía muy poderosa que Sunset tuvo que ocultarse para evitar ser arrazada por el impacto. Entre los dos ataques ninguno cedía pero Midnight al usar la magia que Grogar le dio hizo que su ataque ganara distancia desesperando a Alex hasta que Dark le dice de su idea.

-Dark: "Te dare algo de mi magia para incrementar tu poder pero como es poderoso despúes te dejara exhausto y tal vez caigas inconsiente." (Hablo de su idea que era arriesgada pero valiosa)

-Alex: ¡No hay otra opción, hay que hacerlo!

De repente Alex fue rodeado por un aura color marrón oscuro y su fuerza incremento de golpe haciendo que el ataque de Alex ganara terreno, Midnight intento seguir pero sintio que su fuerza se iba y poco a poco se le acababa la energía perdiendo terreno.

-Midnight: No... esto no puede estar pasando... ¿por qué estoy perdiendo magia? Noooo, no puedo perder se supone que la magia de Grogar es fuerte. (Hablo desesperada por perder poder)

Sin previo aviso el ataque de Alex incremento hasta alcanzar a Midnight no podiendo hacer nada más y termino por impactar el ataque hacia ella.

-Midnight: Nooooooooooooooo... (El grito ceso reemplazado por silencio)

Midnight fue desintegrada por ese ataque indicando que Alex gano la pelea, algo cansado se desplomo en suelo del cansancio y por haber usado de la magia de Dark su cuerpo no lo soporto y cayo sin fuerzas pero por suerte no murio. Desde otra parte Sunset vio lo poderoso que pudo ser Alex y fue a socorrerlo para ayudarlo a cuidarlo hasta que se recupere aunque ella también estaba herida.

En la guarida de la legión de la perdición Grogar había observado que Midnight fue eliminada por Alex quien demostro superar su poder pero aún estaba lejos de alcanzar el poder máximo.

-Grogar: Sabía que no saldría viva de esta situación, eso le mostrara que si me hubiera hecho caso tal vez hubiera evitado su destrucción. (Relato sonríente por ver que al menos su plan iba a la perfección)

Con dos villanos fuera de los planes de Grogar muy pronto la legión de la perdición daría su movimiento hacia Equestria.

En un lugar oscuro o como se define como la mente de Alex nuestro amigo despúes de estar inconsiente tanto él como Dark estaban al tanto de la situación.

-Dark: "Todos los que tengan la magia de Grogar se vuelven fuerte pero cuando abusan demasiado y se confían entonces ese poder los debilita. Yo logre evitar esa terrible decisión y esas serían las consecuencias de usar la magia oscura al máximo, incluso cuando te di de la mía tu cuerpo no esta adaptado para cargar magia poderosa, es por eso que te entrenare y guiare en este duro y díficil camino que eliges." (Relato explicando lo peligroso que es usar magia oscura en su máximo poder)

-Alex: "Es lo menos que quería oir, ellas me importan mucho y siento que lo que hacemos es arriesgado pero vale la pena salvar a Equestria de la destrucción."

-Dark: "¡De acuerdo! por suerte tu estado de curación fue rápida y estable pero aún no te recuperas por completo, solo te dire que vas a despertar por que apenas paso cinco horas afuera."

Al decir eso Alex despierta agitado y mira a su alrededor viendo que estaba en un cuarto junto a la chica que salvo hace unas horas. Al verla de pies a cabeza vio que estaba vendanda de un lado de su cara y parte de sus brazos, cuerpo y piernas con unas vendas debido a que Midnight la dejo en mal estado, hubiera sido más grave si Alex no conseguía derrotarla.

-Sunset: Quería agradecerte por salvarme a mí y a mi mundo, en serio estoy muy agradecida y sorprendida de saber que vienes de Equestria. (Hablo la chica más relajada)

-Alex: No tienes por que agradecerme, hice lo que pude y casi muero por salvarte.

-Sunset: Seguramente me imagino que conoces tanto a Twilight como a Celestia. Es raro ya que el portal-espejo esta ahora cerrado y en unos días se abríra, y como no tienes donde quedarte ¿te parecería estar aquí hasta que regreses? (Insistio amablemente pues su amigo estaba herido y necesitaba cuidado)

-Alex: Claro, con gusto me quedo ya que es importante curarme para volver, de seguro las chicas me deben de extrañar. (Dijo imaginando lo tristes que deben sentirse sus amigas si sabían que no estaba)

Sunset y Alex charlaron un poco más sobre sus vidas hasta caer la tarde para esperar el siguiente día. Mientrás tanto Dark había resuelto el hechizo que Midnight aplico en este mundo y consiguio deshacerlo por completo, restaurando el desastre que ocasiono y volviendo todo a la normalidad sin saber que Alex era de Equestria y tenía que volver.

En Equestria lo que parece una escuela entraban seis jovenes estudiantes de diferentes especies.

El primero era un poni de tierra de color verde claro, con cabello verde más oscuro, ojos igual de verdosos, vestía una chaqueta verde normal con un camisa blanca, pantalones largos azules, zapatos grises y traía un reloj en su muñeca derecha y su nombre era Sandbar.

El segundo era una chica solo que era color azul verdoso, con un cabello naranja palpitante, ojos blancos con pupilas azules, vestía una blusa gris, un pantalón corto grisaceo, zapatillas verdes y traía un brazalete de hojas en su mano derecha y su nombre era Ocellus la cambiante.

El tercero era una dragona color naranja con puas y cuernos amarillos, con cabello morado, ojos azules claro, vestía una camisa color naranja con rayas amarillas, una falda rosa, zapatos de tacon bajo color amarillo, traía una diadema color plata y su nombre era Smolder.

El cuarto era una hipogrifo color lavanda claro,con cabello azul de dos tonalidades uno claro y otro normal, ojos lavanda, vestía un uniforme color rosa claro con botones púrpuras, un pantalón del mismo color, zapatillas blancas, traía un collar de hecho de corales y su nombre era Silverstream.

El quinto era un girfo color azul, con cabello azul claro y puntas amarillas, ojos del mismo color con alas azul oscuro, vestía una chaqueta azul marino con camisa crema, pantalones azul marino, zapatos deportivos gris y su nombre era Gallus.

Y por último esta una yack de tamaño un poco más ancho que los otros color cafe, cabello marrón castaño, ojos marrón verdoso, traía una túnica verde normal y claro, pantalón corto cafe, zapatos crema, traía un par de moños rosa rojizo en su cabello y su nombre era Yona.

Ellos al entrar a la escuela solo veían a sus maestras y a Starlight con caras de preocupación.

-Sandbar: ¿Aún siguen decaídas por lo de su amigo? (Pregunto uno de los jovenes)

-Applejack: Se puede decir que sí. (Respondio la vaquera muy desanimada)

-Smolder: Estamos seguros de que él no las abandono.

-Rainbow: Lo sabemos pero ¿por qué no nos dijo que se hiría?

-Yona: ¡Yona pensar que amigo pegaso volvera por un problema que tiene!

-Starlight: Aún asi ya pasaron 5 días desde que se fue y nadie lo ha encontrado.

-Twilight: ¡Tranquilas chicas! él aparecera solo demosle más tiempo y tal vez regrese.

Al decir eso todos se animan un poco y comienzan con su día en la escuela de la amistad.

En Canterlot las princesas tenían en su merced uno de los libros de magia negra que no era el que Alex utilizo pero querían descubrir que paso.

-Luna: Este libro es muy oscuro hermana ¿segura que quieres intentarlo? (Pregunto la princesa de la noche)

-Celestia: Es lo mejor, Equestria estaría en gran peligro si alguien llegara a usar magia negra, por lo que sé un hechizo no hara daño y nadie lo notara. (Confirmo la princesa del sol)

Ambas iluminaron sus cuernos abriendo el libro y un rayo púrpura con el símbolo de una estrella dentro de un círculo las toca y estas sienten como su magia es dominada por el miedo algo que no habían visto desde los sucesos ocurridos con los villanos excepto a Discord. Una iluminación las cego viendo a traves de las páginas y viajando en lo que parece ser el universo de la magia negra y sus misterios. Al terminar de ver tantas palabras ambas se quedaron con caras y ojos anchados mientrás no contaban lo que vieron.

-Celestia: Sobre esto hay que mantenerlo en secreto ¿de acuerdo hermana? (Pregunto Celestia con neutralidad)

-Luna: ¡Nadie más que nosotras sabemos de esto, por eso ni Cadence, Twilight y sus amigas, Starswirl o Discord deben saber lo que vimos!

Dicho esto ambas cierran y esconden el libro en un cofre para guardarlo debajo de la cama de la princesa Celestia para no dejar que nadie sepa lo que vieron. Estaban por irse cuando Luna se mira a un espejo y ésta entiende su razón.

-Luna: No es justo que Celestia los tenga un poco más grandes que los míos, solo por ser su hermana menor merezco tener machos que se asombren por mis pechos. Pero Celestia es una envidia a todos en especial a Fleur, pero ya vera como me las arreglo. (Decía Luna obsesionandose de que su hermana tenga más grande los pechos y los machos la quieran más y pero se vengaría por que tiene algo planeado)

Ustedes preguntan: ¿Por qué no hay yeguas con pechos copa D o por qué los de Celestia son un poco más grandes que las demás?

Sencillo no sean abusivos pues el tamaño extra grande de los pechos puede ocasionar problemas y aunque lo admita Celestia es muy paciente pero todos deben respetar su tamaño.

Alex es pegaso y no humano por que nuestro héroe no es zoofilico y aunque sea un humano en un mundo de criaturas antropomorficas yo lo categorizo como querer reproducirse con seres de otras especies y eso es algo que no me gusta poner en esté fic. Les guste o no yo me divierto editando su viaje de aventuras y amor.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	19. Amor y Amistad

Capitulo 18: Amor y Amistad

Pasaron 2 días desde lo ocurrido con Midnight y todo lo que Sunset presencio lo mejor fue no decir sobre quien salvo su vida por que no conoce del todo a Alex y lo tiene escondido en su casa para que las chicas no sospecharan y tuvieran celos de que había sido la primera del grupo en encontrar a su amor.

En casa de Sunset eran las 10:00 de la mañana y nuestro querido Alex estaba dormiendo placenteramente ya recuperado de su pelea y se encontraba en su mente junto con Dark Letter y Sunset se había ido a clases.

-Dark: "Veo que alguien se enamoro repentinanente" (Dijo burlonamente el alicornio ganandose una mirada de confusión por parte del pegaso)

-Alex: No sé de qué hablas, apenas llevo un par de días aquí y dices estúpideces sobre que Sunset se enamoro de mí. No imagines cosas que pueden a llegar a pasar, o sea no te pases. (Dijo molesto por ser insultado)

-Dark: "Lo que sí te digo es que ella no es la única chica que siente algo por tí."

-Alex: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Dark: "Solo piensalo; tantas chicas en Equestria quisieron acosarte y te acostaste con siete sin que supieras por qué, y mientrás conserves lo que tú le llamas 'ilustración' se ve que para pelear eres fuerte pero dominante en la cama, a parte allá en Equestria tenías 23 años y aquí tienes 18 debido a que la diferencia de tiempo funciona de la misma manera a la edad. Así que mientrás te mantengas aún jóven no correras peligro de morir."

-Alex: Lo que dices tiene lógica; ser mayor y acostarse con chicas de entre 22 a 25 años de edad tiene sentido. Ahora aquí dices que sí Sunset tiene 17 o 18 podré acostarme con ella de una forma que yo quiero. (Hablo resumiendo su teoría de como es la edad de diferentes mundos)

-Dark: "Se nota que dedujiste la diferencia entre esté mundo y el de Equestria. En parte lo que hiciste con Sunset fue una demostración de que tú poder funciona y dominas las partes físicas y mentales, incluyendo el dominio de invocaciones podríamos vencer a Grogar pero su nivel de magia es muy alto y requiere mucho entrenamiento para dominar la magia necromatica, yo en mi educación me enseñaron que el arte oscuro puede traer malos deseos pero también pone un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, en conclusión no siempre servira para cosas malas sino también cosas buenas aunque eso implique romper las leyes de la naturaleza." (Resumio en detalles de su educación cuando practicaba la necromancia y podía ser de utilidad)

-Alex: Bueno ya que me dijiste varias cosas sobre las artes oscuras ¿podemos practicar hechizos en mi mente?

-Dark: "¡Por supuesto! tengo entendido que el portal que te menciono Sunset se abrira en unos tres días asi que tenemos tiempo."

-Alex: ¡Entonces manos a la obra! (Exclamo preparando y relajando su mente para el duro entrenamiento que Dark le iba a poner)

Mientrás esto ocurría en la preparatoria Canterlot, Sunset quien estaba en un pasillo fuera del salón se encontraba de forma extraña y sintiendose muy desconcentrada en sus clases, esto llamo la atención de sus amigas quienes le preguntaron si le ocurría algo.

-Twilight (H): ¿Sucede algo malo Sunset? (Pregunto Twilight humana muy preocupada por su amiga)

-Rarity (H): ¿Hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte? (Pregunto la modista)

-Sunset: ¡No lo creo! ¿Diganme, en todo esté tiempo que pasamos juntas no se les a ocurrido querer tener a alguien especial? (Pregunto pues ella y sus amigas nunca han tenido tiempo para el amor)

-Rainbow (H): ¿Hablas de buscar a un chico al cual agradarle y ser su pareja? (Hablo la deportista quien se límito a preguntar lo que Sunset había dicho)

-Sunset: Pues se puede decir que sí. (Dijo en tono bajo y decaído)

Las chicas al verla sabían de que estaba hablando y parecía que Sunset ya había encontrado pareja, solo que ella no se los dijo y tenía miedo de preocuparlas.

-Applejack (H): Como quien dice tú encontraste a alguien especial y lo quieres pero no te atreverías a decirselo por miedo a que te diga que solo te quiere como amiga o que no eres de su tipo. (Cuestiono la chica vaquera)

-Rarity (H): Querida eso es maravilloso, de estar siempre con nostras finalmente encontraste a alguien que te ame y te quiera por lo que eres.

-Sunset: Bueno pues sí estoy muy enamorada de un chico que me hizo un gesto amable y me enamore. Digo que está tarde vengan a mi casa a verlo para que lo conozcan y opinen. (Dijo Sunset mientrás todas sus amigas asentían en forma de aprobación)

Decididas a conocer al novio de Sunset volvieron a sus respectivas clases hasta la tarde y poder conocer al amante de Sunset.

Volviendo con nuestro amigo que ahora era un humano y no un pegaso, se había despertado despúes de que su mente se agotara de tanto intento por invocar objetos desde adentro, con el estómago vacío fue a la cocina a ver que había para comer y efectivanmente había un pedazo de pastel que sobró hace tres días despúes de que Alex llegara. Tomando su almuerzo tomo una soda y se sento a la mesa para comer, al cabo de unos minutos eran las 12:30 del mediodía y se encontraba aburrido sin nada que hacer, estaba por irse cuando divisa una foto de Sunset junto a sus amigas en un día de playa y con trajes de baño muy elegantes, al ver detenidamente la foto a Alex se le ocurrío hacer una travesura tomando una caja de pañuelos y se fue al baño a hacer lo que la madurez quiere que haga.

Un rato más tarde salio del baño completamente satisfecho, no hace falta mencionar que paso por que nosotros ya sabemos. Estando a unas horas de que Sunset regresara Alex simplemente salio y fue caminando por la ciudad, tan maravillado estaba de ver humanos que él apenas recordaba de su vida pasada pero eso ya no le importaba por que su vida en Equestria es más cómodo y aunque implique escapar de yeguas en celo aún no tiene idea de que tanto se enamoran si solo es un pegaso cualquiera pero con defectos. Caminando sin rumbo alguno termina en un hermoso parque donde viendo un cálido día de primavera era muy pacífico.

-Alex: 'Oye Dark quiero agradecerte.' (Hablo para llamar la atención del alicornio)

-Dark: "¿Agradecerme, por qué? (Pregunto extrañado ante la pregunta del pegaso)

-Alex: '¡Por ayudar y apoyarme en esto! Admito que sí hacía lo solo no volvería de una pieza por ser tan descuidado, de no ser por tí no hubiera salvado la vida de Sunset y todo este sitio seguiría con el tiempo detenido. Por eso quiero que me ayudes en esta travesía para detener a Grogar y al resto de villanos y asi salvar Equestria, por eso quiero que seas mi amigo.' (Al decir su motivo de agradecimiento Dark sorpresivamente lloro pero de felicidad)

-Dark: "¡Gracias Alex! No había tenido a nadie más que me diera su amistad y más que nada lealtad hacía mí, por eso te ayudare en todo lo que necesites."

Después de que Dark y Alex se volvieran mejores amigos pasaron el rato que les quedaba en el parque para volver antes de que Sunset se desespere y lo busque como loca. Regresando a la casa ya eran las 3:10 donde habían llegado justo a tiempo antes de que las chicas estuvieran a metros de la casa. Estando adentro Alex decide recoger la cama de invitados y lavar uno que otro artículo de la casa, parecía haber terminado pero por desgracia olvido un detalle.

-Alex: ¡Ah mierda la foto! (Exclamo para correr al baño y encontrar la foto de Sunset que tenía un poco de semen en el retrato, al igual que papel higíenico pegado)

-Alex: Esto es una idiotez, sí Sunset ve esto pensara que aparte de héroe también soy un degenarado mejor limpio esto.

Comenzo por quitarle los trozos de papel para luego con un pañuelo quitar la mancha de semen en los rostros de todas menos de Rainbow y Pinkie que no estaba sucio, rápidamente arregla la foto, la deja como estaba y corre a la habitación donde en ese momento se escucho la puerta abriendose y una voz que Alex reconocio.

-Sunset: ¡Ya estoy en casa y traje a mis amigas! (Hablo pasando de lado para dejar entrar a otras seis chicas que eran las contrapartes humanas de las portadoras)

-Rarity (H): ¿Y dinos en dónde esta ese amigo tuyo? (Pregunto curiosa la modista)

-Sunset: Voy a buscarlo ahora vuelvo. (Dijo para subir las escaleras, entrar en la habitación de invitados y encontrando a su invitado en la cama)

-Alex: Me alegro de que volvieras, ya me sentía solo de estar aquí. (Dice para luego levantarse y recibir una pequeña pero inofensiva descarga a su mente por parte de Dark quien se mostro ofendido)

-Dark: "Yo estuve contigo mamonazo." (Dijo muy ofendido)

-Alex: 'Ya, lo siento es que decir que estas conmigo sería tratar de levantar sospechas y meterme en problemas, asi que solo te presentare cuando sea necesario ¿de acuerdo?'

-Dark: "Lo que tú digas."

Dejando a un lado la actitud de Dark, Alex bajo donde se encontro a las contrapartes de sus amigas y penso en saludarlas para luego contar su historia. Al relatar lo ocurrido sin mencionar la misión de detener a Grogar o lo de Dark las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por ver a alguien capaz de resistir tanta pelea y seguir de pie. Hasta que tal punto de preguntar lo que incomoda a Sunset se presento.

-Twilight (H): Y llegando a la conclusión que nosotras queremos preguntar ¿tú y Sunset son pareja? (Esa pregunta fue como balde de agua fría para Alex por que ellas pensaban que Sunset era su novia, pero la chica de cabello amarillo y rojo decidio actuar)

-Sunset: ¡Claro que somos pareja, me gusta y lo amo que quiero ser su novia! (Dijo para despúes y sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Alex, ella le implanto un beso en los labios ganandose una cara de ternura por parte de las chicas pero para Alex era costumbre que lo besaran sin avisar)

Sin palabras, las amigas de Sunset la felicitaron y dialogaron sobre sus vidas que eran practicamente iguales a la de las yeguas de Equestria con excepción de que Sunset era malvada y Twilight estudiaba en otra escuela. Ya pasado la tarde se despidieron dejando solos a Sunset quien veía como Alex se fue a dar un baño, relajandose un poco por como fue su día era obvio que disfrutaba su nueva vida.

Pasaron dos días y se había confirmado que antes de medianoche el portal se estara abierto, tanto Sunset como sus amigas le deseaban suerte pues tenía que volver a Equestria y dar muchas explicaciones de por que se había ido. Eran las diez de la noche donde tanto Alex se preparaba para irse pero quería tener algo con él antes de que se vaya y eso era comprobar que lo amaba. Alex listo para irse Sunset lo detiene y lo besa apasionadamente, Alex no entendía por que lo volvío a besar pero para él le importaba poco tener más de una novia, asi que ambos fueron a la habitación donde se quitaron la ropa para quedar al descubierto y tirar al humano a la cama mientras Sunset se ponía encima de él.

-Sunset: Adelante, te doy mi permiso para tocarme y hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca. (Hablo en un tono coqueto)

-Alex: Pues no quise sacar mi lado vengativo pero ahora te mostraré como soy en la cama. (Dijo para implantar un beso que duro un minuto para ambos respirar por la falta de oxígeno)

Por parte de Alex agarra los pechos de Sunset y los masajea mientrás ella daba gémidos de placer y ella al mismo tiempo toca su miembro de forma serena provocando un leve cosquilleo por parte del pegaso mientrás sentía como le agradaba. Luego se sube y con delicadeza mete su vágina en el miembro para sentir como poco a poco perdería su virginidad estando en la adolescencia, Alex cada vez se sentie muy feliz pero ya era costumbre que se tire a una chica en especial si es una humana. Por unos 20 minutos Sunset se viene y Alex aún contenía sus ganas de eyacular pero por suerte se puso condón antes de que ambos entraran en calor, para luego él ponerse encima de Sunset y empezar a penetrarla contra la cama, era muy fuerte y resistente pero para tener un miembro algo largo era una excepción. Por 12 minutos termino para ponerse de pie en la cama y Sunset de rodillas frente a él.

-Alex: ¿Segura de querer probarlo? (Pregunto sobre que ya era momento de disparar y soltar su esperma)

-Sunset: Sí Alex veo que no te has venido en media hora y quiero terminemos antes de que el portal se cierre. (Confirmo su respuesta)

Sin darle más vueltas ella pone el miembro en su boca y lo chupa para intentar que terminen, Alex al cabo de 10 minutos estaba por alcanzar su clímax donde Sunset chupaba y lamía sin césar a su miembro tratando de que alguien tan fuerte como él termine su montada que antes de que Sunset lo hiciera se había quitado el condón pues no hay probabilidad de que quede embarazada sí traga semen desde la boca, Alex no pudo resistir más y disparo como una fuente en la boca y mejillas de Sunset ganandose así la admiración por parte de su querida amiga. Despúes de limpiarse y descansar un poco por lo agotados que estaban ya eran las 11:40 y ambos toman rumbo a la preparatoria Canterlot donde estaba una estatua de un caballo relinchando pues esa es la puerta a Equestria y donde Twilight junto con Spike llegaron por primera vez en sus vidas.

-Sunset: Pienso que tus amigos te hechan de menos, fue impresionante lo que hiciste por mí aquem día. (Dijo recordando su momento cuando fue salvada de una terrible muerte)

-Alex: Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, despúes de todo no iba a dejar morir a un ser vivo por mi culpa, al menos sé que esa loca vino de una forma sobrenatural y me fortalecio para seguir con mi objetivo. (Resumio con detalle sobre lo fuerte que se hizo gracias a la pelea con Midnight)

-Dark: "Pero vaya héroe que eres, de seguro te espera un dolor cuando cruzes el portal." (Dijo burlonamente Dark)

-Alex: 'No mames, yo no diría eso pues tal vez les deba explicaciones pero no espero recibir un golpe por parte de las chicas.'

-Sunset: ¿Y podrías... algún día... volver a verme? (Hablo entre cortado algo nerviosa)

-Alex: ¡Claro! pienso que encontrare otra forma de volver a este mundo sin tener que esperar 30 lunas para esto.

En eso ambos se abrazan en forma de despedida ya que no sería un 'adios' sino un 'hasta luego' y juntar sus labios para un cálido beso, estando a metros de la estatua Alex le dijo unas palabras a Sunset que la llenaron de esperanza y felicidad.

-Alex: ¡Vive cada momento con tus amigas por que ellas valen mucho que cualquier otra cosa, la amistad vale por todo! (Al terminar Alex cruza el portal volviendo a Equestria)

Sunset tan feliz de conocer a un chico que le dio su amor y amistad mostraba que a diferencia de todos los que viven en su mundo, siempre habrá aquellos a hacer cualquir cosa por los demás, con todo resuelto Sunset fue caminando a su casa para dormir mientrás Alex volvía al mundo de ponis y demás criaturas mientrás que en la estatua el brillo que indicaba la abertura del portal dejo de iluminar indicando que se había cerrado por lo tanto ya era media noche y en otros 30 días se volvería a abrir.

Bueno lo he conseguido; siete capitulos hasta el 23 de diciembre, estoy feliz de haber logrado mi objetivo y decir que Alex vuelve a Equestria para tener más emoción pero más que nada un detalle: 'Sunset Shimmer se une al harem de Alex' ahora quedan siete puestos para buscar y formar un harem que se editara muy pronto.

El dialogo de Dark es de dos comas (") por que es un espirítu que habita en la mente de Alex y de una coma (') son pensamientos que hablan los personajes del fic.

Bueno esté fic merece un descanso así que lo dejare en reposo por ahora para seguir con el fic 'M.P.F' que editare un nuevo capitulo esté sábado 28 antes de año nuevo y seguir con esté interesante fic.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	20. De regreso a casa y relajado

Capitulo 19: De regreso a casa y relajado

En Equestria se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración en honor a las 'Cutie Marks Crusaders' pero más que nada a Scootaloo quien se había reunido con su padres que estuvieron de aventuras todo el tiempo, todo el pueblo incluyendo a algunos amigos de los otros reinos celebraban felizmente la reunión de la familia de Scootaloo incluida Rainbow quien veía a su hermana adoptiva feliz como nunca y a sus amigas despúes de por fin conseguir sus cutie marks.

Mientrás esto ocurría, en el castillo de la amistad en una habitación como cualquiera con estanterías llenas de libros se hallaba un espejo como cualquier otro pero había un defecto, esté espejo era el portal al mundo de los humanos en donde vive Sunset Shimmer. De pronto una iluminación se hizo presente aunque nadie se encontraba por la celebración en el ayuntamiento, de esa luz sale nuestro querido amigo Alex quien había regresado con sus rasgos equinos y estuvo una semana ausente debido a ciertos contratiempos, en cuanto salio del portal esté se cerro y miro a su alrededor reconociendo que estaba en el castillo de su amiga Twilight.

-Alex: ¡Parece que he regresado! (Dijo viendo en donde se encontraba)

-Dark: "Es una suerte regresar antes, si nos hubieramos quedado creeme que esperar treinta días a que se vuelva a abrir el portal habríamos perdido tiempo y Grogar ganaría ventaja." (Afirmo de lo que hubiese pasado si se quedaban más tiempo)

-Alex: Bueno, al menos sé que necesito volverme más fuerte sí consigo pelear con otro enemigo.

-Dark: "Adoro tu entusiasmo pero deberías controlarte un poco, despúes de estar en dos batallas ¿quieres seguir lástimandote? En todo caso deberías descansar un poco, sé que aún no tienes suficiente poder para serle frente a Grogar y a sus aliados, pero en la magia negra es importante conservar tus energías y no malgastarlas o te quedaras débil, el anillo podrá darte poderes y habilidades como las invocaciones, pero no todo lo puedes tener con solo sobreexplotar tu cuerpo. Por otro lado necesitaras más que simples hechizos para pelear, te queda mucho por delante si quieres evitar que Equestria caíga en un reinado de oscuridad." (Aclaro los motivos en los cuales Alex tenía que seguir o perdería su pelea contra Grogar)

-Alex: De acuerdo, admito que ser poderoso no es fácil pero tú viste el poder que la magia necromatica tiene. Ellos tardarían mucho en dominarla sino fuera por que Grogar les da poco para que no abusen. Pero sirve como calentamiento para aumentar mi nivel de fuerza y magia así puedo entrenar aunque eso implique tener que romperme los huesos para proteger a mis amigos.

-Dark: "¡Descuida, conozco tus intenciones! deberíamos irnos." (Dijo mostrando que aún seguían en el castillo y solos)

-Alex: ¡Tienes razón, vámonos! (Exclamo para salir)

Ya estando fuera de la habitación dejaron a un lado el asunto del portal espejo y procedieron a salir, pero Alex se detiene justo delante de la puerta.

-Dark: "¿Sucede algo?" (Pregunto curioso)

-Alex: Twilight me había contado que Pinkie tiene algo llamado 'Pinkie-sentido' y es que sin que nadie lo entienda esa chica es todo un misterio incluso si predice sucesos sin que vea o este presente, hasta aparece de la nada como si supiera lo que hacemos. Aunque pensandolo bien... jaja me gustaría gastar una broma siendo yo quien la sorprenda. (Puso una sonrisa burlona, pues tenía pensado jugarle una broma a su amiga rosada por aquella vez que lo asusto siendo el primer día que se conocieron)

-Dark: "Jeje tengo la broma indicada." (Se río bajo para darle unas instrucciones al pegaso de como usar su broma)

Unos minutos despúes salio del castillo sin que nadie lo viera con una sonrisa de malicía en su rostro pues la broma que tenía Dark pensado resultaría increíble y gracioso. Ambos se van rumbo al pueblo hasta estar casi a distancia del ayuntamiento donde aún se llevaba a cabo la celebración y nadie se percato de la presencia de Alex pues estaban ocupados felicitando a las CMC por su éxito. Estando detrás del edificio esté entro por la entrada de atrás sin que nadie escuchara para estar frente a la puerta en donde al otro lado estaban presentes, penso un momento en como debería usar su broma sin errores hasta que sin darle vuelta a sus pensamientos abrío lentamente las puertas donde el trío de adolescentes volteo para ver como se abrían las puertas revelando a alguien que no esperaban volver a ver. Estaban por decir algo cuando un destello rosa que todos conocemos como Pinkie Pie quizo embestir a Alex pero fue detenida por un campo eléctrico donde al estar un metro del pegaso está se llevo un toque eléctrico siendo electrocutada y cayendo al suelo sin moverse. Alex estallo en carcajadas de risa viendo que su broma había funcionado, el resto de presentes vieron asombrados a quien creían perdido pero había vuelto. Las otras seis yeguas querían abrazarlo pero viendo lo que paso con Pinkie lo dejaron sintiendose orgullosas pero a la vez molestas en ver a alguien que se había ido sin decirles nada. Poco a poco Alex se acercaba pero aún mantenía su hechizo oculto para que no lo vean y así nadie sufriría, estuvo en la tarima donde todos esperaron a que dijera algo y fue ahí donde improviso hablando pero diciendo un relato falso para no levantar sospechas a su desaparición.

-Alex: Gente de Ponyville; les informo que he regresado de un viaje que debía hacer y por eso no dije que me iba. Aunque no me crean solo estuve explorando parte de Equestria para así contemplar y saber otras partes del reino pero decidí hacerlo por cuenta propia, ya que estan muy ocupados y preferiría estar solo que tener un estorbo que me pida favores que no quiero hacer. Y bueno también felicito a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo por cualquier cosa que lograran incluyendo su búsqueda de cutie marks a pesar de pasar años buscando sus talentos especiales. (Hablo fuerte y claro contando el motivo de su ida y felicitando a las CMC por su logro)

Todos se calmaron y se alegraron de que su amigo Alex regresara, un rato despúes los ponis se habían ido excepto las siete yeguas junto con Alex que le tenían que dar bastantes explicaciones.

-Applejack: Entendemos tu motivo pero pudiste habernos dicho y no teníamos problema de dejarte ir. (Hablo la poni vaquera)

-Rarity: Sí querido, esta bien que quieras conocer el resto de Equestria y te sientes aburrido aquí en Ponyville pero no es correcto irte sin avisar, por un momento pensamos que te habías ido a Canterlot o algo así, incluso Goliat se preocupa por tí si no estás presente. (Opino la modista)

-Pinkie: Y te perdiste de buenas cosas que pasaron en tu ausencia.

-Rainbow: Sí tienes ganas de dar otra aventura por ahí solo dilo y te dejaremos ir.

-Twilight: ¡Así es! debo informarles a las princesas de que volviste, de lo contrario pensaran que sigues perdido.

-Alex: Haganlo, yo tengo que volver y ver como esta Goliat despúes de mi ausencia.

Dicho esto las yeguas se van rumbo a sus hogares mientrás Alex va a su casa esperando a ver como esta su amigo peludo. Al ingresar a la casa se lleva sorpresa de que lo encontrara sentado en su sofa, en cuanto hablo Goliat volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al ver conocido rostro esté se levanta y le da un abrazo junto con él.

-Alex: Oye lamento haber tardado mucho, pero no te imaginas las cosas que pase para volver. (Hablo con animos y queriendo disculparse por llegar tarde)

-Goliat: ¡Tranquilo, sé que este pueblo es aburrido y que Equestria tiene misterios que te aguardan! por eso me pediste que me quedara y no tendre ningún problema de a donde vayas, tienes mi apoyo en lo que sea. (Afirmo su caractér mostrando confianza en que su amigo sabe lo que hace)

-Alex: Gracias, de verdad no te preocupas mucho por mí y eres como un hermano que debo cuidar en todo momento. Bueno estoy algo cansado y ya comí antes de venir, te veo mañana amigo.

-Goliat: ¡Yo igual, te veo mañana! (Dijo despidiendose e irse a su habitación pues era de noche y ambos estaban muy cansados para ir a dormir)

Al día siguiente Alex se levanto con ánimos debido a que el día de ayer las hermanas Aloe y Lotus le regalaron un tratamiento gratis en su spa como cortesía por volver. Eran las 10:30 despúes de desayunar y poner a ejercitarse un poco en su mente tanto Alex como Dark le agradaba la compañía del otro.

-Alex: ¿Sabés? Tenerte en mi mente no estan malo despúes de todo, a parte de Goliat tú eres otro de mis mejores amigos. (Resumio de forma amable y gentil)

-Dark: "Lo sé, por eso también eres como mi primer amigo en toda la vida, aunque tengo que decirte que no eres el único que sabe de mi presencia." (Dijo Dark diciendo que otros seres saben de su existencia)

-Alex: ¿Hay alguien más que sabe que estas aquí?

-Dark: "Así es y son seis en total, pero no son tus amigas ponis, sino unos conocidos de hace mucho tiempo."

Alex se quedo pensativo por un momento sobre quienes saben de la presencia de Dark si no son sus amigas o las princesas. Mientrás esto ocurría en otra parte muy lejos de Ponyville se encontraba el mismo hechizero llamado Starswirl el barbudo elemento de la hechizería, junto con otros cinco individuos.

El primero era una unicornio de edad avanzada color violeta grisaceo, con cabello gris opaco y algunas canas, ojos gris claro, vestía un vestido como de gala que le llega a los pies solo que por ser una dama usa un antiguo vestido y traía una flor color rosa. Su nombre es Mistmane la elemento de la belleza.

El segundo era un pegaso color crema, cabello rojo, ojos azul claro, vestía una armadura gris como los guardias reales de Canterlot solo que en una de sus manos llevaba una muñequera de plata y un escudo naranja fosforecente. Su nombre es Flash Magnus elemento de la valentía.

El tercero era una pegaso color naranja durazno, cabello azul verdoso con una franja verde agudo, ojos color lavanda, vestía una túnica color naranja transparente, zapatillas doradas, usaba un sombrero estilo egípcio, traía una bandita blanca, unas muñequeras doradas y su medida de pechos es copa A. Su nombre es Somnambula la elemento de la esperanza.

El cuarto era un poni de tierra bastante grande color verde grisaceo, cabello naranja agudo con franjas naranja claro y algunas canas, ojos color gris, vestía un chaleco color marrón, pantalón corto del mismo material y color al igual sus zapatos y llevaba una pala con la punta cuadrada. Su nombre es Rockhoof elemento de la fuerza.

Y por último una pegaso color azul, cabello rojo claro y oscuro con arreglo que apunta hacia arriba, ojos color verde celeste, vestía una camisa color verde claro que solo cubrías sus pechos pero se le veía el estomago, una falda corta del mismo color, zapatillas verde normal, traía un brazalete hecho de cuero en su muñeca izquierda, en su cabeza traía una especie de máscara muy rara por decirlo y su medida es copa B. Su nombre es Meadowbrook la elemento de la curación.

Al estar reunido los Pilares decidieron hablar sobre un tema importante que habían presenciado.

-Starswirl: Seguro sabrán del por qué los reuni? (Dijo el barbado en tono serio)

-Somnambula: ¡Por supuesto! No habíamos sentido esta presencia desde hace 3,000 años atrás.

-Meadow: No posee un cuerpo físico pero su alma esta en la mente de un ser vivo.

-Flash: Sí escogio a alguien que sea de fiar, o lo han liberado sin saber nada de él, entonces no podrá ayudarnos en nuestro objetivo.

-Rock: No podemos confiarle esta misión a nadie más por que Equestria correría en crisis y quien sea que lo tenga en su mente debera guardar el secreto hasta que llegue el momento.

-Somnambula: Opinamos que debemos buscar a ese individuo y explicarle nuestra razón sin que nadie más lo sepa.

-Mist: Según lo que sabemos vive muy cerca de Ponyville donde estan las portadoras de la armonía, pero esta algo apartado del pueblo.

Al mencionar el nombre del pueblo donde viven Twilight y sus amigas pensaron que deben pasar desapercibidos.

-Starswirl: ¿Ponyville? Seguro que se encuentra ahí. Flash y Meadow vayan a localizarlo y llevarlo ante nosotros, tenemos que saber si confiamos en Dark Letter o al poni que lo tiene como aliado. (Menciono el nombre del poni que habían presenciado un poco antes que Alex)

Rápidamente ambos pegasos toman vuelo silencioso hasta Ponyville para buscar a Alex y traerlo ante el resto de Pilares para averiguar si Dark es su aliado.

Volviendo al pueblo vemos a Alex entrando al spa despúes de unos minutos de calentamiento y ejercicio, al entrar se encuentra con un par de yeguas gemelas; una era rosa con cabello azul y ojos color azul, y la otra azul con cabello rosa y ojos color rosa, ambas usaban el mismo traje de masajistas de mismo color a su piel, con faldas hasta las rodillas, tacones de inverso color y medida de sus pechos del mismo tamaño copa B, son las hermanas Aloe y Lotus Blossom las encargadas del spa de Ponyville.

-Aloe: ¡Bienvenido al Spa Blossom! (Dio la bienvenida la yegua rosada)

-Lotus: Yo soy Lotus y ella es mi hermana Aloe. (Presento la yegua azulada)

-Alex: Un gusto soy AlexGamer el sujeto que estuvo una semana desaparecido y volví por que ustedes el día de ayer me regalaron un tratamiento en su spa. (Recordo lo que le dijeron las gemelas el día anterior)

Flashback: Un día antes...

Despúes de acabar el evento de celebración de las crusaders, Alex se encontro con ambas gemelas que se acercaron de forma tímida pero agradable.

-Lotus: ¡Toma! (Exclamo dando una tarjeta al pegaso)

-Alex: ¿Y esto? (Pregunto curioso)

-Aloe: Es una estadía gratis en nuestro spa, como te notamos muy tenso y cansado decidimos darte un buen día de relajación. Ven mañana a nuestro negocio y te haremos muy feliz como nunca. (Ofrecio la invitación de su tarjeta)

-Alex: Una relajación no suena mal, necesito liberar un poco la tensidad que tengo despúes de una aventura a lo desconocido. Bueno pues sí voy a ir. (Afirmo aceptando la oferta de las gemelas para relajarse y quitarse un poco de la mente su misión de ir por Grogar)

-Dark: "Veo que tú ni sabes lo que te espera con esas dos." (Le hablo sarcasticamente)

-Alex: 'Haber; necesito mantenerme aún en mi misión pero parece que tendré que liberar mi tensión y disfrutar de una relajación.' (Dijo serenamente como si de un descanso necesitara)

-Dark: "Lo único que desean además de relajarte es dandote placer mientrás te cojes a esas dos que por cierto están muy hermosas para tener un trío con ambas." (Menciono en un tono pícaro y a la vez bromista)

-Alex: '¿Qué te traes pendejo? Tú ni te diste una montada antes y yo casi no disfruto del sexo por amor indeciso.'

-Dark: "Como quieras, despúes de todo aún hay yeguas que quieren que tú les quite su virginidad o algo diferente." (Hablo referiendose a lo ocurrido con su huída de las yeguas ese día)

Una conversación mental siguio por el camino aunque Alex pensaba que si eso era cierto ¿qué las yeguas lo ven muy guapo y quieren tenerlo en la cama como un juguete y usarlo como ellas le plazcan? Él no se vendía pero como aún no sabe de sus erecciones tal vez piense que conseguir a alguien que lo quiera de corazón y alma sea lo que esta buscando.

Fin del Flashback...

Nuestro amigo Alex llego hasta una habitación de masajes donde ambas gemelas le daban gusto por el pegaso relajando su cuerpo y liberandolo de toda intensidad. Se acosto boca abajo mientrás Aloe le daba un masaje de espalda y Lotus ponía unas velas aromaticas para tranquilizar el ambiente, es muy calmado Alex al ver que Dark se equivoco con aquellas gemelas y procedio a cerrar los ojos para buscar paz. Unos 15 minutos despúes levantandose con la espalda y alas muy relajadas fue hasta una tina de agua caliente y burbujas mojando su cuerpo y manteniendose fuera de tensión. En un lado Alex veía un viejo periodíco donde la fecha era de hace ocho años antes, la coge y ve la portada titulada 'GabiGums' y fue escrita por las CMC donde mostraban los momentos vergonzos de los ponis, sin embargo Alex no mostraba rostro de pena o tristeza sino uno de alegría es más se estaba riendo bajo para no ser escuchado pues lo que leía podría ser basura pero era chistoso algunas menciones de sus amigas:

'Pinkie Pie la poni alocada amante de las fiestas, siempre hace alborotos y es descontrolada'

'Applejack duerme en sus horas de trabajo y hasta duerme mucho'

'Rainbow Dash la poni más rápida de toda Equestria se deja hacer pediquiur arruinando su feminidad de las yeguas'

'Fluttesrhy tiene una extensión de cola muy larga a 5 metros de más'

'La princesa Celestia come postre de más y su figura arruina su elegancia debido al feroz apetito y aprecio a los dulces'

-Twilight Sparkle una cerebrito que estudía mucho y ama las novelas fictisías'

-Rarity la modista drámatica que busca de pareja de la glamour muy sofisticado y lo dice en su diario'

Entre mucho más que se reía de todo lo que decía la gaceta Alex estallaba en carcajadas viendo momentos que a cualquiera le da pena y tristeza pero para Alex era otra cosa pues el humor le llego y tras terminar de leer todo el periodíco decidio dejar de reírse para tranquilizarse y asi dejar pasar lo que vio por que por otra parte hay muchas cosas más que lo harían reír como lo hace Pinkie. Despúes de 10 minutos de relajación por fin tocaba irse pero al estar a unos metros de la puerta está se abre revelando a Lotus que lucía diferente. Llevaba una camisa de botón del color inverso que sería azul y no rosa que hacía resaltar sus pechos dejando a Alex sonrojado pero aún viendo.

-Lotus: Aún falta un último tratamiento para tí, ven Aloe y yo te esperamos en la siguiente a tu derecha. (Indicaba la yegua azulada mostrando el camino)

Alex: Ok ahí voy. (Hablo aceptando la invitación que las gemelas tenían preparado)

Al acompañar a la yegua hasta la habitación indicada donde hacía un poco de calor ya que se encontraba en un sauna envuelto en una toalla blanca se sorprende viendo a Aloe con la misma camisa de color inverso como su hermana, Alex sudando un poco pues lo que estaba por pasar sería una locura. Antes de que dijera una palabra sus labios se conectaron con los de Lotus quien lo beso sorpresivamente cerrando la puerta con llave y quitandose la camisa dejando al descubierto sus pechos al igual Aloe, tras sentarse en una banca de madera es besado esta vez por la yegua rosada y con mucha rapidez le quita la toalla a Alex dejando descubierto su miembro y su cuerpo tonificado de ver músculos en sus brazos y abdomen pues las peleas que tuvo le dieron fuerza y poder para aumentar su magia aún estando herido y conservaba una cícatriz en su espalda lado derecho y sus alas se levantan de sorpresa avergonzando un poco al par de gemelas pero mirando de forma coqueta al pegaso, en eso ambas le implantan un beso en sus mejillas; Aloe por la derecha y Lotus por la izquierda. Al momento de terminar ambas se ponen encima de Alex; Aloe pone su vágina en su boca y Lotus mete la suya despacio en el miembro pues ambas desde que abrieron su negocio eran vírgenes y no tenían tiempo en buscar pareja hasta que vieron a Alex y aprovecharon su oportunidad de querer hacerlo con un semental a pesar de tener que compartirlo. Entre los tres junto al inmenso calor que se hacía dentro ponía el ambiente de lo más lujurioso, 10 minutos despúes ambas se vienen y Alex saborea lo que solto Aloe pero se resiste a venirse. Ambas cambian de posición esta vez Aloe metiendo su vágina en el miembro de Alex, y Lotus inserta su vágina en su boca y se toma de las manos de su hermana mientrás nuevamente los tres se divierten. Otros 10 minutos pasaron y de nuevo las gemelas se vienen pero Alex se resiste y para suerte suya antes de salir se puso un condón en caso de emergencia para yeguas celosas, pasaron a darles acaricias y besos tanto en el cuello como en su abdomen y procedieron a jugar con su miembro por unos 20 minutos donde tanta tentación obligo a Alex venirse sobre la cara de ambas y teniendo un poco de semen en sus caras para luego pasar a un nivel muy hermoso y el mejor que un macho puede admirar. Ambas gemelas se dieron un beso en los labios no importando si cometían incesto lo único que querían era complacer a su cliente especial dando algo que recordar, para Alex y Dark era muy tentador la imagen que veían de las hermanas Blossom dandose placer una a la otra, lamiendo sus caras con semen para limiparse y terminar con el acto del sexo ya hecho. Alex muy satisfecho al igual que las gemelas que aún siguen metidos en el sauna salen para refrescarse un poco y tomar una habitación donde los tres se dejan caer en la cama, estando Alex abrazando a las gemelas de ambos lados ven que eran las 11:40 del día y deciden descansar un poco por lo agotados que estaban pero más que nada felices.

En otra parte un poco lejos del spa llegaban Flash y Meadow al pueblo en busca del portador que traía a Dark Letter en su mente, no tardaron mucho en llegar al spa pues detectaban su alma a kilometros lo cual no paso desapercibido por Dark que decidio hablar mentalmente con Alex.

-Dark: "Siento que afuera hay dos de los seis individuos que pueden rastrearme y están buscandonos." (Hablo sobre la llegada de dos ponis pertenecientes a los Pilares)

-Alex: '¡Rayos! estoy muy agotado debería de decirle que no molesten o que se vayan al carajo, eso debería decirles.' (Hablo mientrás conseguía salir de la cama sin despertar a las gemelas no sin antes besaba a cada una en sus bocas y dejarlas abrazadas mientras duermen y salir de la habitación especial)

Ya estando a unos metros de salir ambos se percatan por la ventana que había dos pegasos afuera esperandolos.

-Dark: "Son Flash Magnus y Meadowbrook los elementos de curación y valentía." (Reconocio Dark la apariencia y nombres de ambos pegasos)

-Alex: '¿Los Pilares saben de que estás conmigo?'

-Dark: "Así es, yo los conocí mucho antes de que Celestia y Luna gobernaran Equestria, tanto ellos como el resto saben de mi existencia, debemos ir con ellos ya que necesitan saber si somos de fiar." (Dijo de el proposito que esos dos de afuera tenían con Dark)

Alex solo obedecio y salio para ver a los dos pegasos y estos al verlo se quedaron sorprendidos de que él traía a Dark en su mente.

-Flash: Venimos aquí para... (Fue interrumpido ya que Alex hablo sin aviso)

-Alex: Lo sé, Dark me lo dijo hay que ir con los demás Pilares y les contare lo que pasa. (Hablo su intención y de que Dark sabía de para que han venido)

-Meadow: ¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo y siguenos!

Alex invoca su armadura y los tres pegasos salen de Ponyville hacía su destino que sería el antiguo templo donde los Pilares vencieron al Pony de las Sombras encerrandolo junto con ellos al Limbo.

Debo admitir que escribir más de lo acordado me demora un poco buscando ideas y pausando los capitulos para seguir.

Esta parte del trío de Alex junto a Aloe y Lotus dio como factor a una parte del relato al fic, despúes de todo éste fic no esta categorizado para contenido infantil ni mucho menos adolescentes menores de 18 años, es solo para lectores que disfutan de acción, aventuras y comedia e incluso escenas lemon por que soy casi considerado medio clopero pues no escribo en todos los capitulos escenas lemon como estas.

Mucho que hablo (XD) pues resumo mis opiniones. ¿Y cuándo vendrá el capitulo 'Celos y Montadas (Parte 2)'? Puede que aún no tenga idea de como será ya que necesitare por lo menos motivar a nuestro héroe pero eso tendré que pensarlo un poco aunque necesite más inspiración. Volví hablar de más vaya cretino y pendejo que soy pero no hay vuelta atrás y lo seguire editando aunque me envíen mensajes malos u ofensivos. (XDXDXDXD)

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	21. Alex conoce su destino

En este capitulo estara un poco perturbador por que no espero que imaginen lo que vendrá. Sin decir más disfruten y espero que le den a "Favorite Story" y "Follow Story" para al menos no ser tan menos preciado, pues soy un amateur y envio capitulos en poco tiempo que esperar un mes o dos semanas por que tengo mucho tiempo libre pero solo es un pasatiempo nada mas, mejor lo corto y comienzo a escribir.

Capitulo 20: Alex conoce su destino

Nuestro amigo Alex volaba junto a Flash Magnus y Meadowbrook donde habían encontrado a quien traía a Dark Letter en su mente, volaron por un par de horas hasta llegar donde lo esperaban el resto de los Pilares para saber sí es de fiar.

-Starswirl: Supongo que ¿tú tienes a Dark en tu mente? (Hablo el hechizero barbado comprobando su teoría)

-Alex: Se puede decir que sí. (Hablo en tono nervioso pero serio)

-Mist: Deberías saber que no eres el único que sabe sobre Dark.

-Alex: Sí, resulta que encontre un libro de magia negra llamado 'Secretos de la Necromancia' y fue escrito por el mismo Dark Letter y encontre lo que parece un hechizo de poder pero no sabía que era un conjuro donde liberaría el alma de Dark que fue encerrado mucho tiempo atrás. Por otro lado él me explico que puede ser útil la magia oscura para algo que yo mismo estoy prediciendo en mi poder. No sé si sea una locura pero solo dire que al parecer el padre de los monstruos esta aquí y que estara listo para atacar Equestria. (Relato su encuentro con Dark y también conto que un viejo enemigo sigue vivo)

Los Pilares mirandose unos a los otros descubrieron que no mentía y al parecer el secreto de la existencia de Grogar era algo que los perturbaba.

-Somnambula: ¡Lo sabemos! (Respondio la pegaso de la esperanza)

-Alex: ¿Ustedes también lo saben?

-Flash: Desde que el Rey Sombra revivio eso nos perturbo mucho ya que sentimos como su alma abandonaba el éter y volvía a la vida.

-Alex: ¿Qué es el éter?

-Starswirl: Es un vacio del mundo de los vivos, es algo identico al Limbo pero cuando la maldad es purificada y expulsada de esté mundo quita la escencia de ese ser vivo y lo destierra por la eternidad. Sin embargo si esté ser como Sombra es resucitado puede salir con facilidad del éter y volver al mundo de los vivos. Y solo conocemos un hechizo de resurreción que por cierto esta prohibido en estas tierras enlazar la vida y la muerte puede traer consecuencias que destruirían Equestria. (Detallo la información de un mundo desconocido el cual Sombra fue el único ser en entrar y salir, aparte de saber su existencia y el hechizo de resurreción)

-Alex: ¡Estamos jodidos por que parece que Sombra sobrevivio en nuesta pelea, lo que indica que aún sigue vivo y esta en estos momentos con Grogar y el resto de villanos! (Proceso su teoría y resulto ser cierto)

-Rock: Y no solo eso, también necesitamos de la ayuda de Dark pues él conoce varias tecnicas que puede ayudarte a dominar las artes oscuras, sera muy arriesgado pero sí decides unirte a detener a ese viejo carnero podremos salvar Equestria.

-Alex: Lo haría si no tuviera un inconveniente que me presiona demasiado.

-Meadow: ¡Tranquilo! no le diremos a nadie de esto, nosotros ocho seremos los únicos que saben de los planes de Grogar.

Alex al parecer se había calmado pues con la ayuda de los Pilares estaba seguro que derrotarían a la Legión de la Perdición, pero había un problema él quería volverse aún más fuerte ya que su nivel de magia esta muy lejos de alcanzar el de Grogar y necesita esforzarse más aunque le cueste la vida pero quería ganar. En eso los Pilares se dividen y empiezan a cargar sus respectivos objetos.

-Starswirl: Para liberar a Dark y crear su cuerpo, usaremos un hechizo que recrea las particulas y células destruidas de un ser vivo, sin embargo el portador que desea retraer una consiencia de su cuerpo sera un proceso muy doloroso que casi nadie puede soportar y podría matarlo de una forma horrenda, al igual que usar magia necromatica. ¿Seguro que quieres liberarlo? Tu cuerpo experimentara un dolor más fuerte que estar mucho tiempo en el sol o te claven una espada en tu cuello. (Redacto Starswirl preguntando sí Alex estaba preparado para experimentar el peor dolor de toda su vida solo para que su amigo Dark tenga reconstruido su cuerpo)

-Alex: Sí para proteger Equestria debo sufrir, que así sea por todos los que viven en este mundo hare cualquier cosa para proteger a los seres que quiero. (Afirmo su respuesta demostrando valentía al enfrentar un reto demasiado peligroso)

Los Pilares se impresionaron con tal respuesta que decidieron empezar, del suelo salen unas cadenas que agarran las manos del pegaso y otras para amarrar sus alas con fuerza. Por debajo sale una imagen del circulo y adentro una estrella doble de 10 puntas que haciendo contacto con el suelo aumentando la fuerza de gravedad sobre Alex obligandolo a arrodillarse, entonces los objetos de los Pilares lanzan cada uno un rayo blanco que dan contra el pegaso dandole una sensación de que su cuerpo ardía mucho. Luego una imagen muy perturbadora llego a verse en el pegaso, su piel se desmembraba siendo arrancado dejando ver sus organos internos tanto pulmones como corazón aún en funcionamiento. Cada segundo que pasaba Alex sentía que su vida se apagaba, pero no se rendiría sin luchar ya que no piensa fallar en su objetivo y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final. Resistiendo el duro golpe de su vida, unos pensamientos vinieron a su mente en donde perdía a sus amigos siendo masacrados incluyendo a su querido amigo Goliat siendo torturado de una forma muy sangrienta. Cada escena que veía de criaturas inocentes muriendo por algo que paso significaba el fin de Equestria y que Grogar había hecho lo posible para dominar el mundo aunque sea matando como si no le importara nada. Los ojos del pegaso estuvieron blancos sin pupilas, su cabello era arrancado de su cabeza, sus células se destruían al hacer contacto con la fricción del aire, su cuerpo ardía en llamas que no se podían apagar, de su boca salía sangre sin parar y una esfera blanca sale de su boca dejando ver a Alex en peor estado. Pero el sufrimiento no acaba, sus alas son arrancadas dejando de ser unas delicadas extremidades hechas de plumas a un pegaso sin alas, sus organos e intestinos son sacados de su sistema dejando ver unas costillas desfiguradas, los huesos de piernas, brazos, abdomen y espalda se hacían presente. Un rayo rojo cae del cielo siendo absorbido por Alex mientrás aún perdía parte de su cuerpo pero se negaba a caer, la esfera que salio de Alex toma forma de alicornio antropomorfico hasta cegar por completo el lugar desapareciendo los rayos blancos, el símbolo debajo suyo y a Alex con un desgarrador grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera que este lejos o cerca. Al recuperar la consiencia se mira y todo lo que le había sido arrancado volvio a su estado base incluyendo sus alas en cuanto dejo de mirarse cae al suelo inconsciente de tanto agotado que estaba pero con un dolor fuerte que lo marco de por vida. Los Pilares al ver la figura con claridad se trataba de un alicornio macho color vino oscuro, cabello gris con puntas azul grisaceo, ojos del mismo color y pupilas verde limón, vestía un atuendo de caballero elegante color rojo carnesí y blanco, pantalones del mismo color, zapatos café y traía una pañuelo azul agudo. Era nada más ni nada menos que Dark Letter el legendario alicornio creador de las artes oscuras y descubrimientos a la necromancia un poco antes de Starswirl.

Tras haber pasado unas horas de conversación por parte de los Pilares junto a Dark mientrás Alex aún seguía inconsciente pero recuperando sus fuerzas. En toda la tarde nuestro amigo azul no había conseguido despertar ya que ese hechizo lo agoto demasiado y pudo haberlo matado al instante, suerte que el anillo le da un proceso de sanación muy rápido ya que podría tardar como tres días en despertar. Pero lo que no se percatan es que la mente de Alex pasa por un díficil momento que ni Dark fuera de su cuerpo puede ver.

Alex POV:

¿Qué chingados ha pasado? Lo único que recuerdo fue ser atormentado por un poder muy abrumador y a la vez doloroso pero lo hice con tal de darle un cuerpo a Dark. Ahora no sé por que mierda puedo moverme, mi cuerpo esta tan paralizado que no consigo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. ¡Puta madre, carajo, sí salgo de está situación me pienso dar una montada con esa pegaso llamada Meadowbrook y me vale una mamada lo que digan pues soy un puto suertudo que se chinga a las yeguas pero aún no decido si formar una familia o que me prepara el futuro. (Maldecía demasiado por lo último que recorde y vaya estúpido que fui al intentar matarme pero fue necesario para ayudar a Dark y a Equestria de esto en lo que me metí)

A lo lejos de mi interna mente resplandeciente veo ocho figuras oscuras que por su tono oscuro debían ser unos malditos locos. Las primeras tres figuras eran irreconocibles pues eran iguales con un brillo rojo en sus cuellos, pero dos figuras eran de extrañas criaturas que no sabía identificar, mientras las tres restantes eran de ponis; dos unicornios y un pegaso muy pequeño. Procesando esas sombras que estaban bien cerca pude reconocerlos; una de esas criaturas que no era poni es ese loco que portaba un cetro que puede traer tormentas y disparar rayos, la segunda figura pude reconocer seis extremidades, es ese desgraciado centauro roba magia de Tirek, uno de los unicornios lo reconocí y era quien acompaño al raro sujeto que parecia un mono, el pegaso lo reconocí por ser pequeño pero femenino es la maligna Cozy Glow. Y en tanto la figura faltante pude creer que lo había hecho pero parece haber sobrevivido de algún modo, lo reconocí con esos ojos verdes fosforecentes y flamas púrpuras era el maldito imbecil del Rey Sombra, los villanos que estaban en mi alrededor estan aliandose con el que me causa problemas cada día y no me deja descansar, al parecer Grogar planea atacar usando a cualquiera que desee venganza contra mis amigas las portadoras de la armonía. ¡Esto está a otro nivel! me queda muy poco tiempo debo conseguir salir de esto pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y sin Dark no podré despertar, y recoradando lo que dijo de que en mi mente el tiempo es muy corto mientrás afuera es rápido. Mierda por una vez tengo que hacerlo todo yo, necesito despertar. Al ver que las sombras desaparecieron una luz se hizo presente y en cuanto cubrio el lugar sentía que mi cuerpo pudo moverse y abrir los ojos de golpe para solo decir una grosería muy fuerte.

-Alex: ¡PUTAAAAAAA MADREEEEEEE! (Exclame y grite de forma enojada solo para ver que estaba en una cama bien cómoda como cualquier otra)

En eso volteo para ver a mi entorno y resulta que estaba en mi habitación. ¿Por qué carajos estoy aquí? Solo me desmaye muy lejos de aquí y tal vez me trajeron pero quizas necesitaba recuperar energías despúes de ese duro desafío. Vaya mamada, estuve relajandome con las hermanas Blossom en su lujoso spa en día tan relajante y luego llegan los Pilares para sacar a Dark pero no pensaba que el proceso iba a ser tan doloroso ¡me lleva la contraria con todos y los que aún ni conozco pero me la suda por completo! baje para ver si Goliat estaba y por suerte no estaba pues debe seguir trabajando con BonBon en su dulcería, en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa estaba parado de espaldas un semental que por su tamaño es grande pero al verlo de cerca era uno de los Pilares que se hacía llamar Rockhoof, en cuanto lo toque volteo a verme.

-Rock: Veo que despertaste, y sí preguntas cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente fueron solo ocho horas nada de que preocuparse. (Al oír eso me alivie, por un momento pensé que paso un día o dos)

-Alex: ¿Y el resto dondé están? (Pregunte dudoso observando que faltaban los otros cinco y Dark)

-Rock: Están con Dark, tú tranquilo que estaremos planeando nuestra movida. Gracias a tí Equestria se salvara de no ser que contamos contigo. (Al decir eso se retiro dejandome solo en la entrada)

Lo había conseguido, ahora que los Pilares estan de nuestro lado seguro que Grogar no se lo espera... pero ¿por qué no ví la sombra de Grogar y la de los demás villanos sí? Esta pregunta me daba vueltas pero decidí no darle importancia y me dirigí al pueblo pues estaba hambriento.

Narración Tercera Persona...

Alex caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo en busca de algo para comer ya que desde su estadía con Aloe y Lotus en el spa más las horas inconsciente debieron darle hambre y por eso pronto caería la noche, hasta que unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era una voz proveniente de un callejón y era femenino por lo que se trataba de una yegua. Al llegar al origen del grito se veía un pegaso color verde, con cabello negro y marrón, ojos amarillos, vestía un suetér color verde oscuro, jeans azules, zapatos negros y blancos y traía un collar de perlas doradas en sus manos. De lado había una yegua terrestre color rosa durazno, cabello morado, ojos del mismo color, vestía una blusa verde, falda corta rosa, tacones color ámbar, un brazalete dorada y al parecer las perlas doradas eran suyas. Al percatarse de la presencia de Alex rápidamente apunto su cuchillo e intento clavarlo en una de sus alas pero al impactar sobre Alex parecía no haberle hecho daño.

-Semental: Desgraciado me hechaste a perder mi oportunidad, ahora vas a pagar por... (El sujeto no termino de hablar ya que su cuerpo fue atrapado por cemento que no sabía de donde salío ya que fue invocado por el pegaso con su anillo)

-Alex: Cierra tu puta boca, a esa dama la hubieses violado y no permitiría que intentes algo tan sádico.

Entonces abre un portal y envía la estatua hacia Canterlot donde los guardias se extrañan y en ella había una nota que decía:

-Nota: 'Esté sujeto trato de cometer una acto de violación, se los encargo'

Al no tener remitente la nota procedieron a encerrar al violador. Volviendo con Alex se había sorprendido de que no sintio dolor cuando le clavaron la cuchilla, pero dejando de lado lo ocurrido decidio ayudar a la yegua que salio sin ningún rasguño.

-Yegua: Gracias por haberme salvado ¿cuál es tu nombre? (Pregunto la yegua sobre el nombre de su salvador)

-Alex: Soy Alex, fue un placer salvarla señorita...

-Yegua: Mi nombre es Spoiled Rich, soy una señora rica que volvía de mi trabajo pero parece que ese infeliz trato de hacerme daño. Aunque si hubiera una forma de pagarle por salvarme, pida lo que quiera y yo se lo dare.

-Alex: Es un gesto muy amable de su parte, pero mejor paso la verdad ayudar a alguien sin recibir nada a cambio es un gesto que debo hacer, además no creo que usted sepa lo que quiero. (Rechazo la oferta tan beneficiosa de la señora Rich)

-Spoiled: Vaya muchacho atrevido y encima no quieres nada con que pagarte, pero pideme algo de seguro hay una cosa que desees. (Seguía insistiendo la yegua)

Alex se quedo dudoso por un segundo sin saber que decir, hasta que su consciencia del bien aparece que era un Alex en miniatura con alas y una aureola en el hombro izquierdo del pegaso.

-Alex/ángel: 'No debes pedirle nada despúes de todo un héroe nunca espera recibir algo a cambio de hacer lo correcto.' (Razonaba de forma amable)

Del hombro derecho aparece otro Alex solo que esté traía unos cuernos rojos y un tridente siendo la consciencia del mal.

-Alex/demonio: '¡No escuches a ese mamón! esa señora es muy hermosa para que este a estas horas, incluso tú quieres cumplidos y nunca te niegas. Vamos no digas que no quieres por que de seguro es una puta como cualquier otra.' (Razonaba de forma salvaje)

-Alex/ángel: 'Huff... no deberías insultar a cada yegua de este pueblo solo por su afeminado cuerpo, que por cierto no está tan mal. Pero el punto es que tú podrás salvar vidas, incluso sí no deseas nada, pero parece que te sobrepasas mucho cuando se trata de yeguas celosas '

-Alex: Creo que en sentidos como estos me gustaría hacerme pajas usando fotos de chicas en traje de baño o mejor desnudas. (Hablo como si no le importara lo que digan sus consciencias)

-Alex/ángel y demonio: "¿Qué mierda traes en la cabeza maldito degenarado?" (Dijeron al unísono enojados por como opinaba por cuenta propia haciendo que ambos se esfumaran de sus hombros)

-Alex: 'Es mejor no tener consciencias que decir me da igual sí soy bueno o malo.' (Penso en que prefiere pensar por sí mismo que tener a un ángel y un demonio que lo obliguen a tomar opciones)

Estuvo pensando por un momento hasta que se olvido que la yegua conocida como Spoiled Rich seguía una respuesta por parte del pegaso.

-Alex: Bueno no te importaría darme un cumplido, digo si tienes prisa.

-Spoiled: Para nada, despúes de todo te ves muy guapo. (Ese comentario hizo que Alex se ruborizara de vergüenza)

-Alex: Y tú una divina figura femenina que me deja sin decirte que eres muy bella. (Lo dijo de tono amable y pícaro)

Sin esperarlo Spoiled se agacha y le baja los pantalones para acto seguido desprender sus boxers y dejar descubierto su erecto miembro. Para el pegaso era de esperarse que la yegua era casada y que trate de serle infiel a su esposo, pero como trabaja mucho casi no se ven y su hija no disfruta de lo que le ofrecen sin que sus padres estén presentes para prestar de su tiempo y amor como toda familia hace.

Unos minutos despúes se puede ver salir a Alex saliendo del callejón con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego a Spoiled con unas manchas de semen en su frente, se separaron ya que Alex no había comido y lo mataba el hambre. Llegando al SugarCubeCorner rápidamente llega al mostrador donde lo atiende una mujer color azul, cabello rosa, ojos azules, vestía un delantar amarillo con bordes rosas, zapatos rosa claro, por el aspecto de sus pechos es copa A de nombre Cup Cake.

-Señora Cake: Buenas jovén Alex, me imagino que debe tener hambre. (Dijo en tono dulce)

-Alex: Sí que tengo ¿y qué me recomienda? (Pregunto indeciso ya que la pastelería le ofrece mucjos dulces pero no sabía que escoger entre varias opciones)

-Señora Cake: Le puedo recomendar el 'especial' está opción trae; 10 cupcakes, 5 donas glaseadas, 3 malteadas, un trozo de pastel del que usted decida, 2 chocolates, un helado de lo que quiera añadir y puede escoger como aperitivo una magdalena de triple chocolate con cocoa o galletas con chispas y un trozo de pie de manzana. (Al mencionar las delicias que ofrecia esté 'especial' nuestro amigo estuvo unos momentos pensando)

-Alex: Quiero el 'especial' con 10 cupcakes; 5 cupcakes de chocolate y 5 de vainilla, 5 donas glaseadas, 3 malteadas de chocolate, un trozo de pastel de zanahoria, 2 chocolates, un helado de vainilla con chispitas y jarabe de chocolate y como aperitivo quiero de los dos. (Al terminar de mencionar todo incluyendo los dos aperitivos la señora Cake estaba un poco nerviosa por el pedido)

-Señora Cake: ¿Seguro de pedir ambos? No creo que se coma todo esto usted solo.

-Alex: No he comido en más de 12 horas, asi que por el estado en el que me encuentro quiero llegar lleno a casa.

Sin decir más, la señora Cake se retira con la orden ya pedida, Alex se preguntaba por que no le dolio la clavada que ese tipo le hizo, no sintío dolor pero era como sí cuando expulso a Dark de su cuerpo todo el dolor acumulado mediante ese hechizo lo huboera liberado y evitara una muerte gracias a la protección que el anillo le brindaba pero solo era para incidentes menores como clavadas de cuchillos o raspones por caídas. Unos minutos despúes había llegado la señora Cake junto a un semetal color naranja claro, cabello naranja, ojos del mismo color, traía un traje blanca con un gorro de pastelero y un moño a rayas rojas y cremas, zapatos blancos con suelas negras de nombre Carrot Cake. Ambos traían una gran bandeja con lo que Alex pidio incluyendo los aperitivos, la mayoría eran pasteles y casi todos el pedido era de sabor chocolate pues ese es su sabor favorito en Equestria y algo que casi todos aman. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos Alex había acabado todo lo que se comío sin ni siquiera haber sobrado un cupcake. Los Cakes como Pinkie que aparecio pero sin poder asustar a Alex por que se distrajo viendo que comía el 'especial' y ella dudaba de que nadie comería tanto como Pinkie. Al final Alex pregunto por la cuenta y los Cakes dijeron que no era nada que la casa invita, en un suspiro de alivio ya que Alex olvido sus bits en su casa. Al salir se encontraba demasiado relleno de pasteles que le costaba ir a su casa debido a que eran las nueve de la noche y la pastelería va a cerrar. No podía volar ya que le molestaba cargar peso en su estomago y aparte le haría un mal estomacal por que su apetito era feroz y agarro cada bocado sin poder masticar por mucho que su estomago pedía que tragara. Despúes de caminar muy exhausto fue a ducharse para ir a dormir y poder relajar su cuerpo despúes de un día demasiado agitado.

Al día siguiente se levanto pero con dolores, pues los pastelitos le revolvieron el estomago que causo su ida rápido al baño a descargar lo que comío, despúes de estar 15 minutos encerrado en el baño todo lo que Alex libero lo hizo sentirse mejor, aunque es raro que Dark este con los Pilares y no pueda ir con ellos debido a que requiere de más práctica para dominar el anillo y estar preparado. El timbre sono revelando al abrir la puerta a Twilight y al resto de sus amigas.

-Alex: ¡Hola! ¿qué hacen por aquí? (Pregunto emocionado de ver a sus amigas tan temprano)

-Twilight: Mis amigas y yo pensamos que como eres muy especial estamos felices de tenerte como nuestro salvador.

-Applejack: Así que a pesar de lo que sucedio la semana pasada ya no importa.

-Rainbow: Por que sin dudas eres 20% más cool que cualquier otro macho que hayamos conocido.

-Pinkie: Nos gustas demasiado, que eres bienvenido a la pastelería.

-Fluttershy: Es una suerte tenerte ya que sin tí estaríamos muy aburridas pero nos sentimos comodas contigo.

-Rarity: Sí querido, mereces que te vean como nuestro héroe y amante, pero más que nada como un amigo.

Alex no entendía a donde llevaba lo que las chicas decían por que solo hablan de que es bueno y guapo pero sigue sin llegar al punto de la conversación.

-Alex: Ya chicas, diganme de que tanto hablan. (Pregunto con ganas de no tener todo el día para admirarlo)

-Todas: ¡¡QUEREMOS QUE CONOZCAS A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!! (Dijeron todas al unísono)

Al pegaso se le veía un poco nervioso pues conocería a las familias de cada una de las portadoras de la armonía, en un momento Alex penso en decir 'no' pero parece una oportunidad de conocer a demás ponis y además caerle bien a sus familiares para tenerlos como suegros y cuñados para ser parte de sus familias.

-Alex: ¿Pero desde cúando soy su novio y cúando decidieron decirles sobre mí? (Pregunto extrañado ya que en ningún momento les dijo que las amaba)

-Twilight: Bueno pues esto fue lo que paso...

-Flashback: Tres días antes...

En el castillo de la amistad las chicas estaban reunidas para una noticia que Twilight les quería contar.

-Twilight: Chicas lamento haberlas llamado es que necesitaba que estuvieramos reunidas para compartir un tema muy importante. Díganme ¿ustedes aman a Alex? (Pregunto la alicornio lavanda ganandose miradas confusas de sus amigas)

-Applejack: Disculpa terroncito pero ¿de qué hablas? (Pregunta la vaquerita)

-Twilight: He estado pensando que como no hemos tenido tiempo de buscar a nuestra pareja dígamos que sentimos algo demasiado fuerte contra Alex, algo que es más que amistad.

-Rainbow: ¡Lo confieso! Sí amo a Alex por que no es solo por que me ve como una atletica sino alguien en quien pueda amar no importando las diferencias.

-Rarity: Yo digo que es tierno y aparte lo amo tanto que a diferencia de lo que Spike siente por mí, habrá lugar para ambos en mi corazón.

-Pinkie-Yo lo amo por que me hace sonreír y su típica costumbre de usar groserías es muy efectiva.

-Fluttershy: Aunque yo tenga unos atributos muy grandes, digo que me cae bien y lo amo únicamente por que siente mucha necesidad por mí y por mis animalitos.

-Applejack: Aunque no lo creas Twilight nosotras lo amamos, y sin importar que tengamos que compartirlo no hay que pelear por él por que de seguro tiene lugar para nosotras.

-Twilight: ¡Bueno lo hemos decidido! las seis amamos a Alex y le confesaremos nuestro amor. Aunque también habra que decirle a nuestros familiares para que les caiga bien y lo acepten.

Todas las yeguas se pusieron de acuerdo en que su ahora novio pegaso tenía que conocer a sus padres y hermanos para admitirlo como un miembro más a sus familias. Así que Twilight y sus amigas escribieron cartas a sus padres para preparar los días en los que se turnearan para que Alex conozca a su futura familia.

Fin del Flashback...

-Twilight: Espero y no te moleste convivir con nuestros familiares, si es que no tienes algo que hacer. (Hablo en parte a sus amigas por el plan de aceptar su noviazgo)

-Alex: Claro que quiero solo díganme a que hora, dondé y cuándo por que me gustaría saber más de ustedes. (Dijo alegre pero un poco tenso pues no es que le tenga miedo a sus padres sino que les dijeron que tenían novio pero no esperarían que fuera el mismo tipo)

Despúes de dialogar un poco y ponerse de acuerdo sobre la visita a sus familiares, se despidieron del pegaso no sin antes darle cada una un beso en las mejillas como muestra de agradecimiento. Estando ya tranquilo Alex pensaba en como agradarle a sus futuros familiares.

-Alex: En serio y espero no joder lo que me espera. (Dijo para despúes salir al patio y entrenar un poco)

Van más 4,000 palabras y eso que no me acostumbro a escribir tanto o poco.

Tuve que eliminar un fic que me parecía obsoleto y demasiado estúpido que escribí, debido a que el dialogo fue inútil y no había pensado bien en la trama pues estuve distraído algo que ocasiono a que creara otro pero más concreto y mejor.

Mejor dejo de decir puras mamadas y termino mi relato, solo sigan está historia y guardenla como favorito.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	22. Futura familia

Capitulo 21: Futura familia

Lunes: Familia Belle

Nuestro amigo Alex se encontraba un poco nervioso ya que esté es su primer día de conocer a los padres de Rarity. Él se encontraba vestido casualmente junto a Rarity y Sweetie Belle bien vestidas a la espera de verse con sus futuros suegros.

-Rarity: Sé que debes estar un poco nervioso de que mis padres esperan conocerte, pero tranquilo que seran amables contigo ya lo veras. (Hablo suavemente tratando de tranquilizar al pegaso)

-Alex: Lo sé, es que les dijiste que era tu novio y no esperaba que lo sea de seis yeguas, pensaran que soy un aprovechado o que me pueden insultar si piensan que te enamoraste de un pervertido. (Resumio del por que sus nervios)

-Rarity: ¡Querido! mis padres son simples ponis, ellos entenderan.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abría mostrando a un par de ponis unicornios. Uno era un macho color blanco, cabello marrón con bigote, ojos gris claro, medía 1.75m, vestía un sueter color negro, pantalones azul marino, zapatos grises y negros de nombre Hondo Flanks. Y la otra yegua color violeta, cabello morados, ojos del mismo, medía 1.68m vestía un traje naranja, pantalón corto blanco y zapatos del mismo color, del tamaño seria copa A, de nombre Cookie Crumbles. Ambos unicornios de ver a sus dos preciadas hijas les dan un abrazo de bienvenida, al cortar el abrazo ven a Alex que estaba firme hasta que Hondo Flanks se acerca.

-Hondo: Debo suponer que usted es el novio de mi preciada hija. (Dijo el unicornio calmadamente sin levantar la voz)

-Alex: Por... por supuesto, no esperaba que Rarity me dijera que ustedes venían.

-Hondo: Solo quería comprobar lo que me contaron, se nota que eres fuerte y apuesto, así que no veo problema de que ames a Rarity y ella tiene razón al escoger al semental adecuado aunque no sea un cretino de Canterlot. (Dijo refiriendose a los unicornios de Canterlot que son unos creídos solo por vestir elegante y vivir de la clase alta o la realeza)

-Cookie: Gracias a Celestia por tener a un novio que toma las responsabilidades.

-Rarity: ¡Muchas gracias máma y pápa! bueno ¿y qué tal si comemos? (Todos se pusieron de acuerdo de la Boutique)

Los cinco se dirigen a un restaurante para comer mientrás platicaban de algunas cosas como por ejemplo que Hondo consigio un aumento y se quedarían unos días en Ponyville junto a Cookie y sus hijas. Y para Sweetie quien les conto sobre su día de celebración junto a sus amigas crusaders ambos se sentían orgullosos. En cuanto a Rarity seguían orgullosos no solo de que es una heroína para toda Equestria sino también que le va bien en su trabajo y muchos ponis de gala como Fancy Pants y Fleur-dis-lee le gustaba su línea de modelaje que los compraban a diseños de tela y color distintos hasta le añadían diamantes, perlas, rubíes, esmeraldas o cualquier tipo de gemas a los vestidos y quedaban satisfechos con su trabajo que se gano una reputación en Canterlot y otras ciudades. En cuanto llegaron al restaurante todos pidieron ensalada mixta, excepto Alex que pidio una hamburgesa de heno. Al esperar la comida, Alex le cuenta a los señores Belle sobre su vida de como él y su fiel amigo Goliat llegaron a Ponyville cuando fue alejado de su hogar mediante una tormenta que lo separo de su familia y todo lo que amaba se perdio. Incluso conto de su encuentro con el anillo de poder, su victoria contra el Rey Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal, hasta conto que estuvo una semana ausente pero invento una historia falsa donde quizo explorar toda Equestria pero lamentablemente quedo atrapado en una cueva por tres días, fue rescatado por una civilización de un lugar llamado Hollow Shades donde fue acogido en el pueblo para seguir rumbo al este de Ponyville, llego hasta una ciudad llamada Manehattan donde llego a conocer parte de la ciudad. Y un par de días de regreso a Ponyville donde extrañaba ese pueblo. Al oír el relato del pegaso ambos señores Belle se emocionaron de que el novio de Rarity no era cualquier poni sino uno muy valiente y fuerte. Al terminar de cenar fueron a dar un paseo hasta que cayo la noche donde Hondo y Cookie deciden hablar.

-Hondo: ¿Sabes? Mi hija te ama y sí le gusta ser feliz contigo, nosotros también seremos felices, así que tienes nuestra bendición para estar con ella y puedo asegurarte que un futuro se casaran y estar juntos. ¡Bienvenido a la familia Belle querido yerno! (De improviso Hondo abraza a Alex en modo de que le cayo bien y le dio la bienvenida a su familia)

-Alex: Gracias, la verdad no fue tan malo despúes de todo, bueno ya me debo retirar asi que buenas noches familia.

-Cookie: Descansa, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer con las demás familias.

-Alex: Así es, debo estar bien presente para caerles bien, bueno se cuidan.

Se despide abrazando a Sweetie y a Cookie, mientras que a Rarity le implanta un beso cosa que sus padres ya aprobaron, Alex camina feliz a su casa aunque sabe que mañana le espera un segunda impresión.

Martes: Familia Shy

En la hermosa ciudad de las nubes Cloudsdale se encontraban Alex que en traía puesto una chaqueta gris, pantalones del mismo color, zapatos y guantes gris claros. Fue un regalo de Rarity de su parte y como no quería lucir casuar aún sin importarle que seguía trayendo el mismo moño rojo en su cuello pues le gustaba ese estilo, estando caminando junto a Fluttershy se encontraron con un pegaso color verde, cabello rubio, ojos verde celeste, vestía un camisa corta color marrón y cafe, pantalón corto azul, zapatos moderados marrones y traía un brazalete de corales en su mano derecha. En cuanto vio al par de pegasos esté simplemente saludo.

-Fluttershy: Hola... Zephyr, que gusto verte. (Hablo Fluttershy sin tener miedo)

-Zephyr: Hola Fluttershy veo que ya traes a tu invitado. Un gusto soy Zephyr Breeze hermano mayor de Fluttershy, bueno vamonos que má y pá nos esperan. (Hablo para que ambos lo siguieran)

Alex sin dudarlo saludo de manos a Zephyr quien recordo lo que Fluttershy le conto de que él antes era un completo flojo que apenas tenía 28 años de edad y seguía viviendo con sus padres, Fluttershy se mudo a Ponyville al cumplir los 16 años, por decir que no trabaja y tenía que madurar y dejar de comportarse como un adolescente pues sus padres lo aman, pero para que quieren a Zephyr en su casa si no hace nada. Todos sabemos que cuando crecemos a la mayoría de edad ya es momento de conseguir una vida cuando nuestros padres nos piden buscarla y ellos no podrán ayudarnos. Estuvieron volando por unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa donde al abrir la puerta podemos ver a una pegaso mayor de color amarillo, cabello rojo, ojos color rojo rubí, vestía un traje naranja, con camisa blanca por dentro, pantalón de trabajo blanco, zapatillas rosadas, unos lentes verdes y un broche de flor en su cabello, por no decir que su medida es copa B, algo que para Alex ahora entendía por que Fluttershy tenía sus pechos eran un poco grandes. De nombre Posey Shy la madre de Fluttershy y Zephyr.

-Posey: Veo que ya llegaron, pasen su padre esta en la cocina en un momento viene. (Hablo dulcemente la señora Shy mientras que los tres entraban)

-Alex: ¡Que hermosa casa tiene señora Shy! No en serio me gusta la decoración pareciera que no lo hizo un simple pegaso sino un artista. (Contemplaba desde las paredes y el suelo como era de hermosa, por que a diferencia de otras casa, la mayoría casi son nubes)

-Posey: ¡Muchas gracias por el detalle señor Alex!

-Alex: Por favor solo dígame Alex, señor me hace sentir viejo.

Riendo un poco por el comentario se sentaron en la sala hasta que llega un pegaso color verde, cabello blanco con bigote, ojos verdes celestes, vestía un suetér color azul, pantalones verdes, zapatos negros, de nombre Hazel Heart con decir que era casi identico a Zephyr solo que él es rubio y actualmente solo tiene 37 años de edad. En cuanto vio a su familia abrazo a Fluttershy ya que llevaban meses sin verse, también se enorgullecío de ver a Alex que era un poco alto que Hazel por que medía 1.73m y Alex 1.76m de alto mientras que Fluttershy medía 1.69m, Zephyr medía 1.73m y Posey medía 1.66m. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo como cualquier suegro y yerno podrían tener.

-Hazel: Es un gusto conocer al amor de mi amada Fluttershy, pero según lo que me contaron es que llegaste hace un par de semanas ¿cómo fue que se enamoro de ti tan rápido? (Preguntaba dudoso Hazel ya que toda relación o noviazgo no vendría en tan poco tiempo y menos de 2 semanas)

-Alex: Bueno con decir que solo nos conocimos diría que nos llevamos bien ese día y sentíamos algo por igual, pues somos amigos pero pense que esto seguiría a otro nivel, o sea ser su novio ya que me compartio de su vida y yo de la mía. Por lo que todo esta bien por ahora. (Redacto con detalle su idea de como conocio y se enamoro de Fluttershy en poco tiempo)

-Zephyr: Y me imagino que una cosa llego a la otra y le quitaste la virginidad a mi preciada hermanita.

-Alex: Pues diría que sí, pero por lo menos sé que ella desea ser feliz como cuando esta con sus animalitos.

En un momento Alex penso que Hazel se enojaría por haberse montado a su hija menor, pues para los Shy conseguirle a Fluttershy un novio que no sea un pervertido o que solo la quiera por sus pechos, debe ser decepcionante para todos. Pero Alex era una excepción pues al principio dudo de que se tiraría a Fluttershy cuando la vio por primera vez pero eso cambio cuando se da cuenta de que es inocente y no sería correcto aprovecharse de una tímida, sin hablar de que sus animalitos en especial ese conejito llamado Ángel para Fluttershy es como su madre y no dejaría que ningún degenarado la toque y destruya su cariño. Claro que Ángel puede confíar del todo en Alex pero no mucho en Discord pero piensa que sí Fluttershy es feliz junto a él entonces solo quiere que nada malo le pase. Para Posey y Hazel les fue bien llevarse bien con su yerno y futuro esposo de su hija mientras que Zephyr aún buscaría el amor en alguna parte. Ya en la cocina comieron galletas y bebian té hasta que algo llamo la atención de Alex.

-Alex: Oye Fluttershy. (Dijo llamando la atención de la pegaso amarilla)

-Fluttershy: ¿Sí Alex? (Pregunto la pegaso)

-Alex: Te digo sí las tazas de té se mueven solas, por que aquí solo hay pegasos y no veo a nadie haciendo magia. (Respondio observando las tazas moviendose por sí solas sin rastros de magia)

-Fluttershy: Pues no sé por que lo dices de seguro solo viste algo fuera de lugar o tal vez... (Su relato fue interrumpido ya que ambos al pensar un momento se dieron cuenta de algo)

-Alex y Fluttershy: ¡¡Discord!! (Dijeron al unísono pues esto era obra del dios del caos)

De un humo que aparecio por arte de magia llego una voz que todos reconocieron por lo bromista que es pero algo divertido y amable pues era el mísmisimo Discord.

-Discord: Un saludo a toda la familia ¿había reunión y no me dijeron? Vaya forma de ser conmigo, pero quien soy yo para enojarme, despúes de todo también me sorprende encontrarme con el novio de Fluttershy. (Hablo de forma cómica el draconequus, mientras que los Shy no parecían entender lo que decía excepto Alex que solo le ofendía su presencia y Fluttershy pensaba que su amigo del caos vendría a molestar)

-Fluttershy: ¡Discord! es de mi familia de la que estas hablando y además tú ya sabes que Alex es mi novio. (Dijo autoritariamente la pegaso encarando al draconequus)

-Discord: Tranquila Shy, solo vine para decirte que ya alimente a todos tus amiguitos del bosque, mientras que con Ángel me sigue fastidiando ese conejo parlanchín y lloron.

-Alex: ¿Por qué lloron? (Pregunto Alex que no entendía con eso de que Ángel era un lloron, tal vez sera por portarse como un potrillo cuando lo regañan)

-Discord: Es problemático y aparte me quiere alejado de la casa, no entiendo como te cae bien ese conejo si es un demonio esponjado.

-Alex: Fácil Discord por que yo no me meto con Ángel ni él se mete conmigo, así que somos amigos y tú ni intentas ganarte su amistad y aprecio.

-Discord: Pero es que... (Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Fluttershy que le molestaba que Ángel y Discord se peleen)

-Fluttershy: ¡Ya Discord! Arreglare lo tuyo con Ángel mas tarde, pero por ahora por favor retirate que estoy teniendo tiempo de calidad con mi familia. (Hablo sin miedo pues cuando se trata de Discord deja a un lado su tímidez para hablar en un tono serio con el draconequus o cualquiera que la moleste)

-Discord: Bueno, ya me voy ire a dar caos en otra parte. Oh y un saludo para todos ustedes incluso para tí mi estimado amigo Alex. (Termino de relatar para luego chasquear su garra de águila y desaparecer de la vista de todos)

-Zephyr: ¿Siempre es así de caotíco? (Pregunto Zephyr sobre la actitud que el draconequus siempre tenía)

-Alex: Solo en ocasiones cuando no tiene algo mejor que hacer, así que siempre es así de caotico. (Le respondio diciendo que Discord solo desea divertir a sus amigos)

Terminando el asunto de Discord había llegado la tarde donde Alex y Fluttershy se despidieron no sin antes Hazel entregarle un regalo como bienvenida a su familia a Alex que consistía en una frasco con una nube de viento donde guardaba una colección de nubes. Bajando de Cloudsdale llegaron a Ponyville donde ambos se despiden y toman rumbo a sus respectivos hogares mientras Alex le quedaba cuatro días más de presentarse con las otras familias faltantes.

Miércoles: Familia Apple

Al tercer día Alex va a la granja Sweet Apple Acres a conocer a la familia de Applejack aunque se sabe que conocio a Big Mac que media 1.78m, la abuela Smith 1.58m y a Applebloom 1.33m, excepto a una unicornio color rosa chillón, cabello color vino, ojos color púrpura, medía 1.66m vestía una chamarra de botón donde le cubría sus pechos siendo estos copa B pero se veía su estomago. Falda morada, zapatillas crema, un lazo azul cielo en su cabello y una perla que adornaba su cola. Su nombre era Sugar Belle la novia de Big Mac que había sido su segunda novia despúes de un fracaso que tuvo con una tal señorita Cherry Lee. Al llegar a la granja es recibido por la pequeña Applebloom quien se alegraba de ver a su héroe que lo salvo a ella y a sus amigas de una féroz mantícora.

-Applebloom: Que bueno que llegas, te estamos esperando para conocerte. (Decía emocionada la traviesa crusader)

-Alex: De acuerdo, espero y no causar una mala impresión.

Al entrar a la casa se encuentra con la familia que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, mientras que con Big Mac le dio un apretón de manos que se sorprendio al sentirlo un poco fuerte.

-Applejack: Bueno Alex ya conoces a mi familia excepto a mi cuñada y novia de Big Mac Sugar Belle. (Señalo a la unicornio que se encontraba con su apuesto semental)

-Alex: Un placer señorita Sugar Belle.

-Sugar: Para mí tambíen es un placer conocerte, y veo que también eres mi cuñado. Aunque viendote bien alguien me conto algo sobre tí. (Dijo la unicornio que parecía haber oído de ese pegaso en alguna parte)

-Applejack: Yo igual aunque parece que ya te empiezan a conocer, veras que poco a poco te apreciaran.

-Abuela Smith: Bueno sí ya terminaron de hablar ¿quién quiere comer? (Pregunto la amable Smith haciendo que todos levantaran la mano)

Estando en el granero, los Apple junto a Alex comían pies de manzanas pues lo único que cosechaban eran manzanas sin mencionar su más famosa cidra que puede o no tenga mucho alcohol. Applejack había contado a Alex que antes de que sus padres conocidos como Bright Macintosh y Pear Butter habían fallecido despúes de que naciera Applebloom pues perdieron la vida en un incendio salvando a su familia y lo que quedaba para ella eran sus dos hermanos y su abuela aunque también tiene primos en un sitio apartado de Ponyville llamado Appleloosa. Conto que antes de que sus padres se conocieran, sus abuelos eran familias separadas o sea enemigos, los Apple y los Pears no se llevaban bien en sus cosechas y siempre se peleaban por sus terrenos, hasta que la unión de Bright y Pear los unio como una sola familia. Desde entonces tanto la abuela recordaba los viejos tiempos que vivio justo antes de perder a su querido hijo. Alex había preguntado a Applejack; ¿por qué cuando la veía andar por cualquier parte traía siempre su sombrero? y ella le responde.

-Applejack: Desde que perdí a mis padres, esté es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos, por eso nunca me quito el sombrero bueno excepto para dormir, el punto es que sí no lo tuviera puesto ya no recordaría a mi propia familia o lo que soy, tal vez me conozcan únicamente como la elemento de la honestidad pero soy más que eso. Soy una poni granjera orgullosa de ayudar a su familia a vivir, por eso sí me quito el sombrero ya no podría recordar a máma y a pápa. (Redacto en tono triste pues al igual que sus hermanos sentían aún tristeza de que sus padres no estaban con ellos)

-Alex: Comprendo tu dolor, es muy importante para tí llevar ese sombrero ni aunque el más fuerte viento intente quitartelo, una poni honesta, orgullosa y tiene a las mejores amigas del mundo, eso significa que puedes hacer cualquier cosa para que tu familia sea feliz es lo que nosotros queremos. Y creeme que tus padres desde la otra vida estarían orgullosos por lo que han logrado tú y tus hermanos. Tú hermano mayor es feliz junto al amor de su vida, Applebloom obtuvo su cutie mark y todos la querieron y en cuanto a la abuela Smith solo dire que aún estando vieja está feliz de ver a sus nietos crecer y ser felices. (Al decir las palabras más honradas para los Apple, todos le dan un abrazo para darle la bienvenida a la familia de los Apple)

Ahora con tres cuñados y una abuela como compañía, Alex estaba muy seguro que sus palabras daban inspiración, incluso les mostro que tan fuerte era pateando un árbol una sola vez y cayeron todas las manzanas. Sorprendidos tenían a otro fuerte semental al igual que Big Mac. Un rato más tarde se despidio de la familia Apple y de su novia Applejack para llegar a su casa a entrenar para el siguiente día.

Jueves: Familia Dash

En una pista de los Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash y Alex se encontraban volando pues le dijeron los padres a Rainbow que la esperaran en el pista de vuelo para conocer al novio de la más rápida voladora de toda Equestria.

-Alex: ¿Estás segura de que dijeron que vendrían a la 1:00? (Pregunto algo paciente el pegaso azul pues los padres de Rainbow eran muy ocupados)

-Rainbow: Se paciente no los he visto desde hace un año y eso que están demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos. (Respondio la pegaso cian también esperandolos)

Luego de unos minutos de espera aparecen dos pegasos, uno era un macho color violeta azulado, cabello multicolor solo que el suyo era corto, ojos color azul aqua, medía 1.72m, usaba una camisa de vestir verde, pantalones amarillos, zapatos azul aqua, de nombre Bow Hot Hoof. Y el otro era una hembra color azul cielo, cabello naranja rojizo con una franja naranja blanca, ojos color durazno, medía 1.69m, vestía una camisa naranja, pantalón corto color verde, zapatos azules y usaba un reloj en su mano izquierda. De nombre Windy Whistles y medida a copa A debido a que se le notaba unas cuantas arrugas en su cara y tenía como 35 años de edad mientras que el padre tenía 37. Ambos al estar junto a su hija ésta los envuelve en un abrazo como sí nunca los hubiera vuelto a ver en su vida.

-Rainbow: Es una suerte que vinieran. (Decía alegre de reecontrarse con sus padres)

-Bow Hot: Lo sabemos cariño, pero tú sabes como es la fábrica, los horarios extra, siempre turnandome cuando un compañero no viene, aunque por lo menos estamos ahora juntos.

-Windy: Es cierto tu padre y yo trabajamos demasiado para que te sientas feliz. Por cierto veo que trajiste a nuestro querido yerno. (Dijo la madre viendo a Alex)

-Alex: Hola es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Alex. Por lo que me conto Rainbow son unos pegasos muy trabajadores. (Dijo refiriendose a como trabajan sin parar los señores Hoof y Whistles)

-Bow Hot: Es que veras yo trabajo en la fábrica de clima mientras que Windy trabaja en mantenimiento de rutina en las áreas de otros sectores lejos de Cloudsdale desde que Rainbow tenía 12 años nos dieron más trabajo por mucha paga, aunque sí renunciaba no encontraría trabajo en otra parte. Pero la ves como una hembra de 25 años de edad y ya se adapto a vivir sin nosotros.

-Alex: Pero aún tiene a Scootaloo ¿cierto? (Se refiere a la pegaso que no era hermana de Rainbow pero la quería como su propia hermana menor así como Applejack y Rarity tienen de hermanas menores)

-Windy: La cosa es que para Scootaloo es muy díficil pensarlo desde que sus padres pasaban aventuras en la selva y sus tías se tuvieron que mudar. Pues Rainbow y sus amigas son su familia y estamos orgullosos de que sea feliz.

-Bow Hot: Así como tú que Rainbow es feliz. Y diganme ¿cuándo van a casarse? (Esa pregunta tomo sorprendido al par de pegasos en especial a Rainbow quien se sonrojo por la vergüenza que su padre dijo)

-Rainbow: Pápa, no digas eso aún falta tiempo para pensarlo, y además mis amigas y yo lo amamos tanto que es mucho pedirle que se case.

Sin darle vuelta al asunto olvidaron por un momento eso del matrimonio. Pasaron la tarde conociendose y contando sus historias incluida la de Alex, estuvieron viendo el espectaculo de los Wonderbolts junto a otras actividades deportivas que compartieron. Al caer nuevamente la tarde los padres de Rainbow se despidieron ya que las hornadas de trabajo les esperaba para mañana. Al igual que el día anterior Alex se despidio de Rainbow besandola y partiendo a su casa para acabar con las últimas dos presentaciones.

-Viernes: Familia Pie

Vemos al mismo Alex viajando en tren junto a su amiga Pinkie quien le dijo que su familia vivía en un sitio llamada Rockington, es una granja de rocas donde trabaja su familia. Al llegar a la estación se encuentran con una yegua color gris agudo, cabello color púrpura agudo, ojos verde azulado, media 1.66m, vestia una camisa color morado opaco, una falda gris, zapatos gris oscuro, su tamaño era copa A. De nombre Maud Pie la hermana mayor de Pinkie que por su mirada era como decirlo extraña.

-Pinkie: ¡Hola Maud! ya llegue y mira a quien traje. (Exclamo Pinkie refiriendose al pegaso que por extraña razón le asustaba su mirada)

-Alex: Gulp* Jeje hola... Maud, supongo que nos esperan para que me presente.

Los tres caminan rumbo a la granja de los Pie no sin antes Maud susurrarle algo a Alex que lo asusto un poco.

-Maud: Sí lastimas a Pinkie o la haces llorar, te prometo que no te gustara lo que le hago a los que intenten sobrepasarse con mis hermanas. (Amenazo de forma directa mientras Alex del miedo asintio lentamente pues no quería saber lo que Maud puede hacer)

Ya llegando a una granja se encontraron con cuatro ponis terrestres, tres hembras y un macho.

El macho era de color marrón naranjo, cabello gris, ojos cafe, medía 1.70m, vestía un traje gris opaco, pantalones y zapatos negro claro, llevaba puesto un sombrero estilo espía y una pipa en su boca. Su nombre es Igneous Rock el padre de Maud y Pinkie y dueño de la granja de Rockington.

La primera hembra era de color gris claro, cabello verde grisaceo, ojos azul grsaceo, medía 1.67m con tamaño copa A, vestía un vestido color verde opaco con gris oscuro en el borde que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas grises, lentes gris opaco. Su nombre es Cloudy Quartz quien cuidaba a su esposo y a sus hijas.

La segunda yegua era de color gris, cabello gris opaco con unas diminutas líneas blancas, ojos color morado, medía 1.54m por ser un poco bajita, vestía una camisa gris con puntos negros pantalón corto cafe oscuro, zapatillas violeta grisaceo y su tamaño es copa A debido a que es la menor de las cuatro hermanas, de nombre Marble Pie.

Y la tercera era de color púrpura oscuro, cabello gris claro, ojos verde limón, medía 1.59m, vestía un suetér marrón con rombos azul oscuro, pantalón gris claro, zapatos púrpura grisaceo y su tamaño es copa A. En resumen Pinkie es la única que tiene tamaño copa B ya que no explica ninguna razón pero recordemos que 'Pinkie solo siendo Pinkie' de nombre Limestone Pie y es por decir muy molesta.

En cuanto la familia se reunio para darle la bienvenida a Pinkie observaron con detenimiento a Alex y pensaban que era un terrestre pero en realidad era un pegaso, Pinkie les explico que era él quien se había enamorado. La familia Pie sin incluir a Maud pensaron por unos instantes hasta que Igneous se acerca a Alex.

-Igneous: Jovén, a pesar de que eres pegaso es una bendición mía que salgas con Pinkie.

-Alex: Lo sé, ella es divertida, alegre, graciosa, puede ser un poco misteriosa en algunos casos pero quien no amaría a una yegua que sonríe todo el tiempo.

-Igneous: Sé que cuidaras bien de ella, merece ser feliz con alguien que puede hacerla siempre reír.

-Cloudy: Dudo de los pegasos pero tú eres diferente y aunque no sepas volar mucho, igual nos orgullece que esten juntos.

-Marble: Es... muy guapo... una suerte que Pinkie encontrara un caballero.

-Limestone: Que bueno que no se compara con Mudbriar, el novio de Maud es como casi nosotros pero tú igual eres sonriente.

-Alex: Sí soy muy sonriente, aunque viendolos no quiero sonar grosero pero Pinkie es rosada y ustedes son grises ¿me pregunto por qué es diferente a ustedes? (Pregunto dudoso ya que el color de la piel de Pinkie y no trae ningún rastro de gris)

-Pinkie: Es una historia muy graciosa; desde que era pequeña yo no tenía nada que hacer mas que picar rocas con mi familia, yo no tenía el cabello esponjado como ahora sino que lo tenía lacío y de un color rosa apagado 'oscuro', no traía cutie mark y era triste por que no sonreía ni me divertía. Pense que nunca sería feliz hasta que un día un arcoiris aparecio con unos hermosos colores y mi expresión cambio a alegre e hice mi primera fiesta donde además de festejar por estar feliz también obtuve mi cutie mark. Hace 11 años me mude a Ponyville con los Cakes en SugarCubeCorner una pastelería donde además de cocinar pastelitos también le hago fiestas de bienvenida a todos los nuevos ponis que vienen a Ponyville. (Contaba su pasado de como paso de ser una potrilla triste y aburrida a una alegre y divertida)

-Alex: Se nota que tus ustedes seis tienen un pasado que cada una revelo ser una elemento antes de conseguirlos.

Despúes de presentarse todos entraron donde le dieron de comer sopa de rocas, al principio Alex le parecía raro pero cuando la probo le gusto el sabor aunque tenga rocas. Una pregunta sorpresiva hizo a Alex casi ahogarse con jugo de fresas, era Cloudy quien dijo '¿Cúando nos daran nietos? Es que deseo ser abuela' Pues es la segunda vez que a Alex le pasaba esto como con los Dash que querían que ya tuvieran hijos, pero con lo que pasa en Equestria no sería correcto casarse hasta que el destino lo diga. Un rato más tarde cayo la noche en donde los Pie le dieron la bienvenida a Alex a su familia, despúes de una larga conversación termino con Pinkie, Alex y Maud volviendo a Ponyville, pero para el pegaso solo le falta una familia que impresionar y no sería algo fácil.

Sábado: Familia Sparkle

Llegando el último día de la semana, Alex, Spike y Twilight se encontraban en la ciudad de Canterlot donde también vinieron unos conocidos para los tres. Se trata de la princesa Cadence, Shining Armor y su hija Flurry Heart, quienes se alegraron de ver a Twilight y a Spike.

-Cadence: Es un gusto verlos nuevamente. (Dijo alegre la princesa del amor)

-Shining: Y de ser un héroe, ahora va ser nuestro cuñado. ¿Qué crees Flurry? Alex es tu nuevo tio.

-Flurry: ¿Es cierto eso?

-Alex: Por supuesto, ya tengo cinco familias y espero ganarme la apreciación de está.

En eso se aparece una pareja de unicornios; el primero era de color azul marino, cabello azul mas oscuro, ojos amarillos, medía 1.66m, vestía una camisa color azul con líneas azul claro, pantalones negros, zapatos azules, de nombre Night Light el padre de Twilight, Shining y Spike quien lo consideraba un hijo. Y el otro era hembra color gris, cabello púrpra con una franja gris, ojos morados, medía 1.65m, vestía una blusa amarilla, falda larga azul, zapatillas púrpras, tamaño copa A. De nombre Twilight Velvet la madre del trío de hijos y esposa de Night Light.

Al llegar todos se dan un abrazo mientras Alex se queda viendo con ternura la escena, para luego cortar el abrazo y ver al pegaso.

-Velvet: ¿Tú debes ser el novio?

-Alex: Se puede decir que sí, es un gusto conocer a mis suegros.

-Night: Bueno no es una cosa que digamos sobre ser novio de yeguas, pero nos conformamos con que Twilight sea feliz a tu lado. Debo suponer que no hay problemas para amar y cuidarla. (Dijo algo inseguro el padre pues si quería tenerlo en su familia debe mostrar confianza)

-Alex: Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien como familia.

Al decir eso todos van camino a la ciudad a conocer el hermoso paisaje y hacer unas cosas, disfrutando de su vida Alex penso que por fin se había ganado el respeto de las seis familias de sus novias las portadoras de la armonía. Los ocho hablaron de sus vidas; como cuando Shining conocio a Cadence, se enamoraron, se casaron y obtener un lugar en el Imperio de Cristal junto a su hija Flurry. En cuanto a Twilight y Spike vivían aventuras y lograban sus hazañas viajando por otras partes expandiendo su amistad. En cuanto a Alex despúes de contar lo ocurrido con Sombra y de haber salvado a su familia tanto Night como Velvet lo felicitaron por su heroísmo. Al terminar el día los príncipes volvieron al reino de hielo, Night y Velvet se despidieron de los tres restantes mientras que ellos volvían a Ponyville siendo oficialmente parte de la familia Sparkle, ya tranquilo de haber resolvido y sido aceptado por todos se merecía una tranquilo y relajante siesta.

Bueno parece que nuestro héroe ya fue aceptado y ahora tiene seis yeguas que cuidar antes de su harem.

Estoy intentando hacer mejor el fic, pero no lo consigo y solo hago un cuarto de bien que no sería la mitad. Entiendan que solo llevo meses y ustedes años, es una diferencia que hay que afrontar, por que tarde o temprano cometemos errores.

Por cierto aquí hay una lista de medidas de los que aparecieron en el fic y se me olvido mencionar. Como es larga la dividí en dos partes así que veran a los primeros 20:

Starlight: 1.71m

Alcaldesa Mare: 1.67m

Twilight: 1.69m

Rainbow: 1.68m

Rarity: 1.72m

Pinkie: 1.73m

Applejack: 1.70m

Fluttershy: 1.69m

Goliat: 1.74m

Celestia: 1.81m

Luna: 1.79m

Cadence: 1.75m

Shining: 1.76m

Discord: 1.82m

Fleur: 1.74m

Fancy: 1.74m

Spike: 1.48m

Trixie: 1.71m

Flurry: 1.34m

Zecora: 1.67m

Habra más pero para no alargar la lista solo lo dejare para el siguiente capitulo, recuerden que son medidas opcionales.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	23. Doble contienda

Capitulo 22: Doble contienda

En la guarida de los villanos al parecer se estaban aburriendo demasiado ya que esperar hasta el momento justo de atacar parecía muy estresante. En un lado Tempestad le contaba al Rey Tormenta sobre cosas que sucedieron en su ausencia.

-Tempestad: Cuando usted fallecio tuve que dirigir a las tropas de vuelta a la isla y mantenernos ocultos pues solo se divertían ya que no tenían trabajo. (Menciono recordando cuando volvieron a su base donde solo hacían cualquier cosa menos atacar poblados)

-Tormenta: De modo que sin mí ¿ellos no tendrían proposito?

-Tempestad: Así parece.

-Tormenta: ¿Y por qué mataste a Grubber? Él tal vez sea atragantador de pasteles pero sirve como un buen soldado.

-Tempestad: Aunque respete sus decisiones eligiendo a sus soldados, Grubber es la excepción; usted requiere de tropas armadas y dispuestas a conquistar poblados. Su único objetivo es conseguir la magia de las cuatro princesas y controlar los astros del mundo. No solo sabe atraer tormentas sino también nadie sabía de usted, con excepción a los hipogrifos claro. Además con ese pegaso que derroto a Tirek ya se hara una idea de como vencerlo, sin embargo conoce un poco de magia necromatica y esa es una desventaja a nuestro favor. Yo digo que vayamos a darle una golpiza sí todavía tiene las hagallas. (Consejo de dar una pelea para probar que tan fuerte puede ser su rey)

-Tormenta: ¡Tienes razón! ese infeliz piensa ser poderoso, pero debemos mostrarle que tan peligrosos somos.

En eso toma su cetro y junto a Tempestad salen de la cueva, pero detrás de ellos tres chicas ponis escucharon su conversación.

-Adagio: Supongo que dice la verdad, yo digo que también vayamos. (Hablo de las tres la líder)

-Aria: ¿No sería mejor que los ayudemos? (Pregunto Aria dudosa)

-Adagio: Pienso que cuando derrote al Rey Tormenta, nosotras tres peleamos debilitado y podemos darle en lo mas bajo que tiene.

-Sonata: Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos a partirle la madre a ese idiota. (Ambas hermanas se sorprenden escuchando como su servible hermana habla de un tono casi grosero como ese pegaso)

Las tres salen sin que los villanos lo noten, pero lo que los cinco no sabían es que Grogar no es tan tonto para darse cuenta.

-Grogar: Es buena idea que trabajen juntos y no se preocupen que muy pronto todo terminara, y está... sera la llave de mi victoria. (Hablo señalando un extraño guante con tres gemas que cada una representaba un elemento; honestidad, risa y generosidad. Con otros tres orificios faltantes que serían los elementos de lealtad, amabilidad y magia)

En Ponyville nuestro amigo Alex despúes de caerle bien a los familiares de sus ahora novias, estaba muy feliz descansando. Pero como el destino es muy extraño su anillo lo estaba llamando. El mensaje decía; 'Tormenta... problemas... sirenas... poder...' significaba que una peligrosa tormenta vendría a dar problemas y lo raro es que sirenas con un extraño poder vendrán a pelear. Sin perder tiempo se puso su armadura y corrio rumbo a donde le marcaba su anillo la presencia del enemigo.

Volando lejos del pueblo miraba algo raro en el panorama, unas nubes negras se estaban alineando y formaron una neblina perdiendo de vista a Alex llegando a caer, al no poder reaccionar choca contra el suelo pero había caído en algo aspero, al abrir los ojos miro que cayo sobre arena y mirando su entorno estaba a la mitad de un desierto. Más adelante observa dos figuras acercandose, al reconocer esas figuras se levanta de golpe y procede a hablar.

-Alex: Ustedes dos, supongo que vienen a pelear ¿no? (Pregunto viendo detenidamente la figura de ambos villanos)

-Tormenta: ¡Así es! soy el Rey Tormenta y ella es mi comandante Tempestad, venimos de parte de Grogar, sí piensas que eres muy fuerte como para salvar el día, dejame decirte que usare mi fuerza en ti. Tempestad si algo sale mal tú me sustituyes en caso de estar herido. (Ordeno a su comandante de que deje a su rey pelead solo)

-Tempestad: ¡De acuerdo majestad, suerte!

-Alex: Muy bien Rey Tormenta veamos que tan fuerte eres.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente y lanzan a pelear. Un onda expansiva resono por donde se encontraban los tres en medio del desierto, las sirenas al llegar a la zona de impacto se quedaron en las nubes haber con detenimiento la batalla. Alex lanza un derechazo que Tormenta consigue bloquear y responde con una patada para luego asestar un golpe en su espalda, toma su cetro y dispara un rayo que da de lleno contra Alex quien no lo vio venir. Recuperandose invoca una lanza y se la arroja contra el simio albino pero atrae otro rayo y lo convierte en polvo, sorprendido decide invocar tres lanzas más y las arroja nuevamente, sin embargo estás al estar cerca del rey atrae más rayos y de improviso además convertirlas en polvo Alex recibe una fuerte descarga por parte de esos rayos.

-Alex: Ah pero que mierda, éste se cree muy fuerte con esos rayos, pero lo que no sabe es que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. (Dijo para volar a una rápida velocidad hacia su oponente)

Tormenta atrajo otro rayo pero Alex consigue evadirlo y responder con un codazo al cuello, luego invoca una cuchilla y la clava sobre una de sus patas. El rey molesto por ver una herida se recompone intentando golpear al pegaso con su cetro, pero bloquea y conecta un derechazo para luego invocar una cadena y alzarlo contra los cielos está se enciende en llamas provocando dolor. Al caer en la aspera arena ve que su cetro quedo alejado de donde había caído.

-Tormenta: Veo que estoy subestimandolo, tal vez Grogar no estaba equivocado, esté pegaso nos hechara a perder los planes. ¡Por eso debe ser destruido! (Exclamo queriendo destruir a su enemigo por que se dio cuenta que es muy fuerte para vencerlo)

Estando separada de la pelea, Tempestad observaba como su rey caía ante un pegaso muy poderoso que puede ser capaz de vencer a cualquiera con inmenso poder.

-Tempestad: 'Sí algo sale mal atacare sin cesar, estoy pensando que nos ganamos un enemigo muy poderoso.' (Penso en que pasaría si este pegaso seguía así)

Mientrás se libraba una contienda muy entromecedora. En una parte de Equestria los Pilares junto a Dark se encontraban observando con detenimiento la pelea y veían como su amigo Alex ganaba terreno.

-Starswirl: Se nota que lo entrenaste bien, su esfuerzo por superar a los demás es bastante complejo.

-Dark: Lo sé, dudo que Alex derrote a Grogar.

-Flash: Al menos se nota que volviendose más fuerte lo ayuda a estar cerca de la victoria.

-Meadow: No creo que debamos celebrar aún, parece que Tormenta no se da por vencido.

Al mirar con detenimiento, Alex cada vez perdía terreno por los rayos que caían de las nubes electrocutandolo y llevandose mucho dolor. Despúes lo observan como es estrellado contra una roca para ser nuevamente electrocutado.

-Dark: La armadura no fue diseñada para soportar ataques electricos, sí sigue así estara aturdido y le costara trabajo mantener a flote su armadura sin daños. (Explico que hay cosas que la armadura de Alex puede soportar pero otras cosas no)

Los Pilares viendo no podían hacer nada para ayudar a Alex solo se quedaron observando el combate.

Lo que pasa con Alex y el Rey Tormenta no pasa desapercibido. En Cloudsdale los pegasos se extrañaban de que una tormenta no pronosticada caía sobre su cuidad, en eso Rainbow quien estaba ocupada con sus compañeros Wonderbolts se percata de dicha actividad lo cual los pegasos encargados del clima se reunen para una importante reunión.

-Rainbow: Como pueden ver nosotros nos encargamos del clima a todas horas, pero estamos seguros de que nadie pronostico una tormenta. Incluso esta tormenta es muy diferente a la que nosotros hacemos. (Explico Rainbow del problema que la tormenta estaba causando en su ciudad)

-Spitfire: ¡Rainbow tiene razón! esté tipos de tormentas solo puede hacerlos el Rey Tormenta, pero como él dejo este mundo es muy probable que alguien use su cetro y atraíga tormentas no importandole lo que suceda. Debemos evadirla por que habra severos problemas si llega a Ponyville, todos los pegasos siganme. (Usando su voz de líder de los Wonderbolts todos los pegasos incluída Rainbow la siguen)

Una vez alejados de la ciudad de nubes, todos los pegasos proceden a formar una barrera para mantener alejada la tormenta de Ponyville que por pura suerte allí nadie lo noto.

Volviendo al sitio de pelea Tormenta le pegaba muy fuerte en el rostro a Alex tomandolo por sorpresa para que luego lo tire al suelo y siga atrayendo rayos que hacen más debil la armadura.

-Tormenta: Veo que tu fuerza disminuye, es una lástima y yo que quería seguir peleando, no eres rival para el Rey Tormenta jajaja. (Se burlaba por ver como el pegaso con el que esta peleando pierde su energía)

Alex con su casco casi roto y viendo como ese sujeto lo molestaba piensa en algo que no se la había ocurrido. En eso usa el método que uso con Chrysalis en su pelea en Canterlot 'Mundo espejo' al introducirlo la tormenta desaparece dejando al rey muy confundido de donde estaban los rayos que se supone atraíga. Tempestad sin ninguna explicación vio como la tormenta desaparecio junto a su rey y el pegaso azul. Para Cloudsdale ya había cesado la tormenta olvidando lo que paso.

Mientras tanto en el mundo espejo, ambos se veían fijamente viendo que estaban lejos de la realidad.

-Tormenta: Veo que estamos en un mundo donde nadie puede vernos.

-Alex: Así es, se llama mundo espejo; un sitio apartado de la realidad, todo lo que hacemos aquí no afectara alla afuera. Terminemos con esto que me estoy aburriendo contigo. (Hablo de forma muy cortante ante su oponente)

-Tormenta: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Ambos se lanzan de golpe pero esta vez Alex consigue asestar un golpe en la frente para luego lanzar unos misiles de sus alas, golpear fuertemente en su estomago aplicarle una patada a su menton para invocar unas cuchillas clavandolas en su cuerpo salpicando un poco de sangre. Al parecer a Alex ya le habían la culminado la paciencia despúes de ser atacado por rayos electricos, Tormenta se quedaba sin habla viendo múltiples herida y aparte su cetro no traía rayos para atacar. Sin iedas Tormenta aún cree que puede vencerlo usando una técnica espero hacerlo contra las portadoras de la armonía. De su bolsillo saca una esfera verde y negra de petrificación al lanzarlo Alex se encontraba distraído en sus pensamientos hasta que la esfera lo toca y éste se convierte en una estatua, Tormenta iba a destruir la estatua pero al tocarla un extraño suceso ocurrío. Al tocarlo con su mano su cuerpo se expuso demasiado que ahora él estaba petrificado y lo que antes era una figura del pegado esta desaparece.

-Alex: No lo viste venir, se llama 'doble' cuando Twilight me conto una técnica llamada 'petrificación' esas esferas son fuertes pero debiste pensar primero antes de lanzarla. ¡Ahora desaparece!

Dicho esto con su fuerza levanta la estatua del Rey Tormenta y con su mano tomando la forma de un cañon dispara un inmenso rayo azul que da de lleno contra la estatua haciendola desaparecer al instante. Unos minutos despúes deshizo el mundo espejo volviendo al mundo real. Tempestad quien vio como Alex salía solo, esto le daba una simple razón... ¡El Rey Tormenta había sido derrotado y volvio a morir! Las sirenas no podían creerlo el rey apasionador de la magia alicorn se había esfumado y no quedo rastro de su existencia. Entonces vieron la oportunidad de pelear ahora que estaba herido y debilitado, Alex al recomponerse vio a las lejanías como Tempestad aún seguía viendolo con sorpresa de encontrar alguien tan fuerte.

-Alex: Bueno ahora que tu supuesto rey se fue, veamos lo que... (No pudo seguir hablando ya que vio tres figuras acercandose a su posición)

Con los Pilares y Dark veían que Tormenta fue derrotado, felices de ver una amenaza menos, no tardaron en darse cuenta que tres figuras venían volando hasta aterrizar enfrente de Alex. A todos les entro el panico pues viendo detenidamente a esas figuras las reconocieron como las sirenas solo que en una versión humana.

-Somnambula: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Rock: Es imposible que sigan aquí, nosotros los vencimos hace tiempo.

-Mist: Deduzco que encontraron la forma de vivir más tiempo que nosotros.

-Flash: Esto en serio ya se complico.

-Starswirl: No creo que Alex este listo para otra pelea, solo mirenlo su armadura sufrío demasiado y no sabemos de lo que esas sirenas puedan hacer.

-Dark: Aún siendo un segundo desafío, dejemos que Alex lo intente. Hay una desventaja y es que son tres contra uno, pero estoy seguro que con el entrenamiento que le dí en estos días podra vencer a más de un adversario.

Con las esperanzas a medias solo podían ver como a nuestro amigo se le haría más díficil pelear ahora que se enfrenta a tres enemigos a la vez.

Alex se encontraba en desventaja númerica, pero no importaba cuantos sean, para él son solos seres que teniendo un buen poder se confiaban y lo subestimaban como sí en vez de pelear contra los elementos de la armonía fuera un sujeto que tiene el poder de las seis unidas.

-Alex: Veamos que tienen sirenas de primera. (Hablo desafiante sin que entendieran su comentario que resulto ser un insulto)

Las tres se lanzan a embestir a Alex pero es muy listo y toma de la cola a una y la estrella en la arena mientras que la segunda grita para moverlo pero toma un escudo y se cubre del grito, sin prestar atención la tercera lo embiste una vez retira el escudo y es lanzado a metros de distancia. Las dos sirenas empiezan a gritar como si estuvieran cantando mientras que Alex se tapaba los oídos debido que lo pueden dejar sordo. Ambas dan con gritos mientras la tercera lo vuelve a embestir activando de su cuello una esfera roja que da de lleno contra Alex quien no lo vio venir, desesperado por como oye que le retumba los oídos lanza un misil a una de ellas, sin embargo no se esperaba que el misil al llegar cambio su dirección y exploto sobre el pegaso. Tras caer sus oídos empiezan a salir sangre por el ruído que esas sirenas estaban haciendo.

-Alex: Ay mis oídos, malditas perras les voy a enseñar a no meterse conmigo. (Decía mientras tapaba sus oídos que sí seguían así se quedaría sordo)

Las sirenas se detuvieron y embistieron al pegaso, él tratando de revertir el ataque lanza una granada que saco y la tira siendo impactada por una de las sirenas. Luego usando su poder mental invoca una pared de metal haciendo que la segunda se estrelle y se de fuerte en la frente. La queda viendo con ojos asesinos a Alex grita pero es silenciada por el pegaso que invoca una cinta adhesiva y la estrangula con ella apunto de perder el oxígeno. Hasta que una de las otras sirenas la salva impidiendo ser asesinada, esta lo golpea en la cara sin que se defiende y le conecta un rodillazo en el estomago que lo hace escupir algo de sangre, ya quitandose el casco haría algo bastante horrible pero necesario. En cuanto la segunda quizo arremeter, Alex la toma de la cabeza y con una daga se la clava en su ojo izquerdo haciendo la vista de la sirena color púrpura imposible de ver dandole un agudo grito, parte de la sangre cae sobre la arena mientras ambas al ver tremenda atrocidad que hizo molestas ambas toman impulso y disparan rayos rojos que Alex no pudo esquivar y recibio de lleno el daño. Las tres sirenas al juntarse con sus collares forman un inmenso rayo rojo que da de lleno contra Alex que luego sacude parte del desierto junto con Tempestad y lo que sea que este muy cerca de la zona de impacto. Las tres victoriosas se abrazan entre ellas aunque se preocupan que su hermana no tenga un ojo, pero lo bueno es que habían acabado con la vida de ese fenomeno y su anillo. Tempestad se acerca a ellas para felicitarlas.

-Tempestad: Eso que hicieron fue sorprendente, ahora sí se fue ese estorbo. (Menciono feliz de su triunfo)

-Adagio: Así es, quien diría que con una desventaja como la suya puede contra las tres a la vez.

-Aria: Me molesta lo que hizo conmigo, ahora que perdí un ojo voy a tener que acostumbrarme.

-Sonata: Bueno vayamos a decirle a Grogar que conseguimos destruirlo.

-Tempestad: Es cierto creo que es hora de irnos.

Las cuatro deciden marcharse cuando una voz que reconocieron se hizo presente.

-Alex: ¿Se van tan pronto? Si ni siquiera hemos acabado sirenas del demonio. (Era la voz de nuestro amigo que había sobrevivido a tal magnitud de poder comparado a los anteriores)

Del humo sale un Alex adolorido con raspones en su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, espalda y alas. Parte de su armadura fue dañada pero se le veía parte de cuerpo con manchas de sangre y sus oídos con el mismo líquido saliendo despúes de casi dejarlo sordo, al igual que su rostro solo tenía parte de su cara con manchas de sangre y unos pequeños raspones que a pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba en mal estado nunca se daría por vencido y se necesitaría más de eso para matarlo.

En eso las tres sirenas muy enojadas lanzan su ataque nuevamente pero Alex ya cansado de esto, usa sus fuerzas restantes y dispara un rayo azul que impacta contra el de las sirenas haciendo que el suelo tiemble y toda la arena se mueva provocando un derrumbe. El ataque de Alex cedía ya que no le quedaban energías, pero recordo la misma tecnica que Dark le sugirio contra Midnight solo que ahora es vencer a tres oponentes. Entonces usando lo que queda de su energía junto a la de Dark que tenía guardada, expandio su ataque ganando terreno y pudiendo alcanzar a las sirenas que les dio de lleno y ellas solo gritaron de dolor cuando ese ataque las hirío. Al haberse terminado Tempestad quien aún seguía en pie observaba su alrededor mientras que no encontraba rastro de las sirenas pues al parecer fueron eliminadas. Desesperada por no morir escapa del desierto de vuelta a la cueva para estar a salvo. De regreso con Alex había ganado dos combates en un mismo lugar y ya que no podía ni moverse cae inconsciente al suelo, sin que se lo espere Dark Letter llega y se lo lleva para que se recupere.

En la cueva, Grogar estaba molesto ya que gracias a la misma estúpidez que cometio Chrysalis, había perdido a cuatro villanos y todo por culpa de sus intenciones de poder acabar con el pegaso.

-Grogar: Esto enserio es muy inaceptable, reuno a villanos para conquistar Equestria y ustedes solo quieren destruir a ese pegaso que solo sería el estorbo de mis planes. Ahora tú Tempestad deberas cargar el peso del difunto Rey Tormenta ahora que no pienso revivirlo por desobediente a mis ordenes. (Refunfuño molesto el carnero ya que no estaba contento con lo sucedido)

Entre Sombra, Cozy y Tirek no dijeron nada, pues cuando Grogar esta molesto nadie debe retarlo, Tempestad reprimida decide que lo mejor es esperar a que ataquen, de modo a que gracias a esté día Alex consiga recuperar su fuerza y volverlo fuerte. Pero el verdadero plan de Grogar estaba muy cerca de ser ejecutado e incluía el guante con las gemas que tenía oculto.

Bueno debo decir que tener dos batallas en un capitulo fue díficil pero valio la pena.

La otra mitad de medidas de los que participen en este fic:

Grogar: 1.73m

Cozy Glow: 1.55m

Sombra: 1.75m

Chrysalis: 1.73m

Tirek: 1.70m

Tormenta: 1.82m

Adagio: 1.66m

Aria: 1.66m

Sonata: 1.65m

Midnight: 1.70m

Dark Letter: 1.73m

Sweetie: 1.57m

Scootaloo: 1.57m

Sunset: 1.68m

Starswirl: 1.65m

Rockhoof: 1.79m

Meadow: 1.67m

Mistmane: 1.65m

Somnambula: 1.68m

Flash Magnus: 1.68m

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	24. Celos y Montadas (Parte 2)

Capitulo 23: Celos y Montadas (Parte 2)

Nuestro amigo despúes de una fuerte contienda se había desmayado en pleno desierto, unos minutos despúes llega Dark para auxiliarlo.

-Dark: ¡Buen trabajo Alex! eres la onda sí te lo propones. En fin creo que es momento de llevarte a que te recuperes. (Hablo orgulloso de ver que Alex a pesar de que no lo conoce del todo sigue siendo su amigo)

Pasaron unas horas y Alex desde que se quedo sin energías ya nada lo sorprende. Se desperto viendo que estaba vendado y a su lado se encontraba Somnambula quien espero a que se despierte.

-Somnambula: Vaya soñador, estuviste cinco horas dormido, es una suerte que tu curación es rápida. Pero no te sobrepases el poder de ese anillo solo te ayuda a equilibrar tu poder y menos daños te daran

-Alex: Pues... yo a veces hago lo necesario, de igual manera no cualquiera puede salvar a los ponis un día tras otro.

-Somnambula: Pero tienes mucho valor para encarar a Grogar, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Alex: No sé que pasaría si pierdo, no existe arma más poderosa que su cencerro, pero Twilight dijo que su amistad con cada criatura y seres es muy fuerte que corromperla, absorberla, destruyendo los elementos, llevarse ese amor o usar a tus amigos por poder. En teoría Grogar piensa que viendo los errores que cometieron los villanos puede ganar, lo que no se espera es que no importa que busque una solución jamás nos derrotara.

-Somnambula: Apenas llevas tres semanas viviendo en Ponyville y sabes con exactitud lo que significa la magia de la amistad.

-Alex: Bueno como quien dice Starswirl y Twilight tienen un intelecto de ser demasiados listos.

-Somnambula: ¡Lo que tú digas! ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Alex: De bebidas no soy quien se queja cuando pide, pero uno no haría daño.

En eso Somnambula busca un par de copas pequeñas donde encuentra una botella de vino y sirve en ambas copas, se la da y brindan. En cuanto Alex bebio por completo el vino recibe lo inesperado; en sus labios recibe una sensación de parte de Somnambula quien lo beso pues otra yegua se enamoro asi nada más.

-Alex: ¡Wow! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Somnambula: No soy tonta, sé que eres guapo asi que divirtamonos por un rato.

Procede a quitarse su vestido dejando expuesto su cuerpo con sus pechos que aunque no sean grandes Alex solamente lo sorprende pues sus alas se abren de golpe cuando va a estar montando yeguas. Sin decir nada más ambos se recuestan en la cama besandose uno al otro, dandose cariños y como ambos son pegasos sus alas siguen abiertas, estando encima del pegaso lo desviste y al dejar descubierto su erecto miembro, sin pensarlo dos veces empuja su delicada flor siendo penetrada por mucho que llevo en el Limbo ahora la elemento de la esperanza ya dejara de ser vírgen. El placer se había apoderado en una integrante de los Pilares, daban embestidas con fuerzas y aunque le dolia un poco no se quejaba pues se había enamorado de Alex como las demás, 10 minutos pasaron y la pegaso naranja se viene y Alex a pesar de no tener condón resistía las ganas de no soltar su semilla y embarazarla pues ya tiene seis novias y es muy probable que termine su noviazgo. Cambiaron de posición esta vez siendo Alex quien dominaba a Somnambula, dando fuertes embestidas y gemidos se escuchaban que a lo lejos de ellos estaba Meadowbrook sembrando unas flores con unas mariposas cuando escucha lo que parece ser gemidos. Esto la ruborizo un poco y decidio ver qué pasaba. Estando cerca de una puerta abrio silenciosamente para dejarla un poco abierta, viendo como su compañera y mejor amiga era violada por ese pegaso que hace un rato trajeron pero en su mente no la dejaba el querer saber que se siente perder la virginidad.

-Meadow: '¿Pero qué hacen? Esta bien querer libertad con su vida pero ¿Somnambula? Ella se tira ese apuesto y sensual corsel, a ver qué estoy diciendo solo mirenlo con ese abdomen bien tonificado, y Somnambula se divierte. Sí ella lo hace no veo problema alguno siempre y cuando no eyacule dentro de mí.'

Distraída en sus pensamientos ambos terminan volteados en la cama ya que los agoto y Meadow aprovecho para intentar ganarse el aprecio y perder su virginidad.

-Somnambula: ¡Meadow, esto no es lo que parece!

-Meadow: Lo sé, por eso quiero divertirme también.

Sin previo aviso besa en los labios del pegaso, Meadow quien es otra en caer a tremenda tentación se desnuda y procede junto a Somnambula a tener un trío.

En Canterlot la princesa Luna estaba encerrada en su habitación con varios libros de hechizería avanzada que por alguna razón los robo.

-Luna: Según esto; al compactar con este hechizo podré hacer que mis pechos crezcan. Pero a consecuencia pasa por efectos secundarios y son muy dolorosos para yeguas que hagan esta clase de estúpidez. Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¡ya veras Celestia, ya veras!

De su cuerno sale un rayo hacia el libro hojeando las páginas por sí solo. Un aura color azul oscuro rodea a Luna haciendole sentir un dolor que nunca sintio incluso cuando fue Nightmare Moon, solo que es diferente pues en su pecho le ardía, el proceso es muy estricto primero se arrodilla de dolor y su cabello se sale de lugar despeinandola, luego siente de sus atributos se infla como globo sintiendose de malas dejando un grito que la sumerge en lo peor que hubiera imaginado. Su otro pecho se infla hasta quedar del mismo tamaño provocando el mismo dolor como cuando come y le cayo mal. Al recuperarse de su dolor sus pechos ahora son copa C, viendo detenidamente hacia abajo tenía el mismo tamaño que su hermana.

-Luna: ¡Funciono! ahora que lo pienso pronto será la celebración del sol de verano y aparte anunciaremos la coronación de Twilight, espero y Alex se sorprenda cuando me vea.

Al decir noticia del evento de mañana, se apresuro a esconder los libros bajo su cama y simular que no paso nada excepto que tenía que esconder sus pechos que crecieron y Celestia podía levantar sospechas en contra de su hermana.

Una hora paso y vemos a tres pegasos acostados con rubor en sus caras, dos yeguas abrazando a uno azul que al parecer le gustaba jugar a estas cosas.

-Alex: Ligeramente les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, esto lo paso cada momento y las yeguas siempre esperan que yo cumpla sus fantasías, es eso o ninguna perdio su virginidad antes de que yo llegara.

-Meadow: Es una referencia lo que dices, algunas yeguas estan casadas y otras aman ser solteras, pero cuando te ven solo te quieren en la cama como nosotras.

-Alex: ¿Se supone que es un chiste? Por que son unas leyendas junto a Starswirl, y sería una total falta de respeto haber hecho algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

-Somnambula: Somos leyendas pero no queremos que nos recuerden como simples héroes, somos amigos desde la antigua Equestria y aunque haíga problemas encontraremos soluciones donde nuestra paz. En todo sentido hacer lo correcto es nuestro trabajo, sí un día desaparecieramos necesitaremos que seres valientes como tú cuiden esté mundo.

-Alex: Todos pensamos en lo mismo, sí hago esto es por proteger a quienes necesiten ser protegidos por la luz del día que nos ofrece Celestia, y como escuche que sera gobernante así que esté mundo necesita un cambio.

-Meadow: Bueno creo que tanto de esto nos dejo exhausto, descansemos un poco y despúes puedes retirarte.

Dicho esto los tres se quedan dormidos tras estar teniendo una montada. Paso unas horas hasta que volo volviendo a Ponyville donde es recibido por Rarity quien lo esperaba en frente de su casa.

-Rarity: Querido es una suerte que regresaras, necesito un favor tuyo y es de suma importancia que me ayudes.

-Alex: ¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a las demas o incluso a Spike? Ese lagarto le gusta hacerte favores.

-Rarity: Él esta ocupado con Twilight, por favor hazlo por mí despúes de todo ya somos novios.

-Alex: 'Todo sea por damicelas' Okay te ayudare querida.

Sin más objeciones Alex y Rarity se dirigen a la Boutique Carrusel donde ven con sorpresa muchas cajas llenas de telas, alfileres y muchas cosas más.

-Alex: ¿Es por esto que me querías buscar? Entiendo que por ser una dama te atrase, no te preocupes que pienso ayudarte a recoger para que no te atrases.

-Rarity: ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

Habían cajas por todo el rincón de la casa que la sala de espera es pequeña y poco espacio hay. Algunas estaban pesadas por telas livianas pero exageradamente con algo de peso, incluyendo una nueva máquina de coser más moderno, en unas cajas habían todo tipo de diamantes que Rarity solicito para sus vestidos, en cuanto a ella ordenaba sus cosas y Alex recogía para que no estorbaran. Ordenando y acomodando sin dañar absolutamente nada, unos minutos despúes los materiales y las cajas ordenadas, Rarity había agradecido e invito a Alex a comer quien no se nego pues eran novios.

-Rarity: Y dime ¿te parecería una locura sí quisieras un hijo?

-Alex: ¡Para nada! tener una familia es lo que deseo, aunque implique casarme con las seis a la vez.

-Rarity: Bueno querido vayamos a comer que el trabajo me dejo hambrienta.

Ambos salen de la boutique de camino a un lujoso restaurante donde despúes de comer vuelven para continuar trabajando. Pero Rarity tenia otros planes, había atardecido marcando las 4:25 de la tarde, en donde Rarity diseñaba sus vestidos y Alex descansaba felizmente en el sofa de visitas.

-Rarity: Oye Alex me preguntaba ¿qué colores pondría para el vestido de Twilight en su coronación? Es que debe ser uno donde sea especial y toda Equestria admire mi trabajo.

-Alex: Yo de diseños y moda no sé mucho. Pero sí te diría que combinaras una mezcla de azul claro con azul normal y un tono lavanda sería efectivo, eso si le añades diamantes en forma de estrellas puede darle un retoque.

A Rarity parecía haberle inspirado la opinion de Alex, pues no sabía de moda pero es una idea que casi no se le ocurriría.

-Rarity: 'Veo que es listo, esa combinación de colores resalta sobre el vestido que le voy a preparar a Twilight. Pienso que tener a Alex como observador resulta ser la pareja indicada.'

En eso Rarity un poco apenada por lo que va a hacer se quita el sosten de sus pechos y su camisa para dejar libre sus grandes atributos mientras Alex leía un libro.

-Alex: Hey Rarity ¿te digo algo? Es bastante bueno compartir tiempo contigo, despúes de todo ustedes me caen bien. Lo digo enserio, tu hermana, tus amigas y tu familia, empiezo a creer que tal vez ustedes exageraron un poco con ser el novio de seis yeguas, pero pienso que su compañía me motiva a no dejarme caer. Y ademas de todo... ¡wow!

Se detuvo al ver los pechos de Rarity tan cerca de su rostro.

-Rarity: ¡Alex! eres muy diferente a los demás, y dejame decirte que eres el semental mas agradable y cariñoso que pudimos tener. Por eso mereces ser recompensado con mi cuerpo.

En eso le implanta un beso que al momento de que Alex lo sintiera, tomo a Rarity y la besa profundamente, ambos en un amor tan dulce que quieren seguir dandose placer que entran en la habitación de la unicornio que por suerte Sweetie no había llegado pues apenas estaba con sus amigas crusaders haciendo quien sabe lo que hagan. Una vez encerrados se acostaron en la cama mientras se daban besos y caricias en sus cuerpos, en un momento Alex toma el cuerno de Rarity y lo lame dando gemidos de placer mientras Rarity le besaba las alas y le hacia cosquillas, dejando de lado eso Alex inserta su miembro en la vagina de Rarity que desde un punto de vista es pequeño, debido a que Spike no se lo hizo debido a que era un menor y también mantuvo oculto su relación hasta que se confeso. Volviendo al acto sexual daba embestidas con delicadeza para no lastimarla, como las demas ocaciones Alex mostraba que ser un pegaso es más que mover nubes y controlar el clima, el que conquistaba cada yegua con su belleza diríamos que el romance esta pasado de moda para algunos. 10 minutos de tención hacen a la unicornio blanca venirse mientras Alex aguantaba, como las demas ocasiones paso una hora de puro placer en diferentes posiciones, hasta que toco el momento de jugar con su erecto miembro mientras se divertía manoseando y chupando para luego poder venirse y disparar en su carga de semen en su boca, al terminar ambos sueltan un suspiro cayendo a la cama y satisfechos con el resultado.

-Rarity: Fuiste un caballero al tratar a una dama como yo de una forma como novios que fuimos.

-Alex: Debo admitir que parte de tu aventura junto a tus amigas valio el esfuerzo para conseguir amistades y los que adoren tu trabajo como modista.

-Rarity: ¡Te lo agradezco de corazón!

-Alex: 'Lo más cursi e idiota que se me pueda ocurrir es decir que las amo, de igual manera el poni más pendejo aquí aparte de Sombra soy yo.'

Insultandose a sí mismo cerro sus ojos quedandose dormido abrazando a una de sus novias.

A la mañana siguiente levantandose de buen humor, junto a Rarity y Sweetie Belle desayunan teniendo aparte la compañía de una gata blanca con un moño en su cabello de nombre Opal.

-Sweetie: ¿En serio Alex te ayudo a seleccionar los colores necesarios para el vestido de Twilight?

-Rarity: Así es Sweetie, no apreciaría lo que esté buen amigo diga sí sus ideas son buenas o malas.

-Alex: Muchas gracias por apoyarme, y espero que pronto sea la coronación de Twilight.

-Rarity: Hablando de celebraciones, la celebración del sol de verano sera pronto asi que estas invitado a venir y ver como el sol aparece en la noche.

-Alex: Eso me gustaría, le dire a Goliat que venga con nosotros y sera divertido.

Despúes de comer el pegaso regresa a su casa para entrenar pero de la nada cae al suelo mientras respiraba por un ataque de ansiedad.

-Alex: Mierda, creo que no me siento tan consentido como antes. Debe ser que de tantas peleas mi cuerpo sufre daño mental, pero eso no explica de por que no me dolio el corte con el cuchillo. Debo tener la mente tan pervertida que no sé por que pienso en que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero no dejare que ese loco carnero necromatico se salga con la suya.

El tiempo solo dira sí Alex estara listo para terminar lo que empezo, tarde o temprano esto terminara en un desastre que pueda quitar vidas a seres queridos.

Bueno con esto la segunda parte concluye y según yo, faltan 6 para el harem que vendrá, esperemos eso con calma.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	25. Presentimientos, un combate entre amigos

Capitulo 24: Presentimientos, un combate entre amigos

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Alex se enfrento a los aliados de Grogar y se acercaba cada vez más su enfrentamiento. Paso un mes desde que Alex y Goliat se mudaron a Ponyville y lo que disfrutaron conviviendo con los ponis llenos de acción y romance teniendo momentos buenos y malos. Sin embargo actualmente Alex no parecía ser el mismo, por las noches tiene sueños muy raros sobre lo que podría venir. En cada uno una voz que no es Dark le decía del conflicto que se avecinaba por parte de Grogar, en uno le dice que parte de Equestria sería borrada sí obtenia lo que quería, en otro sus novias convirtiendose en polvo y desapareciendo en el aire. Esto lo preocupaba demasiado pues lo que ese carnero necromatico planeaba no era bueno, hasta que un sueño vio seis luces resplandecientes donde son unidas a un componente hecha de acero con forma de una mano teoricamente hablamos de un guante. A dos días de la celebración del sol de verano y que sería el último en el que las princesas participarían las cosas en Canterlot estaban muy ocupadas, para las portadoras, preparar pasteles y demas aperitivos, reacomodar el clima y el espectaculo de fuegos artificiales, era el evento que las princesas adoraban a diferencia de la Gala del Galope pues es una fiesta aburrida con nobles creídos por su dinero y forma de vivir. En dos semanas Luna mantuvo un perfil bajo de evitar que su hermana Celestia sospeche sobre el extraño crecimiento de sus pechos, pues como cualquier otra yegua no era normal que los atributos crecieran así de rapido, ademas quería esperar a la celebración por que le tiene una sorpresa para nuestro amigo azul, las chicas seguían sus rutinas mientras Alex entrenaba y todo seguía su curso. Excepto que se preguntaba demasiado sobre los sueños que tiene asi que le envio una carta a Dark sobre lo que esta pasando, en cuanto le respondio llego como pudo.

-Dark: Entiendo que esto te preocupe demasiado.

-Alex: No es que me preocupe tanto, es que casi no consigo dormir, uno tiene preguntas y no le puede encontrar respuestas. Solo piensalo; magia, criaturas poderosas, poder de la amistad, todo puede tener sentido pero para mí es como si Equestria muriera. La única razón por la que no me de ansiedad es por lo mismo que paso cada día entrenando y volviendome fuerte, pero hay que aceptarlo aún no sabemos que planea hacer Grogar.

-Dark: Esto esta más allá de los días, sí escuchas una voz es que te advierte de algo muy peligroso. Quisiera saber que es pero el destino quiere que esperemos para averiguarlo. Por otro lado ¿dijiste que viste seis luces resplandecientes?

-Alex: ¡Así es correcto! eran como las luces que desprendían los elementos que usaban las portadoras.

-Dark: ¿Y de qué colores eran?

-Alex: Eran rojo, azul, naranja, rosa, purpura y lavanda ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Al mencionar dichos colores parecia que a Dark se puso débil debido a que ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Dark: Me temo que Equestria y el resto del mundo corre un gran peligro que los llevaria a la extinción. Es momento de que sepas que sucede.

-Alex: 'Joder ahora sí me asusto lo que dijo'

Ambos entran a la casa y se sientan no sin antes beber una taza de té.

-Dark: Te cuento; hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes del monstruoso reinado de Grogar y las razas que aún estaban divididas, los dioses que le dieron vida a esté mundo debían proteger a toda costa su creación de fuerzas malignas que provengan de la oscuridad entonces surgio una solución. Se habían creado seis gemas muy poderosas que juntas crean un escudo alrededor de lo que antes de Equestria era una tierra sin vegetación, cada una representaba un elemento de la armonía; la roja lealtad, la azul risa, la naranja honestidad, la rosa amabilidad, la púrpura generosidad y lavanda magia. Una vez creadas se conocieron como 'Gemas de la armonía' su poder puede purificar todo rastro de maldad en esté mundo, y desde que dejaron a cargo a los alicornios era su deber proteger y evitar que las gemas se unan. Durante el reinado oscuro de Grogar él busco las gemas por todas partes y cuando las obtuvo hizo algo que cambio la historia para siempre. Grogar al reunir la gemas en una arma con forma de guante chasqueo los dedos y parte de los ponis que vivían... desaparecieron convirtiendose simplemente en polvo. Una vez hecho lo que quizo despúes de derrotarlo las gemas se esparcieron por todos los rincones para esconderse y esperar a que alguien más las encuentre para hacer cualquier cosa con ellas. Uno de los misterios de por que la población de machos es menor al de las hembras se debe a ese chasquido, la mitad de los sementales murieron siendo pulverizados desesperando a las yeguas y procreando recursos para repoblar y conseguir más sementales. En teoría parte de la raza alicornio los machos se esfumaron dejando casi pocos y hembras que hicieron lo posible para gobernar. Despúes del nacimiento de Celestia y Luna los alicornios se extinguieron quedando ellas y yo que aún no las conocía, claro que sin contar a Cadence por que fue encontrada muy cerca del antes esclavizado Imperio de Cristal por el Rey Sombra, pero te cuento que esas gemas desprenden una energía que cualquiera que no sea apto puede morir, el poder que emanan es peligroso y Grogar acorto su vida pero sobrevivio. Sí lo llegara hacer por segunda vez tal vez no muera por que su vida fue consumida por la magia necromatica, pero los que viven ahora pueden morir por el chasquido.

Al escuchar todo el relato de la historia de las gemas de la armonía, Alex se quedo pensativo repasando todos los hechos viendo que se acerca el fin.

-Alex: ¡Todo tiene sentido! ese maldito pretende quitarme todo con esas gemas, eso explíca por que no dormía bien, tengo demasiada angustia si llega a encontrar todas las gemas perdere la vida que tengo.

-Dark: No creo que consiga todas.

Al decir eso dudando un poco a Alex, de su pañuelo azul saca una cajita redonda donde adentro se guardaba un gema de color rosa, es la gema de la amabilidad.

-Alex: ¿Tú llevas una de las gemas de la armonía?

-Dark: Así es, un día me la encontre en un peligroso bosque que termino siendo cenizas despúes de un incendio forestal. Está gema la encontre enterrada en el suelo donde pase tres días cavando para sacarla.

-Alex: ¿Cómo dices de que tardaste tres días en sacar una gema del suelo? No mames ni que fueran arenas movedizas o un charco de agua.

-Dark: A eso voy, la tierra era movible y hacía a la gema pesar más de la cuenta, pero con esfuerzo y sabiduría logre sacarla y esconderla para evitar que la encuentren, no sin antes volver a poner todo a su lugar.

-Alex: Bueno ya que tenemos una, deberiamos preocuparnos sí Grogar encuentra las demás pone en peligro la vida de muchos seres vivos.

-Dark: Lo que sí puedo saber es que la gema de la magia esta aquí. Por lo que tu trabajo es mantener ambas gemas a salvo, me imagino que Grogar ya encontro las demás tres pero sus aliados no lo saben aún ya que llegara el momento adecuado.

-Alex: ¿Y qué hay con la gema de la lealtad?

-Dark: Por el momento desconozco donde se ubica, pero es otra ventaja de que Grogar no podra utilizar su arma contra nosotros.

-Alex: Al menos siento que todo se puede acabar en cuando llegue ese día.

-Dark: Ya lo creo... hahaha... hahaha.

-Alex: ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia se puede saber?

-Dark: Y me lo dice un pervertido que le es infiel con cualquier yegua que quiera ser tu novia. En serio ya tienes seis novias y les seras infiel por que fingiste estar enamorado de ellas, deberías verte al espejo y decir que no hay mucho amor para tí... hahahaha.

-Alex: ¿Qué carajos te pasa oye pendejo? ¿Crees que estoy fingiendo? Ellas me importan mucho y tú me vienes a decir una mierda de que todo lo hago por mí, debería decir que las reglas son para idiotas, pero sobretodo también pienso en que no le estoy siendo infiel a nadie, asi que no me vengas con pendejadas de que lo hago por sexo y muchas otras putadas que haga. Así que controla tu pinche boca y cuida lo que dices o te la destrozo.

Dark no se había sentido tan amenazado incluso sí se trata de un compañero que le brindo su amistad.

-Dark: ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí nunca medí por completo tus poderes, asi que peleemos pero te advierto que no sere amable contigo, esto lo hago por que hasta ahora has demostrado un gran potencial y dejame decirte que me impresionas. Pero aún te falta mucho por aprender, atacame con todo lo que tengas por que yo tambíen peleare en serio.

-Alex: Me motivaste a seguir esté camino y ya no hay marcha atrás, con gusto peleare contigo.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente siendo transportados al mundo espejo donde piensan pelear en un lugar donde no cause daños o lastime a alguien. Chocan puños provocando una onda destructiva y Alex recibe un codazo a su cara.

-Alex: ¡Hey no vale, ni siquiera lo vi venir!

-Dark: No te quejes, debes estar atento a todos tus movimientos.

Sin esperarlo Dark se teletransporta detras de Alex quien lo toma del brazo y lo lanza contra una pared que fue invocada, lo golpea salvajemente en el rostro fracturando un poco la nariz pero se recompone golpeando a la mandíbula del pegaso con un bastón. De su boca sentía un dolor como sí sus dientes tuvieran caries, pero eso no iba a darle importancia, corrio hasta teletransportandose detrás de Dark y darke una patada doble donde recibe el ataque pero se mantiene en el aire, volando hacia Alex invoca un bate de beisbol y le da un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula regresandole el dolor que le provoco. Tomando desde su cuerno invoca una llamarada de fuego pero Dark se protege con un escudo de agua. Al disolver el escudo es sorprendido por un disco azul que le da de lleno, Alex sin vacilar golpea sin cesar en el rostro a Dark manchando sus manos de sangre y rompiendole su nariz, pero éste se recompone y con una roca golpea en la cabeza dejandolo aturdido mientrás le pegaba en la cara lastimandolo y salpicando sangre, se escapa y golpea fuertemente su estomago para propinar un derechazo a las costillas haciendo un sonido *crack* partiendoselas, sin vacilar le propina un derechazo al alicornio quien cae al suelo adolorido.

-Alex: Como puedes ver, yo a la hora de pelear no pienso perder ante ningún contricante mayor que yo, el poder es sorprendente pero pienso que es mucho para alguien como yo.

Un aura color vino claro se hizo presente mientrás Alex con lo que restaba de su armadura se lanzo a contraatacar pero Dark detiene su ataque y lo lanza contra una pared, se balancea propinandole un severo golpe bajo en su sensible miembro.

-Alex: Ahhhhhhh, hijo de puta no se vale un golpe bajo, me hubieras dejado sin hijos.

-Dark: Creeme que si los padres de tus novias cambiaran de parecer y las alejarían de pervertidos como tú, entonces nadie podría querrer tener hijos contigo.

Al mencionar dicha frase un aura azul se hizo se presente con un Alex muy lastimado pero aún consciente, eso lo molesto tanto que se lanzo a golpear fuertemente contra su cara y rompiendo el suelo pero sin salirse del mundo espejo. Invocando un mazo lo golpea en sus brazos dejando sin movilidad, invoca un guante de box y lo golpea en su cuerpo para luego invocar unas cuchillas y clavarlas en sus alas y abdomen salpicando de sangre la cara de Alex pero como sabemos él no es un asesino, lo que hizo en el pasado fue por el bien de Equestria. Alex no dejaría que Dark muriera y terminara asi la pelea, de su mano sale un sello color verde que quita las cuchillas y regenera las heridas cerrando los agujeros.

-Dark: ¿Un hechizo de regeneración?

-Alex: ¡Así es! no creas que hemos terminado, aún falta algo por enseñarte que he esperado usar.

Al decir eso el mismo circulo rojo con doble estrella de 10 puntas debajo de Alex y un sello rojo de su mano con un extraño símbolo que Dark reconocio.

-Dark: ¡Alto! ¿Acaso vas a hacer lo que creo que es?

-Alex: ¡Correcto, voy a demostrarte el dominio de la magia necromatica!

En eso dispara un rayo rojo que da de lleno a Dark y esto lo hacia debilitarse mientras que Alex mantenía su posición absorbiendo parte de la escencia de la magia oscura, era doloroso pero Alex en el poco tiempo que lleva viviendo consiguio fortalecerse controlando y perdiendo energías, esto siguio asi hasta que Alex no lo aguanto más y cayo al suelo cansado mientras Dark estaba tendido y herido.

-Dark: Debo... suponer... que aprendiste esto... en poco tiempo... dominaste... las artes oscura... estoy impresionado... ya no tienes nada más... que enseñarme... por que existe una posibilidad de frenar a Grogar.

Con lo poco que decía ya que se había quedado sin fuerzas, era obvio que Alex alcanzo un potencial del que ya consiguio.

-Alex: Carajo, lo sé admito que el entrenamiento valio la pena, ahora que controlo la magia oscura puedo decirte que soy incluso fuerte que el Rey Sombra... hehehe.

Ambos retiraron el mundo espejo quedandose en el bosque en lo que sanaban sus heridas. Había caído la tarde y ambos estaban en una cueva recuperandose y sanando sus heridas.

-Dark: Oye sobre lo que dije hace rato, no era mi intención decirlo.

-Alex: No tranquilo, tal vez le sea infiel a ellas pero no significa que no haíga espacio para el amor dentro de mí.

-Dark: ¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos?

-Alex: ¡Claro, amigos!

Acto seguido se estrecharon la mano en señal de disculpa y que su amistad seguía unida. Pasando el rato cayo la noche y Alex se fue a su casa mientrás que Dark se fue con los Pilares para mantenerse oculto.

-Dark: ¡Oye! sí te sirve de consuelo intenta no pensar mucho en esos raros sueños.

-Alex: ¡No hay problema, no hay nada que yo Alex no pueda manejar!

En lugar desconocido un extraño ser con capucha negra se encuentra contemplando en lo más profundo de un barranco una gema color rojo.

-Encapuchado: Veo que intentas volver a tu destino, sí deseas reunir las gemas como antes debes eliminar a las amenazas que se opongan en tu camino. Oh gran y poderoso Grogar tras tu derrota de hace miles de lunas atrás finalmente has regresado. Espero y cumplas con lo que quieres de lo contrario Equestria sabrá de tu regreso.

Al terminar de hablar la voz se esfumo escondiendose entre las sombras de un oscuro bosque ya que estaba una hermosa luna brillando en una linda y majestuosa noche que Equestria y el resto del mundo disfruta ver.

Bueno siento que estoy a nada de terminar esté fic con unos capitulos que faltan.

Las gemas de la armonía tienen referencia a las gemas del infinito del universo de Marvel de la película "Avengers Infinity War"

Aviso para decir que abrí una cuenta en Amino donde me espero encontrarmelos por sí tienen esa aplicación.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	26. Celebración del sol de verano

Capitulo 25: Celebración del sol de verano

En Ponyville vemos a Alex en su taller con su armadura que al parecer encontro una forma de tenerla sin recurrir a invocarla con su anillo. Parte de su energía oscura puede recrear objetos usando su poder mental, un dato raro es que no había problemas en usar el anillo o si se llega a destruir, de todos modos no morira sin dejar atrás su único objetivo. Él se encuentra inyectandose algo a su piel y contaba las veces que lo hacía.

-Alex: 23... 24... 25... 26... Veamos sí funciona, de igual duele cuando te inyectas particulas metalicas.

Las particulas metalicas son células que al entrar al cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, estás tienen la habilidad de atraer objetos de metal hacía cuerpo, en el caso de la armadura de combate, puede llamarlo atrayendo cada parte de su cuerpo para transformarlo y ponerselo sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque no se sabe por que se ponía esas particulas pero le serían de utilidad si se le olvidara ponerse el anillo. Otra cosa es que gracias al intelecto que posee a Alex fabrico la original y las duplico por la noche sin llegar a dormir. Algo que ni Twilight sabe es que uno tiene sus ventajas y podría hacer lo que sea sin escuchar ordenes. Goliat extrañado pero sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que hacía su compañero, decidio no meterse y dejarlo hacer lo suyo. Volviendo con nuestro querido pegaso limpiandose unas gotas de sangre de sus brazos estaba procediendo por ver sí funciona su creación.

-Alex: Ok admito que suena de lo más estúpido que se me pueda ocurrir, pero esto es nuevo así que comenzemos, lo más conveniente es alejarse para no salir herido.

En tanto movio su brazo derecho una parte de su armadura volo hasta recorrer todo su brazo y mano cubriendolo de metal, hizo lo mismo esta vez con su pierna izquierda también volando una parte de la armadura y cubriendole la pierna de metal. Decidio probar levantando una de sus alas para ver como se cubría de metal, a tal punto de que una de sus partes volo sin haber movido nada, entonces las particulas funcionaban pero tenía que ser a un ritmo muy lento, ya que es su primera prueba. Recuperando el control el resto de su armadura lo cubre dejando una única cosa que faltaba el casco, y nos preguntamos ¿cómo el cabello de Alex puede caber sin que lo moleste? En definitiva se debe al control de espacio que puede tener aunque ya sabrán que trae el mismo peinado que el doctor Whooves solo que es negro y el suyo es café. Pero volviendo a lo de su casco esté flotaba esperando a que Alex lo llame.

-Alex: ¿Qué esperas? Ven por mí.

En un rápido movimiento el casco volo a una velocidad determinada haciendo que Alex lo tome y se lo ponga completando su armadura.

-Alex: ¡Soy el mejor de todos!

Al decir eso y como mala fortuna por pronunciar cosas que nos traen mala suerte. Una parte de la armadura se desplomo de la pared chocando y deshaciendo por completo la armadura desprendiendose y que Alex caíga sorpresivamente al suelo llevandose un golpe.

-Alex: Ouuuch puta armadura, no debí decir eso, para lo próxima mejor lo pienso en vez de decir estupideces.

Despúes de recuperarse limpio su desastre no sin antes escuchar un estruendo al frente, saliendo y dirigiendose a la entrada encontrandose a Derpy Hooves tirada en el piso para ir a levantarla.

-Alex: 'Vaya pegaso no me explico lo de su vista' Un gusto conocerte Derpy ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Derpy: Vengo a traerte una carta y lamento estrellarme en tu casa.

-Alex: ¡Tranquila no pasa nada! todos me dicen sobre ti y la verdad me importa un carajo lo que digan. Te ves muy linda cuando vuelas o chocas.

Ese comentario hizo que Derpy se ruborizara y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, Alex le entrego una bolsa con muffins ya que lo horneaba y como no come mucho les dio unos cuantos a Derpy. Ya despidiendose Alex abre la carta viendo que era una carta por parte de la princesa Celestia viendo que es una invitación.

-Carta: "Querido Alex le doy la bienvenida a la festividad de la anual celebración del sol de verano donde esté año le tocara a Twilight levantar el sol y queremos que usted junto a su fiel amigo vengan con nosotros a Canterlot donde se divertira viendo ademas de levantar el sol, un espectaculo con fuegos artificiales, espero y vengan por que de regalo mi hermana y yo le tenemos a una sorpresa." 'Celestia'

Al terminar de leer la carta Alex parecía impresionado aunque ya sabe de la sorpresa que le preparan, así que recogio su desorden de la nueva mejora que le hizo a su armadura ya que lo de su contrato con su anillo ya que Dark le dijo que era una broma de mal gusto y como sabemos estuvo insultando tanto que hasta penso que todo a su alrededor era un chiste.

En la guarida de los villanos Grogar estuvo al tanto de una noticia sobre la celebración del sol de verano, así que reunio a los villanos que quedaban y la verdad eran suficientes para sus planes.

-Grogar: Como ya sabrán hoy en Canterlot los ponis tendrán una celebración, necesito que se infiltren allá y busquen algo que ustedes deben saber.

-Cozy: ¿No sería peligroso ir y que pasa sí ese tal Alex nos detecta?

-Grogar: Por eso pasaran desapercibidos, no se preocupen que no es díficil de conseguir, solo deben ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a buscar un libro.

-Sombra: Entonces debe ser importante tenerlo ante nosotros.

-Grogar: Así es, el cencerro es poderoso pero para deshacernos de esos ponis debo separar a ese pegaso de sus novias. Así Equestria no tendra a su mejor defensor y lograremos nuestro objetivo.

Sin perder tiempo los villanos excepto Tempestad salen y Grogar se mantiene firme mientras aún tiene en secreto lo de las gemas.

Llegando la tarde las yeguas se encontraban organizando a pocas horas de la celebración donde las princesas junto con Twilight y Spike hablaban.

-Twilight: No entiendo ¿de por qué tengo que ser yo quien levante el sol?

-Spike: Es por que seras la nueva gobernante y cuando Celestia y Luna se retiren, todo el deber del reino incluyendo mover el sol y la luna.

-Twilight: Pero eso también incluye dejar Ponyville para venir a vivir aquí en Canterlot, estar alejada de mis amigas solo por mis deberes reales me hace pensar que ya pronto terminara nuestra aventura de amistad.

-Luna: ¡Twilight! Quien diga que habra cambios para Equestria no significa que hay que olvidar todos los momentos que pasaron tú y tus amigas estos últimos nueve años. Celestia y yo pudimos vivir más de mil años y olvidar muchas cosas que sucedieron despúes de proteger a Equestria de seres malvados. Incluso estando mil años en la luna, separadas y yo convertida en Nightmare Moon nada se olvida para nosotras si el tiempo pasa.

-Celestia: Lo que Luna trata de decir es que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, podremos haber olvidado algo del pasado, pero no pensamos olvidarlos a ustedes.

-Luna: De ser así viviríamos otros miles de años sí son necesarios.

-Spike: Bueno y recordemos que al menos tenemos a Alex con nosotros y si se presenta otra amenaza como la de Sombra, él llegara a salvarnos.

-Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso desde que Sombra fue derrotado, la paz parece volver pero no entendemos por que Alex entrena. Pienso que algo estara por ocurrir y solo él sabe del peligro.

-Celestia: No lo presionaremos, él nos dira y lo apoyaremos en lo que sea.

Al poco rato salen para encontrarse a las demas, Twilight estuvo escribiendo unos papelitos con diferentes tareas para las chicas. Y de improviso aparece Discord con ganas de molestar.

-Twilight: ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Discord: Con lo que he oído pienso que puedo ayudarlos a organizar la celebración con un poco de caos.

-Fluttershy: No es por molestarte Discord, pero lo mejor para todos es evitar hacer bromas que estropeen esto.

-Rainbow: ¡Sí dejalo a nosotras!

-Discord: Al menos dejenme una tarea, la que sea menos el caos.

Decidida a darle un trabajo a Discord, escribe en un papelito extra con una simple tarea pero efectiva, dejando a sus amigos y a Discord a cargo de la celebración fue a estar sola por un rato hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-Twilight: '¿Qué raro, cómo es que Luna tiene sus pechos grandes si antes eran un poco medianos? Esto es un misterio pero mejor lo dejo y me concentro en la celebración, espero y nada lo arruine.'

De vuelta a Ponyville Alex se hallaba a listando sus equipaje junto con Goliat listos para su viaje a Canterlot.

-Goliat: Creo que una visita a las princesas no estaría mal y como yo soy el único que todavía no las conozco.

-Alex: Es simple, les hablo de tí y tú cuentales de como te va por que a mí me conocen más.

-Goliat: Aunque ¿cómo conseguiste las particulas metalicas?

Flashback: 5 días antes...

Podemos ver a Alex en un punto ubicado del bosque Everfree, lo que vemos es conjurando un pequeño circulo de metal y con una especie de aguja.

-Alex: Según lo que me dijo Dark, una de las opciones de usar el traje sin invocarlo es por parte de un hechizo de atracción para objetos metalicos y esto se llama 'particula metálica' Bueno ni una mierda solo debo usar está aguja y... ahhhh.

Puso la particula en la aguja y en tanto se la inyecto le dolio un poco.

-Alex: Una lección; no debo ser tan pendejo para quejarme, para la proxima que me inyecte esto me aguanto como un macho.

En cuanto dejo de quejarse probo usando magia necromatico logrando crear su armadura sin usar su anillo, se inyecto la particula en uno de sus brazos, lo levanto y nada pasa por unos segundos hasta que una parte de su armadura vuela y se pone en su brazo indicando que funciona. Durante el resto del día estuvo creando más pero para hacerlo cuesta energía y por lo mucho que fabrico estuvo los siguientes dos días en casa por quedarse sin fuerzas.

Fin del flashback...

Ya en la estación tomaron el tren rumbo a Canterlot, unas tres horas de viaje despúes llegaron y cayo la noche que por suerte aún no empieza la ceremonia. Llegando al castillo las chicas saludaron amablemente a su amigo azul junto a su acompañante. Conociendo a demas ponis y Alex caminando por los pasillos del castillo, viendo los vitrales de cada aventura que tuvo Twilight y sus amigas donde también muestran momentos historicos. Distraído choca con alguien a quien no esperaba ver y de la forma más vergonzosa, era Luna y cayo frente a sus pechos poniendo a ambos ruborizados pero más ella pues que un semental caíga sobre una yegua con atributos ya sean de copa B o C, no es algo que se pueda ver diariamente en especial si se trata de una de las princesas. En cuanto se levantaron se miraron por unos segundos luego de que una voz los saca de su trance resultando ser Celestia.

-Celestia: ¿Hay algún problema?

-Luna: ¡No! ninguno solo pasaba por aquí y no me fije en mi camino que termine cayendo.

-Alex: Yo también pues no me fije y termine cayendo encima de Luna 'aunque desde mi punto de perspesctiva es muy hermosa.'

-Celestia: Bueno los dejo solos, deben estar impacientes por que me vaya.

Sudando de los nervios el pegaso decidio acompañar a Luna a su habitación, en el camino Celestia ya sabia para que quería estar a solas con Alex.

-Celestia: '¿Pensaste que no entendería para que te creciste los pechos? Si es para impresionar a Alex claro.

En un punto de la ciudad y a metros del castillo, se veía una neblina negra donde los tres villanos llegaron a escondidas.

-Cozy: ¿Alguien me quiere recordar por qué buscamos un libro de la biblioteca en Canterlot?

-Tirek: Te recuerdo que Grogar nos envio a buscar un libro para que sus planes funcionen, según lo que nos dijo hoy es la celebración del sol de verano en donde Celestia y Luna levantan el dichoso día en la noche cuando es verano.

-Sombra: Recuerdo esa celebración, hace tiempo que no veo una de esas festividades, estaba ocupado gobernando el Imperio de Cristal que solo veía el sol elevarse en plena noche.

-Tirek: Bueno volviendo al asunto del libro ¿cómo burlaremos la seguridad ya que toda Canterlot estara presente?

-Sombra: No por nada mi nombre es Sombra por que me muevo sigilosamente en neblina.

-Cozy: ¿Y sí alguien detecta un rastro de maldad o tal vez ese pegaso descubra que estamos aquí?

-Sombra: ¡No sera problema para nosotros, ahora entremos en acción!

Dicho esto los tres a discreción caminaron entre las sombras evitando que cualquiera los vea. Una vez llegado al jardín del castillo observaban como ponis terrestres tenían puestos de comida donde vendían pasteles de todo tipo de sabores y veían como una de las ponis que reconocieron por que los derroto estaba deborando lo que podía.

-Pinkie: Debo asegurarme que la comida no este contaminada, no queremos que algún poni se enferme por culpa de estos pasteles.

-Applejack: Lo mismo digo terroncito pero no es necesario comerse todos los puestos.

-Pinkie: ¡Tonterías bobita! Pinkie Pie inspeccionadora de comida esta a su servicio.

De entre la vaquera y la fiestera aparece un semental color amarillo, cabello naranja claro con una franja anaranjada oscuro, ojos verdes, media 1.66m, vestía un chaleco marrón, pantalón azul y botas café, de nombre Braeburn un terrestre proviniente de Appleloosa junto a los demás que vendían comida.

-Braeburn: Oye Applejack creo tu amiga Pinkie se pasa con comerse todo lo que trajimos.

-Applejack: Ella piensa que para evitar accidentes, es necesario probar toda la comida, aunque no esperaba que se de todo de un bocado.

En eso un poni terrestre que pasaba por unos arbustos escucha un extraño ruido y al querer acercarse siente como toda su fuerza es drenada y dejandolo débil. Los demas al encontrar a su compañero tirado en el suelo correrión a socorrerlo, en una distracción una yegua parecio haber visto algo, y como lo esperado ella también pierde su fuerza cae al suelo alertando a los otros a ver como estaba. Y una tercera víctima se acerca a ver si había alguien en los arbustos donde también pierde su fuerza y cae débil. En eso todos los ponis empiezan a sospechar de que les paso a tres de los suyos y dudaron en un momento de que se trataba de la comida. Detrás de los arbustos se trataba de Tirek quien absorbio la fuerza de los tres terrestres y aumento de poder.

En otro rincón del jardín estaban Rainbow y Fluttershy supervisando el clima que los pegasos deben asegurarse de que nada se salga de su sitio.

-Fluttershy: Es muy impresionante ver como despejan las nubes para que no haíga tanto viento.

-Rainbow: ¡Así es! esto esta 20% más cool, sí me piden una rainplosión sonica la hago ya que soy muy veloz.

Ya terminado de examinar como debe estar el clima, ambas se retiran al igual que los pegasos. Sin embargo de entre los arbustos sale la alicornio Cozy Glow con una sonrisa diabolica.

-Cozy: Ahora que soy una alicornio puedo controlar el clima a cualquier distancia, hagamos de está celebración un caos hehehe.

De su cuerno dibuja un círculo con una nube donde proyectando parte de su magia consigue tener todas las nubes y que se descontrolen soplando poderosos vientos, los mismos que tuvo que aguantar en la subida al monte Everhoof.

-Cozy: Veamos como lo controlan pegasos inútiles hahaha.

Se va para no levantar sospechas desapareciendo el hechizo y escondiendose para no ser vista.

Volviendo con nuestro amigo Alex se hallaba tan caído por el encanto de Luna que estuvieron un rato dandose amor entre ellos. Claro que aún no lo han hecho pero puede que suceda.

-Alex: ¿Sabes algo Luna? En cada noche que veo la luna y las estrellas reflejan la belleza como tu rostro. Lo digo enserio cada noche que algunas veces no consigo dormir veo la noche recordando momentos que tuve cuando me fui a vivir en Ponyville.

-Luna: Pues muchas gracias por decir lo maravilloso que es la noche, antes nadie admiraba mi trabajo por que cuando es de día los ponis les agrada el día y a mi hermana, que un día por culpa de los celos que tuve contra Celestia me convertí en Nightmare Moon, mi contraparte maligna que gracias a mis sentimientos todos se asustaron de mí.

-Alex: Los celos por otros, a veces se nos sale de control y terminamos pagando el precio, pero según tú no tenías intenciones de lastimar a los ponis sino de que al menos aprecien la noche.

-Luna: Bueno en parte tienes razón, ya olvide mi pasado y Nightmare Moon ya no existe, por lo tanto soy la protectora de los sueños y princesa de la noche, y aunque algunos no aprecien mi trabajo estoy segura que todos sí les encanta lo que hago.

-Alex: A eso me refiero, bien ahora que exprese lo que significa la noche para mí ¿qué dices si lo hacemos?

Luna por no querer esperar asintio y en un milisegundo recibe un beso de parte de Alex quien corresponde. Estando distraída aprovecha para quitar su bello vestido dejandola con un sostén entre sus pechos y Luna al percatarse de lo que quería,no se resistio y se quito el sostén mostrando sus grandes pechos. En tanto se puso rojo por ver un tamaño casi identico al de Celestia la toma de la cintura y lleva hasta la pared donde recostada la empieza a penetrar con su erecto miembro mientras sus alas se abren de golpe al igual que las de ellas. Estando en lo más profundo del amor embestía con delicadeza para no hacerle daño a Luna pues desde su tiempo seguía siendo vírgen y esa sería la noche en la que lo perdería con el semental más apuesto que haya visto. Unos 15 minutos despúes ella se viene sin que Alex consiga al menos soltar su semilla ya que dejo sus condones en su equipaje, se dirigieron a la cama donde la recuesta por debajo y la monta como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace con una alicornio.

Mientras esto sucedía estando apartados de la habitación de Luna, las yeguas, Spike y Discord se encontraban dialogando entre ellos por como va bien la festividad, hasta que son interrumpidos por un agotado y débil Braeburn.

-Braeburn: Por favor ayudennos los ponis se enferman, no sabemos lo que paso pero es como si la comida nos dejara sin fuerzas.

En eso un pegaso blanco corre dirigiendose al grupo.

-Pegaso: Hay un problema; por alguna extraña razón habíamos despejado el clima, pero en cuanto volvimos nos encontramos con fuertes vientos, intentamos hacer todo lo posible por despejarlos pero son demasiado fuertes.

Aparece una unicornio con una actitud de querer regañar a alguien.

-Unicornio: Rarity se supone que te encargarías del espectaculo y me encuentro con mis ayudantes que me dijeron que lo mejor es dejar los fuegos artificiales.

El grupo al no entender lo que pasaba se asomaron por una de las ventanas viendo como era un caos ahí afuera. Entonces sin encontrar ninguna explicación todas dirigieron su mirada hacia Discord quien se sintio ofendido por como lo miraban.

-Discord: ¿Por qué me están mirando? Hace un rato dije que no trataría de usar mis poderes del caos en la celebración.

-Rainbow: ¿Y seguramente piensas que somos tontas para no creerte?

-Fluttershy: ¡Por favor! Discord dio su palabra de no usar sus poderes y pienso que esta diciendo la verdad.

-Applejack: Fluttershy tiene razón, puedo ver que Discord no dice mentiras.

-Spike: Pero sí esto no lo provoco Discord entonces ¿cómo paso esto?

El grupo fueron a ayudar en los raros sucesos que ocurrieron para que Twilight no sospeche del caos que estaba desatando. Ignorando por completo otro detalle los villanos entran sigilosamente en una parte del castillo donde ven un guardia y sin esperarselo rápidamente Tirek le quita la magia y Sombra emerge un cristal negro clavandose en el pecho del guardia matandolo al instante. Deshaciendose del cadaver, los tres van caminando por los pasillos donde encontrarían lo que buscan, hasta toparse con una entrada fortificada.

-Tirek: ¿Y esto de aquí qué es?

-Sombra: Es el aréa restringida del castillo, aquí hay cosas que ningún ser en esté mundo puede realizar ya sea hechizos de magia oscura o reliquías que puedan destruir la naturaleza. ¿Cómo era el libro que Grogar nos pidio buscar?

-Cozy: Según él dijo que era azul con un medallón plateado en la portada.

Sin perder tiempo abren la puerta donde solo había que romper el candado y entrar. Una vez adentros buscaron cada pasillo donde encontraban hechizos poderosos, pruebas fallidas, planos consistentes en los hechizos que realizaba Starswirl el barbudo, entre otras cosas sin importancia. Buscaron rapidamente para salir del castillo hasta que Cozy divisa el libro en una estantería donde rompe las cadenas atadas usando un libro que tiene la imagen de una llave en la portada. En cuanto le aviso a los otros, cerraron la puerta y buscaron otra salida ya que la entrada estaba repleta de ponis, saliendo por el patio exterior viendo el caos que ocasionaron rápidamente Tirek tomo a unos cuantos ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios y les quito su magia creciendo más de lo que alcanzo ese día cuando asalto la aldea de la igualdad, Sombra uso su cuerno para transportarlos fuera del castillo y lejos de Canterlot.

Volviendo a la habitación de Luna parecía que ella y Alex tuvieron un momento despúes de tanto sexo que tuvieron hasta que la puerta es abierta por su hermana Celestia un preocupada.

-Luna: ¿Hermana, paso algo malo?

-Celestia: Hubo un problema con la celebración donde se solto un caos, pero afortunadamente Twilight y sus amigos lo estan arreglando.

-Luna: Ire a ver como están.

-Alex: Sí y yo ire a...

Fue interrumpido al ver como Celestia cerro la puerta con llave donde sorpresivamente besa en los labios del pegaso.

-Celestia: Ahora que mi hermanita se fue, es hora de que tú y yo lo hagamos.

-Alex: 'Bueno no tengo otra cosa que hacer, lo mejor es dejar que Twilight y el resto lo resuelvan.'

Tras pensarlo unos segundos capto el mensaje y volvio a besar a Celestia para luego tumbarlo en la cama y que ella se desvistiera mostrando un tamaño grande algo que no se esperaba encontrar. Acto seguido tomo uno de los pechos de la alicornio y lo chupo como si bebiera una taza de leche solo que desde el interior de Celestia. Gemidos se hacían presentes donde la pasión los invadio y como la monarca del sol espero esto, se estaba montando a uno de sus súbditos pero parecía no importarle, sí para Alex resistir en los combates aunque lo derriben siempre es fuerte cuando entrena pues esto parecía más un reto que un simple juego. Mientrás más placer le daba más ganas de querer no acabar rápido para ella le agradaba pasar unos momentos con Alex aunque sea teniendo sexo. Las veces que jugaba con sus pechos la excitaban demasiado que se vino antes de tiempo ruborizandose un poco, esto sorprende a Alex pero decidio no darle mucha importancia y despúes de hacer lo suyo hizo de la fuerza halando el cabello de Celestia mientras la embestia con fuerza pero dejandose llevar por su orgullo y lujurioso placer .Despúes de haber disfrutado unas dos horas de entretenimiento donde termino por venirse en rostro de la monarca del sol, ya cansado Alex se quedo dormido mientras que Celestia algo apresurada en vestirse vio que casi es hora de la actividad de levantar el sol.

-Celestia: Descansa amor me hiciste sentir algo que no sentí en mucho tiempo.

Al decir dichas palabras beso en la frente del pegaso para dejarlo dormir y prepararse para el evento.

Afuera del castillo llego en una carroza un pegaso color crema, cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, medía 1.70m, vestía una armadura como la de los guardias solares solo que esta estaba hecha de cristal, de nombre Flash Sentry cápitan de la guardia de cristal junto a él estaba Flurry Heart ya que por motivos de trabajo sus padres no pudieron asistir y le encargaron a Flash llevarla a ver la celebración. Despúes de que todos los ponis de Canterlot asistieran, con las elementos, Spike, Discord entre otros llego el momento en donde Twilight sería la encargada de levantar el sol.

-Celestia: Bueno como todos hemos esperado este año le toca a mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle levantar el sol para luego darles una breve noticia.

En cuanto termino de hablar con el medallón que se le otorgo a Twilight, haciendo uso de su magia intenta no sobrepasarse y con suerte eleva el sol en plena noche de verano. Todo el reino impresionados y felicitando a la alicornio lavanda por tal logro era momento de que Celestia hable de nuevo.

-Celestia: Muchas gracias a Twilight por tal espectaculo, y sobre la noticia que queremos decir es el siguiente:

'A través de los años como gobernante ha sido mi prioridad cuidar de ustedes y darles el brillante del sol cada día, pero siento que ya es momento de retirarme. Mi hermana Luna y yo hemos decidido que como Equestria es una tierra de paz y armonía no solo con nosotros sino con los demas reinos vecinos, estamos avisando que nuestros tronos seran otorgados por la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle. Ya que en estos últimos nueve años estoy agradecida con mi alumna y con sus amigas de conseguir paz en todo este mundo durante su aventura de amistad. Por eso no hay mejor poni que ocupe nuestros lugares que Twilight y avisamos que decidimos que la coronación se llevara a cabo en un par de semanas más.'

Al mencionar mensaje todos estuvieron contentos y otros con sorpresa ya que tan pronto Twilight sea nombrada gobernante todo cambiara. En tanto ella estuvo un poco mal ya que penso que sus días como princesa de la amistad terminaran en dos semanas, con pesar se dirigio al frente para hablar.

-Twilight: Le agradezco a Celestia y a Luna de haber tomado decisión y estoy segura que como ya no hay amenazas que combatir por fin viviremos pacíficamente. Pero también le doy gracias a mis amigas por apoyarme cuando más las necesitaba y claro a un poni que conocemos como héroe aunque parece que no está pero quiero decir todos podremos convivir en armonía.

Al terminar de hablar va junto a sus amigas y Spike para ser abrazada y disfrutar del espectaculo que traía la celebración.

En la guarida de nuestros villanos perversos ya tenían planeado el ataque que sera el mismo día de la coronación.

-Grogar: ¡Muy bien! En dos semanas atacaremos y pondremos a Equestria de rodillas, disfruten sus últimos momentos Twilight y Alex por que todo lo que aman y aprecian desaparecera.

-Tirek: Por fin, despúes de tanta espera podremos atacarlos donde más les duele.

-Sombra: Estoy convenciendome de que hacer equipo con ustedes fue buena idea.

-Cozy: Ni hablar de los demas villanos que ya no estan con nosotros, estoy imaginando un trono donde todos me alabaran como su reina.

-Tempestad: Por un lado estoy de acuerdo en terminar con esto pero ¿para qué quieres ese libro?

-Grogar: Ohhh, todo a su tiempo Tempestad muy pronto lo sabran.

Se retiro no sin antes darle una mirada a sus aliados villanos y de pensar que no solo es el cencerro lo que tiene en su poder sino el poder de la gemas de la armonía aunque le falten tres por encontrar.

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo de esté fic que esta cerca de terminar.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	27. Herido pero aún fuerte

Capitulo 26: Herido pero aún fuerte

Alex POV:

'Mierda ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? No entiendo lo que pasa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los rayos del sol iluminaban mi cara obligandome a taparme con mi brazo, al disminuir el brillo mire a mi alrededor y me encuentro en un sitio que no reconozco, es más parece que estoy en Ponyville pero metido en una casa ajena. ¡Ay puta madre! que dolor de cabeza tan irritable siento tanta tensión que no puedo pensar bien que sucedio la noche anterior. Baje de la cama y me dirigi al baño a lavarme la cara, debo admitir que en mi vida no me pasa esto, de seguro es por beber pero qué carajos, que yo recuerde no he tomado en ningún momento algo con alcohol. Un momento mi mente se esta ampliando ¡oh mierda! ya estoy recordando lo que paso anoche.'

Flashback: Noche anterior...

'Por alguna extraña razón me sentía perdido en Canterlot despúes de tener que irme ya que olvide algo, en mi camino me tope con una pareja de unicornios nobles donde disfrutaban su cena ¡ay que tierno! seguí sin saber a donde ir ya que ni loco pediría indicaciones, despúes de todo no estoy tan idiota como otras veces. Ni siquiera me atrevería a volar ya que cojer con ambas princesas me dejaron las alas tensas y sin fuerzas por lo que caminar es mi única opción. Como sin siquera saberlo una botella impacta sobre mi boca y yo cayendo llevandome un fuerte golpe a la espalda ¡vaya mierda! entonces estando en el suelo me trague por completo lo que traía la botella y para mi sorpresa resulto ser vino. Un simple vino llego y en realidad no sabía tan mal, de hecho mis amigas me contaron de una yegua llamada Berry Punch que es una adicta al vino y no dejaba de tomar bebidas alcoholicas, es raro en mi opinión ya que la mayoría de los ponis se embriagan con cidra de manzana de la familia Apple pero nunca había provado el vino hasta ahora y mira que pendejada me he metido. Me estaba tambaleando pir el cansancio y lo mal que pasaba asi que me detuve frente a una pared donde mis ojos me dolían. ¡Carajo! vaya que estoy bien loco y en plena celebración del sol de verano, suerte que me fuí por que no quería pasar vergüenza frente a mis amigos y a las princesas para que me vean, yo un pegaso borracho y que no se hace responsable y se toma todo a la ligera. Mi vista se estaba afectando tanto que vi una sombra delante mío para dar vuelta y encontrarme a una yegua color violeta agudo, cabello color rosa palido, ojos del mismo color, mide 1.63m, vestía una blusa rosa, una falda blanca, zapatillas lavanda y traía unos broches dorados en sus muñequeras con medida de copa B. En cuanto la reconocí era la misma Berry Punch, solo que veo su cabello despeinado y se dirige a mí.'

-Berry: Hola... 'hic' es una suerte... ver a alguien tan 'hic' guapo.

En serio está yegua tiene problemas para manejar su adicción con la bebida.

-Alex: Un gusto señorita 'maldito vino de mierda me emborracho y me puso bien jodido' 'hic' vaya que te ves hermosa 'hic' ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

-Berry: Claro 'hic' vivo en Ponyville, sí no es molestia que me lleves a mi hogar 'hic'.

Sin siquiera negarme use mi técnica de teletransportación para llevarla de vuelta a Ponyville, ella extrañada penso que era producto de lo que bebio pero despúes de una platica sobre mis poderes ella parecía creer que estaba loco, que como un pegaso puede tener las habilidades de un terrestre y un unicornio era una locura pues para mí me podría valer mil pastelitos. En cuanto llegamos a su casa decidí marcharme pero antes de dar un paso ella me sujeto del brazo haciendome girar a su dirección.

-Berry: ¿A dónde vas? Ven te invito a mi 'hic' casa, y debo suponer que 'hic' tú estas en las mismas condiciones como yo.

-Alex: No es 'hic' necesario eso, te aseguro que estoy 'hic' bien. ¡Maldita sea por eso no debo beber cosas como estas!

-Berry: Lo sé 'hic' pero creeme, cuando te gana 'hic' el efecto del alcohol empiezo a creer que 'hic' todo es solo una ilusión.

-Alex: ¡Ni que lo digas!

No tuve mas remedio que aceptar, era como cualquier otra casa un diseño algo identico a otras casas pero nada que una remodelacion no haría. En fin me pidio que la montara y yo le digo que no por que estaba muy borracho y algo cansado como para tener sexo a estas horas, ella insistia que queria que yo sea quien le quite la virginidad, ya rendido le di un beso en los labios para calmarla y que sentido tiene de que el sabor es vino, hahaha vaya suerte. Como me lo imagino pase por el mismo proceso solo que fue una excepción, estaba tomado que lo hicimos en el piso y no tardamos mucho solo fueron 20 minutos ya que estuve embistiendola por unos pocos minutos, para luego pasar a lo oral y que me la chupe. Ya había acabado y de no poder sostenerme camine hasta un cuarto, me tire como si nada y me quede profundamente dormido.

Fin del Flashback...

'Ahora que recuerdo Berry se quedo dormida en el suelo de la sala, pobrecita de que por culpa de estas bebidas algunas veces termine asi. Fui hasta la sala donde efectivamente seguía dormida, la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, como no quería ser una molestia me retiro de su hogar para pasar al mío.'

Narración Tercera Persona...

Vemos a un Alex ya con algo de fuerzas y se dirige a su casa, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-Discord: Hola Alex, me alegra que nos volvamos a ver despúes de la festividad.

-Alex: 'Puto Discord tenia que ser' Ohh entonces puedo saber a que debe tu visita, digo si no es mucha molestia.

-Discord: Solo pasaba para ver a un poni que no he visto en un unos días, ya que estaba con Fluttershy y ayudando a las princesas con asuntos importantes pero bueno aquí estoy.

-Alex: ¡Haha que sarcastico eres! no me engañes con tus mierdas y ya dime qué carajos haces aquí?

-Discord: Bueno lo que recuerdo tú y ese tal Dark Letter están conspirando con los Pilares para un atentado plan contra el padre de los monstruos.

-Alex: ¿Pero... cómo... tú sabes eso? He estado siendo discreto que para cualquiera que no sea Applejack levante sospechas, sabes los problemas que podría meterme sí abres la boca sobre esto.

-Discord: Tienes mi palabra de draconequus que no dire nada sobre la existencia de Grogar.

-Alex: Eso espero por que por otro lado...

Su conversación fue interrumpida ya que Alex movía la nariz simultaneamente indicando que estaba detectando un olor.

-Alex: Oye... huele como sí algo se estuviera quemando dime ¿no hueles eso?

-Discord: Ahora que lo mencionas sí algo huele mal y pensar que sería una de mis bromoitas mal planeadas.

-Alex: ¡Ahorrate tus comentarios! esté olor esta muy cerca de nuestra posición como si estuvieran cocinando cupcakes pero la pastelería esta lejos de aquí por lo tanto debe ser una parte del bosque o tal vez... ¡La escuela de la amistad! rápido corre.

Ambos salen de la casa para ver una cortina de humo proveniente de la escuela de amistad a unos metros del castillo, donde el lugar en donde aprenden sobre los conceptos de la amistad estaba en llamas, en efecto la casa de Alex esta como a 30 metros de la escuela de la amistad, unos ponis quienes se encontraban contemplando como uno de los sitios de aprendizaje más famosos de Ponyville estaba cubierta por fuego. Algunos ponis trataban de apagar el fuego con el agua que estaba a su alrededor pero cuando lo apagan se vuelve a aparecer las flamas calientes, desesperados por no saber que hacer Alex miro con cuidado el fuego y se fijo en algo.

-Alex: ¡Puta madre! las flamas son siendo controlados por magia oscura, alguien debio encender para luego controlarlo, estas llamas no se apagaran hasta consumir por completo la escuela y eso no estaría bien ni siquiera para los que trabajan y aprenden aquí.

-Discord: ¿Y dime hay alguna manera de desintegrar por completo las llamas que no se apagan?

-Alex: Bueno... hmm, Dark una vez me dijo que si algo volvía despúes de extinguirse puedo usar un hechizo pero como es magia oscura debo hacerlo desde adentro para que no me vean.

Sin decir nada más Alex se teletransporta adentro de la escuela donde puede ver salones y pasillos incendiandose, uso sus manos para hacer un cruce y comenzar el hechizo, pero fue interrumpido al oír una voz que parecía venir de uno de salones, corriendo hasta dirigirse al origen de la voz resulto ser las CMC bajo un escritorio solo que Applebloom tenia atorado su pierna, en cuanto Alex llego las niñas se sorprendieron en verlo.

-CMC: ¡¡ALEX!!

-Alex: Tranquilas ya vine, un momento ¿qué paso aquí?

-Scootaloo: Es una larga historia pero no tenemos tiempo de contarte, Applebloom esta en problemas.

-Sweetie: Sí ese escritorio cayo sobre su pierna y no puede salir.

-Alex: Descuiden la sacare solo mantenganse alejadas del fuego.

Haciendo caso las niñas se quedan lejos del fuego, mientras ven como Alex levanta con fuerza el escritorio salvando a la pequeña Applebloom, luego le pidio a las crusaders que se aparten un poco, acto seguido de sus manos realiza un hechizo impresionando un poco a las niñas para luego aparecer una esfera azul donde absorbe las flamas y extinguiendolas. Así siguio por toda la escuela hasta acabar por completo de que este libre de fuego. Todos los ponis confundidos de como se apago el incendio ven al salvador saliendo por la entrada de la escuela siendo Alex junto a las crusaders donde la multitud aplaudía de alegría por ver al héroe de Equestria salvar una vez más la vida de tres jovenes estudiantes y hermanas de las portadoras de la armonía. Despúes de ser ovacionado por los ponis de Ponyville Alex se encontraba con las CMC donde le contaban como ocurrio el incendio.

-Applebloom: Hace unas horas estabamos buscando unos libros de una tarea que nos encargaron y de pronto en la biblioteca vimos como una pequeña flama se hacia grande y parte de la biblioteca con sus libros se quemaron, luego se expandio por pasillos y salones hasta que llegamos a uno y de la nada el techo se rompio y un escritorio cayo sobre mi pierna y mis amigas trataron de ayudarme pero debido al humo nos estabamos mareando, pensamos que había llegado nuestro fin hasta que tú llegaste y nos volviste a salvar. Gracias por también salvar a la escuela de ser quemada.

-Alex: No es nada, despúes de todo salvarlas de una mantícora y ahora las salvo de morir aquí adentro no es algo que yo deba encargarme y por favor eviten meterse en problemas ya estan algo grandes para que yo las salve cuando se trate de un problema, les hace falta conseguir parejas en estos días que quedan deberían por lo menos buscar a alguien con quien compartir su amor.

-Sweetie: Ay no digas locuras que nos avergüenzas aunque en parte tienes razón.

-Alex: Bueno las dejo, tengo que organizar mi casa. ¡Bye!

Se despidio de las chicas aunque no entendían eso de los días que quedan pues creo que se refiere a la coronación o algo así. Una vez alejado de las chicas algo lo sorprendio y es que su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura crema para luego ser elevado y llevado con fuerza hasta caer en medio del bosque Everfree llevandose un dolor por caer de tan alta altura, intentando recomponerse es golpeado por un rayo de magia mirando a ver quien lo ataco es nuevamente rodeado por el mismo aura siendo lanzado contra unas rocas lastimandolo y dandole raspones en sus brazos, el mismo procedimiento ocurrío siendo arrojado de un lado a otro llevandose heridas leves contra árboles y unas rocas algunas contra su cara sacandole sangre de la nariz y mas raspones a su cara, de improviso una rama lo toma del cuello y lo restriega al suelo en un acelerón dejando una línea de sangre por el suelo. Con apenas fuerzas se levanta sin saber aún quien lo ataco y desplego sus alas para volar solo para encontrarse con Discord quien estaba atado a unas cadenas que le impedían usar su magia.

-Discord: Te juro que no fui yo quien te ataco.

-Alex: No hace falta que me lo digas, tú igual fuiste atacado aunque no sé por quien lo hizo.

Fue callado al sentir como lo golpearon fuerte en la cabeza con una roca, tocando donde le dejo un poco de sangre en su cabello, sin saberlo es levantado por el mismo aura y lo avienta muy lejos, estando demasiado dolorido no puede hacer nada ya que sus alas le dolían mucho que con heridas leves y algo de sangre en su cabeza y nariz le era imposible mantenerse en pie. De los árboles salio lo que Alex no esperaba, aparecio la maligna Cozy Glow con el aspecto de una adolescente pero sus ojos crema con pupilas negras y con marcas rojas en sus brazos y ya no tenia el aspecto de una pegaso sino de una alicornio pero malvada.

-Cozy: ¿Quién diría que el pegaso más fuerte de Equestria no puede ni siquiera con una potente y poderosa jovencita? Admitelo pudiste vencer a ocho enemigos en menos de un mes pero yo no me pienso confíar tanto asi que preparate que estando herido te hare sufrir como nunca lo han hecho contigo.

-Alex: Si lo pones asi entonces no pienso tenerte piedad, eres una villana y como estas aliada con Grogar mereces que te extermine no importando lo que digan de lastimar a una menor ya que puedo ver que no eres ninguna jovencita que trata de ser tierna, sino un monstruo que solo desea ser superior hacia los demás.

De pronto el cuerno de Cozy se ilumina lanzando un rayo hacia los ojos de Alex quien luego cae al suelo.

En otra parte Dark llega a donde encuentra a Discord encadenado.

-Dark: ¿Te encuentras bien, pareces hecho mierda más de lo que Alex puede hacer?

-Discord: ¡Muy gracioso! estaba tranquilamente con tu amigo cuando alguien aparecio, no vimos quien aparecio pero me encadeno y le hizo mucho daño.

-Dark: De seguramente debe ser otro aliado de Grogar aunque... No puede ser Alex parece estar en peligro y está vez es muy serio. El adversario posee magia oscura como los otros pero tiene una diferencia y es que la energía del cencerro aumento dandole poderes que ni las princesas controlarían debo ayudarlo.

-Discord: Esto se pone complicado, mejor me quedo para no quedar lastimado.

Liberando de las cadenas Dark emprende vuelo hacia donde están Alex y Cozy para que no sea demasiado tarde.

En Canterlot las chicas preocupadas despúes de que se enteraron que Alex no estaba en el castillo, las princesas andan buscandolo sin éxito hasta que a Pinkie aclara la duda de todos.

-Pinkie: ¿Y si Alex volvio a Ponyville por la noche y debe estar entrenando como siempre?

-Fluttershy: No sé, de seguro tenía unos pendientes y volvio por alguna razón.

-Rarity: Misma razón que aún puede ocultarnos algo.

-Rainbow: Dicho esto ¿no les extraña si algún villano como Chrysalis, Tirek o Cozy Glow regresen a cobrar venganza?

-Twilight: Sería muy poco probable; primero de Chrysalis no se sabe de ella desde hace tres años, esta sola y se niega a reformarse. En cuanto con Tirek y Cozy sería díficil escapar del Tártaro ahora que Cerberos piensa no dejar de vigilar para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace años, con Tormenta y Sombra muertos, ademas de otros villanos en otras dimensiones pienso que ya no hay amenazas que nos afecte.

-Celestia: De seguro Alex esta en Ponyville, no se angustien que sabe cuidarse solo, estoy segura que nada malo ocurrira en tu coronación.

-Twilight: ¡Eso esperamos!

Todos los presentes tomaron sus equipajes y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para volver a Ponyville.

En cuanto Alex recupero la consciencia llamo a su armadura que llego justo a tiempo donde una vez puesto su armadura y funcionado su forma de usar las particulas metalicas busco a su alrededor la vista de Cozy, sin esperarselo su cabeza fue goleada nuevamente esta vez por un rayo de magia, pero por buena suerte el casco le redujo el dolor solo para ver que Cozy vuela a velocidad intentando embestirlo lo agarra del cuerno y la estrella en el suelo.

-Cozy: Una suerte tiene pues la típica armadura lo ayuda en estos momentos.

Recomponiendose del golpe se teletransporta para propinarle un golpe al estomago pero falla y Alex le toma del brazo para dar un rodillazo a su mejilla izquierda y lanzarla al suelo.

-Alex: Podrás poseer energía oscura de Grogar pero solo eres una inapta de mierda asi que no intentes pelear que terminaras gravemente herida.

-Cozy: ¡Callaté desgraciado, no me digas que hacer ya has intervenido demasiado con nuestros planes así que te pienso eliminar con mis nuevos poderes!

Enojada y con ganas de explotar de rabia se lanzo a crear una cuchilla y da de cuchillazos a sus alas dañando un poco la armadura y Alex perdiendo el equilibrio cae al suelo.

-Alex: Carajo, a este paso la armadura no resistira mucho pero puedo usar mis poderes mentales.

Con su técnica imagina una resoltera creando asi en la realidad para disparar unas cargas electricas pero Cozy es muy lista y esquiva las cargas para propinar unas patadas dobles en su mandíbula mandandolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Despliega sus alas y busca a Cozy solo para ver como un tronco se dirige a él y a tiempo invoca un bate logrando desviar el ataque, Cozy perdiendo la paciencia se lanza a disparar un rayo y Alex hace lo mismo.

-Alex: No importe lo que pase, si alguien ve esto solo quiero que nadie salga lastimado o se involucre más de lo que yo estoy.

Ambos ataques ceden ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder ante el otro. Sin lograr nada Cozy aumenta de poder y Alex hacia lo mismo pero esto no pasaba desapercibido, en unos metros Dark veía una onda de energía por el bosque se estaba expandiendo hasta su alcance.

-Dark: ¿Qué esta pasando? Sin el mundo espejo los ponis verán tal actividad de la pelea entonces ya sabrán lo que pasa.

Como dijo Dark el choque de energías se hizo presente es mas todos los ponis de Ponyville veían como un resplandor azul chocaba con un resplandor crema y rojo, preocupados por lo que pasaba en el bosque Everfree lo mismo pasa en Cloudsdale ya que los pegasos veían ambos resplandores y una inmensa fuerza de poder arrazaba el bosque. En los trenes los pasajeros veían sorprendidos como ambos poderes colisionaban y causaban ondas expansivas a sus alrededores, de entre los pasajeros las elementos, Spike y Goliat veían como se libraba una batalla en el bosque Everfree.

-Applejack: Por mis corrales ¿qué esta pasando por allá?

-Spike: Es como si de una batalla se desatara.

-Rainbow: Sea lo que sea que este pasando es 20% más cool que he visto.

-Fluttershy: ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con Alex? Pues esa energía azul es muy fuerte y hasta él liberaría dicha cantidad.

-Rarity: No sabemos querida, nosotras desprendiamos un poder con los elementos de la armonía pero esto es diferente a lo que hicimos antes.

-Twilight: ¡Rarity tiene razón chicas! si Alex esta ahí peleando con quien sea entonces nos estamos equivocando, aún hay amenazas que habrá antes de la coronación esto no puede estar pasando.

-Pinkie: Yo sé que si Alex esta ahí seguro ganara, siempre hace algo bueno por nosotras.

Al estar de acuerdo con Pinkie las chicas miran con atención como ambas energías seguían cediendo, en cuanto a Goliat veía a su mejor amigo arriesgar su vida por otros y estaba orgulloso de eso.

En Canterlot las princesas y todo aquel que viva en el reino veían como ambas energías provenientes del bosque Everfree se angustian y hablan ante sus súbditos.

-Celestia: Tranquilos mis ponis, no hay nada que temer de seguro el buen y valiente Alex esta peleando y de seguro derrotara a quien este conteniendose.

-Luna: Así es, todos conserven la calma ya este evento se terminara y todo estara calmado.

Despúes de dirigirse a los ponis ambas princesas sabían que debían intervenir pero era mejor que Alex lo resolviera. Entre la multitud de ponis estaban Fancy Pants, Fleur de lis y los padres de Twilight desesperados pues conocían a Alex y no perderan las esperanzas de que acabe.

Lo mismo pasa con el Imperio de Cristal donde un unicornio color naranja, cabello naranja oscuro, ojos verde azulados, medía 1.66m, vestía un traje de mago color verde agudo y azul claro con estrellas blancas como accesorio tenía en sus manos unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a una parte de sus brazos pues eran largos. Llegaba a la entrada del castillo donde se encontraban los princípes, su hija con el teniente Flash Sentry y su amiga de la infancia Starlight.

-Cadence: ¿Pasa algo malo Sunburst?

-Sunburst: Me temo que sí, esa onda de energía viene del bosque Everfree, no puedo deducir que es pero seguramente es una pelea entre seres poderosos.

-Shining: Tendremos que tomar riesgos si esto no se detiene.

-Flash: Será muy peligroso ir allá si no sabemos quienes están peleando.

-Cadence: Descuide teniente de seguro nuestro amigo Alex se esta encargando.

-Starlight: ¡Esperemos que acabe! de lo contrario Equestria sufrira mucho si esté ataque se expande y llegue a matarnos.

-Sunburst: No lo sabemos Starlight pero Alex debe ganar.

-Cadence y Shining: ¡¡Confiamos en él!!

De vuelta a la batalla a nuestro pegaso se le estaba acabando las fuerzas debido al rato que estuvo conteniendo el ataque de Cozy para no perder.

-Alex: Ahhhh... no me quedan más fuerzas. ¡Maldición! nooooooo... asi no debo terminar, dije que seguire esté camino aunque para eso tendrán que matarme para quedarse con Equestria, sobre mi cadaver hijos de puta.

Estando a nada de ser alcanzado por el poder de Cozy pero para Alex no es el fin. En su mente veía muchos recuerdos de sus novias, de Celestia y Luna, de sus familiares, de sus buenos amigos Goliat, Discord, Dark Letter, los Pilares, Sunset Shimmer entre otros más que conocio por cinco semanas. También momentos donde derroto a Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, Midnight, Tormenta y las sirenas. También momentos buenos como salvar a la crusaders de la mantícora y también del incendio, donde participo en la Gala del Galope, el día donde le dio un cuerpo a su amigo Dark soportando el dolor de magia necromatica, el día en donde encontro su anillo y le gusto la armadura, incluyendo el día de ayer en la celebración del sol de verano y todas las montadas que ha tenido. Todos esos hermosos recuerdos le dieron a Alex la idea de usar sus fuerzas para aumentar el ataque ganando un poco de terreno, decidido a no perder se aparece un aura azul, todos los que veían como el aura de Alex le ganaba cada vez más al ataque de Cozy aunque nadie sabe que se trata de ella, desesperada trato de aumentar su fuerza pero despúes de usar tanta magia perdía fuerzas lentamente.

-Cozy: No no no no no no quiero termine así, noooooooooooooo.

Su grito se callo al ser alcanzada por el rayo de energía de Alex provocando una gigantesca explosión que se veía en todos los sitios mencionados incluso otras ciudades veían un ráfaga azul, incluso Grogar desde su guarida sonriendo de forma siniestra veía con satisfacción lo que pronto se enfrentaría.

Volviendo a donde se origino la explosión viendo en un lado estaba una inconsciente y lastimada Cozy Glow, en otro lado se puede ver a un Alex agotado saliendo de su averiada armadura donde despúes de tanto enfrentamiento su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y cayo inconsciente en el suelo. A los minutos despúes llego Sombra para llevarse a Cozy sin levantar sospechas, en cuanto a Alex no podría abrir los ojos ya que tanto dolor y perdida de poder solo se puede ver una sombra muy familiar acercarse a él para ayudarlo.

Bueno estuvo bien llegar hasta esté punto como ya sabrán.

Escribo de una forma diferente ya que se pueden quejar por como son los dialogos, pero hasta que acabe con el fic se tendrán que conformar con esto.

Bueno hijos de puta estoy buscando una idea para el siguiente capitulo de Mi Pequeña Flurry, asi que esperen un poco más (XD).

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	28. Pinkie-sentido revelado

Capitulo 27: Pinkie-sentido revelado

Nuestro amigo Alex que despúes de un duro enfrentamiento contra Cozy Glow su cuerpo sufrío grandes daños debido a la falta de energía y una menor cantidad de sangre perdida, si se preguntan que paso despúes de quedar inconsciente alguien lo encontro y se lo llevo a que se recupere pero esto es algo que él no esperara a ver.

-Alex: Ahhh, puta madre como duele parece que mi cuerpo sufrio un poco mal que las otras veces, no pense que una adolescente le pateara el trasero a un adulto como yo. Ya veo de donde saco esa locura de ser una tirana obsesiva como lo fue Sombra, ahora la pregunta que debí pensar antes es ¿en dondé putas estoy ahora?

Despertando mira a su entorno viendo muros de cristal y estuvo acostado en una cama elegante. Con esos detalles era obvio donde se encontraba Alex, en el castillo de la amistad en Ponyville. Algo nervioso escucha como la puerta se abre mostrando a un grupo de seis yeguas entrar. Al ver como se despartaba su amigo reaccionan con felicidad, sin embargo de entre las yeguas una poni rosada quiso tratar de sorprender a su novio, pero como se encontraba en un proceso delicado lo minimo que puede hacer es acercarse con una bandeja con un pastel de chocolate.

-Pinkie: Veo que ya despertaste, nos tenías preocupadas cuando te trajeron, así que optamos por llevarte al hospital pero Twilight decidio que tenía un hechizo para curar tus heridas y estuviste tres horas inconsciente, menos mal que despertaste.

-Applejack: ¡Compañero! no sabemos que paso en el bosque Everfree, pero despúes de toda la energía que liberaste pensamos que no saldrías vivo.

-Rainbow: Y lo que hiciste hace rato fue lo mas asombroso que has hecho.

-Twilight: Y si te preguntas quien te trajo fue un poni que no habíamos visto pero una vez que llegamos te encontramos en mal estado asi que es una suerte que te recuperaras muy rápido.

-Rarity: Y tu ropa no termino en mal estado, es extraño en mi opinión.

-Alex: Parece que fue bastante salvaje lo que hice pero ¿estoy en problemas?

-Applejack: ¿Por qué lo dices? Quien sea que te ataco debio tener malas intenciones.

-Fluttershy: También queríamos darte las gracias por salvar la escuela de la amistad, si no hubieras estado ya no podíamos enseñar lecciones de amistad.

-Rarity: También por salvar a las niñas de ese incendio, no habría más valentia en ti y es la segunda vez que las salva.

-Applejack: Sobretodo que ayudaste a Applebloom a sacarla despúes de quedar atrapada con un escritorio, mi familia estara agradecida contigo.

-Twilight: Y ahora que la escuela sufrio daños laterales por el incendio, las clases tendrán que estar suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso y por cierto alguien abajo viene a agradecerte por salvar la escuela, es el rector de la AEE.

De la puerta entra un unicornio color blanco, cabello lizo negro, ojos gris agudos, medía 1.70m, vestía un traje rojo, con pantalones del mismo color y zapatos gris oscuro, como accesorio tenía un medallón en su cuello de oro. Su nombre era Neighsay o conocido como el rector Neighsay el encargado de dirigir la AEE.(Asosiación Educativa de Equestria)

-Neighsay: Es un gusto que haya despertado por un momento pense que no sería tan fuerte como esperaba. De todos modos le agradezco por haber salvado la escuela ya que muchos estudiantes de perderla no habría educación. Sería gentil si nos dice ¿qué o quién provoco el incendio?

-Alex: 'Mierda, no les puedo decir que fue Cozy ya que las pondré en peligro, mejor me invento una excusa pero como Applejack esta aquí es mejor no levantar sospechas.' Digamos que me encontre a una criatura que nunca me había encontrado y se infiltro en la escuela y la incendio usando magia negra.

Esperando a que se lo crean y como querer engañar a Applejack por ser la elemento de la honestidad, solo basto con que Neighsay fuera el que hablara.

-Neighsay: Bueno pues quien haya usado magia negra para provocar el incendio debio ser muy fuerte para enfrentartele, muchas gracias estaremos en deuda con usted. Bueno princesa y compañía me retiro hay asuntos pendientes con la AEE.

De su cuerno dispara un rayo naranja hacia su medallón invocando un portal y cruzandolo dejando atonito al pegaso.

-Alex: ¿Y eso qué fue?

-Twilight: Un medallón capaz de abrir portales dimensionales, solo líderes de organizaciones importantes que deben ser únicamente unicornios pueden tenerlos y como no conocemos a nadie más con ese medallón son útiles en momentos que requieran emergencias. Bueno por otra parte aún necesitas recuperarte, por lo tanto te dejaremos para que descanses.

-Alex: Bien, solo y no espero encontrarme con más sorpresas por hoy.

Todas salieron a excepción de Pinkie que le dejo el pastel al lado de su cama queriendo hacerle compañía, para Alex es agradable tener con quien estar un rato en lo que se recuperaba del daño.

-Alex: Hey Pinkie ¿sabes? Tengo que decir algo que sonara loco pero creo la razón por que estoy así es por que...

En eso la interrumpe la alegre poni rosada hablando de una forma muy apresurada.

-Pinkie: "Estuviste peleando contra villanos a nuestras espaldas, por que desde que tienes estos poderes te has vuelto muy pero muy fuerte. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sabes que lo va a pasar en la coronación de Twilight por que de seguro sera terrible y no solo eso puede ser algo que amenaze mucho a Equestria, sé que peleaste contra villanos como Sombra o Tirek o Tormenta o las sirenas, salvaste muchas vidas desde hace cinco semanas y dejame decirte que de mí no se me escapa nada por que desde tus batallas mi Pinkie-sentido me ha estado alertando mucho sobre peligrosos acontecimientos que estuvieron ocurriendo pero como confío tanto en tí para resolver problemas y pateando traseros mostrando quien manda, de seguro por ser famoso muchas yeguas te desean para hacer cosas sucias contigo y todo eso. Por que siendo un héroe quería preguntar si es posible que yo también tenga una armadura como la tuya solo que con mi color.

Confundido y sin ninguna idea de lo que entendio debido a que hablo demasiado rápido, esto asusto un poco a Alex, pues fue cuidadoso todo este tiempo pero se le olvido un detalle, que a Pinkie Pie puede saber cualquier cosa con su Pinkie-sentido.

-Alex: ¿Pero qué carajos fue eso? Se supone que fui discreto todo el tiempo y tú me hablas de que tu Pinkie-sentido te lo diga. ¿Pero cómo sabes que estaba peleando contra los villanos?

-Pinkie: ¡Lo presentí jiji!

Despúes de ver como sonreía y cerraba sus ojos de forma juguetona, Alex se dio una palmada en su cara como de querer decir que si su misión falla todo lo perdería.

-Alex: Escucha Pinkie, sobre la armadura me gustaría saber para que quieres una.

-Pinkie: ¿Cómo que para qué quiero una armadura? Simple tontito, si te encontraras en una situación muy díficil de salir yo también pienso pelear a tu lado.

-Alex: Lo pensare, por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto o como le dices la Pinkie-promesa. Tú Pinkie Pie ¿prometes no contar lo que estuve haciendo en este tiempo hasta el día que se cuente la verdad?

-Pinkie: Es muy díficil de intentarlo pero si llegan a atacar en la coronación ahí estaremos para defender a los ponis. Solo si me cuentas de todo lo que te ocurrio, te prometo por todos los cupcakes del mundo que no dire nada de lo que me cuentes.

-Alex: Como me dijeron muchos, cuando hacemos una Pinkie-promesa por nada debe romperse solo si el otro esta dispuesto a romperla.

-Pinkie: ¡Oki Doki Loki! ¡Cruza mi corazón, espero volar, pon un pastelito en mi ojo! ahora dilo tú para sellar la promesa.

-Alex: ¡Cruzo mi corazón, espero volar, pon un pastelito en mi ojo!

Ambos estrechan sus manos despúes de decir dicha frase ya se había hecho la Pinkie-promesa solo si uno esta dispuesto a romperla. Como lo prometido Alex asegurandose de que nadie más estuviera intentando escuchar su conversación, bien asegurado procedio a contarle a Pinkie sobre lo que ha vivido y de su loca e intensa aventura.

Mientrás esto ocurría, en la guarida de los villanos despúes de poner en cama a Cozy para que se recupere, tanto Sombra como Tirek vieron como el poder de Alex la dejo en ese estado haciendoles recordar a ambos como era el poder de Alex por como aumento con cada combate que tuvo.

-Sombra: Es muy poderoso, se nota que hemos ganado un enemigo muy resistente.

-Tirek: Ni lo digas, viendo a Cozy en ese estado me recuerda como ese maldito me dreno mi magia con sus poderes. Estoy pensando que Grogar sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Tempestad: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! últimamente ese pegaso ha estado interviniendo mucho en nuestro ataque a Equestria, dando a entender que es díficil eliminarlo si seguimos ocultandonos para que no levanten sospechas sobre nosotros en los eventos ya ocurridos, esto pondrá alerta a todos.

-Sombra: Lo menos que queremos es que cuando se meten conmigo, no pienso dejar vivo a ningún ser vivo.

-Tempestad: El tiempo lo dira pero siento que Grogar aún no nos cuenta del todo sus planes.

En alguna parte desconocida, vemos al carnero psicópata en una tierra bastante destruida donde no había flores, césped, lagos, naturaleza o cualquier otro recurso natural, contemplando su objetivo ponía una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Grogar: Esté lugar es el correcto, mantener lejos a ese tal Alex de Equestria para que no la defienda y se pierda en un planeta deshabitado, sera un enfrentamiento y espero que cuando llegue nuestro día, este preparado para ver como destruyo todo. Y en cuanto a las gemas debo asegurarme que traígan una de ellas para luego terminar el trabajo y descansar de todo mi esfuerzo para poner a Equestria de rodillas.

Volviendo al palacio de la amistad, despúes de haberle contado su larga travesía que tuvo enfrentando a los villanos, tener a un alicornio necromatico como amigo, entre otras cosas parecía saber a donde llevara el futuro de Equestria. Unas horas de platica despúes Pinkie se había retirado sin olvidar cumplir con su parte, ya cayo la noche en Ponyville pues Alex debido a que se ha recuperado se fue a tomar un baño pues no quería ponerse incomodo por no bañarse. Tomando una toalla y un poco de jabón fue hasta una regadera poniendo agua caliente para relajar su cuerpo como se lo esperaba en un castillo sin guardias, nada más un dragón y una princesa que no depende de seguridad solo deja sus intenciones a un lado para no estresarse.

Un rato despúes de relajarse camino de vuelta a su habitación donde tenía la ropa que se había quitado, quiso irse para hacer unas cosas pero la puerta se abre dejando ver a una Twilight con poca ropa y una sonrisa que denotaba cierta cosa.

-Twilight: ¿Te vas tan pronto? Yo soy la única de las seis que falta por querer hacerlo contigo, sé que piensas que no soy esa clase de yeguas muy apuestas y paso mi tiempo leyendo libros y mis deberes reales, pero quiero que sepas que siendo tu novia necesito perder mi virginidad con alguien antes de la coronación, puede que no este en celo esté año pero no quiero seguir viviendo sin experimentar como me monta un semental.

-Alex: Bueno tienes razón en algo pero no creo que sea está hora ya que tengo unos pendientes que hacer mañana una que otra cosa no tan importante pero si tanto quieres placer te lo dare y espero no seguir haciendo esto, pues me siento acosado todo el tiempo y solo cojen conmigo cuando me ven.

Estando de acuerdo Alex sin esperar le planta un beso a Twilight quien responde dejandose llevar por sus instintos de yegua que aún no se encuentra en temporada de celo pero aunque lleve poco tiempo conociendose lo mejor es aprovechar el momento. Ambos se acuestan en la cama para proceder con el acto sexual, sin embargo Alex noto algo raro en la vágina de Twilight.

-Alex: ¡Mierda Twilight! tú flor es pequeña y apretada 'Cielos si Shining se da cuenta que le arruine la virginidad a su hermana me castra y no quiero eso, perder mis espermas sería lo último que haría despúes de tener hijos.'

-Twilight: Lo sé, no pude tener pareja por que me daba miedo que vean como mi flor es pequeña y si soy penetrada me dolera a mil demonios.

-Alex: ¡Tranquila! intentare no embestirte con fuerza para que ni te duela y yo me quede atascado, rayos ni tus amigas pueden tener un agujero muy pequeño, por eso en los días que llevo cojiendo en ningún momento les dolía mucho sus váginas cuando embestía con fuerza. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer si debo tener cuidado de no lastimarte.

Procediendo con calma mete poco a poco su erecto pene con condón y con suma delicadeza embiste a Twilight mientrás unos gemidos se hacían presentes, acto seguido Alex le pone su mano en la boca de Twilight ya que no quería que Spike los escuchara y se metiera en problemas. Cada momento que Alex embestía a Twilight era como si fuera la primera vez que tenía que ser cuidadoso y no herirla por que de lo contrario le puede ir mal. Por unos minutos Twilight disfrutaba de su sensación perdiendo su virginidad con un pegaso muy valiente y poco optimista pero es mejor que buscar pareja sin éxito. Una media hora despúes Twilight se viene mientrás Alex resistía como las otras veces pero temía que acabara tan pronto, cambiaron de posición esta vez con Alex abajo y Twilight por encima mientras se dan cariño y besos hasta tal punto sentir cosquillas por como se besaban, sin esperarlo Twilight siendo violada desde encima saca la lengua y la agita como si fuera un perro, otra media hora paso y se volvio a venir para pasar a la oral jugando con el pene de Alex quien lucía algo cansado solo para despúes quitarse el condón y que Twilight lo agite con sus manos esperando a que salga su líquido biscoso y delicioso. Para no argumentar tanto se trago hasta la última gota para caer rendida a la cama y Alex sin poder aguantar cae fuera de la cama llevandose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Alex: Ahhhh joder, tremenda pendejada me tuve que caer, vaya forma de sentir dolor cuando acabo. Pero que marica soy si no debo quejarme por que ya me han partido la madre otras veces en combate.

Sobandose por el golpe que se dio que por cierto no fue tan fuerte se durmio en el suelo debido a la falta de energías.

Al día siguiente Alex agradecio a Twilight por la hermosa noche que paso y fue un alivio no haberla hecho gritar por lastimarla, despúes de desayunar camino de vuelta a su casa donde la idea de fabricar otra armadura para Pinkie no sonaba mal, manos a la obra Alex procedio a usar el hechizo de aparición de partículas metalicas aunque se sabe que se quedara sin fuerzas ni energías cuando acabe.

En lo más profundo del bosque Everfree donde se puede apreciar las ruinas de lo que antes era el castillo de las dos hermanas, en donde Luna se convirtio en Nightmare Moon y Celestia la desterro por mil años a la luna para tiempo despúes mudarse a Canterlot a reconstruir su reino en una montaña. Por debajo se hallaba lo que parece un árbol hecho de cristal con seis fragmentos en cada lado y en su centro. Era conocido como el árbol de la armonía, una de las mejores armas en Equestria que los Pilares lo sembraron para tiempo despúes las seis portadoras descubrir los elementos y usarlos en caso de una amenaza. Se puede ver a Dark acercandose paso por paso para que el árbol no piense que un ser maligno que viene a robar los elementos.

-Dark: Así que la gema de la magia se encuentra aquí, y pensar que sería un simple árbol que provee magia como cualquier otra.

De su cuerno dispara un rayo de magia color gris oscuro directo al centro del árbol donde un resplandor se hizo presente cegando a Dark por unos segundos para despúes ver como del centro sale una gema rosa con forma de una estrella de seis puntas igual a la cutie mark de Twilight, es la gema de la magia que a diferencia de las demás gemas era la principal y que controlaba los elementos en caso de que el árbol sufra un accidente.

-Dark: Llevar dos gemas conmigo sería peligroso y atraería más a Grogar, por lo menos tener una gema fuera de su alcance es la única forma de asegurar que no las consiga todas. ¿Pero a quién le debo encargar está gema? Sonara muy loco pero no tengo otra opción.

Sin decir nada más abandona la cueva donde estaba el árbol de la armonía dirigiendose al bosque Everfree en busca de alguien que lo ayude a esconder la gema de la magia de Grogar.

Y bueno aquí se termina otro capitulo donde nuestro protagonista tiene un destino muy diferente.

La gema de la magia es diferente a la del resto de gemas, busquen en Google imagenes de los elementos de la armonía y encontraran una imagen de seis gemas pero de otros colores ya que en este fic se escogieron los colores para representarlas.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	29. Últimos días antes de la batalla

Tengo malas noticias, debido a que le dedico tiempo a esté fic no podré seguir escribiendo más de Mi Pequeña Flurry por falta de ideas, no se lo tomen a mal es que no puedo dedicarle mi tiempo libre a dos fanfics a la vez espero que entiendan Xd.

Les aseguro que olvidaremos lo que planee hace unos meses, y en esté capitulo tendrá escenas lemon por última vez debido a que ya tengo planeado los capitulo faltantes, claro que aún no quitare las malas palabras pero la violencia en general puede seguir y cambie el contenido poniendolo para adolescentes mayores de 15 años. En fin sin decir más idioteces comenzemos con el capitulo disfrutenlo Xdxdxdxd.

Capitulo 28: Últimos días antes de la batalla

Vemos volar a Dark por el recondito bosque Everfree con la obtenida gema de la magia que encontro en el árbol de la armonía, quien poseía también la gema de la amabilidad y piensa que es peligroso tener ambas gemas pues teme a que Grogar lo sepa y la busque, a kilometros de su posición se encontraba la cebra Zecora recolectando unas raíces y plantas medicinales para sus hechizos cuando siente que alguien se aproxima, sin que se lo espere llega el alicornio con buenas intenciones y de no lastimarla.

-Zecora: Debo pensar que hay otro ser magico, pues de tu existencia desconozco, pero viendo tu poder necromatico, me preocupa tu presencia.

-Dark: Mejor dejemos las formalidades, escucha en unos días Equestria correra el mayor peligro que ha experimentado hasta ahora. Ya que ambos conocemos a Alex y pude comprobar su nivel de poder diría que esta listo para enfrentarse al padre de los monstruos con sus aliados que de compartir su magia oscura los fortalecio y desean venganza no solo contra Twilight y sus amigas sino contra Alex que los vencio y demostro lo fuerte que puede ser. Está batalla por Equestria estara definida y no solo hablo de que tienen el cencerro como su arma mortal, he descubierto que pretende usar algo muy poderoso que acabo con la vida de muchos ponis hace milenios. Sonara loco si lo cuento pero existen seis gemas con poderes igualmente parecido al poder de la armonía pero si cae en las manos equivocadas traera el fin de todo lo que conocen eliminando parte de la vida en Equestria y otras partes del mundo.

Despúes de contarle a Zecora el origen de las gemas de la armonía, la chamán pensaba que sería un reto que las yeguas heroínas lograrían pero al oír muchas causas que provocaron las gemas un escalofrío le recorrío la espalda pensando que si no logran vencer a Grogar ella puede convertirse en polvo y desaparecer de la existencia. Tenía que dejar sus rimas ya que el asunto es seriamente importante.

-Zecora: Bueno viniste para que cuide está gemas de las malignas manos de ese carnero necromatico, pues viniste al sitio correcto ya que dejarla a la vista de esos temibles villanos no es buena idea.

-Dark: Te lo agradezco, los Pilares estaran listos y cuando menos se lo espere puede todo terminar si perdemos.

Dark le entrega la gema de la magia y se va volando en dirección fuera del bosque en ruta de su destino.

Seis días pasaron desde que Dark entrego una gema de la armonía y conservaba otra, en esos días Alex se mantuvo discreto creando la armadura que se adapte a Pinkie y la use sin problemas, un suceso que ocurrío y fue que Big Mac se caso con Sugar Belle por lo cual Alex participo en la boda junto a los Cake, Spike, Discord y la familia Apple. Despúes de la ceremonía Alex le ofrecio un buen trato a su cuñado y es que lo deje trabajar un día en su huerto de manzanas, mientrás él y su fsmilia descansan y con Sugar Belle disfruta su luna de miel. Big Mac acepto al igual que la abuela Smith y Applejack se pusieron de acuerdo en que Alex trabaje por ellos un solo día nada más. Al día siguiente por obligación de su hermosa vaquerita Alex de malas ganas se levanto a las 5:00 de la mañana debido a que la familia Apple se levanta antes de que amanezca para trabajar, una vez que haíga comido algo ya que aún no era la hora para desayunar pero tenía que cuidarse por no comer mucho. Llegando a la granja la abuela Smith lo estaba esperando junto con Applejack.

-Smith: Bueno Alex te dejo el cuidado de mis manzanos, recuerda que debes derribar cada árbol con fuerza para que las manzanas caígan, pon la canastas debajo dos por árbol para no tener que llevarlas toda en una sola, luego las pones en los barriles para luego ponerlas en la carreta y llevarla a vender manzanas en el pueblo. Nosotros estaremos en Appleloosa hasta la tarde y Big Mac con Sugar Belle iran a ya sabes donde.

-Alex: De acuerdo entiendo a que se refiere y no tiene que preocuparse, pienso estar aquí todo el día hasta que ustedes regresen puesto que esto de tomar manzanas no estan díficil.

-Applejack: Tranquilo, confíamos en tí para que la cuides, lo único que no debes olvidar es mantener a los murcielagos chupadores lejos de las manzanas ya que las succionan y las dejan como una semilla recaída. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede? Puedo darte una mano extra si las cosas se complícan.

-Alex: No para nada, yo sé que puedo si he salvado a Applebloom en dos ocasiones lo haría otra vez.

Sin decir más los Apple se despidieron del pegaso para ir a la estación de trenes que los llevara a Appleloosa mientras Big Mac y Sugar Belle van de luna de miel a tener relaciones para tener un hijo. Viendo de un lado a otro no había pista de ningún de poni asi que aprovecho que aún no sale el sol y nadie se despartaba hasta las seis, coloco dos canastas debajo de cada árbol y prosiguio a hacer lo siguiente.

-Alex: Parece que estoy cuidando todo un manzano, pero no hay problema con eso lo único que me cuestiona es saber que son los murcielagos chupadores, bueno puedo hacer caer todas estas manzanas con solo un golpe.

Se paro frente a un árbol y de un solo golpe todas las manzanas cayeron en las canastas sin que ninguna cayera al suelo. Viendo que su fuerza mejorada podía serle útil, continuo derrumbando y golpeando cada árbol para llevar las canastas al granero para ponerlas en los barriles y salir de la granja directo a venderlas al pueblo. Ya eran las 8:30 y Alex empujando sin mucha dificultad la carreta se paro frente a los puestos en un mercado a vender las manzanas. Los habitantes que venían a comprar manzanas se sorprendían al saber que a quien se las compraban era a Alex, al preguntarle sobre la ausencia de los Apple fue que fueron a Appleloosa con su familia y él cuidaría su granja en su ausencia. De entre los habitantes que padeaban por Ponyville dos potras terrestres venían caminando tranquilamente.

La primera era rosa, con cabello violeta y una línea blanca, ojos azules, medía 1.46m, vestía una blusa rosa con una falda blanca, botas rosadas con brillos y de accesorio traía una tiara plateada en su cabeza.

La otra era gris, con cabello gris claro y una línea gris transparente, ojos lavanda, medía la misma estatura como la otra potra, vestía un suetér gris con rayas gris oscuro una falda morada, zapatillas grises, traía como accesorio un collar de perlas plateadas y unos lentes igual de plata.

Estas potras son conocidas como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, las que antes les hacían burla a las crusaders por no tener sus cutie marks, hasta hace cuatro años antes se habían arrepentido de lo que han hecho, por lo que ellas las perdonaron y se hicieron amigas. Caminando sin ninguna prisa ven a Alex vendiendo manzanas en el lugar de los Apple y Diamond al recordar lo que le dijeron fueron ambas a verlo.

-Silver: ¿Segura que es él?

-Diamond: Sí Silver, mi mamá me dijo que este pegaso la salvo de un delincuente y es muy famoso, vamos a conocerlo.

Ambas potras se acercan junto a Alex quien estaba distraído con sus pensamientos que no noto su presencia.

-Alex: 'Y menos cuando el pendejo de Dark no esta aquí, yo debo hacer algo para por lo menos olvidar mis problemas. Pienso que puedo hacer más que solo cojer y toda esa mierda que hago.'

Fue interrumpido ya que las dos potrancas mencionadas trataban de llamar su atención, luego de unos segundos pensando fue sacado ya que lo llamaban.

-Alex: ¿Eh? Ah hola niñas disculpen si no les prestaba atención pues pensaba en solo cosas.

-Diamond: Bueno pues nos presentamos; soy Diamond Tiara y ella es mi amiga Silver Spoon, tal vez no lo sepa pero mi mamá es Spoiled Rich y según me conto usted la salvo, en serio mi padre Filthy Rich en agradecimiento le pagara con lo que usted desee, y veníamos por dos docenas de manzanas.

-Alex: ¡Vale! cada manzana cuesta un bit y una docena cuesta 12 bits, por lo tanto dos docenas son 24 bits que cuesta.

Accediendo a pagarle, las niñas se despiden dejando al pegaso satisfecho siguio su labor hasta caer la tarde donde vendio hasta la última manzana que había en la carreta, volviendo a Sweet Apple Acres dejo la carreta en el granero y se fue a comer unas frituras de manzanas, un pastel de manzana inclusive todo lo que comío tenía manzanas. Dejando todo limpio incluyendo darle de comer a los animales desde gallinas hasta cerdos claro que con ellos es díficil cuando no quieren que un extraño los alimente. Estando a unos metros de la alcaldía se sento en una banca a esperar a un tal Filthy Rich, de entre los ponis que estaban se le acerco un semental color café, con cabello negro con unas canas, ojos verde claro, medía 1.68m, vestía un traje marrón con camisa blanca, corbata roja, pantalón de trabajo del mismo color, zapatos café más claro y como accesorio trae un reloj de oro. Era el inigualado Filthy Rich quien con su aspecto sobrepasaba la edad de los 35 pero es muy famoso y rico solo que no vive en Canterlot ya que su hija estudia en Ponyville por obvias razones.

-Filthy: Es un gusto conocer al poni más fuerte de Equestria, he escuchado sobre usted y para ser famoso parece no tenerle miedo a nada.

-Alex: Por supuesto que no tengo miedo 'Supuesta mierda' bueno de seguro viene por salvar a su esposa.

-Filthy: Claro solo digame como se lo recompenso si no tiene dudas. Pero entre tú y yo esa zorra me disgusta y todavía no le pido el divorcio.

-Alex: No creo que sea una buena idea lo que dice, de seguro usted y Spoiled son una buena pareja.

-Filthy: ¡No creas lo que te dicen! hace años en mi juventud por error de mi vida me enamore de Spoiled que resulto ser una 'vendida' se caso solo por mi dinero y ni siquiera le dedica tiempo para mí, ni para Diamond. Algunas veces cuando se va a un viaje de negocios resulta que descubrí algo que te hara reír. Haha en su equipaje que se llevano trae ropa sino que crees, unos consoladores y juguetes exóticos hahahahahaha.

-Alex: Hahahahaha, vaya zorra se nota que el amor es engañoso cuando solo buscan fortuna, en mi caso es diferente pues yo no requiero de fama y fortuna para buscar el amor. De otra manera no serviría y terminaría siendo un miserable pervertido. Pero bueno la verdad no deseo nada por que prefiero ayudar que recibir.

Para Alex no le gusta pedir asi que le agradecio a Filthy y ambos se separan rumbo a sus hogares. La familia Apple llegando a la granja van entrando a su casa encontrando un bolsa llena de bits con una nota que decía lo siguiente.

-Nota: "Querida familia Apple, sí leen esto me habre retirado a mi hogar despúes de un día cuidando su hogar e ir al pueblo a vender manzanas, como sea les dejo el dinero que gane con las ventas, disculpen que no me pueda quedar a cenar con ustedes pero tengo cosas pendientes y espero comprendan, por cierto saludenme a Big Mac y a Sugar Belle por su luna de miel y a Applebloom si esta con ustedes." Atte Alex

Applejack y la abuela Smith despúes de leer la nota se impresionan con el trabajo que logro Alex. Mientrás nuestro amigo pegaso se hallaba como decirlo teniendo relaciones con una yegua llamada Roseluck a quien encontro perdida en la noche y la dejo quedarse en su casa para que nada malo le pase.

Tres días más tarde se dio un concurso de trivias donde parejas de dos ponis compiten en una serie de preguntas por cada categoría referente a distintas cosas. Para Alex participar es algo que Twilight insistía debido a que pocos días de la coronación y de acabar con su destino, sin embargo de su compañero de equipo resulto ser Trixie quien hace unos días su mejor amiga Starlight la nombro consejera de la escuela de la amistad despúes de que se reanudaran las clases y ella la directora debido a que Twilight sera gobernante y no podra atender la escuela y sus deberes al mismo tiempo. Lo que le preocupa a Alex no es tener a Trixie como pareja, sino ver como Twilight y Pinkie eran equipo una incompatibilidad muy rara. Llegando a participar otro factor es ver que Applejack y Rainbow Dash por suerte no estaran juntas, incluso la abuela Smith es la jueza para dar la preguntas y Spike quien da los puntos.

-Smith: Bueno comenzemos, la primera categoría es magia.

-Pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de hechizo puede ejercer una creación entre partículas metalicas y aumentar su poder?

Todos con dudas sobre como responder una pregunta díficil, pero para Alex no es un ningún reto solo para tomar el timbre y tocar.

-Alex: La respuesta es un hechizo de creación metalica, se necesita de un componente hecho de metal para realizar esté hechizo aunque parece complicado ya que consume mucha magia y puede dejar agotado a un poni por días.

Los presentes se impresionaron por tal respuesta ya que nadie conoce nada sobre hechizos metalicos.

-Smith: Eso es correcto, un punto para el equipo de Alex y Trixie.

-Trixie: 'Trixie pregunta como sabes de un hechizo como ese si no eres unicornio'

-Alex: No necesito un cuerno para saberlo, una de mis habilidades es reconocer magia cuando busco información necesaria.

Trixie al parecer no entendía bien lo que dijo pero no era la única, tanto las chicas como Sunburst, Maud y Mudbriar quienes participaba se quedaron anonanados con tal respuesta.

-Smith: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta perteneciente a esta categoría.

-Pregunta: ¿Desde qué angúlo puede ejercer la magia metálica sin que un ser vivo sufra mucho?

-Alex: Un angúlo de la conexión entre magia y ciencia, según Starswirl cuando hay escencia de magia de otro mundo puede existir una conexión entre magia desconocida y ciencia técnica.

-Smith: Otra vez, la respuesta correcta.

-Maud: Se nota que tenemos a alguien que conoce sobre ciencia, más que Twilight.

Ese comentario molesto un poco a Twilight sobre la respuesta y sobretodo que su ídolo Starswirl le contara algo que ella no sabe. Llegando unas horas despúes los marcadores estaban así; Twilight con una cara de lúnatica junto a una desanimada Pinkie llevaban 38 puntos, del equipo de Maud y Mudbriar 41 puntos, Rainbow Dash y Matilda 37 puntos, Fluttershy con un fortachón llamado Bulk Biceps 43 puntos, Applejack con doctor Whooves 35 puntos, Sunburst con Cranky Doodle 38 puntos y Alex con Trixie 45 puntos.

-Twilight: No puedo creer que Alex tenga más puntos que nosotras, algunas trivias como ciencias e ingienería avanzada puede contestarlas sin problemas.

-Pinkie: Lo sé, es impresionante que alguien como Alex sea igual de listo que tú, supongo que por portar una armadura le ayude a entender cosas que él llama 'tecnología'.

-Twilight: ¿Tecno-qué?

-Pinkie: 'Tecnología' lo que esta hecho su armadura, algo que Sunset tiene en su mundo y es un poco complicado explicar.

-Twilight: Creo que algo del mundo de los humanos tiene magia en él, no voy a juzgarlo pero que responda cosas como la conexión de mundos, algo que Starswirl y Somnambula saben o el origen de la magia necromatica entre otras cosas. ¿No te parece que alguien aprenda sobre ese tipo de información en poco tiempo?

-Sunburst: Lo dudo, cuando me lo presentaron me enseño lo que su armadura puede hacer, cambia la ciencia desde nuestra perspectiva.

-Cranky: Sin duda es muy experto en tomar esa armadura.

-Mudbriar: Y un excelente pegaso, pues aunque no maneje el clima, ni siquera es un Wonderbolt, pero su conocimiento es muy estable.

-Smith: Bueno la siguiente categoría es cupcakes.

-Pregunta: ¿Cuál es el porciento de ventas del SugarCubeCorner que se ha dado desde que se construyo la pastelería?

-Pinkie: Uhh yo sé, se ha dado un 95% de ventas ya que desde hace doce años es la mejor pastelería en Equestria y todo gracias a mí.

-Smith: Correcto, pues nadie aparte de tí y de los Cake conocen las ventas.

-Sra. Cake: ¡Exacto!

Al fondo se puede ver a la señora Cake sentada observando el concurso y opinando de su negocio.

-Smith: Ahora pasamos a la siguiente categoría que es lecciones de amistad.

Al escuchar bien la siguiente categoría Twilight parecía ya tener listo sus respuestas.

-Pregunta: ¿Qué significa la generosidad?

Twilight quiso responder pero Sunburst se le adelanta.

-Sunburst: Generosidad significa dar algo a los demás, como sabrán Rarity es la poni más generosa y ella dice que es mejor dar que recibir, ya que sabrán lo opuesto a ser generoso es la envidia.

-Alex: 'De seguro Cozy no solo es codiciosa, sino también envidiosa, ella cree que tener amigos solo para fingir serlo, requiere manipularlos para que hagan lo que quieres. Y eso viniendo de esa maníatica es envidia.'

-Smith: ¡Correcto! siguiente pregunta.

-Pregunta: Entre Honestidad y Lealtad ¿existe una diferencia entre ambos?

Tanto Applejack y Rainbow oyeron sus elementos que viendose una a la otra con caras desafiantes tocaron al mismo tiempo.

-Rainbow/Applejack: ¡¡La respuesta es!!... ¡¡Decía que la respuesta!!... ¡¡La respuesta!!... ¡¡Dejame a mí contestar!!

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un timbre viniendo de Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy: Sí hay una diferencia; honestidad es siempre decir la verdad y lealtad es creer en nosotros.

-Smith: Respuesta correcta, ustedes dos no se peleen o serán descalificadas.

-Rainbow/Applejack: ¡¡OK!!

Paso una hora más donde los marcadores estaban asi; Twilight ya relajada y dejando a Pinkie contestar llevan 55 puntos, Sunburst con Cranky 52 puntos, Maud con Mudbriar 53 puntos, tantos los equipos de Applejack con Whooves y de Rainbow con Matilda empatados con 49 puntos, Fluytershy con Bulk Biceps 51 puntos, y para Alex y Trixie estaban empatados con Twilight y Pinkie con 55 puntos.

-Spike: No puedo creer que ambos esten igualados.

-Twilight: Lo sé Spike, me impresiona su intelecto.

-Pinkie: Es muy listo, de seguro que ganaremos si contestamos una pregunta y ya, descuida Twilight sin resentimientos ganemos o perdamos nos divertimos mucho.

-Twilight: ¡Tienes razón! solo espero y la última pregunta la sepamos.

-Smith: Muy bien es hora de la última pregunta que definira al ganador, nuestra última categoría es magia callejera.

-Alex: 'Oh mierda, ni siquiera sé algo sobre vmagia callejera, da igual lo intente.'

-Pregunta: ¿Cómo es una magia callejera que se diferencia de otros tipos de magias?

Twilight quien ya tenía su mano en el timbre estuvo a punto de contestar y ganar. Pero eso no sucedio ya que el sonido vino de parte de Trixie.

-Trixie: 'Trixie decir que el mejor espectaculo de magia callejera son los fuegos artificiales y trucos que conocen pero de otras formas.'

-Smith: Esa respuesta es... correcta. Tenemos a nuestra pareja ganadora la gran y poderosa Trixie y Alex.

Todos aplaudieron en señal de victoria y a ambos se les dio un trofeo de oro. Para Twilight era sorpresa que sea su primer concurso en donde queda en segundo lugar para facilitarlo es la primera vez que Alex gana un premio en algo justo y no héroico. Despúes de ese concurso tanto Alex acompañado de Trixie quienes van a una carreta donde vivía Trixie y paseaba para sus shows de magia, le entrego el trofeo ya que le gusto ganar pero prefiere darle algo bueno a Trixie, estuvo tan feliz que de emoción y sin contenerse le planta un beso a Alex, pero esté no se detuvo y siguio saboreando los labios de Trixie quien cayo en sus encantos, ambos entran a la carreta donde ya sabemos lo que Alex hara. Despúes de una intensa noche donde para Trixie fue excitante lo que la incomodaba sería lo que sucedería despúes.

Por alguna razón mientras Alex duerme se movía intensamente, parecía ser que otra vez lo atacan los sueños o extrañas ilusiones de su mente pero esta vez es diferente.

Alex POV:

'No otra vez, bastante tengo con ver las gemas de la armonía y me pone tenso el saber... Un momento ¿por qué mi cuerpo siente dolor? Esto es muy... muy... oh putas ¿esto acaso es real? ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo, por qué de pronto me siento con dolor como si me hubieran atacado pero si estoy dormiendo? O es que me atacan y Trixie esta siendo atacada, pero no tiene sentido. Lo que veo me dejo helado, tenía una espada clavada en mi abdomen, y esto se siente real. ¿Por qué... por qué ahora, aún no me enfrento a ese carnero y ya me estoy desangrando en mis sueños? Es entonces que mi cuerpo se sacude y lo que sucede luego me pasa como cada noche en raras ilusiones que no me dejan dormir. Y aunque parezca algo extraño escucho un grito de yegua bueno de alguien gritando, espera sé quien esta gritando.'

Narración Tercera Persona...

La gran y poderosa Trixie por asi decirlo, grito al ver como del pecho de Alex brotaba sangre aunque es extraño verlo sin ninguna herida.

-Trixie: ¡Alex despierta estas sangrando!

Alex abre los ojos de golpe respirando agitadamente mientras con na de sus manos se toca el pecho viendo que estaba manchada de sangre.

-Alex: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, no Trixie esto esta muy mal y sobretodo mi salud.

-Trixie: 'Esto asusta demasiado a la gran y poderosa Trixie, sí de verdad te pasa algo es mejor salir.'

-Alex: Yo también opino lo mismo.

Saliendo de la carreta con prisa emprendio el vuelo hasta su casa donde rapidamente entra en su garaje, buscando algo de sus pertenencías.

-Alex: ¿Dondé esta, dondé maldita sea esta esa reactor?

Buscando encontro un objeto cilindríco color azul celeste que se incrusta en su pecho recordando unas palabras que Dark le dijo al crear esté objeto.

-Dark: "Recuerda que si tienes una herida pero estas dormido y sientes que te provoca un dolor en el mundo de los sueños, ponte este reactor de particulas ya que te cura y mantiene en buen estado tu salud, aunque puede que tus poderes y esas ilusiones te hagan disminuir de poder."

Con el recipiente en su pecho siente que su dolor desaparece y de pensar que fue atravesado por una espada, el reactor de particulas lo ayuda a mejorarse si su corazón u otro organismo de su cuerpo sufre un ataque ya sea de ansiedad, nervios, infarto o hasta una herida interna pues no es como una medicina o un hechizo que cure un mal. Ya relajado de ver que esta fuera de peligro regresa con Trixie quien le explica lo que le sucedio, al principio no entendio bien como funciona ese reactor, pero como lo vio como una cura para casos de problemas que implican ataques internos que sin eso Alex pudo haber muerto. Volviendo a la cama y dormiendo a Alex no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues quedan tres días para la guerra, aunque de todo lo que no este incluído en sus planes hay una cosa que olvida y eso es que hoy es su cumpleaños.

En el día Alex dormía ya que despúes de tener un dolor y sangre de su pecho, lo que no sabía es que Goliat dejo un regalo en la mesa.

En SugarCubeCorner Pinkie llamo a sus amigas para una importante reunión.

-Rainbow: Disculpa que no me enoje pero ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?

-Rarity: Sí querida estoy algo ocupado con unos vestidos, pero mejor dinos.

-Pinkie: Bueno tal vez no lo sepan pero Goliat me dijo que hoy es cumpleaños de Alex. ¡Estoy emocionada!

Al escuchar eso las chicas sonrieron pues hoy el pegaso de armadura metalica es su día especial pero no lo recuerda por su objetivo principal.

-Twilight: De seguro le planearemos una fiesta como cualquier otra que puede hacer Pinkie.

-Rarity: En realidad, tengo una idea que le va a encantar.

Rarity susurro en el oído de cada una de sus amigas quienes despúes de escuchar lo que su amiga modista les conto se sonrojaron pero aceptaron ya que es su día especial.

-Twilight: También que vengan Luna, Celestia, Starlight, Trixie, Lyra, BonBon, Derpy, Cherrilee hasta inviten a nuestras madres por favor ya que sera enorme la sorpresa que le daremos a Alex y ademas veremos cuanto dura ahora que seremos muchas yeguas.

Las chicas procedieron a hacer lo que Twilight les dice para preparar una sorpresa que le encantara a Alex. Con nuestro amigo sin heridas se prepara el desayuno para luego encontrar un regalo color azul con un liston rojo en la mesa con una nota.

-Nota: "Como veo que has estado ocupado en estos días, por eso te dejo este regalo para recordarte que hoy es tu cumpleaños, espero y disfrute de tu regalo." Atte Goliat

Alex al terminar de leer la nota se dio un zape en la cabeza, ya que olvido su cumpleaños y no estaría mal despejar su mente a unos días de su pelea contra Grogar y sus aliados, al abrir el regalo eran un par de gafas oscuras.

-Alex: De lo retrasado que puedo ser, se me olvido que hoy es mi cumplaños ahora que recuerdo cumplo 24 años de edad vaya que estoy creciendo y sigo siendo jovén. Bueno gracias Goliat por un regalo que me hara ver igual a Rainbow Dash o sea 20% más cool o mejor 80% más cool hahaha.

Despúes de comer paso a verse en un espejo con las gafas puestas, donde se le daba estilo y elegancia. Aunque veía un defecto en su cabello, fue hasta su habitación donde tomo un peine arreglando su cabello con las puntas hacia abajo, ya que como algunos dicen, su cabello es muy parecido a la del doctor Whooves, despúes de varios minutos de arreglarse su cabello se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa donde vestía una chaqueta azul, pantalones azul oscuro, zapatos grises eran iguales a los otros solo que mas oscuros, guantes rojos, con un auriculares azul claro como las de Vinyl quien le dejo este regalo. Con un nuevo y hermoso conjunto de ropa sale un Alex con cabello de puntas bajas y lentes oscuros, al pasar por Ponyville los ponis veían impresionados la nueva apariencia del pegaso poderoso, las yeguas con corazones se ruborizaban un poco por ver a nuestro amigo a otro nivel. De camino a su hogar Rarity junto a Sweetie Belle vieron a un nuevo Alex quien lucía guapo, Rarity viendolo se ruboriza sin que su hermanita lo note.

-Rarity: 'Que maravillosa ropa, ese Alex tiene buen sentido de la moda y como hoy es su cumpleaños debo realizar unos trajes para esta noche.'

Volviendo con el pegaso que se ve en un día feliz se dirige a la tienda de dulces de BonBon donde su amigo trabaja, entrando va al mostrador y por donde esta BonBon se ruborizo un poco pero se recupera y lo atiende.

-BonBon: Buenos días Alex, se ve que hoy te ves muy feliz para vestir una modelo así.

-Alex: Pues como estuve muy ocupado olvide que hoy es mi cumpleaños, asi que voy a ordenar unos dulces especiales.

Despúes de pedir sus dulces para llevar y comerlos paso la tarde sin hacer nada ya que como sus amigas estaban ocupadas, pero en realidad se preparaban para una noche de fiesta. Pero la mente de Alex pasaba por pensamientos que lo estaban angustiando por lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

-Alex: Se sintio real, esto es algo que no puede pasarme seguido solo paso una vez, estoy bien pinche hermoso pero ese no es el asunto. Para mí es cuestión de tiempo que me maten despúes de intervenir mucho, lo que me dijo Cozy tiene razón, ya estuve metido en los planes de Grogar y busca las gemas, pero no lo conseguira. ¿Y cómo debo decir la verdad si Pinkie lo sabe desde el principio? Ahora falta que todo se vaya a la mierda mi objetivo, todas actuaban de forma extraña como si supieran que hoy es mi cumpleaños, bueno a Pinkie no se le escapa nada y su Pinkie-sentido le dice muchas cosas, solo espero que la sorpresa sea buena.

Su cabeza se llenaba de muchos pensamientos, algunos buenos y otros malos pero todos se fijan en un camino que no se sabe hasta donde los llevara.

Dejando de lado y al menos se olvide por un momento de sus problemas contra Grogar, paso unas horas dormiendo ya que le gano el cansancio y se quedo dormido. A la noche se dio cuenta de que no había celebrado su cumpleaños en todo el día, salio camino al SugarCubeCorner pero al acercarse al local encuentra una nota pegada en la puerta.

-Nota: 'Tu regalo esta en el castillo de la amistad, ven y lo disfrutaras.'

Al no tener remitente la nota, Alex con dudas fue al castillo de Twilight y al observar desde afuera ve como si no hubiera luces encendidas, al acercarse a la puerta la abre sigilosamente esperando que enciendan las luces y lo sorprendan y para su mala fortuna no hubo sorpresa como hace Pinkie con sus fiestas, esto lo ponía muy mal ¿será que nadie sabe de su cumpleaños? Queriendo ir a su casa decidio revisar el castillo para ver si había alguien esperandolo, abriendo una habitación solo miro oscuridad como si fuera un cuarto vacío, quiso irse hasta que las puerta se cierra y la habitación se ilumbra viendo a muchas yeguas conocidas para Alex con poca ropa.

-Todas: ¡¡SORPRESA!!

Alex incredulo solo su cara se puso demasiado roja viendo no solo a sus novias, también estaban sus amigas, las princesas, hasta las madres de sus novias y más yeguas parecía una fiesta demasiado agrandeciente para nuestro amigo pegaso.

-Twilight: ¿Pensaste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños? Si sabes que Pinkie puede adivinar muchas cosas que no creemos y que pueden ser ciertas.

-Alex: Ya lo sabía, es solo que no esperaba una sorpresa como esta y aparte se ven demasiado hermosas con esos sensuales cuerpos.

Ese comentario hizo que las yeguas se sonrojaran de pena pues la verdad es un cumplido.

-Celestia: Piensas de por que hacemos casi desnudas, pues es tu regalo y piensas que esto esta mal, pero eres nuestro invitado y como has hecho mucho por nosotros mereces ser tratado con el mejor regalo que cualquiera puede querer.

-Alex: Bueno pero denme un minuto para pensarlo y empezare a cojermelas hasta dejarlas agotadas.

Saliendo y dejando a toda una habitación repleta de yeguas con poca ropa, estaba medio confuso con lo que debía hacer, hasta que recordo un hechizo que sonaría de lo más estupido que puede ser pero sería una estrategia para acabar con muchas de esas yeguas.

-Alex: Bueno preparense por que las cojere como si no nunca hubieran sentido el placer de toda sus vidas.

En otra parte Dark charla con Goliat conociendose uno al otro.

-Goliat: ¿Entonces todo por lo que paso Alex fue para salvar Equestria?

-Dark: Como quien dice tu amigo le gusta arriesgarse y protegera sus seres queridos, yo pienso que lo hace por que tiene miedo.

Primera escena se ve a Alex besando a Lyra, BonBon y Octavia besando en sus mejillas derecha e izquierda y Minuette o Colgate siendo violada.

-Dark: Alex es muy diferente a otros ponis, aunque no lo creas él se sacrifica demasiado para que nadie salga lastimado, una de las cualidades que el puede hacer es no caer cuando lo golpean y lo estrellan en el suelo por que es muy fuerte.

Segunda escena se ve a Alex lamiendo las vaginas de Derpy y Berry Punch mientras una yegua llamada Carrot Top le lame una oreja, Lilly Valley y Roseluck lamen su entrepierna y juegan con su erecto pene.

-Goliat: Lo único que sé de Alex es que piensa que por el bien de todos es mejor mantenerse callado y hacer los retos por cuenta propia lo hace para no perjudicarnos en sus asuntos.

Tercera escena se ve a Alex besando a una unicornio llamada Moon Dancer, mientras sus orejas son lamidas por unas gemelas pegasos y su miembro es lamido por una unicornio llamada Sassy Saddle.

-Goliat: Debo imaginar que esas gemas de la armonía son muy importantes para ustedes.

-Dark: Claro que lo son, si consigue todas puede ser nuestro fin.

Cuarta escena las gemelas Aloe y Lotus se besan nuevamente mientras Vinyl besa el cuello de Alex y él se esta montando a Spoiled desde su trasero.

-Dark: Rendirse no es una opción, prefiero caer derrotado o muerto que estar sirviendole a un ser poderoso como Grogar.

-Goliat: ¿Y lo mismo piensa Alex de eso?

-Dark: Digamos que sí, no estoy buscando una pelea contra las princesas pero como soy un necromatico se asusatarían los ponis de verme, no por ser feo sino por que puedo lastimar a seres inocentes.

Quinta escena se ve a Alex y Fleur besandose mientras una unicornio llamada Stellar Flare y Cherrilee ambas lamen su entrepierna.

-Goliat: Yo confío en él para que esto termine, pero me culparía si algo terrible le pasa. Admito que es muy fuerte y espero que nadie muera en esa batalla.

Quinta escena se ve a Alex con su miembro violando a una torre donde Starlight, Trixie, Mare, Luna y Celestia alzaban sus traseros y les metia su erecto pene de arriba a abajo que también lamía para satisfacer su gusto.

-Dark: Esperemos y sus ilusiones acaben cuando derrotemos a Grogar.

Sexta escena se puede ver a Alex besando a Velvet, Windy, Cookie, Posey y a Cloudy una por una mientras les mete su miembro aún erecto.

Dark se retiro del lugar de vuelta con los Pilares quienes entrenaban magia y vuelo por asi decirlo.

-Rockhoof: Debemos recordar que nos quedan tres días antes de la batalla.

-Somnambula: Mientras mantengamos a Grogar lejos de las gemas, menos hay posibilidades de que gane.

-Mistmane: El destino de Equestria depende de nosotros si fallamos.

-Flash: Y hablando de sorpresas es un alivio que llegaras Dark por que nos estamos preparando para la pelea de nuestras vidas.

-Dark: Y la vamos a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Septima parte donde Alex esta con sus seis novias disfrutando de su cumpleaños.

Durante toda la noche hasta la mañana Alex rodeado de muchas yeguas en la cama despúes de darle a todas una cantidad de semen a medias a cada una, paso la mejor noche de su vida y disfruto su cumpleaños por que también hay un trozo de pastel en un lado de la cama. Abriendo sus ojos pero sin siquiera moverse para no despertar a sus invitadas.

-Alex: 'Fue maravilloso, lo que pase en dos días eso estara por verse Grogar, te aseguro que tú y tus aliados perderan ya que pienso proteger a Equestria y evitar tu reinado de terror, eso tenlo por seguro.'

En un lugar oscuro con ver tres luces uno naranja, otro púrpura y otro azul, con un objeto en forma de mano y color oro se resgualdaba en la oscuridad, a lo que luego se escucha como si de una puerta se abre y una figura azul extiende su mano hasta ponerse lo que sería un guante muy extraño, en cuanto al sujeto que lo agarro ya sabemos de quien se trata.

-Grogar: ¡Bien, yo lo voy a hacer!

Despúes de tomar el guante se reune con los demas villanos quienes veían extrañado el guante que Grogar tenía, por lo que Grogar les comienza a explicar que es lo traía en mente y que pretendía usar lo que ellos jamas han oído hablar de las gemas de la armonía y su importancia de querer recolectarlas.

Bueno fue muy largo, lo hubiera dividido pero no sería lo adecuado.

Nuestro protagonista tuvo su harem por lo que hasta esté capitulo acaban las escenas lemon y comienza la acción en los capitulos restantes.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	30. El comienzo del fin

Capitulo 29: El comienzo del fin

En un lugar apartado de los ponis se encuentra una aldea repleta de criaturas con pelaje, cuernos y garras. Esta raza era conocida como kirins una de las razas con más historica en el mundo ademas de los ponis. Pero lo que vemos es que de ser una aldea pacífica y amistosa con las demas especies, ahora había casas incendiandose y muchos cadaveres esparcidos mientras sangre se derrama por el suelo, vemos para nuestra sorpresa que los responsables de tal acción fueron la Legión de la Perdición.

-Sombra: ¡Ustedes criaturas insignificantes!

esto les enseñara cual es su destino, piensan que somos asesinos sin corazón, cuando en realidad le hacemos un bien al mundo al eliminarlos, sus miserables vidas seran un sacrificio que hay que ofrecer. ¡Sonrían! ya que incluso en su muerte sean convertido en esclavos de Grogar.

Una kirin de pelaje crema, ojos verde esmeralda, cuernos marrón oscuro, con cabello verde claro. Observaba aterrada a su alrededor como parte de su tribu fue masacrada, lo peor para ella es el miedo que sus ojos reflejaba al ver la presencia de Grogar quien solo estuvo de espaldas.

-Grogar: Yo sé lo que se siente perder, sentir en lo más profundo que tienes razón, y fallar de todos modos. ¡Es aterrador! tus piernas se hacen como jalea, pero les pregunto con que fin. ¿Temanle? ¿Huyan de él? Al final el destino siempre llega y ahora esta aquí o debo decir... que ya vine.

-Kirin: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

-Cozy: Nada en específico, solo vinimos a manchar nuestras manos con sangre.

-Tirek: Y que manera de hacerlo con una especie tan débil como los kirins.

-Kirin: Ustedes son unos monstruos sin compasión, estoy segura de que los ponis acabaran con ustedes.

-Grogar: ¡Eso lo dudo mucho jeje!

Acto seguido Grogar toma a la kirin del cuello para estrangularla, haciendo todo lo posible por querer librarse era en vano ya que Grogar la sujetaba muy fuerte, la kirin perdiendo el oxígeno y sus fuerzas le dedica unas palabras al carnero antes de morir.

-Kirin: Tú... no... vas... a ser nunca... un dios!

Grogar confiado de lo que dijo la kirin, presiona su mano contra el cuello matandola al instante que dejo de respirar. Tirando a un lado el cadaver de otro kirin ya caído solo queda a observar lo que queda de la aldea.

-Grogar: ¡Sin resurreciones esta vez, sigamos con el plan!

Acto seguido hace uso de su guante para provocar una destrucción masiva entre la destruida aldea kirin que al parecer nadie sobrevivio, envuelto en llamas el sitio solo podíamos ver a lo lejos como una explosión se hacía presente indicando que Grogar y sus aliados acabaron con la existencia de los kirins.

En Ponyville Dark y Alex se encontraban hablando mientras caminaban sin ser vistos.

-Dark: Lo que me dices no tiene sentido.

-Alex: No lo tendría si fuera algo que hubiera sido tan real, es la verdad sentí como me mataban lentamente y eso no es algo que me pasa a diario.

-Dark: Debe ser que por tanto poder que pierdes, tus energías son reservada que en caso de heridas se pueden arreglar.

-Alex: Bueno como sea, supongo que ya sabes que día es hoy.

-Dark: Así es la coronación sera en la tarde y Grogar junto a sus aliados atacaran, debemos decirle de esto a alguien y rápido.

-Alex: Sé quienes podemos hablar de esto.

En el Imperio de Cristal Shining regresaba de un duro entrenamiento mientras veía a su esposa e hija jugando.

-Flurry: Hola pápa ¿ya volviste de entrenar?

-Shining: Así es, recuerda que hoy tu tía se coronada como nueva gobernante reemplazando el puesto de Celestia y Luna, al parecer es un paso díficil ahora que mi hermana ya no es una potra.

-Cadence: Lo sabemos Shining, solo procura no llorar por que pensaran que no eres muy macho que digamos.

-Shining: Ok, solo espero que nada lo arruine esté día.

Pero para mala fortuna de Shining por decir eso, un portal se abre delante de los tres revelando a Dark, tanto Cadence como Shining estaban asustados excepto Flurry.

-Dark: Princípes Cadence y Shining Armor, soy Dark Letter un alicornio necromatico, no teman no vengo a hacerles daño vengo con su cuñado Alex.

-Cadence: ¿Disculpa pero sucede algo malo?

-Dark: Me temo que sí, no estoy exagerando el destino de Equestria esta en riesgo.

Del portal entra Alex con tono serio ya que era momento de que les dijera a todos lo que esta por venir. Un rato despúes de contarles acerca de las gemas de la armonía y de que Grogar, Sombra, Cozy y Tirek planean buscarlas y conquistar toda Equestria, ambos principes estaban sorprendido que en el día de la coronación de Twilight una amenaza muy grande se avecinaba y afectaría a los ponis.

-Cadence: Entonces el tiempo es escencial, ahora que ya tiene tres gemas, Zecora tiene la gema de la magia, tú traes la gema de la amabilidad y la gema de la lealtad no hay rastro de donde pueda estar.

-Dark: Sí estan enojados por que Alex puso en peligro a Equestria al no decir nada, deben saber que lo hizo para protegerlos, en especial a Flurry no olviden que el los salvo de ser esclavizados por Sombra que por culpa de Grogar fue él quien lo saco del éter y volvio a la vida.

-Shining: ¡No estamos enojados! nos sentimos aliviados de que Alex haya hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo, su fuerza, sus poderes, su armadura, ya veo de por que Twilight lo ama tanto.

-Alex: Al menos no estoy en problemas, lo único que si dire es que Grogar se acerca y lo menos que podemos hacer es pelear.

-Cadence: Cuenta con nosotros, te apoyaremos en lo que sea.

-Shining: Por que tú eres más que un simple pegaso en una armadura robotica, eres parte de nuestra familia y pase lo que pase estaremos para apoyarte.

-Flurry: ¿O sea que el tio Alex nos salvara?

Antes de que el pegaso respondiera a esa pregunta que le hizo su sobrina, sentía que algo estaba mal con el ambiente.

-Alex: ¿Oígan alguno de ustedes siente una ventísca fría?

-Shining/Cadence: ¡¡Creo que sí!!

La puerta del palacio se abre dejando pasar al teniente Flash Sentry apresurado.

-Flash: Lamento la interrupción pero deben ver esto.

Tanto Alex, Dark y los princípes salen del castillo, observan a los ponis de cristal correr despavoridos y del panico solo para ver que hacía mucho frío y un extraño objeto circuloso estaba posado frente a ellos.

En Ponyville Pinkie se encontraba entregando los pedidos de su trabajo cuando de repente su cola se agita descontroladamente, en una ventana puede ver el extraño objeto que estaba en el Imperio de Cristal, entonces la idea de ir a ayudar le cruzo la mente.

-Pinkie: Disculpen señores Cake debo hacer algo pero no me tardo.

-Sra. Cake: Esta bien cariño pero no demores.

Saliendo a toda prisa fue a por unos globos para amarrarselos e ir volando rápido a lo que venía.

-Shining: Flash, dile a la guardia que todos se mantengan alejado de la zona.

-Flash: ¡Enterado!

Por la fuerte ventísca Dark usa de sus poderes para disipar y deshacerse de todo el revuelo que hacía ese objeto volador. Por debajo aparece un portal donde para sorpresa de los princípes se trataba del temible Rey Sombra pero de un diferente aspecto, su armadura era gruesa, sus ojos eran verde fosforescentes con llamas violetas saliendo de este y su cuerno estaba cubierto por una placa de metal.

-Sombra: ¡Escuchen bien sucios sirvientes! en nombre del Gran Grogar estoy aquí no solo para reclamar mi reino sino también llevarme lo que ese alicornio tiene, agradezcan que sus insignificantes vidas ahora contribuíran a nuestro...

-Alex: A ver imbecil, esté lugar ya no es tuyo, estas hallanando a muchos ponis que no desean ser mas tus esclavos.

Sombra muy enfadado va atacar con un rayo de magia, rápidamente Alex trae su armadura donde bloquea el rayo y contraataca con un misil enviando a Sombra a chocar contra una casa.

-Cadence: ¿Y eso de dondé vino?

-Alex: Es tecnología ¿les gusta? Una muestra de...

Es interrumpido ya que Sombra lo levita y lo arroja muy lejos, para luego duplicarse en cuatro Sombras al ver este tipo raro de magia, Cadence y Shining con sus cuernos atacan a un Sombra mientras Dark repele a otro con una doble patada.

-Shining: ¡Hay que sacar esa gema de aquí!

-Dark: Se quedara conmigo.

El unicornio blanco se lanza contra un clon Sombra parado para atacarlo pero es recibido por una cadena que lo desvía cayendo en varias casas. Alex regresa y con sus mini proyectiles ataca a Sombra y pone a Shining a salvo.

-Alex: Ve a ayudar a Cadence, yo me encargo de esté.

Shining asiente y se va a ayudar a su esposa. En tanto Alex y Sombra peleaban se repartían golpes unos tras otro, con un codazo da de lleno a Alex haciendolo caer para luego sacar su espada y tratar de clavarla en su frente, pero con su cuerno lo detiene se lo quita y de un empujón tira a Alex al suelo, apunto de ser golpeado su mano es frenada por un aura de magia color amarilla viendo hacia la direccion donde estaba Flurry con su cuerno iluminado.

-Alex: Flurry ¿qué haces aquí?

-Flurry: Salvandote pues obvio.

Tanto la alicornio y el pegaso se unieron ambos lanzan un poderoso ataque que termino desintegrando al clon de Sombra.

Con Cadence, Dark y Shining peleaban contra el otro clon de Sombra, les dificultaba ya que es muy fuerte, Sombra hace aparecer unos cristales negros y los lanza, en eso Dark crea un portal a otro lado y creando otro para devolverle el ataque lastimandolo en el acto, muy enfadado por tener cortadas levita un pedazo de cristal y se lo lanza a Shining quien termina cayendo por atrás mientras Cadence va a socorrer a su esposo. Dark hace aparecer una soga quien Sombra lo toma y se lo lleva para atraparlo en una barrera hecha de cristales negros.

-Sombra: Que símpaticos poderes, debe ser popular con los niños.

Trato de agarrar el collar pero recibe una quemadura debido a que esta protegida con un impenetrable sello.

-Dark: Es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable.

-Sombra: ¡La arrancare de tu cadaver!

Dark con sus fuerzas logra hacer volar la barrera haciendo que Sombra volara unos metros alejandose. Dark planeo usar la gema para detenelo, pero sin que se lo espere sus manos, alas y cuerno son detenidos por un crisrales incrustados impidiendole usar y magia e igual usar la gema. Con una soga estrangula a Dark para ponerlo a dormir.

-Dark: Aprenderas... que debo ver... el encantamiento... de un muerto... es complicado.

-Sombra: Desearas haber muerto.

Con las fuerzas agotadas Dark cae al suelo inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno que perdio, Sombra aprocecha para llevarselo pero Cadence deja descansar a su marido y levita a Dark para luego volar y disparar un potente rayo que hace polvo al segundo clon y ayudarlo.

Pinkie llega justo a tiempo donde se encuentra a Alex y a Flurry peleando con otro clon de Sombra mientras Cadence llegaba con Dark inconsciente.

-Alex: ¿Él esta bien?

-Cadence: Esta bien solo que inconsciente, Pinkie es raro verte sola pero llevate a Dark lejos de aquí.

-Pinkie: ¡Oki doki loki!

Pinkie toma a Dark y se va corriendo por las calles del Imperio de Cristal, pero el objeto flotante lanza un rayo donde se lleva a Dark y a Pinkie subiendolos a ambos.

-Pinkie: ¡Ehh amigos me teletransportan!

-Alex: Esperanos Pinkie alla vamos.

Tanto Cadence como Alex trataban de frenar al clon que faltaba, esté hace uso de unos cristales negros que atrapan a los tres, estuvo a nada con su espada de atacarlos pero de la nada llega Flash quien lo derrumba y Shining con su cuerno levita un cristal negro que atraviesa su pecho donde broto sangre color negro, libera a los tres y juntos pulverizan al último clon, un detalle olvidaron y es que Dark y Pinkie estaban en ese objeto flotante.

-Alex: Ire a salvar a Dark y proteger la gema de la amabilidad, ustedes vayan con Twilight y diganle todo lo que sucedera.

-Cadence: Prometenos que regresaras, ya que no queremos ponernos tristes si no logras regresar y sales herido.

-Flurry: No olvides salvar también a Pinkie.

-Alex: Lo hare eso lo prometo.

Con su armadura vuela a toda prisa viendo que el objeto sale de la atmosfera camino al espacio. Por dentro el Sombra original junto a una cama en donde se hallaba Dark quien aún estaba incosciente.

-Alex: Es hora de sacar lo que me pediste.

De su armadura oprime un botón rosa, del garaje de la casa de Alex sale un propulsor que volaba en dirección hacia la posición donde Alex se encontraba volando. Pinkie se hallaba en un lado del objeto intentando entrar pero era inútil.

-Alex: Pinkie tienes que soltarte yo te agarro.

-Pinkie: Me dijeron que fuera por Dark, no puedo respirar.

-Alex: Estás demasiado arriba se te acaba el aire.

-Pinkie: Eso lo explica.

El propulsor que volaba paso por encima de Alex en dirección a donde estaba Pinkie quien por no tener más aire se suelta esperando que Alex lo cargara, sin embargo el propulsor se disminuye hasta quedar un reactor donde al hacer contacto con la mano de Pinkie la cubre una armadura rosada, igual a la de Alex solo que por ser una terrestre tiene habilidades distintas. Pinkie al reaccionar se ve a si misma y se impresiona viendo su nueva armadura.

-Pinkie: No puede ser, esto huele como a cupcakes nuevos.

-Alex: Que te vaya bien mejor vuelve, yo me encargo de esto.

De la armadura de Pinkie sale un paracaídas que la empuja hacia atrás. Alex con su mano izquierda lo usa como soporte y con la derecha dispara un mini laser que derrite el objeto que estaba cubierta por acero. Una vez adentro Alex ve el interior del sitio en el que se encontraba pues parecía que le tomara un buen rato encontrar a Dark. Lo que no sabía era que Pinkie se habia sujetado con un gancho de cuerda donde parecia muy peligroso volar en el espacio y viendo como se alejaba de Equestria parecia aterrarse pero recordo que preocuparia a sus amigas y familiares por el tiempo lejos de ellos, agarrandose fuerte entra a una compuerta donde entra para asegurarse y encontrar una forma de llegar con Alex para rescatar a Dark y detener a Sombra.

-Pinkie: ¿Por qué no me quede haciendo postres en lugar de venir acá?

El objeto metalico que llevaba a los cuatro de un parpadeo desaparece viajando por el espacio. De regreso en el Imperio de Cristal tanto los tres princípes y Flash veían a su alrededor el reino mientras los ponis y guardias de cristal regresaban a su hogar.

-Flash: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos cápitan?

-Shining: Prepara a todas las tropas que tengamos de aquí, nosotros iremos a Canterlot a informar de esto.

-Cadence: ¡Equestria corre el mayor peligro de nuestras vidas, debemos avisarle a mis tías, a Twilight y al resto de ponis sobre Grogar!

Todos hicieron caso para luego tomar un tren hacia el reino de Canterlot donde esperan que esten presentes mientras los que quedaban para reparar su helado reino.

Y bueno con Alex, Pinkie y Dark en el espacio no cabe duda de que esto ya provoco una batalla que definira el destino de Equestria.

Sí conocen este capitulo en algún sitio de serie o pelicula que hayan visto ya sabran como termina esto Xdxd.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	31. Momento de la verdad

Bueno pues estoy orgulloso de escribir más de 100,000 palabras, en serio nunca escribo tanto, excepto en mis clases Xd.

Capitulo 30: Momento de la verdad

En Canterlot las princesas estaban orgullosas de que la espera por ver a su alumna Twilight se convierta en gobernante esta misma tarde había llegado.

-Celestia: ¿Puedes creerlo hermana? Despúes de un largo tiempo de lecciones sobre amistad, unión con las demas especies y muchas aventuras que tuvieron, todo llegue hasta aquí.

-Luna: Lo sé, aunque es una pena que se tenga que ir a vivir aquí, sus amigas siempre seran bienvenidas en nuestro honor.

Ambas se retiran mientras unos ponis retiran los viejos tronos donde se sentaban las dos retiradas monarcas del sol y la luna, para darle paso al nuevo trono de Twilight, en donde Twilight y Spike hablaban.

-Twilight: Wow Spike quien diria que llegamos muy lejos cuando las conocí.

-Spike: Yo igual Twilight, me he divertido mucho pero ahora que tendras mucho trabajo espero que al menos esto de inicio a un nuevo futuro para Equestria. Hay cosas buenas que podemos hacer aquí cuando vengamos a vivir, primero podremos visitar a nuestros padres, charlar con tus viejas amigas de la escuela y mucho más que un gobernante puede hacer. Excepto que tendrás más trabajo por que ser princesa de la amistad era un cargo minimo, ahora imaginate como es un gobernante dirigir no solo nuestro reino, sino el mundo entero.

-Twilight: Lo sé, y por eso quiero entregarte esto.

Haciendo uso de su magia levito una medalla poniendolo en el cuello del dragon.

-Spike: ¿Y esto, es una especie de premio o algo parecido?

-Twilight: Tal vez lo sea, pero si voy a ser gobernante necesito de alguien que se encarge de resolver problemas. Yo te nombro embajador de la amistad, este puesto lo mereces despúes de estar a mi lado todo esté tiempo tú también mereces tener un puesto importante en nuestro futuro.

Ambos hermanos se dan un abrazo mientras unas lagrimas salían del dragón, lo mas que Spike podría ponerlo feliz sería estar siempre al lado de su hermana.

-Spike: ¿Y qué va a pasar con Alex?

-Twilight: Lo he decidido y creo que debo dar el siguiente paso. Cuando me coronen como gobernante pienso el próximo mes casarme con él. Pero debo hablar con las demas para que esten de acuerdo igual mis padres, mi hermano y Cadence todos seremos una familia unida. Ahora veamos como va la decoración.

Salen afuera donde ven como algunos ponis ponían mesas y sillas para los invitados, también sus amigas estaban presentes excepto Pinkie que ellas extrañadas de su ausencia, solo pensaron que prepararía un festín de postres y por eso tiene mucho trabajo en la pastelería. Impresionada con el resultado se encuentra con Celestia y Luna quienes se quedan maravilladas con la celebración, por otra parte también se hallaba Discord quien ayudaba un poco a decorar sin usar magia caotica, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien excepto por algo que sucede.

En Ponyville Zecora quien se reunio con Goliat le cuenta sobre la gema y lo que Alex todo este tiempo oculto.

-Zecora: Me ha dicho muchas cosas, pero cosas extrañas he vivido.

-Goliat: Yo también he vivido cosas extrañas solo que no a su lado, estoy seguro que con todo el entrenamiento que ha hecho puede vencerlo. De lo contrario Equestria viviría una pesadilla díficil de despertar.

-Zecora: Por eso te entrego la gema, siento que dejarla descubierta y que descubran por donde buscarla debemos proteger el arma más poderosa del mundo.

Estaba por entregarle la gema cuando algo los aterra y es que Goliat es atravesado en sus costillas por una lanza viniendo de Cozy quien los encontro con la guardia baja, Zecora lanza una trampa de humo cegandola por unos segundos mientras se lleva a un herido Goliat escondiendose de esa pegaso que cambio repentinamente pero como Goliat tiene una herida se le hace imposible moverse.

-Zecora: ¿Estás bien, puedes levantarte?

-Goliat: Duele mucho cuando me muevo, empiezo a creer que también nos estan buscando.

Ambos son interrumpidos por un rayo que pasa de lado a ambos viendo a Cozy con una sonrisa maniatica. Zecora saca una cuchilla para tratar de herir a Cozy pero esta lo levita arrebatandoselo y queriendo usarlo en contra de la cebra, por suerte Zecora se aparta antes de ser acuchillada y le da un rodillazo en la mejilla a Cozy dejandola aturdida, aprovechando la distracción tomo la cuchilla y se la clavo en su espalda donde se abre un herida y una línea de sangre se hace presente. Ambas peleando Goliat tenía la gema huyendo con esfuerzo debido a la herida sin que se diera cuenta, corrio tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Llegando a un tramo del pueblo vio una casa con la puerta medio abierta tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse y se ponía su mano en la herida para evitar que siga desangrandose. De vuelta con ambas peleando se repartían golpes uno que otro bloqueaba o esquivaba, sin embargo Cozy tenía ventaja pues al ser alicornio podia volar y hacer magia, en un intento tomo a la cebra de su cabello, la levanto y la dejo caer hacia el suelo de unos 10 metros de altura. Algo adolorida arroja una piedra que Cozy consigue esquivar y con un rayo da de lleno a la cebra llevandose el daño. Zecora no era buena con los combates pero si quería proteger la gema debía mantenerla distraída mientras Goliat huye para no recibir más daño del que ya recibio, Cozy en un intento de embestir a la cebra esta aprovecha su distancia y salta confundiendo un poco a la alicornio para luego ver como arroja un pedazo de vidrio y lo lanza contra Cozy quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se clavo en una de sus alas mientras unas manchas de sangre caían al suelo. Perdiendo el equilibrio Cozy cae descontroladamente en el suelo llevandose un dolor en su cabeza para luego mirar con rabia a la cebra chaman.

-Cozy: Maldita cebra, voy a conseguir esa gema y luego hare un tapete con tu piel.

Levantandose con esfuerzo dispara múltiples rayos de magia quien Zecora solo podía esquivar uno tras otro, hasta que en un descuido uno le roza el hombro derecho provocandole una quemadura y aprovechando de su minimo dolor da un doble patada a su estomago y luego la levita haciendola volar por los aires para luego disparar una esfera de color roja que da de lleno contra la cebra y cae llevandose mucho dolor con raspones y heridas en su cuerpo.

-Cozy: Hahaha, eso te pasa por entrometida, veras como pongo a Equestria de rodillas y conseguimos las gemas de la armonía. ¿Ahora dondé esta ese pulgoso amigo tuyo a quien le entregaste la gema?

Cozy sobrevolando el pueblo ve a la vista como Goliat estaba al descubierto para obtener la gema, sin embargo un rayo la electrocuta mirando quien fue el responsable. Detrás de ella estaban un grupo de pegasos con uniformes azules, con unos relampagos amarillos como logo y usaban unas gafas de vuelo, eran los Wonderbolts los corredores más rápidos de toda Equestria y los pegasos que sirven a la corona. Estos al ver a Cozy una pegaso llamada Fleetfoot giro varias veces para asestarle un golpe en su cabeza, por delante otro pegaso llamado Thunderlane arremete con sus alas haciendola caer, luego aparece Spitfire quien la embiste y cae llevandose un golpe por la caída. Rodeando a la herida Cozy llegaría Rainbow Dash quien se sorprendio de ver quien estuvo provocando desorden.

-Rainbow: ¿Qué haces tú aquí afuera y por qué eres una alicornio?

-Cozy: Mucho van a ver, pero al final nosotros seremos los ganadores.

En eso de su cuerno ilumina una potente luz cegando a los Wonderbolts mientras Cozy con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro huir. Cuando la luz se disipo ya la maniatíca había desaparecido, en eso se aparece Goliat quien vio lo ocurrido.

-Goliat: Es una suerte que lograran llegar.

-Rainbow: Vimos lo que ocurría y volamos lo más rápido posible pero no entiendo que esta haciendo esa mocosa fuera del Tártaro, ella fue encarcelada junto con su amigo Tirek y si también escapo.

-Thunderlane: Creo que a eso se refería con 'nosotros'.

-Spitfire: De seguro ese centauro y esa vil traidora planean algo sucio.

-Rainbow: A todo esto ¿qué es lo que ella buscaba?

En eso Goliat hace aparecer la gema de la magia, Rainbow al observarla se quedo extrañada por ver una gema con la misma cutie mark de Twilight.

-Rainbow: ¿Y esa gema tan rara qué es?

-Goliat: Primero hay que auxiliar a Zecora y luego vamos con Twilight, pero yo también necesito que me curen.

Haciendo caso los Wonderbolts ayudan a Zecora enviandola al hospital mientras vendaban a Goliat y Rainbow fueron camino hacia Canterlot con la gema en sus manos.

En un suceso ocurrido hace milenios una jovén potra terrestre llamada Ruby Wheel con piel gris, cabello marrón castaño, ojos rojo rubi, medía 1.30m, vestia una blusa amarilla con bordes naranja y usaba una falda verde limón, junto a su madre estaban siendo separadas ya que a los ponis con cadenas considerados como esclavos se dividían en dos bandos donde extrañas criaturas oscuras los empujaban para dividirlos, la jovén Ruby perdida y sin su madre se encuentra de sorpresa con un carnero azul y con aspecto de ser un tirano, ese sujeto a quien la potra se encontro no es nadie más que el Gran Grogar en sus tiempos de reinado.

-Grogar: ¿Qué tienes pequeña?

-Ruby: Perdi a mi madre ¿sabe dondé está?

Ignorando esa pregunta le pregunto su nombre a la potra.

-Grogar: ¿Cúal es tu nombre?

-Ruby: Ruby Wheel.

-Grogar: Eres muy fuerte Ruby, ven sigueme.

Estando lejos de una población numerosa de ponis Grogar le muestra una navaja a la pequeña Ruby.

-Grogar: ¿Sabes qué es esto? Esto es Equestria y debe estar equilibrado como todo debe estar. Demasiados ponis y pocos recursos es igual a un terrible futuro, demasiado a un lado o al otro, ten intentalo.

Agarrando lo que parece una navaja ella intenta equilibrar lo que es mejor para Equestria, ignorando los gritos de agonía de algunos ponis que murieron masacrados por esas extrañas criaturas de un bando mientras el otro había mucha tristeza y dolor por perder seres queridos o familiares.

-Grogar: ¡Concentrate! muy bien lo lograste, ese es un buen futuro para todos incluso para tí Ruby.

Solo se hallaba un Grogar enseñando a una jovén Ruby como debe ser un mundo mejor haciendo uso de las gemas y desapareciendo parte de los ponis. Unos 50 años despúes murio y Grogar fue derrotado por Gusty quitandole su cencerro y perdiendo las gemas, pero aún conservaba el guante con el que causo problemas. En el presente Grogar se encontraba admirando la bola de cristal donde veía el rostro de Sombra en camino al sitio donde le indico ir, en eso llega Tempestad con un semblante que denotaba curiosidad por el raro guante que llevaba.

-Tempestad: Entonces piensas que consiguiendo las gemas lograras traerle algo bueno a este mundo.

-Grogar: Es así como debe ser, y ya que estas aquí lo mejor es que me acompañes ya que encontre la gema de la lealtad muy lejos de aquí, pero no sera problema ir si no te molesta.

-Tempestad: Para nada, simplemente por el difunto Rey Tormenta hare lo que usted diga.

Tanto Grogar como Tempestad salieron teletransportados de la guarida en busca de la gema perdida.

De regreso a Canterlot Twilight junto a sus amigas, las princesas y Discord parecían estar relajandose despúes de organizar la todo donde se llevara a cabo la coronación. En un tramo del reino Goliat junto a Rainbow corrían para llegar al castillo y avisar lo que sucede no sin antes avisarles algunos ponis que dejen el lugar que hoy se suspende la coronación por una razón muy confidencial.

-Twilight: Rainbow y Goliat es una suerte que lleguen por que pensaba en un buen espectaculo con los Wonderbolts y fuegos artificiales todo va a ser hermoso y nada puede arruinarlo.

-Rainbow: De hecho te equivocas, hoy la coronación se suspende.

Al oír eso todos se acercaron para que se aclaren las dudas.

-Luna: ¿Por qué dices que debe suspenderse?

-Goliat: Creo que es por esto.

En eso Goliat saca de entre su chaqueta para mostrar la gema de la magia, al principio Spike dudaba en comerla pero Rarity lo detuvo ya que se le hacía extraño que se parezca a la cutie mark de Twilight. Sin embargo las princesas y Discord sabían ya que es una gema de la armonía.

-Applejack: ¿Me van a decir que suspenderemos la coronación de nuestra mejor amiga Twilight por una gema?

-Celestia: No es cualquier gema, es una de las seis gemas de la armonía, la gema de la magia.

-Fluttershy: ¿Gemas de la armonía?

-Luna: Es un arma mortal capaz de convertir Equestria en cenizas. Hace milenios el Gran Grogar las uso eliminando a muchos ponis por que cree que por los pocos recursos con demasiados ponis en su reinado de oscuridad, él recolecto las gemas para luego chasquear los dedos y matar a muchos inocentes. Y parece que ahora esta por volver a suceder, si tenemos una aquí significa que las otra cinco estan esparcidas por Equestria o Grogar ya logro reunir algunas.

-Goliat: Lo que Alex sabe es que Grogar ya tiene tres; honestidad, risa y generosidad. Por lo que la gema de la amabilidad la tiene un ser necromatico llamado Dark Letter a quien acompaño y entreno a Alex todo esté tiempo, en cuanto la gema de la lealtad no se sabe donde esta.

-Twilight: ¡Alto! ¿qué Alex todo esté tiempo lo supo y no nos dijo lo que viene?

Por un lado Twilight tenía muchas dudas ¿por qué su amante no le dijo lo de Grogar? ¿Quién era ese tal Dark Letter? ¿Y cómo es que nadie le conto sobre las gemas de la armonía? En su pleno día iba a ser arruinado y más cuando Grogar quien se supone que debio dejar de existir hace miles de años aún estaba vivo y causo muchos problemas estos días. En eso la puerta se abre mostrando a Cadence, Shining y Flurry quienes también venían a contar lo que sucede.

Un rato despúes de conversar, Twilight dedujo que Alex guardo el secreto solo para protegerla a ella, a sus amigas, a su familia y a sus seres queridos, nunca se imagino que Grogar reunio a los villanos que junto a sus amigas derroto para luego ese carnero reunirlos y Alex los derrote a sus espaldas, pero aún así salvo muchas vidas y ahora que no está en Equesteia sino en el espacio en una nave dirigida por Sombra con Dark inconsciente y al parecer Pinkie también desaparecio, esto la ponía a pensar demasiado. Otra cosa que le parecío raro fue tener a un hechizero alicornio de las artes oscuras y esté sea su amigo, solo espera no equivocarse en confíar en él.

-Cadence: Debes estar confundida por lo que esta pasando, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ahora que tenemos una gema y Alex con Pinkie estan muy lejos intentando salvar a Dark para proteger otra, debemos preparar todo.

-Twilight: Así va a ser, reunan a todos los guardias solares, nocturnos y cristales ya que nos espera un batalla que definira el futuro de Equestria. Spike enviale un mensaje a Starswirl y a los Pilares, que busquen una forma de llegar con Alex para proteger la gema de amabilidad lejos de Equestria. También a Starlight y a Trixie de que evacuen la escuela y saquen a todos los civiles, necesitaremos también la ayuda de los Wonderbolts y de las demas especies por si un ejército vendra a pelear. Shining prepara las tropas, Cadence tú y Flurry quedense aquí, Goliat avisa a todos de que se mantengan lejos de esto, chicas vayamos a pelear con los elementos, Luna y Celestia necesitaremos de su ayuda y Discord haz lo que sea para intentar ayudarnos.

Todos haciendo caso se preparan para el enfrentamiento contra la Legión de la Perdición si es que consiguen ayuda.

En una parte la alcadesa Mare junto a Goliat ayudaban a algunos seres conocidos del pueblo tanto de Ponyville, Cloudsdale y Canterlot manteniendolos a salvo. Todos confundidos Goliat les explíca la situación que Twilight, las princesas junto a Discord, la guardia de las tres princesas, junto con otro seres de especies traeran refuerzos. Pero lo malo para ellos es que Alex no se sabe cuando volvera ahora que debe estar lejos protegiendo una gema.

-Goliat: 'Espero que los tres ésten bien.'

Bueno estamos a nada de terminar de concluir este fic con lo poco que nos queda.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	32. Viaje espacial

Capitulo 31: Viaje espacial

Dark abría lentamente sus ojos recuperando la consciencia, mirando a su entorno estaba flotando sin magia rodeado de cientos agujas solo para ver al frente a Sombra quien lo miraba con una sonrisa muy maligna.

-Sombra: En este tiempo que he estado con Grogar, despúes de que me contara su proposito de esto, me hace pensar que eres una presa muy díficil de atrapar. Si te preguntas a dondé vamos, nunca espere conocer otro mundo que no es Equestria, en cambio iremos a un mundo llamado Titán, solo dire que llevarte con la gema de la amabilidad ante su presencia puede perjudicar mi vida ya que no dijo que te trajera. Así que dame... la gema.

Con su cuerno hace que una aguja se incruste en una de sus mejillas intentando aguantar el dolor para no gritar, poco a poco aguja tras otra se incrustaba en sus brazos, piernas, alas, entre otras partes de su cuerpo sintiendo un terrible dolor del que nunca pudo sentir.

Por encima de ellos despúes de un rato explorando la nave espacial, Alex por fin llego al puesto de control donde se encontraban Sombra torturando a Dark obligandolo a darle la gema.

-Alex: ¡Es una suerte tener a alguien tan leal!

-Pinkie: ¡Hablando de lealtad!

Sorpresivamente se espanta viendo a la poni rosada a la que no quiere involucrarla en su misión.

-Alex: Mierda ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en Equestria, tus amigas se preocuparan por tu ausencia y esto es peligroso.

-Pinkie: Es que era una caída muy alta de la cual me avergüenza lastimarme, y pense que como necesitas ayuda solo quería ayudarte y está armadura es lo mas rídiculamente increíble en todo caso asi que en resumen toda la culpa es tuya.

-Alex: ¿Qué cosa dijiste?

-Pinkie: No, no dije nada y ahora estoy en el espacio.

-Alex: Sí, justo donde no quiero que estés. Esto no es una excursión de clases, esto es un viaje sin retorno y no fingas que lo consideraste por que sería imposible que lo consideraras.

-Pinkie: Oye entiendo la situación, pero tal vez no debas hacer todo solo pues si necesitaras ayuda, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Resignado de no poder contradecir a Pinkie le dice que si puede encontrar la forma de ayudar a salvar a Dark.

-Pinkie: Ok tal vez no sea muy lista pero he oído de un suceso casi identico.

-Dark: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh *Gritos de agonía*

-Sombra: ¿Doloroso? Estas agujas fueron diseñadas para cirugías y cualquiera de ellas...

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Alex quien levanta sus manos con proyectiles.

-Sombra: Acabara con la vida de tu amigo en instante, tal vez te creas muy fuerte pero gracias a la magia del cencerro de Grogar poseo unas habilidades muy poderosas, si quieres salvar a tu amigo tendras que pasar por encima mío. Ahora sí podre tener mi venganza contra tí y cuando consiga la gema, regresare a Equestria a por el Imperio de Cristal.

-Alex: Sí pero Pinkie piensa que esto es mejor, ahora te mando a chingar a tu madre.

En eso dispara un mini proyectil hacia un extremo lado de la nave donde se abre un agujero que da vista al espacio y sin esperarselo Sombra es succionado por su forma de neblina saliendo, Dark por no poder volar debido a que las agujas lo dejaron aturdido. Pinkie al rescate usa sus propulsores para salvarlo pero sus piernas salen unos ganchos mecanicos donde sujetan al alicornio y sus brazos se agarran del borde para no caer fuera de la nave, con la potencia de sus propulsores vuela para poder volver adentro mientras Alex con hielo cierra el agujero y asegurando la nave. En cuanto a Sombra, se abrio un portal donde fue llevado a un mundo helado donde volviendo a su forma de unicornio sus piernas poco a poco llegando a su torso para luego congelarle las manos y los brazos, sin poder usar su fuerza trata de usar su cuerno para liberarse pero como el frío es fuerte su rostro desde la boca hasta sus ojos se congelan llegando por su cuerno y su cabello. Ahora miramos una estatua de un Rey Sombra congelado en una dimensión desconocida pero es lo mejor ya que podemos olvidarnos de ese oscuro unicornio tirano.

Volviendo a la nave una vez salvado se reunen para saber que hacer.

-Dark: ¡Tenemos que volver!

-Alex: Ahora quieres huir, pense que eras valiente y pretendes alejarte de la acción.

-Dark: ¿Huir? Quiero proteger la gema.

-Alex: Y yo quiero que me agradezcas por salvarte, al menos admite que te dijeron que te fueras y te negaste.

-Dark: Tal vez seamos amigos, pero jamás dije que trabajaría para tí.

-Alex: Y gracias a eso estamos en una nave desconocida, muy lejos de Equestria y sin refuerzos.

-Pinkie: ¿Yo no cuento?

-Alex: ¡No! viniste por accidente y estamos en grandes problemas, estamos en una discusión asi que no hables ¿ok?

-Pinkie: Bueno si me presentas a tu amigo no dire nada más.

-Dark: Soy Dark Letter; maestro de las artes oscuras y uno de los alicornios mas fuerte de la historia.

-Pinkie: Soy Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero me dicen Pinkie Pie; soy pastelera, organizadora de fiestas, elemento de la risa y ahora una poni robotica.

-Alex: La nave esta en navegación, dirige su curso sería imposible manejarlo.

-Dark: ¿Me estas jodiendo? Bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos entregarle la gema a Grogar, creo que no entiendes lo que esta en juego.

-Alex: ¿Qué? No tú eres el que no entiende, desde que llegue Grogar se ha estado metiendo en mi cabeza provocando muchos problemas desde que envio a sus aliados a pelear, he esperado esté día para detener este sufrimiento. Y ya no sé que hacer, no sé si es buena idea pelear con él en Equestria o a donde vayamos, pero tú viste lo que hacen y lo que pueden hacer. Ir hacia él es algo que no espera, yo digo que vayamos alejando la gema para mantener a Equestria a salvo y llevemos la pelea a él. ¿Qué dices?

Dark pensando por un lado mantener una gema lejos de las otras para que nadie salga herido, por otra es ir a un mundo que no conocen y tratar de detenerlo.

-Dark: Ok bien iremos a por él. Pero debes entender que Pinkie esta con nosotros y si algo malo pasa, tú seras el responsable de lo que pase con los ponis. Sé que quieres que ayude pero nosotros dependemos de muchas vidas que se perderan, nuestro mundo es lo que nos importa mucho.

-Alex: Ok, solo espero y esto no se vaya a la mierda. Bien Pinkie preparate para una aventura donde sera más mortal que las tuviste con tus amgias.

Pinkie quien se mantuvo callada mostro un tono muy orgulloso y preparada para cualquier reto que le pongan ahora que contaba con la ayuda de una armadura. Tanto Pinkie y Dark se van a explorar la nave mientras se conocen.

-Pinkie: Entonces eres muy poderoso por lo que Alex me cuenta.

-Dark: Bueno de algo me sirvio practicar magia oscura, desde mi vida pasada he vivido protegiendo a muchos ponis y creando vinculos con otros alicornios, fue mucho antes de que Grogar apareciera. De mi familia mi padre era un controlador del clima, el más famoso en mis tiempos igual que los pegasos de Cloudsdale él maneja solo el clima sin necesitar de ayuda. Y mi madre una princesa de la realeza de alicornios, te cuento que mis padres se conocieron en una noche donde ambos eran famosos. Luego se casaron y yo nací, a los primeros dos años he sido el primer potro en usar fuego sin quemarse. Hasta que un día cumplí 35 años y mis padres habían partido a un nuevo mundo donde se convertieron en dioses.

-Pinkie: ¿Seguro que estás listo para está misión suicida? Alex piensa estar listo pero y si resulta que no lo logramos.

-Dark: Descuida, el entrenamiento que hemos estado haciendo últimamente dio frutos. ¿Sabías que tengo más de 3,500 años? He estado matando a muchos infelices que quisieron desafíarme y ninguno lo logro. Para Alex vencer a cada villano es fortalecerlo y pensar que puede lograrlo, Grogar solo es el siguiente en una larga lista de imbeciles y sera el último en sufrir el poder de la armonía, de lo contrario dime ¿qué tienes tú que perder?

-Pinkie: ¡Bastante!

En Equestria una pegaso color naranja, cabello de cuatro tonalidades, gris claro y oscuro, blanco y negro, ojos rojo rubí, medía 1.68m, vestía un uniforme verde con un pantalón corto crema, botas café y traía un sombrero blanco. Su nombre es Daring Do una exploradora muy famoso por sus libros y comics, lo único que nadie excepto Rainbow sabe es que ella es también A.K. Yearling la autora de los libros de Daring Do y sus aventuras contra Dr. Caballeron y el robo de muchas reliquias. Sin embargo se le ve corriendo con prisa ya que un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Flashback: 2 años antes...

Daring Do POV:

'Me encuentro explorando un templo en ruinas, en el sur de las tierras prohíbidas pues un contacto me dijo que un tesoro se encontraba adentro. Debe ser mío y luego vere que hacer con el, con solo una linterna me encuentro viendo raras marcas antiguas, bueno seguí caminando hasta llegar a una habitación, en la pared puedo ver una puerta pero esta sellada hasta que recorde algo pues se abren con palancas ocultas y como lo pense justo al lado una palanca que abrío la puerta y seguí. Despúes de caminar y evitar obstaculos por fin encuentro en el centro del cuarto una gema naranja parecía ser sencillo, pero de la nada una jaula me cae encima justo despúes de tocar la gema, de un lado se abre un portal amarillo y negro apareciendo un carnero azul que por alguna extraña razón ya lo había visto antes pero no lo recuerdo.

-Daring: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Grogar: Tú me puedes llamar... Grogar.

-Daring: No puede ser, tú dejaste de existir hace milenios ¿cómo es que estás vivo?

-Grogar: ¡Larga historia! pero prefiero no contartela, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por esa gema.

-Daring: ¿Todo este esfuerzo de venir y vengarte por una inútil gema?

-Grogar: ¡Te equivocas Daring Do! está no es una simple gema, resulta que esto es una de las seis gemas de la armonía, una de las armas más letales de la historia equestre. Nadie sabe de esto debido a que sus preciadas princesas borraron todo tipo de información que tenga referencia a no arriesgarse con armas mortales. Y en cuanto encuentre las otras cinco gemas toda Equestria estara hecha polvo.

'Al principio no entendía a que se refería con hacer de este lugar polvo, pero entendí que habla de acabar con la vida de muchos inocentes. Ese carnero se fue con la gema de lo que se llama gema de la honestidad, algo parecido a los elementos de la armonía pero con un escencia diferente y mucho más poderoso.'

Fin del flashback...

Despúes de librarme de la jaula estuve dejando de lado mis aventuras y buscando una forma de llegar a buscar ese tal Alex y encuentro una perla que me da acceso a cualquier lado no importa donde este ya sea dentro o fuera de Equestria. Debo ir a donde ellos van a alguna parte y ayudalos a proteger una gema de la armonía.

Narración Tercera Persona...

La nave que traía a Alex, Dark y Pinkie despúes de horas de viaje finalmente llegan a su destino.

-Dark: Pues creo que ya llegamos.

-Alex: No creo que esta cosa se auto estacione solo. Pinkie quiero que metas la mano en el giroscopio y lo cierres. Esta hecho para dirigirlo tenemos que movernos al mismo tiempo.

-Pinkie: Creo que hay girar, gira, gira.

Alex y Pinkie tomaban control de la nave mientras Dark hacía uso de su magia para protegerlos del choque, la nave decendía sin control hasta estrellarse contra una montaña y rompiendose la parte inferior salvandolos de no dañarlos. Asegurandose de no estar heridos los tres proceden a salir para ver en su entorno un mundo apartado de Equestria donde esperan que su misión de resultado.

En eso un portal se abre revelando frente a ellos a los Pilares quienes habían encontrado a los que esperaban en un planeta deshabitado muy lejos de su hogar y a la espera de que venga Grogar.

-Starswirl: Es una suerte que aún esten vivos, por lo que veo hay que poner en marcha nuestro plan ¿tienen alguno?

-Alex: Yo sí, solo acerquense; parece un poco malo pero debemos detenerlo usando nuestras habilidades y cuando menos se lo espere le quitamos el guante con las gemas

-Rockhoof: Parece ser un plan muy estrategico.

-Flash: Sí, es un buen plan excepto que esa parte de quitarle el guante parece un reto díficil.

-Dark: Lo es, por que cada vez que reune una gema, se vuelve muy fuerte. No nos queda más ideas ya que mantenerlo al alcance lejos de dos gemas en Equestria es una estrategia que no puede fallar, por ahora debemos esperar a que venga por nosotros.

De regreso en Equestria, en un sitio muy apartado de los reinos, de los ponis y de demás criaturas un sitio donde no había luz sino oscuridad y niebla, un portal se abre revelando a Grogar y a Tempestad quienes se impresionaban por saber en que sitio del mapa ecuestre no aparece.

-Tempestad: ¿Estás seguro de que la gema se encuentra aquí?

-Grogar: Así es, sera mejor no perder tiempo y subir para ver si estoy en lo correcto.

Ambos suben una montaña verificando que Grogar no mentía con saber la ubicación de la gema de la lealtad. De entre las sombras aparece un encapuchado poni que por su aspecto es díficil reconocer.

-Encapuchado: ¡Bienvenidos Grogar y Tempestad!

-Grogar: ¿Nos conoces?

-Encapuchado: Mi maldición es conocer a todo aquel ser vivo que viene a este sitio.

-Grogar: ¿Dondé esta la gema de la lealtad?

-Encapuchado: Debes saber que para obtenerla exige un precio.

-Grogar: ¡Estoy preparado!

-Encapuchado: Todos lo creemos, pero siempre nos equivocamos.

El poni que no tiene nombre los lleva subiendo la montaña para mostrarles donde esta la gema.

-Grogar: ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?

-Encapuchado: Yo también pase toda una vida buscando las gemas, incluso tuve una en mis manos pero me desterro y me abandono aquí. He intentado salir pero cada vez que lo intento volvía a parar en está montaña, es una maldición que un alicornio cuyo nombre se me olvido me maldijo por intentar manejar el poder de las gemas. Guio a otros a un tesoro que no puedo poseer.

Su camino acaba hasta un enorme barranco donde la altura parecía ser de unos 5,000 metros de altura.

-Encapuchado: Lo que buscan esta frente a ustedes al igual que lo que temen.

-Tempestad: ¿Qué es esto?

-Encapuchado: ¡El precio! como según recuerdo; la lealtad guarda un lugar entre las gemas de la armonía, se puede decir que tiene una cierta... sabiduría.

-Grogar: ¿Dime qué es lo que necesita?

-Encapuchado: Para asegurarse... de quien la poseea y entienda su poder... esté lugar maldito exige un sacrificio.

-Grogar: ¿Un sacrificio? ¿De qué?

-Encapuchado: Si deseas tomar la gema debes hacer un intercambio sacrificando algo o alguien a cambio de la gema. Es muy fácil resumirlo; la vida de un ser vivo por la gema de la lealtad, ese es el precio.

Ambos se quedaron observando por un momento el barranco, fue ahí donde Tempestad esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Tempestad: Todo el tiempo pense que serías historia, y cuando me encargaste que fuera parte de tus planes, fuiste tan ignorante enviando a tus aliados y luego un pegaso aparece de la nada y acaba con ellos sin mucho esfuerzo. Eres el peor ser que existe en toda Equestria, tu objetivo fue fallar y crees que conseguir unas insignificantes gemas podrás hacer que todos te reconozcan pero no, ni siquieras te has enfrentado a esos indefensos ponis. ¡Fracasaste! ¿y sabes por qué? Por que tu no amas nada... a nadie.

Grogar quien escucho como la unicornio lo insulto, solo miro al vacío una decepción donde había cometido un error en su plan.

-Grogar: ¡No!

-Tempestad: ¿En serio, lagrimas?

-Encapuchado: No son por él.

Ahí Tempestad se dio cuenta de que Grogar lloraba pero no por él sino que al verla ya sabía de que se trataba. Ademas es la primera vez ver como al carnero azul de sus ojos brotan unas lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino de decepción.

-Tempestad: No, esto no es lo que hemos acordado.

-Grogar: ¡Ya ignore mi destino una vez! y pense que sería lo mejor. Pero cuando vi lo que Twilight y sus amigas causaron, me hicieron ver la realidad que no es lo que quiero ver. Ni siquiera lo puedo hacer por ellos ni por tí, perdón por esto.

Con su magia inmoviliza a la unicornio y con la fuerza de su guante le agarra el cuerno para posteriormente romperselo y de nuevo cuerno roto mientras una línea de sangre sale de su frente. Luego tomandola del cuello intentando zafarse cae al barranco, Grogar no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento ya que sacrificar a Tempestad por una gema es lo más importante y ese es su destino que quiere cumplír.

Unos minutos despúes Grogar se hallaba tendido en un charco de agua oscura donde extendiendo una de sus manos estaba frente a él la gema roja de la lealtad.

Grogar ya tiene cuatro gemas, Alex con su equipo conformado por Dark, Pinkie, los Pilares y Daring Do que se unira a ellos al planeta Titán para prepararse a que Grogar venga a pelear. Equestria se prepara para una batalla por la vida de todos los que viven tanto ponis como otras especies.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	33. Ha comenzado la batalla

Capitulo 32: Ha comenzado la batalla

En el reino de Canterlot las princesas movilizaban a sus tropas para el ataque al reino, a lo lejos se divisan unas criaturas con alas, cuernos y escamas eran los dragones del reino dragón, liderados por una dragona color azul safiro, cuernos blancos, ojos rojo carnesí, medía 1.71m traía una armadura dorada y bronce, con un cuerpo que haría a cualquiera rojo de ver una modelo a seguir. Era la princesa Ember la líder de los dragones y tía de Smolder, por otro lado aparecen unas criaturas llamadas cambiantes parecidos a Chrysalis pero reformados con colores, entre ellos estaba uno color verde claro, ojos púrpura brillante, medía 1.68m sin contar sus cuernos claro, vestía una misma armadura como sus soldados pero este era azul crisalido. Era Thorax un antiguo cambiante servidor a Chrysalis pero cuando traiciono a su colmena fue donde Starlight le mostro que el amor se puede dar que quitar. Y según las normas de los cambiantes el más alto es el que consigue el puesto de rey o princípe, otras especies vinieron como grifos, hipogrifos y yaks venían en grupo todos con distintas armaduras, ya que la batalla no sera por los ponis sino contra todo el mundo. Tanto las chicas como los guardias vieron que llego todo un ejército para pelear.

-Thorax: Hemos recibido su mensaje, supongo que las cosas estan feas.

-Rutherford: Princípe Rutherford y su ejercito yak venir debido a su situación.

-Twilight: Bueno es una suerte que hayan venido, vengan adentro les explicamos como sera nuestro ataque.

Algunos soldados de los reinos entraron para proteger a sus majestades. Estando reunidos Celestia y Luna detallaban sobre el temible plan de Grogar en conseguir unas gemas que traera el fin al mundo.

-Ember: ¿Entonces, ese tal Grogar quiere esas seis gemas y cuando chasquee sus dedos muchos de nosotros desapareceremos?

-Luna: Así es, en estos momentos hemos descubierto que usando a viejos enemigos que Equestria derroto se están movilizando y vamos a atacar en un valle cerca de aquí, ahí llevaremos la pelea y conseguiremos ganar.

-Seaspray: En nombre de la Reina Novo, con gusto acepto que los ayudaramos con sus problemas.

-Gruff: ¿Entonces nuestro objetivo principal es cuidar de esta gema y que esos locos no la consigan?

-Celestia: Así es, es nuestro deber resguardar la gema con la princesa Cadence y su Flurry Heart la protegeran con sus vidas.

-Pharynx: Si el caos se desata por estas gemas por que no simplemente las destruimos y ya.

-Celestia: ¡No se puede! estas gemas fueron creadas para evitar todo rastro de maldad en el mundo, los dioses alicornios sabían que ademas de contener una poderosa energía muy similar a los elementos de la armonía, protegen nuestras vidas ya que muchas veces no hay quien nos defienda. Para Twilight o para una de sus amigas les sería díficil controlar más de un elemento.

-Rainbow: ¿A qué se refiere con que no podemos controlar más de un elemento?

-Fluttershy: Creo que es por que como nuestros cuerpos no estan diseñados para controlar mucha magia, podíamos quedar agotadas o incluso peor... morir. Es como decir que si tuvieras los elementos lealtad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo y tus energías se agotan más rápido, puede perjudicar demasiado para tu cuerpo incluso es capaz de acortar tu vida. También pasa si controlamos tres, cuatro, cinco o seis elementos un solo poni, esto causaría una rápida muerte.

Tanto sus amigas como todos los presentes se sorprendieron no solo que la pegaso mas timida hablo de forma directa, sino que esa es la razón por la que nadie puede controlar más de una gema.

-Celestia: Lo que dice es cierto, Grogar es uno de los seres capaces de manejar ese poder y debido a que la magia oscura consumio su tiempo de vida es poco probable que sobreviva a un segundo chasquido por lo viejo que esta.

-Thorax: Bueno parece que entendemos cual es nuestra misión.

En eso un batponi entra alertando a todos los presentes.

-Batponi: Lamento el inconveniente majestades, pero deben ver esto.

Todos haciendo caso miraron hacia el norte donde dos figuras se postraban en las llanuras algo cerca de Canterlot.

-Rarity: ¿Qué sucede?

-Luna: ¡Son Cozy Glow y Tirek, ya estan aquí! preparemonos puede que con la magia de Grogar les aumentara de poder.

-Celestia: ¡Bien! todas las tropas vayamos a pelear, tal vez sean solo dos pero no sabemos lo que nos espera.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados de distintas especies marchaban directo al centauro y a la alicornio maligna.

En la misma posición se encontraban Cozy y Tirek esperando a que traígan las princesas sus defensas.

-Cozy: Parece que nos estan esperando y creo que nos vieron.

-Tirek: ¿Estás segura que Grogar te dijo que usando esté metodo podremos ganar?

-Cozy: Tú solo confía que Grogar no se equivoca.

Ambos hablaban mientras a lo lejos las tropas de Equestria sobrevolaban y marchaban hacia su localización. Las princesas, Twilight con sus amigas, Discord, Shining Armor, Spike convertido en dragón gigante, soldados solares, batponis, cristales, Wonderbolts, dragones, grifos, yaks, cambiantes e hipogrifos se dirigian al campo de batalla ya reunidos entre Twilight, Discord y Celestia se acercan a ambos villanos sin intención de atacar si no muestran agresividad.

-Discord: ¿Ustedes vinieron por venganza?

-Cozy: Van a pagar por habernos humillado y derrotado, Grogar va a obtener esa gema.

-Twilight: ¡Pues no creo que eso pase!

-Discord: Sera mejor que se rindan, solo son dos contra todo un ejército ¿qué van a hacer rendirse?

-Cozy: No lo creo por que también traemos un ejército.

Del cuerno de Cozy dispara un rayo hacia el cencerro donde un rayo amarillo y negro es dirigido al cielo y de la nada un portal se abre donde desde el otro lado unas extrañas criaturas oscuras con rasgos ponis y seres muy diferentes igual de aterradores. Todos se sorprendieron ya que el cencerro ademas de robar y usar la magia que guarda, puede conjurar un portal al mundo oscuro donde las fuerzas de Grogar que pelearon en el pasado fueron desterradas a un mundo donde no causen problemas. Los tres volviendo con sus compañeros solo veían con caras de asombro y miedo viendo a tantas sombras y no eran diez, veinte o treinta sino alrededor de doscientos y seguía aumentando. En eso Shining se pone delante ordenando a todos, los unicornios y las princesas usan de su magia para levantar un escudo a unos 500 kilometros de su posición. Las criaturas hacían lo posible por entrar pero parecía ser un escudo donde al intentar atravesarlo solo sus partes se cortaban, por mas que intentaban solo morían pero poco a poco vieron que su idea de mantenerlos afuera se desmoronaba pues las sombras que sobrevivieron fueron directo a ellos, los dragones se acercaban formando una barrera y de sus bocas lanzaban llamaradas de fuego quemando a las sombras, mientras los cambiantes cambiaban sus formas a distintas criaturas y los atacaban, grifos, hipogrifos y Wonderbolts embestían o usaban su armas fabricadas con hierro para destruirlos. Sin embargo observaban que las sombras rodeaban el escudo donde estaba el ejército para tratar de atacarlos por otra dirección.

-Rainbow: Ehh si esas cosas rodean nuestra posición, no habra nada que defienda a Cadence y a Flurry.

-Luna: Debemos mantenerlos frente a nosotros.

-Ember: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Celestia: Bien soldados en cuanto avanzemos ustedes retiran el escudo y todos atacamos.

-Pharynx: ¡Esté es el fin de Equestria!

-Luna: Y sera el fin más noble en toda la hostoria.

Tanto Twilight como Shining se pusieron enfrente mencionando las siguientes palabras que motivaron a todos a no tener miedo y listos para la guerra.

-Twilight/Shining: ¡¡VIVA EQUESTRIA, VIVA TODOS NOSOTROS!!

Todos pero absolutamente todas las defensas de los reinos corrían y volaban encarando a las sombras, con Cozy y Tirek veían como de un lado del escudo se abre y las sombras entraban mientras ambos bandos colisionaban y empezaba con muchos ataques pero con Shining y Twilight mataban uno que otra sombra, Luna y Celestia armadas con sus espadas degollaban sombras, Discord los transformaba en nubes de humo, charcos de agua, globos de aire entre otras cosas. Ember y los dragones quemaban todo a su paso, los cambiantes logran acabar con ellos convirtiendose en cualquier criatura, los yaks embestian y mataban con sus cuernos, lanzas y pisotones al suelo, grifos e hipogrifos los golpeaban y usaban sus armas para al menos hacerles daño. Entre otros todos daban su esfuerzo con espadas, escudos, magia, vuelo, fuerza y otros factores que los ayudaba a vencer a sus oponentes.

En tanto con Cozy y Tirek, el centauro absorbia a los ponis y les quitaba sus habilidades haciendose más grande pero por suerte Spike peleaba con un Tirek que a pesar de no estar a su altura estaban marcando un nivel de poder. Con Cadence y Flurry estaban resguardadas en el castillo mientras veían a la ventana la pelea donde su padre, familia y amigos lo daban todo para ganar.

-Flurry: Mami ¿crees que ganen?

-Cadence: ¡Tranquila cariño! tu padre es muy fuerte, tus tías lo hacen por toda Equestria. Tu tío de seguro volvera cuando menos lo esperemos.

-Flurry: ¡Espero y no sea el fin!

A lo lejos del campo de batalla los pueblerinos que estaban siendo asegurados por algunos guardias se preocupaban de la situación.

-Lyra: ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ocurre, parece como si hubiera una batalla?

-BonBon: Ese es el asunto Lyra, las fuerzas de Grogar están peleando con las princesas y demas reinos.

-Whooves: ¿Un momento acaso dijiste Grogar, no se supone que ese carnero fue derrotado hace muchos años?

-Mare: Al parecer encontro una forma de sobrevivir y espero el momento de que él y sus aliados atacaran.

-Smith: Justo hoy en la coronación de Twilight.

-Big Mac: Síp.

-Minuette: ¿Y dondé están Alex y los Pilares para ayudarlos?

-Sr. Cake: Según Goliat dijo que se fue a un sitio llamado 'espacio'.

-Octavia: ¿Entonces no se sabe cuando regresara?

-Whooves: Es posible que viaje a otro mundo, pero dudo que tenga intenciones para dejar Equestria.

-Mare: ¡Esperemos que vuelva sano y salvo!

Volviendo al campo de batalla el bando de Equestria estaba a perder terreno, Rarity tratando de atacar con magia pero es repelida por sombras, Applejack y Fluttershy golpeaban con patadas a cada sombra que se les acercaba, Rainbow desde los cielos dispara rayos a muchos de esos seres oscuros solo para ser golpeada por un martillo por parte de Cozy quien lo lanzo que la deja caer al suelo, Twilight y Shining trataban de avanzar pero les cedían el paso y los golpean o los lanzan, Celestia y Luna recuperandose de ataques lanzan un potente rayo que pulveriza a todas esas sombras ayudando a todos, Discord los quemaba, cortaba, congelaba, aplastaba o los enviaba a otros mundos. Los dragones se recuperan y con Spike quien pone a Tirek en el suelo lanzan una poderosa llamarada de fuego que quemaba todo a un radio de 50 kilometros. Los grifos con los hipogrifos mataban a las sombras y reduciendo el ejercito, los cambiantes con las fuerzas que aún quedaban consiguieron deshacerse de muchas sombras, pero seguían viniendo desde el mundo oscuro.

-Twilight: ¡Chicas formación!

-Rarity: Estas sombras siguen viniendo, si no cerramos ese portal muchos ya no tendrán fuerzas y perderemos.

-Rainbow: Bueno en cierto punto, es mejor cerrar ese portal que combatir contra ese ejército de sombras.

-Twilight: Usaremos los elementos para sellarlo y asi contener a los que quedan, también hay que quitarle a esos dos el cencerro de Grogar.

-Fluttershy: Odiaría interrumpir Twilight, pero cómo lo sellaremos si Pinkie no esta, aparte se requerira de mucha magia.

-Twilight: Applejack ve por Starlight y que traiga a los jovenes para sellar ese portal.

-Applejack: ¡Ya rugiste amiga!

La vaquerita corría evadiendo muchas sombras con la ayuda de sus amigas y de los batponis quienes le quitaban los estorbos y procedía a buscar a Starlight con los alumnos.

Llegando a la escuela de la amistad, Starlight y Trixie cuidaban a los estudiantes junto al grupo de jovenes, cuando Applejack llega urgentemente.

-Applejack: Necesito que ustedes seis vengan conmigo.

-Sandbar: ¡De acuerdo vamos chicos!

Saliendo y corriendo hacia el campo de batalla llegaron donde los princípes también dudaron de sus presencias pero no les prestaron atención ya que una horda de muchas sombra se aproximaba. Al llegar con Twilight les explicaron del motivo por el cual los trajeron.

-Twilight: Usen los elementos para cerrar ese portal ya que nuestro ejército no resistira por mucho si más de esas sombras siguen viniendo.

-Gallus: ¡Dejelo a nosotros!

Los seis se reunen y cada quien desprendio una luz logrando cerrar el portal y consiguiendo que ya no pueda haber más problemas con esas cosas. Cozy trato de volver a abrirlo pero fue empujada para luego ver que Rainbow tenía el cencerro, Tirek quien se había vuelto grande de una estatura de 25 metros de alto lanza un golpe al suelo creando una onda expansiva que hace que Rainbow suelte el cencerro y caiga al suelo, recuperandolo y quitandole la magia a la pegaso más rápida de Equestria para dejarla sin fuerzas. Tanto Twilight como sus amigas fueron a auxiliarla mientras Celestia, Luna, Discord y Shining se paraban frente al centauro.

-Tirek: Es una pena que su poderoso amigo no este aquí para defender su hogar.

-Luna: Callate, por tu culpa y de esa mocosa muchos de nuestros soldados arriesgan su vida por detenerlos.

-Shining: Sin contar todos los problemas que nos han traído desde el principio.

-Tirek: Dudan de que absorbí la magia de muchos ponis y me tocara absorber la de ustedes para luego aplastar a Twilight hahaha.

Shining quien se había enojado lanza un rayo que da de lleno en la cara al centauro y Discord pone una roca y la aplasta contra su cabeza provocando que una línea de sangre brote de su cabeza. Celestia y Luna dan un doble golpe a la cara para dejarlo caer en el suelo mientras Discord invoca un rayo y lo electrocuta muy fuerte lanzando chispas para despúes Luna tomarlo de sus brazos y lanzarlo con fuerza mientras Celestia con toda su fuerza lanza un potente rayo que lanza lejos al centauro perdiendolo de vista.

-Celestia: Sigamos así que vamos a ganar todos juntos.

Entre todas las especies y razas peleaban contra las sombras pero Cozy y Tirek no retrocedían pues con los poderes de Grogar tenían aún una ventaja que consiguieron hacer y distraerlos de algo que planearon.

En el castillo una guardia hacía vigilancia por los pasillos, pero esta guardia tenía un defecto sus ojos color verde brillaron acercandose a la sala de los tronos.

-Guardia: Que bueno es volver a la vida despúes de un tiempo sin esperar mi venganza.

Bueno se haran una idea de quien se trata ¿verdad? Pues ellos de alguna forma revivieron a Chrysalis encontrando su cuerpo y realizando el hechizo de resurreción a espaldas de Grogar.

Bueno fue malo para mí debido a que escribí la batalla en escena y casi me quedo sin idea de escribir.

Agradezcan que solo faltan dos capitulos, sí dos capitulos quedan para que acabe el fic y tal vez haga segunda parte.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	34. La derrota de un héroe

Capitulo 33: La derrota de un héroe

En el remoto planeta de Titán se abre un portal amarillo y negro donde entra el mismo Grogar observando a su entorno viendo a ver si su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Dark: A sí, tú si pareces un Grogar.

-Grogar: Supongo que Sombra desaparecio, esté día un poco costoso aún así cumplio con su objetivo.

-Dark: Podrías arrepentirte, te trajo con uno de los alicornios más fuertes de la historia, es muy usual que nos llevaras lejos de Equestria solo para intentar no conseguir todas las gemas y completar tu plan.

Lo que Grogar no sabe es que Alex y el resto estaban escondidos preparando tenderle una emboscada para quitarle el guante y acabarlo sin su preciada arma.

-Grogar: ¿Y a tí dónde crees que te trajo?

-Dark: Un planeta sin vida donde lo que florecía con seres vivos y sus recursos fueron destruidos.

-Grogar: Tal vez, veras hace milenios Equestria sufría problemas con tantas bocas, pocos recursos y al enfrentar la extinción les ofrecí una solución.

-Dark: ¡Genocidio!

-Grogar: Pero al azar, imparcial justo con ricos y pobres por igual. Dijeron que me había vuelto loco y lo que predije de arreglar sus vidas y convertirlos en mis esclavos al final paso, todo aquel que quizo enfrentarse a mí muere pues yo tenía mucho poder y dominación antes de que Gusty me derrotara y los alicornios me quitaran las gemas para esconderlas, pero no costo trabajo encontrarlas para que esté día de lograr lo que volvere a provocar.

-Dark: Vaya que con esas gemas te crees un ser muy poderoso que quiere matar a muchos seres inocentes.

-Grogar: Pues adivina que, encontre la gema de la lealtad y me falta obtener la que tienes y la que protegen en Equestria. Con las seis gemas solo tendría que chasquear mis arrugados dedos y todos dejarían de existir a eso le digo... piedad.

-Dark: ¿Y luego de que tu plan se complete qué haras?

-Grogar: Pienso descansar, pues por no querer gobernar ese tonto reino de ponis, vere el amanecer de una nueva Equestria donde todos aunque sean tristes seran felices. Las voluntades requieren de decisiones díficiles.

-Dark: ¡Pues veras... que nuestra voluntad se iguala... a la tuya!

-Grogar: ¿Nuestra?

Del cielo cae una dnorme estructura que entierra al carnero en la tierra, el pegaso robotico quien causo el daño el resto se prepararon para pelear.

-Alex: ¡Pan comido Flash!

-Flash: Sí si tu objetivo era hacerlo enojar.

De entre la enorme estructura Grogar convierte todos los escombros en murcielagos que se llevan a Alex lejos de su posición, al mismo tiempo Rockhoof y Flash atacan a Grogar mientras Dark crea una espada para atacarlo por sorpresa Rockhoof con su pala golpea las rodillas arrodillandolo y Flash le asesta un golpe al rostro, mientras Dark intenta golpearlo con su espada pero la bloquea, empuja a Rockhoof para que se estrelle contra el suelo y Dark evite ser golpeado al mismo tiempo Somnambula lo embiste, volando le coloca un explosivo luego de entrar en un agujero y posteriormente explotar una potente descarga electrica.

-Dark: ¡Que no cierre la mano!

Creando una manta cierra la mano de Grogar con fuerza impidiendole usar la gemas, Pinkie en su armadura golpea al carnero para despúes entrar a un portal, lo hace tres veces ya que la cuarta que intento asestarle un golpe Grogar la agarra del cuello y lo lanza contra Dark quienes chocan y la manta se rompe convirtiendose en polvo. Pero de la nada es golpeado por unos misiles provocando que el fuego lo rodee para quemarlo, Alex quien lanzaba los misiles consigue asestar unos seis misiles, Grogar absorbe el fuego para convertirlo en un rayo que golpea a Alex llevandolo a volar, Pinkie retiene su mano solo para ser golpeada en la cara. De la nada un asteroide le cae a Grogar arrastrandolo con fuerza llevandose un minimo dolor pues gracias a las gemas su nivel de energía esta elevado. Sin esperarselo recibe un golpe en la quijada de alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver, la intrepida y grandiosa Daring Do.

-Grogar: ¡Vaya vaya es una coinsidencia encontrarte!

-Daring: Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-Grogar: Había sido solo una mocosa que le gusta aventurarse en el peligro.

La pegaso salvaje golpea y Grogar bloqueaba sus ataques para intentar inmovilizarla solo para que bajara la guardia y reciba un golpe en el rostro y desaparezca, lo que venía a continuación no era lo que se esperaba. Dark ilumina su cuerno para invocar unas cadenas que sujetan el brazo derecho del carnero quien en un esfuerzo inútil por librarse, Rockhoof asesta un golpe a una de sus piernas mientras esta arrodillado con una rodilla, Starswirl y Mistmane combinan magia para sujetar el brazo izquierdo, Pinkie dispara sus ganchos atinando a la espalda, Flash vuela para propinarle un derechazo, Somnambula agarra la mano de Grogar que tenía el guante para intentar quitarselo, en un parpadeo Alex quien traía a Meadowbrook la puso en la cabeza del carnero mientrás con sus manos usaba un hechizo de debilitación para intentar poner a dormir a Grogar y quitarle su guante. Todos haciendo un esfuerzo por contener al poderoso Grogar usaban magia y fuerza para retenerlo y asi derrotarlo.

-Meadowbrook: No se tarden, es muy fuerte.

-Alex: Flash ayudanos, no lo podremos contener por mucho tiempo.

Daring quien se dirige con el resto solo observa burlonamente como Grogar era sometido por nueve ponis aún siendo fuerte.

En la mente de Grogar estaba ocurriendo lo menos predecible tratando de salir de los trucos de Meadowbrook y liberarse.

-Grogar: 'Hacen un buen esfuerzo, veo que lo tenían planeado para cuando llegara. Estos ponis debiluchos creen tener la ventaja cuando solo me dejo caer para asestarles el ataque sorpresa, ya he matado a cientos de ponis y lo volvere hacer no importe quien se cruze en mi camino lo eliminare, toda Equestria sabra de mi existencia y de seguro que las princesas y el preciado reino estan haciendo lo posible por ganar. Pues me temo que llegaron tarde voy a obtener las últimas gemas cueste lo que cueste.'

Afuera ya estaban a unos metros de quitarle el guante a Grogar y dejarlo débil, pero Meadowbrook quien carecía de energía por dormir a Grogar está empezo a sentirse mal y esto aprovecho el carnero para despertar quien primero recupera su guante cuando estaban a un segundo de quitarselo, lanza a Meadowbrook lejos y Pinkie fue a atraparla para evitar su caída y alejandose del resto. Se quita a Rockhoof quien se estrella con Starswirl y Mistmane, a Dark lo manda a volar bien lejos rompiendo las cadenas que lo sujetaban, Alex trato de arremeter pero fue detenido por un golpe de Grogar. Flash, Somnambula y Daring Do fueron a tratar de atacarlo pero los tres son detenidos una onda de poder que los deja inmoviles, Alex vuelve a atacar tratando de golpearlo pero Grogar asesta un cabezazo muy fuerte perforando un poco el casco de la armadura. Ahora que tenía absoluto control con el poder de las cuatro gemas atrae un planeta para hacerlo pedazos y luego arrojarlos hacia el grupo de héroes como una lluvia de meteoritos, Alex quien no podía quitarse el peso de encima él y el resto son atacados por la lluvia de pedazos de un planeta destruido llevandolos al aire e inconscientes.

Volviendo a Equestria la batalla seguía y ambos bandos forcejeaban uno contra el otro pero lo que ignoran todos es que hay una infiltrada en el castillo pretendiendo robar la gema de la magia. Chrysalis quien revelo su forma empieza a cuchillar a cada guardia dejandolos moribundos y con heridas, Cadence quien escucho los gemidos de dolor por parte de los guardias, fue a revisar y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar una espada enfrente suyo que casi toca su cara. Al observar quien ataco a los guardias e intento asesinarla se sorprendio viendo a nadie mas que Chrysalis quien tenía una armadura verde con una corona y estaba armada con una mirada que reflejaba odio y orgullo.

-Chrysalis: He estado esperando este momento para hacerlos pagar por lo que me hicieron.

-Cadence: Tu reino merecía un mejor líder, desde que fuiste su reina los maltratabas y servían a tus pies, pero no permitire que recuperes a tu colmena aunque sea corrompiendolos nuevamente y tampoco dejare que te acerques a la gema.

Tanto Chrysalis como Cadence se miraron una a la otra para luego empezar a pelear, la cambiante intentaba cortarle el cuello a la princesa del amor pero lo bloquea con su magia y toma a Chrysalis del cuello para luego golpearla contra la pared repetidas veces, hasta que en un descuido le muerde la mano haciendole sangrar a la alicornio rosa para ser derribada de un golpe al rostro. Flurry quien veía como su madre era golpeada por la maligna cambiante emprende vuelo derribandola.

-Flurry: ¡Deja a mi madre maldito insecto!

Ella lanza un rayo de magia que Chrysalis bloquea pero es recibida por un golpe a la mandíbula, Cadence viendo como su hija peleaba para protegerla. En un descuido por parte de Flurry ella le agarra el cabello y la manda volar estrellandose con un cuadro y recibir una patada a su cara quien en su rostro tenía raspones. Volvio a ver a Chrysalis solo para levantarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Chrysalis: Eres una princesa muy bondadosa, pero moriras como todo poni y me quedare con tu marido.

Acto seguido le clava su espada en el vientre en lo mas profundo y luego sacarla, con Cadence adolorida y con una herida grave que sangraba mucho y Flurry tendida en el suelo sin responder, parecía ser el fin de ambas alicornios. Pero de repente un rayo violeta golpea a Chrysalis, mirando a su atacante era a la que más odiaba Starlight Glimmer.

-Chrysalis: 'Justo con quien quiero desquitarme por lo que me hizo.'

-Starlight: ¡Corre Cadence, llevate a Flurry y mantengan a salvo la gema!

Haciendo caso toma a su hija entre brazos y salen de la habitación para dejar a la unicornio pelear contra la cambiante.

En los pasillos Cadence quien veía con lágrimas a su hija en mal estado solo se queda a ver como su familia y amigos daban su vida para ganar esta batalla.

-Flurry: Cof... cof... cof... cof... ¿Mami?

-Cadence: Sí Flurry soy yo, todo esta bien.

-Flurry: No, yo no pude detenerla y mira como te dejo, con una herida en tu vientre.

-Cadence: ¡Tranquila cariño! estare bien en cuanto me curen, pero me alegro que me ayudaras, eres igual de valiente como tu padre.

Ambas se abrazan soltando unas lágrimas en un momento maternal entre madre e hija.

Afuera el caos se convertía menos problematico sin embargo Cozy quien aún tenía el cencerro en sus manos solo atacaba a las portadoras quienes trataban de arrebatarselo pero aunque sean cinco contra uno el poder las superaba, en un descuido de Applejack ella es golpeada en la cabeza dejandola fuera de combate, Rainbow ataca por la espalda solo para ver a Rarity aprovechar que estaba distraída y quitarle el cencerro para luego terminar indefensa y ahí Twilight aprovecha lanzando un rayo que le da de lleno y cae adolorida al suelo, Fluttershy usa un extraño artefacto que atrapa a la alicornio sin poder liberarse y no usar magia, ella la levanta y la manda a volar hasta los cielos donde los estudiantes usando sus elementos la rodeaban para luego un rayo arcoíris caer sobre ella quitandole su forma de alicornio adolescente y volviendola a su forma de potra pegaso. Desesperada por no saber que hacer vuela tratando de huir pero Rainbow la embiste y cae sin fuerzas, afortunadamente para ella Tirek quien recolecto bastante magia dispara un rayo que empuja a todos, pero su magia es bloqueada por el poder de las princesas quienes combinan sus cuernos para lanzar un rayo que Tirek no pudo esquivar drenando toda la magia que tiene dejandolo en su forma débil y junto a Cozy son petrificados en piedra. Las sombras al ver que sus líderes fueron derrotados los que quedaban huyeron en señal de derrota volviendo al mundo oscuro haciendo que el bando de especies ganara.

-Discord: Es una pena que se queden así para siempre, hubiera formado lazos amistosos si Cozy no hubiera causado todo esté desastre.

-Celestia: Me temo que Cozy esta vez se paso, adquiriendo poderes oscuros del cencerro de Grogar y convirtiendose en alicornio rompiendo las leyes de las razas obteniendo ese poder sin ganarselo y cambiando su edad, no quería reformarse pues este sera su castigo; estar convertida en piedra junto a su amigo Tirek por toda la eternidad.

-Discord: ¿Y si alguien viene a liberarlos?

-Luna: Sea quien sea, esos dos serán los más buscados en Equestria, los buscaremos en todas partes, su castigo puede ejercerse con algo mucho peor que estar encerrados en el Tártaro, sería la condena a muerte.

-Shining: Bueno lo importante es que ya termino todo.

-Twilight: Parece que sí.

Todos felices y celebrando de que se haya terminado las yeguas se abrazaron felices junto con Spike quien volvio a la normalidad, era momento de que la coronación se reanudara hasta que algo los detuvo mirando a todas partes.

Volviendo al castillo Starlight y Chrysalis quienes mantenían un ritmo de pelea se repartían golpes y evitandolos, en un descuido de Starlight, Chrysalis aprovecha y la toma del cuerno para darle una patada al estomago para despúes un rodillazo a la mandíbula donde escupe algo de sangre y arrojandola al suelo poniendose encima de ella para cortarle el cuello y asi conseguir su venganza. Pero de su pecho siente un fuerte dolor viendo hacia abajo solo para ver que dos lanzas la atravesaron viendo por detrás que se trataban de Cadence y Flurry quienes salvaron a Starlight de una muerte segura, la cambiante al quedar debilitada con su ataque sus energías poco a poco la abandonan hasta que en el proceso deja de respirar indicando que volvio a morir.

-Starlight: ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!

-Cadence: No es nada, para eso están las amigas.

Ambas toman de hombros a Cadence para llevarla a la enfermería y que se curara de una grave herida.

Volviendo al remoto planeta Titán, seguían cayendo la lluvia de pedazos donde vemos a Pinkie columpiandose y salvando a los Pilares y a Daring Do de ser carbonizados o aplastados.

En otra parte Grogar veía a Dark acercandose para iniciar otra pelea, esté dispara un rayo que Grogar esquiva y contraataca con el mismo ataque y Dark lo repele usando una pared del mundo espejo lanzandolo a Grogar quien con su puño lo rompe en pedazos y convertirlos en un agujero negro que succionaba todo a su paso, Dark responde convirtiendolo en mariposas, hechizos avanzados y muy complicados de realizar en especial para los más antiguos. Dark emana un símbolo de un círculo con tres plumas adentro para luego convertirse en un ejército de clones, todos aremetan lanzando mini cadenas apresando a Grogar quien con la fuerza de su guante elimina a cada clon hasta quedar el original quien recibio el ataque y tuvo un ataque espíritual, usando su magia lo atrae para despúes agarrarlo del cuello.

-Grogar: Dark estas lleno de trucos, y aún así nunca usaste tu mejor arma... es falsa.

Esté toma el amuleto con la gema que no la traía y la hace añicos para lanzar a Dark y caer abruptamente al suelo. Su mano es repelida por un artefacto metalico solo para ver a Alex llegando.

-Alex: Si vuelves a arrojarme otro planeta, me voy a volver loco.

-Grogar: Vaya hasta que por fin te veo Alex.

-Alex: ¿Ya me conocías?

-Grogar: ¡Claro! no eres el único maldito con conocimiento.

-Alex: Mi única maldición aquí eres tú.

De su espalda salen unos mini proyectiles directo a Grogar.

-Grogar: ¿Y qué esperas?

Los proyectiles chocan contra Grogar quien solo es daño minimo, Alex volando rápido lo estampa en el rostro para darle un duro golpe con sus propulsores luego convertir sus brazos en martillos y golpearlo repetidas veces al rostro, esté no dudo en atacarlo para darle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, quitandose el artefacto que le impedía usar su guante dispara un potente rayo negro, quien Alex levanta un escudo para bloquearlo, aprovechando la distracción convierte una de sus piernas en un soporte para poner sus manos en el suelo y convertir su mano derecha en un cañon que da duro contra el rostro del carnero, al tocar su parte izquierda de la cabeza, sorprendiendose de que Alex sea el primero en hacerlo sangrar.

-Grogar: ¡Todo tu esfuerzo y tiempo por una gota de sangre!

El carnero con una maniatica sonrisa, lo levanta a los aires para estamparlo contra el suelo y darle repetidos golpes haciendo que su casco se averie y tenga heridas y raspones, lo levanta para dispararle un rayo, enviandolo lejos y quebrando parte de su armadura. Pero no se rendiría asi que dispara unos laseres de sus manos mientras intenta recuperar lo perdido en su armarmdura, Grogar bloqueaba el ataque acercandose poco a poco al pegaso quien dio un golpe y el casco hecho pedazos. Alex viendo que se le acaban las ideas invoca una cuchilla en su muñeca derecha tratando de cortar su cuello pero Grogar se lo quita y para mala fortuna se lo clava atravesandolo. Alex viendo que esta herido, con una armadura rota y con una cuchilla larga que atraveso su pecho y salio por su espalda, no lo podía creer que todo lo que arriesgo al final no sirvio de nada.

-Grogar: ¡Tienes mi respeto Alex!... Cuando termine espero que los que amas aún sigan con vida. ¡Espero que no te olviden!

Alex escupiendo sangre por la herida que tenía en su pecho solo miraba con miedo como su dolor aumentaba. Grogar usando el poder de las gemas estuvo por darle el golpe final que acabaría con la vida de nuestro amigo azul. Hasta que la voz de Dark lo interrumpio.

-Dark: ¡Alto... Dejalo vivir y te dare la gema!

-Grogar: ¡No quiero trucos!

Alex no podía creerlo su mejor amigo le entregaría lo que juro proteger fuera de su hogar, pero como ya no había esperanza Dark no quería ver sufrir a Alex más de lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo. Con su cuerno hace aparecer la gema verde de la amabilidad y levitandolo lo aleja de su distancia hasta llegar a manos de Grogar quien con solo ponerlo en el guante ya tenía el poder de cinco gemas.

-Grogar: ¡Solo falta una!

Haciendo uso de su magia desaparece dejando al primer equipo derrotado y abandonado en un planeta desconocido. En eso llega Daring quien quería encarar al carnero y desquitarse por lo que le hizo.

-Daring: ¿Dónde esta?

Ella solo miraba a un herido Alex al borde de la muerte y tratando de recuperarse.

-Daring: ¿Perdimos Alex?

-Alex: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dark con esfuerzo solo le dijo lo que ocurriría despúes de esto.

-Dark: ¡Estamos en el Juego Final!

Y bueno aquí el penúltimo capitulo donde nuestro héroe no pudo contra ese carnero y esta al borde de la muerte despúes de ese ataque que fue el más grave y doloroso que tuvo.

¿Quién ganara en el último capitulo? ¿Equestria o Grogar? Eso lo sabremos en cuanto este listo el cierre de este fic y tal vez haiga segunda parte.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


	35. ¿Adios? ¿Es el fin de todo?

Antes de comenzar este capitulo, muchos dirán que mi fic es una mierda, que la trama tuviste que hacerlo un poco apresurado, entre otras cosas. La mera verdad me esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado pero no han comentado ni siquiera algo, pues despúes de leer el comentario de n1god tuve que pensarlo un poco y espero el proximo fic pueda ser agradable.

Esto lo hago a medida de como lo planee total es el cierre de esté fic y puede que haiga segunda parte, sin nada más que decir veamos el resultado de esta historia.

Capitulo 34: ¿Adios? ¿Es el fin de todo?

En Equestria poco despúes de que se haya concluído todo puesto a que Tirek y Cozy se convirtieron en una estatua de piedra y Chrysalis había fallecido por segunda vez con todo el ejército de sombras derrotados la paz volvería a Equestria. Aunque no duraría mucho pues todos los que estuvieron en el campo de batalla veían hojas soplando con un viento algo débil como si se moviera por si solo causando un ambiente muy tenso poniendo a todo el mundo nerviosos y asustados, Twilight quien poseía la gema de la magia despúes de enterarse que Cadence y Flurry se encontraban descansando de su pelea con Chrysalis y vino la ayuda de Starlight que de no ser por ella ya no estarían vivas del todo. Todos observan a lo lejos como un portal amarillo y negro se abre donde una silueta de lo que parece ser la reencarnación de todo mal. Al ver fijamente de quien se trataba todos incluyendo a Twilight tenían caras de sorpresa viendo un rostro que nunca esperaron ver y que de seguro no viene con buenas intenciones. Un shock se produjo en algunos pensando que era una leyenda e historia antigua, que un poni lo vencio durante su reinado oscuro pero al parecer era la viva imagen de un ser que nadie ni siquiera los presentes recordaban su nombre pensando que si lo olvidaran, tal vez no ocurra nada malo. Pero muchos rumores que se habían dicho eran falsas y pensar que dejo esté mundo debido a que no es ningún ser inmortal, de alguna manera los que lo conocen no tenían ninguna expresión mas que miedo por verlo en la realidad. Era el Gran Grogar y ya poseía cinco gemas de la armonía en su guante, tanto Celestia y Luna desesperadas por ver que Twilight poseía la última gema y el destino de Equestria solo se decidira si consigue la última gema.

-Twilight: No puede ser... entonces todo este tiempo Alex estuvo protegiendonos de ese tipo. Atentos todos a sus puestos.

Grogar marchaba pues veía la gema de la magia a su posición y todos fueron a pelear para detenerlo. Discord intento atacarlo pero Grogar con su magia lo traspasa y lo pone en el suelo sellado, Thorax junto a su hermano fueron a atacarlo solo para ambos ser golpeados con una onda de poder, los hipogrifos trataban de atacarlo por atrás pero los paraliza y los tira al suelo, Ember junto a sus dragones lanzaban fuego pero es repelido y con una onda de poder los derriba dejandolos aturdidos.

-Luna: Twilight tienen que destruir la gema.

-Twilight: No, por favor no podemos ¿ya olvidan lo que pasa si una de ellas es destruida?

-Celestia: Ya lo sabemos, pero no tenemos otras opciones, ustedes son la única esperanza y las únicas en tener el poder para destruirlas.

-Rarity: Princesas no nos pidan algo que arriesge la vida de muchos de nuestros seres queridos.

-Luna: ¡Lo sabemos pero es la única forma de que Grogar no consiga la gema!

-Fluttershy: Por favor no nos obliguen.

-Celestia: Ya no tenemos más tiempo, si obtiene la gema muchos de sus seres incluso ustedes moriran. Sé que no quieren hacerlo pero ustedes ya salieron de apuros por mucho, el deber de una gobernante es proteger a sus súbditos.

Al no tener más elecciones las cinco de las seis yeguas usan sus elementos apuntando a la gema lanzan un rayo arcoiris para destruirla y terminar con la amenaza.

Los grifos lanzaban sus lanzas contra el carnero quien bloquea todos sus ataques, para levitarlos y arrojarlos contra los árboles. Starlight salio de la nada disparando rayos de luces de su cuernos para ser derribada por una onda de poder, los yaks corrían para intentar detenerlo pero aunque sean pesados los traspasa y los lanza contra los aires. Celestia y Luna usan sus cuernos para crear un rayo para intentar detenerlo pero a pesar de que eran poderosas Grogar sumando al poder de las gemas crea una barrera donde las alcanza, rompiendo el rayo Luna ataca con su espada pero Grogar la bloquea mientras Celestia con su katana intenta atacarlo por atrás pero Grogar es muy listo y con su magia Celestia lo traspasa como si fuera un fantasma para arremeterlo con un golpe al rostro para caer noqueada, Luna al ver tendida a su hermana no duda en cargar un rayo intentando por lo menos atacarlo, sin embargo Grogar uso de sus gemas para atacarla con un rayo multicolor en donde le ardía demasiado en su cuerpo para ser arrojada de lado junto a su hermana quien seguía inconsciente.

-Luna: Lo siento hermana... sniff... no pudimos detenerlo... sniff... Equestria ya esta condenada a esto.

Llorando frente a su hermana, solo podía oír como su hermana se recomponía despúes de ser noqueada.

-Celestia: Tranquila hermana, pase lo que pase estaremos juntas aquí o en la otra vida.

Ambas hermanas se abrazan en un momento donde despúes de mil años separadas en el día de su retiro estaran orgullosas por lo que lograron juntas.

Las yeguas quienes hacían lo posible por destruir la gema es muy poderosa.

-Twilight: ¡Chicas podemos con esto!

-Rainbow: Es cierto hemos ganado muchas veces y no dejaremos que un carnero antiguo como él nos derrotara.

-Applejack: Yo apoyo a Rainbow, aunque la gema se destruya nosotras saldremos ganando.

-Rarity: Sí, no podemos rendirnos destruyamosla y salvaremos a Equestria.

-Fluttershy: Ya no tengo miedo y vamos a concluír nuestra aventura de la amistad.

-Twilight: Las quiero amigas, y aunque Alex y Pinkie no estén pues me encantaban sus fiestas y formas de expresarse o raras cosas que hacía, hagamos esto por Equestria.

Las yeguas tomadas una de la otra aumentaban el poder de sus elementos para destruir la gema, Grogar quien no dudo en detenerlas solo para ver que es atacado por atrás por Shining Armor. Dando golpes en su abdomen y uno en su rostro, detiene la mano con el guante con fuerza, Shining no cedía deteniendo a Grogar pero no se esperaba que tenia una mano libre para golpear fuertemente al rostro del unicornio blanco quien cae sin fuerzas. El carnero se acercaba poco a poco a las yeguas, ellas cerraron los ojos recordando todas sus aventuras, sus amigos, familiares, compañeros que reformaron y todo lo que vivieron estaba por terminar. Abrieron los ojos con color blanco y disparan un fuerte rayo arcoiris contra la gema que se astilla poco a poco mientras más aumentaban su poder hasta que de suerte la gema se destruyo. Grogar quien miro decepcionado de que su plan fracaso se acerco hasta las yeguas que cayeron cansadas de liberar el poder de la armonía.

-Grogar: ¡Hicieron un buen trabajo!

-Twilight: Tu plan se fue a la basura ¿cómo nos ganaras sin tus preciadas gemas?

-Grogar: Hoy perdí mas de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar... pero no es tiempo de lamentos, ahora el tiempo es mío.

Con su guante hace uso de su magia para hacer aparecer un símbolo de un reloj de arena donde una proyección se distorciona y reuniendo las piezas de una gema destruida, esta retrosediendo el tiempo para reconstruir la gema y lo consigue.

-Las chicas menos Fluttershy: ¡NOOO!

Trataron de detenerlo pero son lanzadas por una onda poder haciendolas caer alejandolas del carnero. Con una gema en su mano poco a poco la posiciona en el hueco faltante para ponerlo en el guante. Grogar por fin obtuvo las gemas mientras unos rayos de colores recorrían su brazo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Estuvo por ejecutar su plan pero un rayo púrpura lo derriba y resulta ser Twilight quien en su rostro se mostraba ira contra el carnero que lastimo a sus seres queridos incluyendo a sus amigas. Grogar lanza un rayo multicolor con las gemas pero Twilight con su cuerno dispara un enorme rayo que gana terreno deshaciendo el ataque de Grogar y viendo como el rayo lo atraviesa, solo para ver que de su pecho estaba clavada una lanza con la cutie mark de la alicornio lavanda.

-Twilight: Escucha bien esto Grogar, no importa lo que hagas planeado o lo que intentes que esto te quede bien claro como a cualquier otro villano que se enfrenta a nosotras. ¡La amistad es magica!

Con sus manos clava la lanza en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Grogar quien solo gemía de dolor pues estaba claro que era su fin y Equestria gano.

-Grogar: Debiste...

Haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar solo para dedicarle una mirada triunfante a lo que la alicornio lo mira confundida.

-Grogar: Debiste apuntar a la cabeza.

Acto seguido hizo lo que Twilight no esperaría, Grogar chasqueo los dedos con las gemas reunidas.

-Twilight: NOOOOOO.

Grogar quien miraba en un mundo extraño solo ve que no traía más su guante y a lo lejos vio a la jovén potra que vio hace milenios la pequeña Ruby Wheel.

-Ruby: ¿Lo hiciste?

-Grogar: Sí.

-Ruby: ¿A qué costo?

-Grogar: ¡Todo lo perdí!

Mirando desilucionado solo para ver como la pequeña potra sonreía por ver que el plan de aquel tirano por fin haya resultado.

Volviendo a la realidad el guante que traía se había dañado y las gemas que estaban reunidas solo flotaron para luego abrirse seis portales y cada una entrar para luego estos cerrarse.

-Twilight: ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

Grogar quien aún veía como todo termino abre un portal y desaparece. Twilight quien temblaba de miedo para ver como su hermano Shining se acercaba a ella.

-Shining: ¿A dondé fue? Twilight... ¿A dónde fue?

-Fluttershy: ¡Chicas!

La voz de la pegaso amarilla los hizo voltear solo para ver como su brazo se desintegraba para caer y antes de tocar el suelo ella se convirtio en polvo. Twilight con miedo se acerco viendo que una de sus mejores amigas la más tímida se había ido. Lo mismo ocurre en otros lados tanto grifos, yaks, dragones, hipogrifos, cambiantes y algunos guardias y Wonderbolts se desintegraban convirtiendose algunos en polvo dejando esté mundo. En un lado Thorax va a sucumbir a su hermano Pharynx.

-Thorax: Arriba hermano arriba, esté no es lugar para morir.

Le toma de la mano solo para despúes sentir como su brazo se desintegraba hasta convertir al líder de los cambiantes en polvo. Pharynx quien vio como murio su hermano solo se aterro de saber lo que vendría. Los jovénes estudiantes quienes miraban a su alrededor lo que ocurre, hasta que se miraron viendo como cada uno se desintegraba convirtiendolos en polvo.

En un lado Starlight se desintegraba poco a poco hasta convertirse en polvo. Discord quien se recupera solo se asusta como su garra de águila se desintegra haciendo que el draconequus este hecho polvo. Las princesas miraban con mucho pesar ver parte de sus guardias y algunos Wonderbolts desapareciendo producto del chasquido.

-Luna: ¿Supongo que es nuestro fin?

-Celestia: Así es hermana, espero que esté mundo salga adelante sin nosotras.

Ambas se abrazan para posteriormente sentir como se desintegraban, haciendo que las dos monarcas hayan partido. Las chicas junto a Spike que veían triste a Twilight despúes de ver como Fluttershy se desintegro se acercaban para acompañarla en el pesar. Hasta que lastimosamente Applejack se desintegro sorprendiendolas y poniendolas tristes, luego Spike y Rarity se desintegraban uno al otro hasta desaparecer dejando a la alicornio y a Rainbow, hasta que en un acto la pegaso cian se desintegra también abandonandola. Lo único que le dolio fue ver a su hermano también desintegrandose.

-Twilight: ¡Shining!... Noo.

Ya sin esperanzas y sin sus seres cercanos solo veía con tristeza como lo perdía todo incluso su día más preciado fue triste.

En el planeta Titán los caídos contra Grogar solo se recuperaban para reunirse.

-Somnambula: Algo muy malo esta pasando.

De repente Somnambula y Mistmane se desintegran como polvo, despúes se veía como Rockhoof y Flash Magnus desaparecían. Hasta que le llego la hora a Starswirl y a Meadowbrook acabando con la vida de los Pilares convirtiendolos a todos en polvo y desapareciendo por el viento. Alex quien veía atonito solo la voz de Dark escucho y vio con pesar.

-Dark: Alex por favor entiendelo... ¡No había otra manera!

El alicornio oscuro que se había rendido solo para despúes desintegrarse acabando con su vida.

-Pinkie: ¡Alex!

El pegaso volteo viendo a la poni rosada quien empezaba a sentirse mal hasta ver que a pesar de ser la poni más divertida y feliz le llego la hora de partir.

-Pinkie: No me siento bien.

-Alex: ¿Estás bien?

-Pinkie: No sé que esta pasando, no sé que esta... ¡No me quiero ir por favor, no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir!

Cae al suelo y Alex la atrapa solo para verla con una decepción que se llevo a sus ojos.

-Pinkie: ¡Lo siento!

Acto seguido la poni que era divertida se había desintegrado por completo hecha polvo y desapareciendo en el aire dejandolo a él y a Daring Do solos en un planeta deshabitado. Con un fuerte dolor que vio verla morir de esa forma, solo bajo la cabeza cruzo sus manos y cerro los ojos pensando en todo lo que ha pasado su vida fue perdiendolo poco a poco.

Volviendo a Equestria Cadence junto a Flurry y Flash estaban reunidos solo para ver como Twilight aparece repentinamente con una cara de tristeza, les cuenta sobre su triste derrota y de quienes fueron desintegrados y convertidos en polvo. Todos con las miradas bajas solo se sintieron mal de perderlo todo.

-Twilight: ¡No es cierto!

En Ponyville los ponis refugiados solo salían a ver que pasaba y saber si ganaron. Mare y Goliat estaban al frente mirando a su entorno solo para repentinamente ver como la alcadesa Mare se desintegraba, Goliat recordo algo que Alex le dijo y fue corriendo a su casa buscando algo, mientrás algunos ponis se desintegraban asustando a los que no les afecta corriendo despavoridos. Goliat llega solo para ver una libreta con la cutie mark de Sunset Shimer, hasta que sorpresivamente su mano se desintegraba.

-Goliat: Ay no, me lleva la...

Sus palabras se acortaron ya que el mejor amigo de nuestro héroe había partido despúes de perder la vida convertido en polvo. Pero si creen que esto ocurre en Equestria solo esperen a ver lo que ocurre en el mundo de Sunset.

En el mundo humano Sunset estaba de campamento con sus amigas rodeando la fogata comiendo malvaviscos y contando historias.

-Rainbow (H): Y entonces aparecio un misterioso chico... con un garfio.

Las chicas se asustaron en especial Fluttershy quien se desmayo del susto.

-Rarity (H): Ay Rainbow esa historia asusto mucho a Fluttershy.

-Pinkie: (H): Uy sí, yo podía contar mejor una historia terrorífica.

-Rainbow (H): Por favor mis historias causan más miedos que las de ustedes juntas.

-Sunset: Si lo que digas.

-Twilight (H): ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sunset: Es por que extraño un poco a Alex, fue divertido que me salvara y las conociera, creo que cuando se vuelva a abrir el portal podré ir a visitarlo.

-Pinkie: Y haber si lo traes loco con tus encantos.

Al decir eso las chicas se ríen mientras Sunset solo se ruborizaba por lo que dijo.

-Sunset: Bueno ire por más malvaviscos, ustedes sigan asustandose con las historias de Rainbow hehe.

La chica pelirroja caminaba dentro del vehículo de campamento para buscar una bolsa de malvaviscos y salir. Al volver lo extraño que le parecio fue ver la fogata encendida y sus amigas no estaban.

-Sunset: Hahaha, buen intento chicas saben que esto da un poco de miedo. Ya salgan por favor ustedes ganan.

Su rostro cambio a una de preocupación viendo que solo había un silencio en una noche algo temerosa. Desesperada salio para ver si encuentra a ver a algunas de sus amigas, lo que no sabía es que cuando se fue a buscar los malvaviscos ellas se desintegraron en polvo perdiendo cada una su vida.

-Sunset: ¿Twilight? ¿Rarity? ¿Rainbow? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Pinkie? ¿Applejack? ¿CHICAS?

En alguna parte donde salía el sol se ve a Grogar quien no traía su guante más que de su brazo tenía una marca despúes de perder las gemas, solo se sentaba viendo que todo lo que planeo por años, destruirle la vida a Twilight y a Alex fue el plan perfecto, solo se relajaba con una sonrisa triunfante de que el fin llego a Equestria.

Por fin se termino el fic y si conocen el final entonces ya sabrán lo que viene despúes.

Esto fue de 7 meses así que fue un reto de escribir esté fic a pesar de tener buenos y malos momentos pero bueno la segunda parte podría venir si me lo piden.

Me despido soy AlexGamer 402...


End file.
